Dragons: The Humagon
by RedDiEnd
Summary: When a dragon raid resulted in Hiccup being bitten by a Night Fury, it left him in a coma for two months while unknown to him was actually bestowing him with abilities of said dragon. With these abilities alongside his friends and allies, they are ready to defend Berk from whoever threatens it! (Astrid X Hiccup pairing) {CANCELLED}
1. Episode 1: The Incident

Episode 1: The Incident

* * *

_-Flashback 2 Months Ago-_

_Hiccup was at Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge making sure the weapons were in place while also forging a few. While also forging a few he couldn't help but also saw that other teens of Berk passed by the shop giving Hiccup various glares as they walked away. "Everyday it's the same thing" he sighed sadly as continued forging a few weapons. It was no secret that the people of Berk disliked Hiccup for various reasons which were mostly because he was a nuisance when it came to dragon raids and because he wasn't a real Viking like them._

_Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing the 14 year old kid to look back at him confusingly. "Look...Hiccup...maybe sometime in the future things will look up but for now, it's best if you stick with what you got today" he explained walking out of the Forge as Hiccup looked down. To Hiccup he always saw Gobber as a father figure to him rather than his own father Stoick. _

_Hiccup continued forging until he felt the ground shake much to his confusion as he looked out only to see a group of dragons arriving at Berk much to his shock. "D-Dragons?!" he stuttered as he looked to see that many Vikings were heading towards the dragons with weapons in their hands. "Hiccup quickly get back!" Gobber ordered as Hiccup did so with many Vikings getting tossed their weapons before soon charging at the raid of dragons that were burning the village. As Hiccup watched Gobber give the Vikings weapons and seeing them fight, he secretly exited out the back and walked into the forest so no one would find him._

_-The Forest-_

_As Hiccup walked around the forest he failed to notice that a dragon was looking at him from afar. "Everyday the same thing. The village hates me, despises me and worst of all I was given a name that sounds like it should be given to a runt of the litter. Especially sheep!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily kicking a small pebble to the side as he sighed. "Ever since the day my mom died in that dragon raid when I was 5 it's just me being useless. Even my own dad doesn't listen to me" he said angrily before punching a nearby tree but pulled back as he grabbed his hand winced in pain._

_After a few minutes of walking he sighed and sat down beside a nearby tree before looking down. "I wish...I wasn't so pathetic..." he said looking down as unknown to him the same dragon that was looking at him emerged from a bush as it stared down at him. Hiccup who managed to notice the creature, couldn't exactly make it out as the only thing visible were it's green eyes as he gulped. As the creature crept closer to him it became more visible as he was in total shock at what was in front of him. It was one of the rarest dragons in the world and it was a Night Fury._

_"Oh no..." Hiccup managed to speak out as the Night Fury crept closer eventually facing Hiccup as he stood against the tree. Hiccup had expected the Night Fury to kill him but instead it just stared at him in curiosity much to his confusion. "Um aren't you going to kill me or something?" Hiccup questioned as the Night Fury bit Hiccup on his right hand much to his shock as he screamed in pain before clutching his bitten hand. He then looked at the Night Fury who flew off before looking at him as if he said "We will soon meet again kid" as the dragon eventually disappeared into the sky. Hiccup noticed that his hand was bleeding green liquid as he slowly was falling asleep but noticed a few villagers running to him as he smiled. "Looks like they do care" he muttered out before falling unconscious._

_Unknown to Hiccup Haddock there was more to that dragons bite then he knew..._

-Current Time-

Hiccup awoke in his room as he looked to see his hand had still the bite mark that the Night Fury had left. "Great...it really wasn't a dream" he muttered under his breath as he turned to his side only to see Gobber as he yelped before backing up and eventually falling off his bed. "Oops sorry about that Hiccup" Gobber apologized as Hiccup groaned before picking himself up as he noticed it was dark outside.

"Um why is it still dark out?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber looked at him confusingly. "Um Hiccup you do realize that it's been 2 months since you fell into a deep sleep or a coma to be exact" Gobber stated as Hiccup looked at him in shock. "2 months? I was out for 2 months?!" Hiccup questioned as Gobber nodded his head as Hiccup groaned before falling into bed. "Well if it helps Hiccup...that bite mark is still there" Gobber stated as Hiccup continued to groan. "Yeah that helps" he stated in a sarcastic tone as Gobber exited the door.

"Well you should head back to sleep Hiccup. I'm gonna need you to tomorrow at the Forge. Understood?" Gobber asked as Hiccup gave the thumps up with him leaving as Hiccup stood up looking at the hand that the Night Fury bit. "_I don't get it, why wouldn't that Night Fury wanna kill me? I thought all dragons were heartless monsters but it seems as if it didn't want to hurt me. Weird..._" he thought before getting into his bed and falling asleep.

-Hiccup's Dream-

_Hiccup found himself in a forest much to his confusion as he looked around only to confront the same Night Fury from 2 months. "YOU! What are you doing here?!" Hiccup questioned backing up as the Night Fury rolled his eyes. "Listen kid if I wanted to kill you, I would of done it already which was 2 months ago. Now listen up!" the Night Fury roared as Hiccup gulped but spoke up. "But wait how are you talking? Dragon's don't talk!" Hiccup explained. "I'm communicating to you through telepathy and through your dreams. Now listen!" he roared as Hiccup sat down on a boulder to listen._

_"Well as you know kid. Dragons and Vikings have been bitter enemies for a very long time as they have slaughtered our people and we usually return the favor, and you know this has been going on forever right? Well that isn't the entire story. You see their is this place called Dragon Island where me and other dragons are forced to serve our queen otherwise known as Red Death who I will say is a huge dragon" Toothless explained as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "How big exactly?" Hiccup questioned._

_"The size of many mountains big kid" he replied. "Okay so let me get this straight you and many dragons are forced to raid our village because if you don't, your queen gets upset. Okay that's slightly understandable but why me? Why did you bite me?" Hiccup questioned as he pointed to the bite mark on his right hand. "I did that because I saw potential in you kid. I did it because maybe you may be the one to end her reign and free us all!" the dragon explained as Hiccup looked down before clutching his hand. "Which is why...I gave you dragon powers" he said as Hiccup stood in shock. "So kid will you help us rebel against Red Death?" the dragon offered as Hiccup thought for a minute._

_"I'll tell you the next time we meet my decision. For now I need to think about all this" Hiccup stated as the Night Fury nodded as it slowly began to vanish before turning away. "Don't take too long..." he said as he disappeared._

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup woke up as he looked out to daylight before turning his attention to his hand. "So...now I'm a dragon?" he asked to himself.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

_**AN: **_**Well this is a remake of my original story of HTTYD as I promise to continue this at a semi-weekly pace. I hope that you favorite and review this story while also feeding me ideas you want to see in future chapters. But now I want to ask a few things.**

**1\. What should Hiccup's appearance be when he goes into Dragon mode?**

**A) He looks exactly like Toothless except with the ability to speak**

**B) His hair turns black with dragon ears popping out his hair. His eyes matches that of Toothless and his clothes are that of HTTYD 2 except all black**

**2\. Who should be with Hiccup as a pairing?**

**A) Hiccup X Camicazi**

**B) Hiccup X Astrid**

**C) Hiccup X Heather**


	2. Episode 2: Signs Of Power

Episode 2: Signs Of Power

* * *

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup was walking to the Forge while still examining the bite mark on his right hand. "_So is everything we know about dragons...just a big fat lie?_" he thought as he continued to walk not noticing a few teens watching him as he goes. "Hey Snot isn't that your cousin?" one asked as Snotlout nodded his head. "Yeah but I'm pretty sure the Chief is gonna give me the heirship to become the Chief Of Berk instead of the runt" he stated as they snickered in amusement.

Hiccup managed to hear there voices much to his shock. "_Wow...I guess I have super hearing..cool_" he thought before entering the Forge only to be greeted by Gobber who pulled him into a tight hug. "Hiccup my boy! How are you doing today?" he greeted swaying back and forth, not paying attention to Hiccup who was trying to break free of his grip. "I'm...doing...good...Gobber...can..you...let go now?" he managed to speak as Gobber eventually released Hiccup as he gasped for air. "Well before doing that I'm so far good except I still have this bite mark" Hiccup exclaimed motioning to the mark on his right hand as Gobber winced.

"Well yeah when we took you to Gothi she managed to explain that you would eventually awaken but that mark would remain permanent for reasons even she couldn't figure out" Gobber explained as Hiccup was about to walk to his area of the Forge but stopped. "Wait what do you mean we?" he raised an eyebrow as Gobber began to explain that he and Stoick took him to Gothi causing Hiccup to roll his eyes.

"Wow so he does care about me" he sarcastically remarked before continuing to walk to his area as Gobber sighed. "Hiccup I know that Stoick may have not been the greatest father to you-" he began to speak only for Hiccup to cut him mid sentence. "Yeah Gobber I'm fully aware of that but in his eyes I'm not his son. I mean I'm not tough nor can I even wield a weapon. I'm just an embarrassment and I even wouldn't be surprised if he decided to give my heirship to Snotlout out of all people" Hiccup stated as Gobber shuddered at the thought of Snotlout being chief.

"Okay I'm sure Stoick wouldn't even pull that kind of stunt but nevertheless your still technically his son" Gobber stated as Hiccup's eyes slowly morphed into that of the Night Fury he had encountered. "NO I'M NOT!" Hiccup yelled as he accidentally smashed a nearby wooden table to pieces as Gobber just stood their wondering how Hiccup was able to do that. The appearance of Hiccup's eyes reverted back to normal as Hiccup looked at the destroyed table before looking at Gobber.

"Um...how did that happen exactly?" Hiccup questioned sheepishly as Gobber just chuckled at him. "Hiccup my boy you may be underestimating yourself as right now, you just shocked me as you just broke one of my wooden table with one punch. Something must of happened" he stated as Hiccup just stared at the bite mark. "_That dragon wasn't lying. He really did something_" he thought before Gobber snapped him back to reality. "Hiccup my boy I think you may need to take the day off. Ever since coming out of your slumber you've been acting weirder than usual.." Gobber stated as Hiccup crossed his arms. "I'm okay Gobber. It's just that...forget it" Hiccup said as he walked to his area with Gobber just sighing. "_I wonder what happened to Hiccup. He's been acting very strange since waking up_" Gobber thought as he resumed his work with Hiccup doing the same.

As Hiccup got work he heard someone enter the door only to see the same girl who would usually help out in dragon raids...Astrid Hofferson. It was no secret that Hiccup knew about Astrid and admired her for her skills but he always felt that she had hated him alongside the village. "Greetings Astrid anything you need?" Gobber questioned as Astrid held her Axe in hand. "Yeah my mother want's this Axe sharpened since were going out to chop some wood" Astrid explained as Gobber nodded before pointing to Hiccup. "Go to Hiccup since he's near the wheel" Gobber stated as Astrid simply went to Hiccup carrying her Axe.

"Hey there. Listen I need this Axe to be sharpened in a few minutes since my family is going out to the woods okay?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup nodded before gripping the Axe breaking no sweat as Astrid was surprised to say the least. Before she had seen Hiccup fail to carry various weapons but it now surprised her that he was able to lift that without that much trouble. "Something wrong?" Hiccup asked noticing her look as Astrid shook her head no. "No but be careful as that belongs to my mother" she warned as Hiccup nodded before doing his work.

6 minutes passed as Hiccup came out with Astrid's Axe in hand as he handed it to her. "There you go. Sharper like you requested it" he stated as Astrid held it and nodded. "Thanks you and later" she said walking off as Hiccup resumed his work.

-2 Hours Later-

Hiccup set down his equipment as he began to head out. "Gobber I'll be going out for sometime but I promise to come back" Hiccup stated as Gobber nodded but warned Hiccup not to go to far as they wouldn't want a repeat of the incident 2 months ago. "Don't worry it wont happen again I promise" he said walking off as Gobber shook his head before resuming his work.

Hiccup walked around Berk checking to see if anything had changed when he was in his 2 month coma. "_You know I'd expect something's to change around this place but what can you say? Were all stubborn for change_" Hiccup thought while also eyeing his bite mark as he ignored some of the glares that the villagers gave him. Hiccup just ignored them as he had expected them to continue giving him glares as he continues walking until he eventually reached the Great all before entering it.

-Great Hall-

As Hiccup entered the Great Hall he noticed many table containing various food and fruit but couldn't help but stare at the fish as if it was heaven on earth. "_Mm...fish..Wait why am I even thinking about food at a time like this?!_" Hiccup thought as he tried his best to avoid his now craving for fish. Hiccup walked around until he noticed a certain cousin of his walking towards him causing him to roll his eyes.

"Hey cousin!" Snotlout greeted with a grin as accompanying him were Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs as they were accompanied by a few other teens. "What do you want now Snotlout?" Hiccup managed to ask under his breath as Snotlout smirked. "Oh nothing just the usual" he stated as Hiccup decided to walk away but Snotlout grabbed him and pulled him back. "Um I don't know if you forgot cousin but your supposed to listen to me. Because let's face it your dad will obviously chose me as the heir to eventually become Chief rather than his own puny son" Snotlout stated as he earned snickers from the twins and the other teens but Fishlegs just stood their looking down as if he was forced to come.

Unknown to them Hiccup's eyes flashed quickly that of a Night Fury as he grit his teeth slightly showing fangs. "Aw is the son of Stoick ma-?" Snotlout was knocked back a few inches as in a quick second Hiccup had slapped Snotlout across the face leaving a red mark. Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with the teens stood their in shock at what Hiccup did as Fishlegs instantly stepped away into the nearby crowd of villagers who were watching on. "Oh that was a BIG MISTAKE!" Snotlout stated angrily as he charged at Hiccup furiously swinging many fists to him as much to everyone's surprise Hiccup was easily evading all the punches as if it was nothing.

"Woah since when could Hiccup do that?" Tuffnut questioned as Ruffnut shrugged with the other teens just staring at the fight. Snotlout then ran at him aiming for a clothesline but Hiccup bent backwards immediately shocking everybody. "What the heck?" Snotlout questioned as Hiccup looked back at Snotlout with a glare. Fishlegs who was watching the entire scene, wondered how did Hiccup even pull these moves off. Snotlout quickly winked at Tuffnut signaling him to attack Hiccup from behind as Tuffnut nodded before readying himself.

Unknown to them Hiccup sensed Tuffnut as he attempted to charge at Hiccup only for said person to jump in the air as Tuffnut accidentally tackled Snotlout down as Hiccup stood on two feet still surprised on his newly found senses. "Dude we should just get out of here so we don't embarrass ourselves. Come on" Tuffnut stated as Snotlout just pushed him away. "No one especially my cousin dares to make a fool out of me" Snotlout stated before charging at Hiccup swinging many punches at Hiccup.

Hiccup continued to evade all the punches before grabbing one of Snotlout's fists and then punches Snotlout knocking him into a nearby table as a pile of fish landed on him much to everyone's amusement as the teens began laughing as Hiccup jus looked at what happened to Snotlout before running out the Great Hall and into the Forest. Unknown to him Astrid had saw the entire scene and was suspicious of Hiccup as she looked back at Snotlout before looking at the direction he went in. "_What's with him being so skilled all of a sudden?_ she raised an eyebrow as she then went to help Snotlout out the pile of fish along with the other teens.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Well you all decided option B for number 1 so Hiccup will wear the clothing from the HTTYD 2 along with his eyes and hair changing in appearance but I also like the idea of the full dragon form so sometime later Hiccup will slowly be transforming into a full dragon but will be able to change human. Also HiccupXAstrid wins since majority of people want that but don't worry as Heather and Camicazi will indeed appear in future chapters/episodes.**

**3\. Should the main villains range from Red Death to Alvin The Outcast, Dagur the Deranged, and also the Whispering Death. Even possibly the main villain of the second movie Drago Bludvist.**

**4\. Who should discover Hiccup's newfound powers? Astrid or Gobber...or BOTH?**


	3. Episode 3: Confrontations

(Toothless/Telepathic speaking: _"word"_)

Episode 3: Confrontations

* * *

-The Forest-

Hiccup ran into the forest still thinking about what had transpired at the Great Hall. "_Did I? Just how? What's happening to me?_" Hiccup thought clutching his head as after minutes of walking he was nearby a lake. Hiccup looked down at the lake to catch a glimpse of his reflection only to be shocked at what he saw. His eyes matched those of the Night Fury. his hair was now the color black and finally he noticed a small pair of dragon ears located in his hair while also taking notice of his teeth that had now morphed into a pair of fangs.

"_What the heck? What's happening to me? My hair, eyes and especially my teeth are different!_" Hiccup thought as he slowly grabbed the dragon ears unaware of a certain Night Fury watching him from the shadows. Hiccup continued tugging the ears as the Night Fury stepped away from the shadows and slowly moved towards Hiccup, who eventually sensed the dragon and turned around as they were face to face with one another. "_So anything interesting happen kid, these past few months?_" Toothless questioned as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Question how are you talking to me exactly? I thought dragons couldn't speak" Hiccup stated as the Night Fury raised an eyebrow at him.

"_First of all kid I'm not technically speaking to you. And second of all I'm speaking to you through your mind kid aka telepathic_" the dragon explained as he went back to asking what had happened to Hiccup recently. "Oh nothing much happened really except it looks like as if I'm slowly morphing into a Night Fury and I somehow managed to kick my cousins butt in front of my village. But most importantly I have dragon ears!" Hiccup stated as the dragon proceeded to let out a chuckle before regaining it's composure. "_Oh about that kid, long story short you will be slowly transforming into a Night Fury yourself but don't be afraid. Since your technically human you will regain your humanity and able to switch back to human form but the full transformation should be completed in 6 months to say the least_" he explained as Hiccup at first sighed in relief but jawdropped at the last part.

"I'll be fully transformed in months?! Why didn't you-" Hiccup stopped as he felt something move around in his pants causing the Night Fury to raise an eyebrow at him. "_Something up kid?_" the Night Fury questioned as Hiccup nodded his head as out of nowhere a jet-black scale tail with two fins popped out of Hiccup's backside or somewhere near his rear much to Hiccup's shock but for the Night Fury his amusement. "Sweet mother of Thor, I have a tail!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless snickered at Hiccup's situation earning him a glare from said person. "Okay Night-. You know what I'm sure me and you can agree that you need a name because I can't keep addressing you as Night Fury and you do need a name" Hiccup stated as the dragon rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. "_Alright then kid but what kind of name can you possibly give to the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself also known as a Night Fury. It's like giving a name to a Deadly Nadder!_" the dragon exclaimed as Hiccup began to pace around thinking of a name for the dragon, not noticing his dragon tail swishing back and forth as he moved around.

This went on for 3 minutes until Hiccup stopped and looked at the Night Fury with a wide smile. "I'll name you...Toothless! How's that sound?" Hiccup stated in question as the newly named Toothless just rolled his eyes. "_I would object to this name but it seems fitting as most dragons tell me that I have short teeth_" Toothless exclaimed before questioning what Hiccup's name was. "Well my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" Hiccup stated as Toothless gave out a laugh much to Hiccup's dismay.

"_Pardon my rudeness but Hiccup? Seriously? Out of all the names you could of been given, they gave you that type of name. Wait more importantly if your the third Hiccup...what about the others?_" he asked as Hiccup gulped. "T-That's a story for another time" he stated as Toothless shot him a glare. "Besides that name means the runt of the litter.." Hiccup stated looking away as Toothless gave him a look of sympathy. "_Sorry to hear ki- I mean Hiccup. I didn't know and besides I'm sure you have questions as to why you were bitten. Am I correct?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded. "Well yeah but I just don't get it. Out of all the people you could of bitten, you chose me?" Hiccup asked as Toothless looked at him and nodded.

"_Hiccup unlike your village Berk, you have always wonder how we dragons came to this world. Why we raid your village and why do we still exist to this very day. I come from Dragon Island which can be called the Dragon's Nest if you like, which is the home to all the dragons in the world_" Toothless began to explain but Hiccup cut him off. "So wait the Dragon's Nest?! That's the same island my dad has been searching for 6 years but he's always failed when it comes to finding it. Why is that?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded before resuming his speech. "_Well see here's the thing Hiccup. It's called the Dragon's Nest because only DRAGONS have found the location. There has never been a human in this world that has ever found our location but if they did...the consequences would be dire_" Toothless stated as Hiccup gulped in fear of what would happen if his dad had found the island a long time ago.

"_Okay but now onto more pressing matters...Red Death herself. You see Hiccup she is known to be the largest dragon on the island technically making her our queen_" he explained. "Wait a second. How do you know if she's female?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless looked at him giving the look "You don't want the answer to that question". "_As I was saying we raid villages from time to time because she orders us to. If we fail to bring a lot of food for her we die by her hands_" Toothless said.

Hiccup who was listening to all of this was dumbfounded by what Toothless had explained. "So let me get this straight. If you or any other dragon fails to bring food or even goes against her...you die?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless nodded his head sadly. "_Well not exactly herself. She has a group of elite dragons that work for her. They consist of a Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath, and a Flightmare although the last one actually prefers to work alone. They are the self entitled Sinister Four or Three due to the Flightmare's on and off membership_" Toothless explained as Hiccup nodded.

"Great..so now I have to fight a queen dragon and her evil henchmen" Hiccup said in a sarcastic tone as Toothless nudged him causing Hiccup to raise an eyebrow at him. "_I should of probably told you this but...I sorta told my friends about what I did but don't worry they are also against Red Death...but..._" Toothless paused causing Hiccup to look at him in disbelief. "But...what?" Hiccup asked as out of nowhere a spine nearly impaled Hiccup on the forehead much to his surprise. "_Well let's just say she wants to test you herself..._" Toothless stated as Hiccup turned around, only to come face to face with...a Deadly Nadder.

"I am so doomed" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Well another chapter/episode finished. Before anyone asks I plan on this story having a total of 50 or 65 chapters/episodes. Also due to the results of the last chapter Astrid and Gobber will find out Hiccup's secret but Astrid will be the first to do so. Also time for a few more questions.**

**5\. What do you think of the list of villains I have planned so far?**

***The Sinister Four/Three (Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath &amp; Flightmare)**

***Dagur The Deranged &amp; The Berserker Tribe**

***Alvin &amp; The Outcasts**

***Drago Bludvist**

***Red Death**

**6\. Also do you think that sometime in the future that Astrid should also be a Humagon and gain the powers of a Deadly Nadder?**

**7\. What should be Hiccup's dragon/secret identity so no one could know its him? Should it be Draco Humagon or anything you can suggest?**


	4. Episode 4: First Steps

Episode 4: First Steps

* * *

-The Forest-

"I am so doomed" Hiccup muttered under his breath. The Deadly Nadder stood it's ground ready for Hiccup to make a move as Toothless backed away from the two causing Hiccup to look at dumbfounded. "Your not going to stop her?" he questioned as Toothless shook his head no. "_Nope. Sorry Hiccup but she requested this and I have to respect that. Besides that...she frightens me_" Toothless explained as Hiccup just slapped his forehead.

Out of nowhere the Deadly Nadder fired multiple spines towards Hiccup who managed to leap behind a tree to block the shots. The dragon noticed Hiccup's move and stopped firing spines as she followed Hiccup. As she looked behind the tree, she noticed that Hiccup wasn't there unaware that he was really on top of the tree. "_Where did that kid-?_" her thoughts were interrupted as Hiccup dropped from the tree and followed with a punch knocking the dragon back into a another tree much to Toothless's surprise.

"_Wow...didn't expect him to do that_" he thought as the Deadly Nadder picked itself up quickly shaking away the effect's of Hiccup's punch. Hiccup stood ready for any incoming attacks but wasn't ready for said dragon to ram him through 3 trees much to Toothless's amusement and Hiccup's dismay. "_Oh I think that punch that Hiccup gave her may have made her mad_" he snickered as Hiccup groaned in pain. The Deadly Nadder used it's tail to grab Hiccup by the leg and threw him nearby a tree. Quickly it made no waste of time as it fired more spines but Hiccup saw them coming as he evaded the shots before running towards the Deadly Nadder.

The Deadly Nadder attempted to bite down at Hiccup but he quickly slid under the dragon as he grabbed the Nadder's tail and proceeded to spin around multiple times much to her dismay. Hiccup span a few more times before throwing the Deadly Nadder into a tree knocking her besides Toothless who quickly sent a glare towards him. "_Hey! Watch where you throw things Hiccup!_" he exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes before noticing his hand had marks all over them. "Dang it. I forgot about the spines" he muttered under his breath. He noticed that the Deadly Nadder hadn't risen much to his confusion as he slowly walked towards her, with Toothless doing the exact opposite as he flew back a few miles so he wouldn't be in the middle of the fight.

Hiccup checked over the Deadly Nadder to see if it was awake only to be struck by it's tail landing him in a lake. "Well...she's awake" Hiccup said as the Deadly Nadder proceeded to fire multiple spines at Hiccup who managed to evade them only for one of them to impale his left foot. The Nadder noticed this and quickly headbutted Hiccup farther into the lake as Hiccup clutched his left foot. "_If I don't act now this dragon can be the death of me. Think Hiccup..._" he thought as he suddenly smirked before placing his head under the water as the Deadly Nadder began to search for Hiccup.

"_Okay kid where are you? If me accidentally striking your foot was enough to cause you to quit. Then you may as well just die right now_" she stated as out of nowhere Hiccup leaped from behind and onto her back grabbing her from the neck. "Then I guess you haven't met me Deadly Nadder. Names Hiccup Haddock and I won't give up" he stated as he proceeded to ride her with the Deadly Nadder attempting to shake him off. The Deadly Nadder began ramming herself into multiple trees as Hiccup still held on tightly.

"_Let go of me you inferior being!_" the dragon ordered as Hiccup shook his head no. Toothless who was watching this was basically laughing at the entire scene that was in front of him. The Deadly Nadder continued to ram herself through various trees in attempt to shake off Hiccup but it was no use as he held on tightly. Hiccup let go and landed a double kick knocking the dragon to the ground as he stood over her. "So...your thoughts?" Hiccup questioned only for the Deadly Nadder to use her tail to trip Hiccup down as she glared at him. "_It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down little boy_" she said as she lunged at Hiccup.

-With Astrid-

Astrid along with her mom and dad had finished chopping down a few trees as her mother had finished count. "Okay I think we have enough for the upcoming Snoggletog. We do need wood to burn so we don't end up freezing" she said as Astrid nodded her head but noticed that her father had a scowl look on his face. "Something wrong dad?" Astrid questioned as her father motioned for her to stay quiet which she did as he finally spoke.

"Anyone else feel that?" he asked as Astrid was about to shake her head but then felt the ground shake as she nodded. "Yeah...a dragon attack?" she questioned as he shook his head no. "No it's not that Astrid. It's like a fight is going on. Honey take the wood back to the village while me and Astrid go check out where the noise is coming from. Unknown to them the commotion was Hiccup battling it out with a Deadly Nadder.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup was knocked back into a tree groaning in pain. His arm had a spine dislodged in it with multiple scratches all around his clothing as he was bleeding and glaring at the Deadly Nadder in front of him. "_Well I guess this is it kid. You proved to be a challenge but in the end I am supreme_" the Deadly Nadder stated as she readied herself with Hiccup growling in anger. "No...No...NO!" Hiccup yelled as he fired a massive Plasma Blast knocking the Deadly Nadder into the lake much to Toothless's shock.

The Deadly Nadder who was clearly weakened by the Plasma Blast looked at Hiccup who was shocked at what he did. "_Woah I did not expect that to happen. But thank you for helping the kid with his training lady_" Toothless said as the Deadly Nadder nodded her head before looking at the two. "_First of all don't ever refer to me as lady. For you kid, you are a impressive and so far skilled individual but you must remember that you will face those who are stronger than you and others who will stop at no matter what to hurt you. Even if it includes those you care about_" she explained as Hiccup nodded his head but then noticed that Toothless was looking around as if something was closing in.

"_Come on we gotta go! I'll come back in a few days Hiccup but for now let's go_" Toothless said as the Deadly Nadder nodded before flying off as Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion but then his senses kicked in. Minutes later Astrid and her father entered the scene and saw that multiple trees were broken, burnt marks on the grass with small fires surrounding them and noticed a few fish surprisingly eaten in half. "What happened here?" Astrid questioned as her father began to examine the scene. Unknown to them Hiccup was hiding in the lake trying his best to hold his breath so he wouldn't be spotted,

"I'm sure that a brawl took place here Astrid dear. We better go before your mom gets angry at me for taking to long" he said as Astrid nodded. Her father left the scene as Astrid was about to follow but then looked back at the scene. She shrugged before walking off with her father as seconds later Hiccup swam out the lake coughing heavily. "Not how I pictured my first battle would go but I'll take it. Now I gotta make it back to Berk without getting caught" Hiccup stated as he began to run off despite his bruises.

-Haddock Residence-

It wasn't easy but Hiccup had managed to sneak by the villager before entering his room as he sighed in relief. "Home at last" he stated as he fell into his bed. Unknown to him his dragon features such as his dragon ears, his tail, his eyes and his especially his hair reverted back to normal as he smiled but it didn't last as he heard Gobber knocking on his door as he gulped. "Hiccup you there?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup stood up. "Uh...no..." he lied as Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come in at least kid?" he questioned. "No Gobber you cannot come in. I repeat you cannot come in" Hiccup said as he tried his best to remove his clothes were scratched up and had bits of blood. He only stood in his boxers as he quickly hid under his sheets as Gobber went in his room to see Hiccup raising an eyebrow at him. "Hiccup my boy you get weirder everyday I see you. Also what's with the scratches on your face?" he asked as Hiccup paled remembering he forgot to put them away. "I uh...was...walking through the forest and fell asleep" Hiccup stated as Gobber looked at him confusingly. "That doesn't answer the scratches" Gobber stated as Hiccup gulped.

"You know what forget. It's good to see your okay. You had me and your father worried peat sakes" Gobber stated as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I know Stoick isn't the best but he's still your father. Also he's pretty amazed that you beat Snotlout" he joked as Hiccup chuckled. "Well time to go. See you tomorrow" Gobber said leaving as Hiccup stared at the roof. "Tomorrow...it begins... The beginning of...Draco Ryder" he said before slowly falling asleep.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Well the next chapter is where Hiccup's secret identity "Draco Ryder" begins. Also the first villain I plan on having is Dagur The Deranged and the Berserker Tribe. Also a question is should Hiccup crossover with either American Dragon Jake Long or Danny Phantom? **


	5. Episode 5: The Design

Episode 5: The Design

* * *

-Haddock Residence-

Morning had came as the residents of Berk had awoken. Hiccup woke up yawning to himself as he checked to see if he had any scratches and marks all over his face but found nothing as he sighed in relief. "_The last thing I need is people asking me where I got these marks_" he thought before picking himself up from bed. He noticed that his clothes were all torn up as he shrugged before grabbing a spare set along with his boots. Minutes later he finished putting on his clothes as he began to walk downstairs only to run into his father/chief of Berk, Stoick The Vast.

"Morning Hiccup. Where were you last night?" Stoick asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. Was his father actually caring for his well-being? "Well I just went into the Forest. Mostly just exploring" Hiccup lied as Stoick raised an eyebrow at his son. "If that's the case...where were you when a fight apparently had broken out in the Forest?" Stoick questioned as Hiccup just looked at him. "W-Where did you hear that from?" he asked.

"Astrid and her father reported this as they had found burnt marks on the grass, multiple trees broken and strangely some fish chewed up" Stoick explained as Hiccup mentally slapped his forehead. "_Curse my hunger for fish_" he thought as Stoick waited for a reply. "Well I was walking through the forest when I saw two dragons duking it out. I couldn't tell what they were since one of them knocked me out. But no need to worry I came out okay" Hiccup stated hoping Stoick would believe his tale. Stoick slowly stroked his beard before nodding as he began to walk away. "Good to know. Come home before noon because we need to discuss a few things" he said walking out the house as Hiccup sighed in relief.

-With Hiccup-

"_Okay my dad bought that but I really need to keep my powers safe or else someone may find out_" he thought exiting his house but then heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Astrid Hofferson herself. "Uh hi Astrid. It's really good to see you and all but why are you here?" he questioned as Astrid crossed her arms before walking around Hiccup.

"Well what happened to you last night? After you had beaten Snotface which I admit was pretty hilarious, you just ran into never to be seen again. Then later my family and I were chopping down trees for the upcoming Snoggletog when all of a sudden we feel the ground shake and noises from the other side of the forest. And do you wanna know what I found?" she questioned as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Burnt marks on the grass, broken trees and some fish chewed up fish" Hiccup replied.

"Yeah that's-. Wait how did you know about that?" she questioned. "My dad basically had talk with me about this and I was there only to be knocked unconscious by one of them" Hiccup explained. Before Astrid could respond, they heard someone yell "Hiccup!" as they turned around to see Snotlout marching towards the two followed by Tuffnut and Ruffnut but surprisingly there was no Fishlegs. "Oh great.." Hiccup rolled his eyes as Snotlout grabbed him by the collar much to Astrid's annoyance.

"You are in so much trouble you know that. Thanks to you everybody sees me as a laughing stock and my own father even questioned how I was defeated by you" he said as Hiccup just tried to pull himself away. "Listen I don't have time for this. I need to be at the Forge" Hiccup said as Snotlout then threw a punch at Hiccup only to be caught by Astrid much to everyone's surprise including Hiccup. "Why are you protecting him?" Snotlout questioned as Astrid pushed him towards Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"Do you really wanna have your butt kicked again Snot. It's better if you just let it go" Astrid stated as Snotlout grumbled under his breath before leaving as he was accompanied by the twins. Before Astrid left she winked at Hiccup much to his confusion as he shrugged before leaving to the Forge.

-The Forge-

Hiccup entered the Forge only to see that Gobber was not their much to his confusion. "That's weird...Gobber is usually here..." Hiccup stated as he then found a letter on a nearby table as he went and grabbed it. It read:

_Dear Hiccup,_

_Your probably wondering where I am right now. Well if that's the case I went out for a few hours since your father told me to go hunt some fish. I trust you won't destroy or blow up the Forge while I'm gone. If you aren't Hiccup and just some random person reading this letter then SCRAM!_

_ Signed,_

_ Gobber The Belch_

Hiccup finished reading the short letter before placing it away as he then went to his working station and opened his book which had sketches for various weapons but then flipped to a empty page as he grabbed a pencil. "_If I'm gonna be able to stop the dragon queen in the future, I'm gonna need some armor_" he thought as he began to sketch various armor designs.

The first design consisted of all black spiked armor, fur pants, fur boots and a hat but Hiccup crossed that out shaking his head. "I'd be a fool to wear that one" he said as he began another design. He sketched a second one which consisted of black pants with spikes on the side, the top part having shoulder pads and spiked boots but Hiccup crossed that out. Hiccup sketched many designs for his armor but they were bad as Hiccup looked at one that resembled his fathers attire as he shuddered before tossing that away.

"If I ever wear that...I would never hear the end of it" Hiccup muttered as he began designing another one. Minutes later there was a stack of crumbled up papers near Hiccup as he looked at his final design. His design consisted of black leather boots, dark black pants, and the top consisted of a leather type armor with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol on each one. "Perfect...although I really should of thought of this first. I wasted so many papers but I'm finished!" Hiccup exclaimed happily.

Hiccup looked around the Forge to make sure no one was around as he fired a Plasma Blast burning the stack of papers as he went out the Forge to begin designing his outfit. "Wait I'm gonna need something to cover my identity...maybe a mask to cover my mouth and nose. I mean my hair and eyes change so that would throw people off. Especially the dragon ears" Hiccup said to himself.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked towards the Dragon Killing Arena but made sure no one followed him. Back at his house Hiccup had a pair of dark pants and leather boots but all he needed was the leather armor part and he was sure their was some armor located at the Dragon Killing Arena. He entered the arena only to find Astrid training as she threw her Axe at multiple targets much to Hiccup's shock as he slowly moved to other side, to avoid any caution. "_I would so ask her out...if she didn't have thing for killing dragons_" he thought as he arrived at the armor storage.

"Here I am.." he muttered as he took notice of all the armor, shields, etc. He looked around multiple sections but all the armor basically resembled each other as Hiccup sighed. He continuously looked around until he found the one he was looked for which also had the arm brackets much to his delight but it was also the color black, perfect for night outs. "Okay I found my armor...now to-" Hiccup stopped as his senses went off as he turned around only to see Astrid holding her Axe as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as Hiccup gulped in slight fear.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the chapter isn't what you expected. I've been recently sick so I haven't had much energy to go full into writing but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also Hiccup's attire as Draco Ryder is that of his HTTYD 2 attire but all black as he wears a mask to cover his mouth and nose. Picture it similar to Naruto's Kakashi's mask. Also..**

**1\. I'm planning on making a story tied with this one but as a crossover with Brave's Merida. Thoughts?**

**2\. Also should I make a villain similar/with the characteristics of Spider-Man's Green Goblin?**

**3\. I'm sure most of you know that Berk's Christmas holiday is Snoggletog. Well in a future chapter/episode I plan on making a holiday themed one and I'm giving reviewers/guests alike a chance to send me a Plot that I could write with. You can either PM or leave a Review.**


	6. Episode 6: Enter Draco Ryder

Episode 6: Enter Draco Ryder

* * *

-With Hiccup-

"What are you doing here?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup slightly gulped in fear. Hiccup turned around still holding the leathered armor as he smiled at Astrid who held Axe while raising an eyebrow at Hiccup. "Well...I'm trying to convince my dad to let me take dragon killing classes!" Hiccup blurted out as Astrid was even more confused as Hiccup mentally slapped his forehead at what he said. "_Real smooth Hiccup..._"

"So...you want to take dragon killing classes? Um Hiccup you sure want to do that? I mean you did show some agility but dragons...they are another story you know" Astrid stated as Hiccup smirked. "Yeah that's why. I'm gonna go to the forest and show my dad I can handle it out there and kill a dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed hoping Astrid would buy it as much to his pleasure Astrid did. "Well okay then, good luck" Astrid stated as she walked off as Hiccup sighed in relief. "_I just hope that Toothless didn't hear that_" he thought before walking off with the armor.

Hiccup exited the arena carrying the armor as unknown to him, a certain Night Fury was lost in his thoughts.

-With Toothless-

Toothless looked at the ocean from his view as slowly the Deadly Nadder approached him slightly nudging him. "_Thinking about that kid?_" the Nadder asked as Toothless just looked at her. "_His name is Hiccup and to answer your question...yes. I'm worried that if his village finds out his secret...the consequences could be dire_" Toothless explained as the Nadder looked up. "_Well it could of been worse you know. You could of been shot down, lost a tail fin or maybe the village captured you and forced you to find Dragon Island but that wouldn't happen right?_" she stated as Toothless raised an eyebrow.

"_You have the weirdest sense of humor you know that. So anything from the queen?_" Toothless asked as the Nadder nodded. "_Yup. She's going to send a Gronckle, 2 Monsterous Nightmares and a Terrible Terror_" the Nadder explained as Toothless sighed. "_Hiccup?_" she asked. Toothless nodded his head before replying "_I just hope that he survives this_" Toothless exclaims. "_Hey if he can hold his own against me, I'm sure he can hold his own against those four_" she stated as Toothless just looked at the ocean.

-With Hiccup-

Somewhere in the forest, Hiccup finished putting on the black leather boots, dark black pants, with the top part being that of a black leather armor piece with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol painted green on each bracket and finally wore a ninja-like mask that covered his mouth and nose as he looked at his reflection in the lake. "This looks so amazing" he said.

**(AN: He's wearing the Draco Ryder attire along with his Half-Dragon form)**

"_I wonder when Toothless is going to come. He did say in a few days he would be back but I really want him to see this outfit_" he thought until he felt his senses kick in as he then saw Snotlout walking as he quickly hid in a tree. "_Great...just the person I wanted to be here..._" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he continued to watch Snotlout who was basically punching multiple trees and bushes in anger. "HOW DARE THAT RUNT MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! I GO FROM BEING THE COOL TEENAGER OF BERK TO A LAUGHING STOCK! HICCUP WILL PAY! YOU HEAR ME? PAY!" Snotlout stated as Hiccup now Draco rolled his eyes in disgust from the tree.

**(AN: To avoid confusion when Hiccup's himself I'll address him as Hiccup but when he's Draco Ryder he will be addressing himself as Draco)**

"_Sheesh...he picks on me most of the time and when I suddenly decide to stand up against him, he completely loses it_" Draco thought as Snotlout continued punching a tree until he came face to face with Astrid much to Draco's surprise. "What do you want?" Snotlout asked as Astrid shrugged before glaring at Snotlout. "You know it's sad really. You go from talking smack to being a laughing stock in the village. I say you deserved what Hiccup gave to you" Astrid stated as Snotlout looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you really taking his side in things?" Snotlout questioned as Astrid simply walked away ignoring Snotlout's question.

Draco who had watched the scene was completely in shock. Never in his life he had expected Astrid of all people to be on his side for anything including his cousin Snotlout. "_Wow...just wow.._" he thought as he quickly left the tree as Snotlout turned his head and looked at the tree with a raised eyebrow. "Was someone right there?" he questioned.

-(Timeskip) The Forge-

The sun had went down as Hiccup was working on various weapons at the Forge, mostly his section as Gobber entered much to Hiccup's delight. "Hey there Hiccup, got back from my fishing trip. How was the Forge when I was gone?" Gobber questioned. "Everything went pretty well and I swear I didn't destroy one thing when you were gone" Hiccup stated as Gobber chuckled. "Now that's what I want to hear. Also Stoick let me keep some of the fish I caught!" Gobber stated pulling out his sack and opened it revealing many fish inside it much to Hiccup's displeasure.

"_Oh no..._" Hiccup thought as he mentally resisted the urge to go at the pile of fish. "You know what Gobber...I'll pass" Hiccup lied as his eye slightly twitched as Gobber just shrugged. Before Gobber could do anything he heard a Viking calling his name. "I'll be back in a few seconds" he stated leaving as the minute he left Hiccup began to eat the fish one by one like a prisoner who hasn't eaten in months. When Gobber entered the Forge he then saw Hiccup with a piece of fish in his mouth much to his shock as Hiccup looked at him.

"This isn't what it looks like" Hiccup muffled out as Gobber just raised an eyebrow at him. "Hiccup I don't know why I'm gonna ask you this...but why do you have a fish in your mouth?" Gobber questioned as Hiccup pulled the half-eaten fish before looking at Gobber. Before Hiccup even had a chance to respond they felt the ground shake again as Hiccup's eyes widened. "_Oh no..._" he thought as he and Gobber looked out only to see a Gronckle and 2 Monsterous Nightmares attacking the village.

"Dragons!" a Viking yelled out as Hiccup immediately ran to the back of the Forge. "_Great a Gronckle and now 2 Monsterous Nightmares. I wonder if Toothless knows about this_" Hiccup stated as he began to put on the black leather armor.

Meanwhile multiple Vikings charged at the dragons only to be knocked back by their blasts of fire. "_So what was the mission again dude?_" the Gronckle questioned as the 1st Monsterous Nightmare motioned to the supply of fish. "_We steal their food supply for the Red Death aka our queen fat ass_" he explained as multiple Vikings trampled them. The teens however were trying to put out the fires as they managed to put out a few while Tuffnut then noticed a Terrible Terror near them. "Hey look a tiny dragon!" Tuffnut joked as Snotlout snickered only for the Terrible Terror to lunge at them with multiple fire balls.

The Monsterous Nightmare (2) evaded a incoming Axe only to see it was Astrid who had a knife in hand. "Bring it!" she exclaimed as the dragon smirked. It crept closer to her and then lunged itself at her only to be knocked back by a Plasma Blast. Astrid was confused but then noticed figure standing on top of the Great Hall as then every other Viking along with the dragons looked up.

The figure wore black leather boots, dark black pants, with the top part being that of a black leather armor piece with arm brackets having the Strike Class symbol painted green on each bracket and finally wore a ninja-like mask that covered his mouth and nose. His hair was black with dragon ears sticking out as his eyes resembled that of a Night Fury and his black tail moved left and right.

"Names Draco Ryder and it looks like you could use some help" he spoke.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Episode 7: Draco vs Dragons

Episode 7: Draco vs Dragons

* * *

"Names Draco Ryder and it looks like you could use some help" he spoke.

The Vikings just stared at Draco's appearance with multiple expressions on their faces while the Gronckle and 2 Monstrous Nightmares just glared at him. "_Oh who do you think you are coming in and stopping our raid?_" the Gronckle questioned as Draco smirked before flying down to where Astrid was. Draco looked at Astrid before saying "You should probably get somewhere safe" Draco stated. Astrid would of objected but Draco quickly pulled her away from a Gronckle's blast of fire as he gave Astrid to Gobber.

"Make sure she stays safe will ya?" he asked before staring down at the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmares. "_Listen you have 2 options Draco. Either 1 you leave us be and you won't die by our hands or 2 we devour you and feed you to our queen!_" the Monstrous Nightmare (2) exclaimed as Draco stopped before scratching his chin. "Hm...option 1 seems decent...but 2...You know what how about I kick your butts and call it a day?" Draco asked as immediately the Gronckle lunged at him as Draco went under to avoid the attack but the Monstrous Nightmare (1) then slapped Draco into a nearby wall. Draco picked himself up before looking at the Terrible Terror much to his confusion.

"_Why do I think that in some book that this was my dragon?_" he thought before leaping on top of the Gronckle. "Hey I'm right here!" he exclaimed as the Monstrous Nightmare (2) fired at him only to hit the Gronckle by mistake as Draco chuckled. "To easy" he stated as he turned around only to be blasted into a pile of shields by the other Monstrous Nightmare. "_Kid do you really think that you can defeat all four of us by yourself?_" the dragon questioned as Draco groaned before picking himself up. "Would you be surprised if I said yes?" he asked, provoking the dragon to lunge at him. The second the Monstrous Nightmare (1) arrived close to Draco, he used his tail to grab a nearby shield to smack the dragon into the Gronckle.

"_Get off me you dope!_" the dragon pleaded to the Gronckle which he quickly did as the three then noticed that Draco was gone. "_Wait..where did that Draco person go?_" the Gronckle questioned until they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey over here!" Draco stated waving to them as the three growled at him. "You want me? Come and get me!" he exclaimed before running into the forest as the Gronckle and 2 Monstrous Nightmares followed him. The Terrible Terror would of followed them but was caught in a shield by Tuffnut...much to everyone's surprise. "I got the dragon!" he exclaimed happily as the teens just looked at one another.

-With Draco-

The 2 Monstrous Nightmares and Gronckle looked around the forest but couldn't spot Draco from any direction they went in. "_Any leads or clues you two?_" the Gronckle questioned earning a glare from the 2 Monstrous Nightmares. "_How about we split up? If we go different directions maybe one of us can take the kid down and maybe give him to Red Death?_" the Monstrous Nightmare (2) offered as the others nodded their heads. "_Maybe we can get even more praise if we bring him along with the food?_" the Gronckle offered.

"Maybe how about you go to your supposed queen and tell her that you got your butts kicked by Draco so we can call this a day?" Draco offered as he hanged upside down with his tail gripping a nearby tree branch. The Monstrous Nightmare (1) was quick to react as he fired at Draco multiple times as he evaded all the shots but his tail was quickly grabbed the other Monstrous Nightmare (2) as he slammed Draco hard into a nearby tree. The Gronckle then rammed himself into Draco knocking back into another tree as he was nearby a lake.

The Monstrous Nightmares began to fire at Draco again as Draco was knocked into the lake as the Gronckle himself began to check around for Draco's body in the lake. "_Uh guys..? I think you may have burned him to death because I can't find him around the lake_" he exclaimed causing the 2 Nightmares to raise eyebrows as they went to the Gronckle. As they went closer Draco suddenly emerged from the lake as he fired a Plasma Blast hitting the Gronckle eye-first to the ground much to the Monstrous Nightmares displeasure.

"Its gonna take more than fire to put me down. I'm not going down that easy and be sure to tell your queen that!" Draco exclaimed as the first Nightmare smirked at his claim. "_If that's the case...I'll make sure to make your death as slow and painful it can be_" he stated as he lunged at Draco only for him to slide under him as the Monstrous Nightmare (2) charged at Hiccup roaring loudly. Hiccup saw that his jaw had been open as he fired a Plasma Blast into it much to their surprise as the dragon backed up a bit.

"_What the heck?! Oh that's it I'm gonna kill you!_" the Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed as he began to fire at Draco several times. At fast speed Draco evaded the shots with ease as he then fired multiple Plasma Blasts at the dragon. While this was going on a few Vikings had been watching from afar in amazement on the battle. The Monstrous Nightmare grabbed Draco by the leg as he then sent him towards a nearby tree. Draco grunted in pain upon impact but then smirked gaining an idea in his head.

"Hey dragon! Is that the best you got?!" Draco exclaimed in question as the Monstrous Nightmare fired at Draco who evaded towards another tree. This went on for several minutes as the Monstrous Nightmare continuously fired at Draco who going from tree to tree evading every blast. Eventually Draco found himself corned as the Monstrous Nightmare growled at him readying for another attack. "_Any last words before I reduce you to ashes...meat?_" the dragon asked as Draco smirked before backing up.

The Monstrous Nightmare raised an eyebrow but quickly noticed the burning trees. "_Uh oh..._" he muttered out as the trees each fell on him before eventually causing the Monstrous Nightmare to slip into a state of unconscious. "Well...that...wasn't to bad..." Draco said before looking around only to see that the Gronckle and the other Monstrous Nightmare had disappeared. "2 out of 4 isn't to bad" he stated as he ran off leaving the Vikings confused on what had happened. "Uh...what happened?" one of them questioned.

-With the Escaped Dragons-

The Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare that had escaped earlier, were both explaining the events that happened to their queen otherwise known as Red Death. "_Our queen its like that human had dragon powers of his own and oddly enough his eyes resembled that of a Night Furies_" the Gronckle explained as the multiple dragons that were in attendance were discussing among themselves.

"_If thats the case...the next we encounter something like this...make sure to end that Draco Ryder!_" Red Death spoke from afar as the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare nodded. "_We will end him the next time we see him queen_" the Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed as the Red Death shook its head. "_I'm sorry but you failed to bring me the food I desired. I cannot allow weak dragons in my organization you two...goodbye_" she said as in a single swoop she had consumed the two dragons much to other dragon's horror.

After consuming the two she looked at the others saying "_If you want to avoid that being your fate..you will not fail me...understood?_" she asked as the all the dragons nodded before flying away as a certain Night Fury now needed to alert Hiccup of the upcoming attacks.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Episode 8: The Aftermath

Episode 8: The Aftermath

* * *

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup woke up from his slumber which was usually everyday only this time when he woke up he saw his father Stoick apparently waiting for him to wake up much to his surprise. "Uh dad...what are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick stroked his beard. "Well Hiccup apparently last night dragons came again to raid us and apparently a figure by the name of Draco Ryder just happened to swoop by and apparently stop them" Stoick exclaimed as Hiccup raised an eyebrow as mentally he was proud of his actions.

"So he basically saved Berk?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick shook his head. "No I'm not proclaiming him a hero because of what he did last night. I'm putting a few Vikings in charge of guard duty because I think he's a spy for Alvin and the Outcasts" Stoick stated much to Hiccup's confusion. "What are you talking about dad? Sure he may have come out of the blue but really a spy for Alvin? That kinda seems out of place" Hiccup stated as Stoick sighed. "Well I'm not trusting him yet, although I wonder what the teens see in him" Stoick sighed catching Hiccup's attention. "Wait what?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well ever since last night the teens mostly Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut have been all about how Draco Ryder is cool and other things, with even Fishlegs considering a club for him" Stoick states as Hiccup chuckled in amusement. "Besides recent events your friend Camicazi and her mother will be staying with us for 2 weeks and during those 2 weeks is where Snoggletog will be held" Stoick explained as Hiccup smirked.

"Camicazi?! I haven't seen in her 3 years!" Hiccup yelled in joy as Stoick chuckled before leaving. "Well I must be off, got my duties as Chief to attend to" Stoick exclaims leaving the room as Hiccup smirked before picking himself up. "_Wow my first night as Draco Ryder and I'm already being looked up to. It would be all good if I dad didn't think he was some spy for the Outcasts. I just hope today isn't all that bad and I can relax_" Hiccup thought as he put on his usual clothes before exiting his room and exiting his house.

Unknown to Hiccup a certain black Night Fury had arrived in the Forest and was waiting for said Humagon to meet him there.

As Hiccup walked around the village his sense of hearing couldn't help but overhear the multiple conversations that the Vikings and teens were having about last night's event. The teens were praising Draco's actions while half of the Vikings praised Draco while the other half viewed him as a menace. "_Well it's good to see I have some fans and a few haters but it's better than nothing_" Hiccup thought as he eventually met up with Fishlegs. "Hey Hiccup!" Fishlegs greeted Hiccup who returned the favor as Fishlegs walked alongside Hiccup.

"So Hiccup have you heard about the mysterious man from last night?" Fishlegs questioned as Hiccup nodded his head. "Yeah but I didn't see him because I went to bed early" Hiccup lied as Fishlegs raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually slept during a dragon raid...just how?" Fishlegs questioned. Hiccup was about to respond but then noticed the other teens heading towards them. "Listen I gotta go but I promise to finish this later. Okay?" Hiccup offered with Fishlegs nodding as Hiccup quickly ran off much to other teen's confusion.

"What's with Hiccup? The second were coming he just runs off?" Tuffnut states as Fishlegs shrugs. "Maybe he's needed at Gobber's Blacksmith Forge. I mean he does work there a lot" he explained as they all nodded their heads in agreement with Astrid deep in thoughts about Hiccup running off. "He couldn't...but...maybe" she muttered under her breath.

-The Forge-

Hiccup arrived at the Forge as he was greeted usually by Gobber who was currently forging a few swords. "Hey Gobber forging some swords I see?" Hiccup asked as Gobber nodded his head. "Yep you know what they say. You can never have to many swords" Gobber exclaims as Hiccup chuckles before resting near a wall. "So I guess you heard about that Draco Ryder guy. Besides that anything interesting happen?" Gobber questions.

"Well I learned that Camicazi and her mother will be visiting and staying in Berk for 2 weeks and in that time Berk will already be celebrating Snoggletog which I still think is a funny name" Hiccup stated as Gobber chuckled before crossing his arms. "Well Camicazi was surely a interesting gal in Berk, I mean I thought that you 2 would hit it off and-" Hiccup cut Gobber's statement as he stated "Me and Camicazi decided to remain friends since us being friends would be less awkward than being in a relationship and besides...I sorta have feelings for..."

"Astrid I know Hiccup" Gobber states as Hiccup looks at him in shock. "Before you ask on how I know this sort of subject...I see the way you look at her from time to time and I just took a guess" Gobber explains as Hiccup just looked down shamefully. "Just don't tell her or anyone else for that matter...including Camicazi. She likes to tease me a lot and if she heard about this, I would never hear the end of it" Hiccup says as Gobber chuckles. "Don't worry I promise that I won't tell anyone with Camicazi included" Gobber states as Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Thank you although Hiccup I find it suspicious that you slept throughout the whole raid. Usually you'd be the one to jump head first only to fail not knowing what he's up against" Gobber chuckled as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well I decided to sleep through it despite the noises and besides no one needed to put up with Hiccup The Useless" Hiccup blurted out as Gobber sighed. "Yeah although can you do me a small favor Hiccup?" Gobber asked prompting Hiccup to ask what was the favor.

"Well you see last night I lost a few daggers in the forest and I didn't notice it until this morning. I have a lot on my plate right now and I was wondering if you can go look for them...please?" Gobber asked as Hiccup thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure I'll be back soon" Hiccup stated as he left the Forge and headed towards the Forest.

-The Forest-

Hiccup wandered around the forest looking around for the daggers that Gobber had supposedly dropped. "_I wonder if Gobber was just making this up_" Hiccup thought still wandering around unaware that a certain Night Fury was watching him. Hiccup continued wandering around until he found 2 daggers near a tree as he shrugged. "Seems legit" he said as he continued walking towards them.

He was about to pick them up only to be tackled down by Toothless who was looking dead in the eyes. "_Hiccup! How have you been these past few days? For me it was alright. I flew past some other villages, ate a couple of fish and I was almost discovered by some female who claims to be the Great Camicazi. Other than that it was alright. You?_" Toothless questioned.

"Well last night I fought 2 Monstrous Nightmares and a Gronckle and prevented them from raiding Berk. Also my dad views Draco Ryder as a menace and a certain percentage view him as a hero" Hiccup explains as Toothless raises an eyebrow at Hiccup. "_So you call yourself Draco Ryder? Sounds like a human who rides a dragon but we all know that will never happen_" Toothless joked as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless cleared his throat. "_That's why I'm here...after you defeated the Monstrous Nightmare and Gronckle, they explained to her everything including your existence. Now she and every other dragon under her command know of you Hiccup and they won't stop until they carry out her task, which is to eradicate/kill you. If we are to fail this task...she will devour us one by one_" Toothless explained as Hiccup just looked at Toothless in shock.

"She killed them?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless nodded his head. "_I'm afraid so Hiccup. Now she's going to make sure that her top dragons will not fail her and you are their main target_" Toothless stated as Hiccup began to pace around in thought. Finally Hiccup faced Toothless with determination in his eyes. "Toothless...I want you to train me" Hiccup states as Toothless nods slowly. "_It may not be easy...but I will try my best Hiccup_" Toothless says as Hiccup nods. "I'm ready" he states.

-Dragon Island-

Meanwhile on Dragon Island a Whispering Death along with a Skrill were getting prepared for what could be their mission, which you know what it was already. "_Everything set captain?_" the Skrill asked as the Whispering Death nodded. "_Everything my second in command has been checked and accounted for. We will get back the Monstrous Nightmare but more importantly...we will eliminate Draco_ Ryder..." it exclaimed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be the two part Christmas Special entitled "Saving Snoggletog". It's basically Hiccup trying to balance his training, personal life and more importantly concealing his identity from Astrid and the others.**


	9. Episode 9: Saving Snoggletog Part 1

Episode 9: Saving Snoggletog Part 1

* * *

_This is Berk. You probably know that Vikings and Dragons alike are known to be against one another for various reasons with one being all the dragon raids they commit. Well an incident happened a few months back as I was bit by a Night Fury and fell into a 2 month coma unaware of the future events that would take place. When I had awoken I found myself with improved agility, stamina, strength and the biggest shocker was that I had became part dragon. Since then I have decided to use my newfound powers to try and keep a balance between Vikings and Dragons alike while also preparing for the time when I face the dragons queen...The Red Death. I'm Hiccup Haddock also known as Draco Ryder and this is the time I saved Snoggletog...stupid name?...I know_

* * *

-With Hiccup and Toothless-

It had been 5 days since Hiccup/Draco began his training with Toothless so he could improve on his abilities, while also preparing for future foes. "So Toothless what's this lesson going to be about?" Draco questioned as Toothless eyed a nearby tree much to Draco's confusion.

"_Today's lesson will mostly consist of you blasting that tree down into ashes_" Toothless exclaimed as Draco smirked. "Seems easy enough. I mean I have done this before" Draco stated as he then lifted his mask up only for Toothless to stop him. "_Yeah well today's lesson is different Hiccup. This time you will fire a Plasma Blast at the tree from the palm of your hands_" Toothless explained as Draco just looked at him as if he had lost all his brain cells. "Toothless have you lost your mind? I can only breathe fire through my mouth, not through my hands!" Draco stated as Toothless shook his head.

"_Your missing the point Hiccup. This lesson is supposed to help change the way you fire at an opponent or enemy. It's best to prepare for the worst because one day you may not be able to fire Plasma Blasts from your mouth so it's best you learn to fire them via hands_" Toothless explained as Draco sighed before getting himself ready and attempted to fire a Plasma Bolt from his hand but to no avail. "_Your need to concentrate Ryder_" Toothless chimed in as Draco rolled his eyes before eventually closing them.

(Plasma Blast- Hiccup can breathe fire a purplelish color)

(Plasma Bolt- Hiccup can summon a light blue fireball from each hand)

Draco still having his eyes shut, then held out his hand as slowly a circular blue colored fireball began to form in his hand as Toothless watched on. The blue fireball finished forming as Draco opened his eyes and attempted to fire it at the tree but then the Plasma Bolt disappeared much to Draco's frustration and the Night Fury's displeasure. "_Oh boy_" Toothless muttered as Draco's eyes glowed green before lifting his mask and firing a massive Plasma Blast at the tree reducing it to ashes much to Toothless's annoyance.

"_Were going to need more time on this lesson Draco, I hope you know that_" Toothless stated as Draco sighed before reverting to his "Hiccup" appearance. "Toothless I don't mean to be rude but I don't really have time. Red Death may be sending possibly her best dragons and I need to train as much as I can while also balancing out my normal life Toothless" Hiccup states as Toothless nodded his head understanding. "_I understand the dilemma Hiccup but you will need to be patient for certain things to happen_" Toothless says as Hiccup sighed.

"Well fine then. Will continue this lesson tomorrow then?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless simply looked away much to his confusion. "Toothless?" Toothless simply looked at Hiccup and sighed. "_Listen about that...I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks because my friend is going to have eggs soon and I promised to help her out?_" Toothless explained.

"Wait who?" Hiccup questioned. "_Remember that Deadly Nadder who wanted to test your skills?_" Toothless questioned as Hiccup nodded his head. "Oh okay..wait is there something going on between you two?" Hiccup smirked earning a glare from the Night Fury. "_Don't start with me Astrid lover_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded. "Where did you hear that from?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless smirked. "_I have my ways_" he stated. Hiccup simply glared at Toothless who snickered in response but eventually faced the other direction.

"_Well I'm off. Stay safe Hiccup!_" Toothless stated flying away as Hiccup nodded before walking off. "_Maybe Toothless is right. I do need to be patient and there hasn't been a dragon raid in the past 3 days. Maybe some relaxation will calm me down" _Hiccup thought.

-The Isle Of Berk-

The people of Berk were setting up for the upcoming Snoggletog which would take place tomorrow night. Majority of homes had decorations on them with one resembling a Viking beheading a dragon. As Hiccup walked around Berk noticing the decorations he failed to notice Camicazi who jumped on him from behind quickly locking him into a headlock.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?! You missed decorating your house and the Great Hall!" Camicazi complained as Hiccup tried to speak but couldn't due to being locked in the headlock. Eventually Camicazi let go as Hiccup sighed in relief before smiling at her. "Hey I just went to take a stroll around the Forest which is what I usually do" Hiccup stated as Camicazi rolled her eyes. "Yeah well Camicazi I'm here and I am ready for anything!" Hiccup exclaimed as he then heard a voice call out.

"Yaknog! Come and get your Yaknog!" a voice revealed to be Astrid much to Hiccup's confusion as he questioned Camicazi on Astrid's activity. "Oh Astrid decided to add a few things to this years Snoggletog which is the new drink entitled Yaknog" Camicazi explained as Hiccup looked at her. "Um what's in that drink?" Hiccup questioned only earning a shrug from her. Hiccup and Camicazi walked up towards Astrid who greeted them instantly. "Hey guys. Snoggletog is almost here and I decided to add a few traditions. Feast your eyes on the newest drink..Yaknog!" Astrid exclaimed as she poured a cup of Yaknog and handed it to Hiccup who gulped.

"_Just drink it so you don't hurt her feelings nor make her wanna kill you_" Camicazi whispered as Hiccup glared at her before eyeing the drink. "_I'm so going to die_" Hiccup thought as he could of sworn he saw the word "Death" in the drink. He quickly began to drink the Yaknog much to his displeasure but Astrid smiled as she offered one to Camicazi who shook her head no. Hiccup finished drinking the Yaknog as he quickly swallowed but held himself back before vomiting. "So how was it?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup gave a weak smile.

"It...was great!" Hiccup stated trying to avoid vomiting out the Yaknog so he wouldn't hurt Astrid's feelings. "Thanks for trying it out Hiccup! Maybe some others would try it!" Astrid stated walking off offering others Yaknog as Camicazi sighed in relief. "So Hiccup you alright?" Camicazi questioned as she noticed Hiccup was vomiting in a nearby barrel much to her amusement. "Same old Hiccup. Never had a strong stomach to begin with" Camicazi joked as Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"_Note to self...never drink Yaknog again...Also why do I sense something?_" Hiccup thought as he sensed an incoming presence but didn't see anything heading his way. Hiccup looked up in the sky but saw nothing as Camicazi raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey Haddock? You alright?" she asked as Hiccup looked at her and nodded. "Yeah...just having a weird feeling about something-" Hiccup and Camicazi's talk was cut short as the ground began to shake much to everyone's confusion as this has never happened before.

"What's happening?!" Camicazi questioned as Hiccup responded by saying he didn't no until, a Whispering Death appeared from the center of the village much to everyone's shock as Hiccup just glared. "_Great...just great_" he muttered as multiple Vikings attempted to take down the Whispering Death only to no avail as Hiccup slowly noticed it was sniffing the Viking's one by one. "_Where are you Draco Ryder?! I don't care if I have to kill any of these Vikings, I will find you no matter what!_" the Whispering Death roared much to Hiccup's shock.

"Hey Camicazi I'll be right back! I need to go get something!" Hiccup exclaimed running off much to Camicazi's confusion but she then glared at the Whispering Death. "If Hiccup isn't going to do anything about it...then I will!" Camicazi explained as she grabbed a Axe and threw it at the Whispering Death where it struck his back much to his annoyance. The Whispering Death roared at Camicazi as he used it's tail to strike her towards a wall much to everyone's shock. The Whispering Death then fired a ring of fire at Camicazi only for Draco Ryder to run in and quickly swipe Camicazi before it could make contact.

"Hey look it's Draco Ryder!" a Viking called out, causing multiple people to cheer as Draco set Camicazi near the teens. "You alright?" Draco questioned as Camicazi nodded her head. Draco then faced the Whispering Death and sent a glare as the Whispering Death sent a hiss towards him. "You know it's one thing to attack a village for food. Really it is but during a holiday?! You must really have a sad life" Draco stated as the Whispering Death snarled before firing more fire rings.

"_Crap!_" Draco thought as he quickly evaded the rings of fire as he lifted his mask and attempted to fire a Plasma Blast but couldn't for some strange reason. "_What the-? Why can't I fire my Plasma Blasts?!_" Draco thought as the Whispering Death chuckled before firing multiple rings of fire as Draco evaded them all before looking to the Vikings. "Everyone get to safety! Now!" he shouted as most of them shook their heads causing him to groan in annoyance. Draco turned around only to run into a headbutt by the dragon knocking him far into the woods as the Whispering Death followed him. Unknown to everybody Astrid was secretly following the battle as she hid while chasing the two down.

-With Draco Ryder/Hiccup Haddock-

Draco who landed back first onto the ground groaned in pain before picking himself up. "_Ugh...what happened? I usually don't have a problem firing but now it doesn't work. Maybe.._" Draco then came to the realization that the Yaknog made by Astrid affected his ability to breathe fire. "Great just great. Drinking Astrid's Yaknog affected my ability to breathe fire" Draco said.

"_Also you should pay attention to your surroundings kid. You never know what could happen?_" the Whispering Death stated as he used his tail to smack Draco into a nearby tree. "_Time to die!_" he said before firing multiple spines at Draco who quickly evaded the spines. Draco then began to leap from tree to tree as the Whispering Death followed on hot pursuit. Draco eventually led the Whispering Death to the lake much to it's confusion. "_You want your grave to be near a lake. I guess it can work!_" he exclaimed as he was about to fire a ring of fire but then Draco pulled out a eel causing him and the Whispering Death to back up in fright. As the Whispering Death backed away Draco quickly ran and dropkicked the dragon into a nearby tree.

Draco ran and punched the Whispering Death back into another tree and was about to follow with another one until the dragon caught him by his tail. "_Looks like I have your tail Draco. Rookie mistake_" he stated as he smashed Draco through several trees as the Whispering Death smirked before creeping closer to him. "_Destroying you now would be to easy. You haven't suffered enough and I'm going to get a friend who will assist me. With him, we will dismantle you piece by piece_" the Whispering Death stated before digging underground as Draco was slowly slipping into a unconscious state.

"Must...get...back..." he mumbled his eyes slowly drifting as he could of sworn he saw Astrid approach him. Astrid walked towards Draco and raised an eyebrow before readying herself. "...Astrid..." was all Draco could mumble before falling unconscious as Astrid gasped before seeing Draco glow purple as he reverted back to Hiccup.

"...Hiccup?..." was all Astrid could say.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Well this is Part 1 on the Saving Snoggletog Holiday Special. I also want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and followers. I hope to continue writing this story with all your support and love. Until next time and also happy early Christmas!**


	10. Episode 10: Saving Snoggletog Part 2

Episode 10: Saving Snoggletog Part 2

* * *

-With the Whispering Death-

"_What do you mean you didn't kill Draco Ryder!? As long as he's alive, he will constantly get in the way of my dragons raiding the village of Berk. You should of killed him while you had the chance!_" Red Death exclaimed as the Whispering Death snarled.

"_I know that queen but me and the Skrill will finish him off and I will strike Draco where it hurts the most!_" he exclaimed causing the Red Death to be intrigued by what he stated. "_What do you mean by that?_" she questioned as the Whispering Death chuckled. "_When I was battling Draco Ryder he mentioned a person by the name of Astrid and he saved a blonde girl who may be said person. Judging by his reaction he may care for this lady_" the dragon explained as the Red Death chuckled deviously.

"_Very well then...you and the Skrill will finish Draco off and show no mercy!_" Red Death stated as the Whispering Death smirked. "_At your service my queen...I will handle your task with ease along with the Skrill_" he said before flying off.

-With Hiccup-

Meanwhile Hiccup slowly found himself awake with a towel on his forehead as he found himself laying on a bed much to his confusion as he could of sworn he was in the forest unconscious. "Where am I?" Hiccup questioned as he then noticed that this wasn't his usual room. "So you finally woke up?" a voice called out as Hiccup turned around to see Astrid sitting on a nearby chair with her arms crossed. Hiccup was in shock as he was about to speak until Astrid stopped him.

"If your wondering...I found you unconscious in the Forest and I know your Draco Ryder" Astrid stated as Hiccup sighed running a hand down her hair. "Does anyone else know about this?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid shook her head no.

"They were busy trying to repair the damages while also fixing up the Great Hall for Snoggletog tomorrow, so I decided to sneak you into my house without anyone noticing" Astrid explained as Hiccup sighed. "Okay that's good. Let me guess...you want a explanation for everything?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid nodded her head crossing her arms.

"Well it all began 2 months back when Berk was again raided by a few dragons. Usually you would see me attempt to help out the Vikings with my inventions only to fail, so I decided to leave and go into the Forest" Hiccup said as Astrid motioned for him to continue his explanation. "There I continued walking around the Forest, just really exploring around that is...until I felt something or someone watching me. I didn't know what but I saw a pair of green eyes looking at me from a bush but I couldn't make out what the creature was. That is...until I realized it was a Night Fury" Hiccup stated much to Astrid's shock. "A Night Fury?! I thought they weren't real" Astrid exclaimed.

"They exist Astrid just that no one's ever seen one without being killed. As it began to go near me I just stood their in fear as I had expected the dragon to kill me...but it didn't. Instead it bit my right hand as I noticed green liquid pouring out instead of blood. The next thing I know I'm in a 2 month coma" Hiccup says as Astrid nodded her head. "So then what happened?" Astrid asked. "Well during that time period, I had a dream where the same Night Fury I had encountered was there. He begins explaining that the reason dragons keep raiding Berk is because they are ordered to by their queen Red Death and if they fail to do so...she devours them and she's also the size of mountains" Hiccup said much to Astrid's horror.

"He then states that the reason for biting me and turning me into a Half-Human and Half-Dragon hybrid is because he believed that I had the potential to free them all from her" Hiccup said as Astrid stopped him midway. "So let me get this straight...the dragons are ordered by a queen the size of mountains to raid our village and if we refuse to do so...then the dragons get devoured. And to top it all off your part dragon now?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup nodded.

"Yep and your probably can see the upcoming events that happened. Me using my newfound powers to quickly beat Snotlout which I admit was pretty selfish on my part" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck as Astrid chuckled before punching his right arm much to Hiccup's displeasure. "Hey it may have been selfish but you put Snotface in his place and it was hilarious if I do say so myself" Astrid chuckled.

"Yeah but I also realized that I needed to disguise myself so no one could recognize me which is how I got my Draco Ryder attire" Hiccup stated as Astrid rolled her eyes. "If only I was paying attention to your suspicious behavior, then I wouldn't be surprised. Also how do you put your clothes on so quickly when theirs a dragon raid?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup grinned before picking himself up. "Well you see before it took a few minutes since I had to make sure I wasn't spotted but during my 5 day training with Toothless I learned to transform with my attire on and off" Hiccup explained as Astrid raised an eyebrow at the name "Toothless"

"If you about to ask...Toothless is what I named the Night Fury. Now watch..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes with Astrid watching on. Hiccup slowly began to glow purple as in a bright flash he was in his Draco Ryder attire as Astrid just stared in amazement. "Amazing isn't it?" Draco questioned as Astrid rolled her eyes as she looked around Draco. "If you don't mind me asking Hiccup, why do you keep this a secret from us?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Draco sighed before looking at her.

"Astrid if I had told my dad about this he would of either had me killed, kept prisoner or banished me. I decided to be Draco Ryder so I can stop this war between Vikings and Dragons as I believe that the two can co-exist in this world. I would like to believe that Draco Ryder gives others hope that they can accomplish anything" Draco said as Astrid smiled. "So...your not going to tell anyone about this?" Draco questioned as Astrid shook her head no. "I won't...on one condition..." Astrid stated looking at Hiccup with a sinister grin.

"Please tell me this won't involve me being your punching bag" Draco groaned as Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No seaweed brain, I want to join you on your adventure. I know it may be foolish since I technically don't have powers but I want to experience this first hand and to be honest with you, it's better than hearing Snotlout's constant flirting" Astrid groaned earning a couple of rolling eyes from Draco. "Fine then. So now what?" Draco asked as before Astrid could respond a roar was heard much to their confusion as they looked outside only to be shocked at what unfold.

The Whispering Death was using it's tail to hold Camicazi down as the Skrill was striking down multiple Vikings down with bolts of lightning. "_Where are you Draco Ryder?! Do you not care if the one you lost the most is in danger?!_" the Skrill questioned as Draco looked at Astrid. "Astrid lead the Vikings away from here. I have some business to attend to" Draco stated as he leaped outside the house and landed in front of the Skrill's view. "Why hello their! Come here often?" Draco asked sarcastically as the Skrill fired a bolt of lightning at him quickly evading the assault.

"Alright you two, hand over the girl and no one gets hurt!" Draco exclaimed as the Skrill snickered before firing another bolt of lightning as Draco evaded the lightning bolts. Meanwhile Astrid was helping some of the Vikings who were struck by lightning but then noticed that Camicazi was attempting to break free of the Whispering Death's hold. "Don't worry Camicazi I'm coming!" Astrid said as she grabbed Camicazi and attempted to break her out only for the Whispering Death to notice and roar at the two.

Draco kicked back the Skrill but his sense of hearing picked up the Whispering Death's roar as he proceeded to run at high speed towards the three. The Whispering Death lunged at Camicazi and Astrid and would of consumed the two but Draco did a double kick knocking the Whispering Death back into the tree as he followed with hard punches. "Stay away from them!" he yelled out as he grabbed the Whispering Death and with all his strength sent him flying back near a couple of trees much to everyone's surprise.

"Alright you two, if you want me, then come get me!" Draco said as he ran into the forest as the Whispering Death then dug underground with the Skrill flying upwards. As Camicazi looked on she turned to Astrid and said "Do you think that somewhere this can be turned into a book?" she asked with Astrid shrugging in response. "Well if it was...I would read it and it would be a success" Astrid exclaimed crossing her arms.

-With Draco-

Draco was leaping from tree to tree but at the same time he was looking up and down to see which dragon would assault him first and much to his answer...it was the Skrill. The Skrill fired multiple lightning bolts as Draco evaded each of them but was struck by one in the stomach causing him to fall back-first on the ground as he groaned in pain. "My stomach..." Draco groaned as he got up but then felt the ground shake as he looked down only for the Whispering Death to pop out and headbutt Draco into a tree.

"_Do you really think you have a chance against us kid? We have had years of experience and were not going to lose to some rookie in armor_" the Whispering Death exclaimed as the Skrill flew down next to the dragon. "_So how should we finish Draco. Slow and painful or a quick death?_" the Skrill questioned as the Whispering Death chuckled.

"_I will go with slow and painful myself. Besides I want to enjoy every second of this beating_" he hissed as he used his tail to smack Draco up in the air as the Skrill followed in the air. The Skrill began to spin itself around in a form of a tornado but Draco evaded the assault and turned around as he attempted to fire a Plasma Blast but couldn't due to the same reason. "_Curse you Yaknog!_" Draco thought as he turned around only to be slapped by the Whispering Death's tail knocking him back to the ground with a thud.

"_What's the matter?! Can't breathe fire Ryder?_" the Skrill questioned firing a couple of lightning of bolts at Draco who at the last second rolled out the way but groaned in pain. The Skrill stood beside as the Whispering Death stood over Draco hissing at him. "_Oh you poor, poor little man. Dragons will always rise and nothing will stop us...not even a freakish two-legged fire-breathing monstrosity such as yourself. Our queen Red Death will eventually rise and no one will be able to stop us_" the Whispering Death stated as the Skrill nodded.

"_Say what do we do after killing him?_" the Skrill questioned as the Whispering Death eyed him. "_After we destroy him we will then eliminate the village of Berk and kill those who he holds dear...especially...Astrid_" the Whispering Death as Draco's eyes shot open in shock but glowed green as he grit his teeth. "You...will..." Draco began as the Skrill attempted to fire again at Draco who evaded the bolt.

"...never...lay..." the Whispering Death then lunged itself at Draco who simply ducked as the two dragons as his eyes were glowing green and something began to form in his hands much to their surprise. "...A HAND ON HER!" Draco yelled out as he fired a massive bolt of lightning to the Skrill and Whispering Death knocking the two dragons back forward into a tree. Draco stood on one knee before looking at his hands in surprise. "Did I just do that?" he questioned to himself but then noticed the two dragons getting up.

"_Lucky shot kid but now we will-_" the Skrill was suddenly struck in the back with multiple spines much to Draco's horror. "_I can't honestly believe I have to share the honor of killing Draco with a lowlife Skrill. Mark my words Draco Ryder...next time I will finish you off and no one will get in my way_" the Whispering Death stated before flying off as Draco rushed towards the hurt Skrill. "You okay there?" Draco questioned pulling out the spines as the Skrill nodded before looking at Draco confusingly.

"_Aren't you going to finish me off?_" it questioned as Draco shook his head no. "No honestly I'm surprised because I didn't expect him to do that..." Draco stated as the Skrill looked up. "What will you do now? If you go back to Dragon Island there's a possibility that Red Death may eat you but if you stay in this forest the Vikings will kill you" Draco exclaimed as the Skrill thought for a minute but chuckled causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"Something funny?" Draco raised an eyebrow as the Skrill looked at him. "_To tell you truth...I didn't honestly expect the legend of the Humagon to be true_" the Skrill stated as Draco raised an eyebrow. "_You'll learn about it in the future but for now...enjoy what you have today_" the Skrill exclaimed as he flew away as Draco looked on with a smile.

Draco glowed purple as he reverted back to Hiccup as he smiled. "Maybe I do have the power to change the world" Hiccup said to himself as he held his hand out as a blue fireball materialized and he threw it at a tree burning it to a crisp as he smiled. He then proceeded to walk back to Berk.

(**Normally the chapter would end here but...I'll timeskip to the Snoggletog Celebration**)

-The Great Hall-

It was the night of Snoggletog and multiple Vikings and teens were celebrating them with joy. Majority of the children were drawing Vikings killing Dragons much to Hiccup's disgust but hid it. Astrid was handing out Yaknog to which majority of the Vikings accepted much to his surprise as Camicazi walked up to him. "Hey Hiccup! Enjoying the party?" Camicazi questioned as Hiccup nodded but pointed to the group of Vikings who were drinking Astrid's Yaknog.

"Oh about that, apparently to them it tastes like victory and they believe that they will be strong if they drink Yaknog" Camicazi stated as Hiccup just face-palmed. Camicazi turned around to see Fishlegs all by himself causing her to smile deviously as she looked at Hiccup. "If you need me...I'll be with Fishlegs" Camicazi chuckled as she walked to Fishlegs as Hiccup snickered before walking out the Great Hall as he looked at the night sky.

He turned around to see the teens and Vikings having a good time as he smiled with his eyes closed. "Maybe being Draco Ryder isn't all that bad after all" he said as he walked back inside to join the others.

* * *

**AN: I had originally intended to upload this tomorrow but I decided to upload it today instead. Overall how was this 2 part special and happy holidays!**


	11. Episode 11: Interactions

Episode 11: Interactions

* * *

-The Great Hall-

It was a normal day in the Great Hall as multiple Vikings were just eating food and telling stories while the teenagers all hanged out. However Hiccup was there eating a fish while lost in his thoughts. It had been a few days after Snoggletog and he was wondering on how he should handle the situation of Astrid knowing his secret as Draco Ryder.

"_No...I can't spy on her! That would be rude...but everyone knowing my secret would be even more troublesome. Think Hiccup think!_" he thought while biting his fish deeper his dragon fangs slightly showing. He noticed Gobber walking towards him as he quickly pulled away from his half-eaten fish to greet him. "Hey Gobber what brings you here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I thought it would be great to get out more than being inside the Forge all day and night. Besides I couldn't bare to continue hearing your father's hatred for that Draco Ryder guy" Gobber stated as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked as Gobber chuckled.

"Well Hiccup your father claims that Draco is a menace to Berk and everything around but he finds it shameful that a few people are supporting him. Apparently he's going to hire the best of the best to hunt him down. Well I wouldn't be surprised because of the bounty that's been put out" Gobber stated as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"What bounty?" Hiccup asked as Gobber would of replied but then Astrid showed up grabbing Hiccup by the arm. "I'm going to borrow him for a minute" she said as she dragged Hiccup away with Gobber chuckling. "Lovebirds.." he smirked.

As Astrid pulled Hiccup away she showed him the paper with the words "Wanted" on it. Hiccup looked at the drawing of Draco Ryder which was pretty accurate to say the least and under it read "Dead Or Alive" and it was being offered 500 gold coins. "My dads going to pay 500 gold coins for the capture of Draco Ryder?!" he questioned as Astrid nodded.

"And from what I heard, in a few days Stoick's personal hunter will be arriving at Berk to take care of him" Astrid explained as Hiccup ran a hand down his hair. He had either 2 options, 1) he would tell his father his secret identity and face possible banishment and death or 2) keep it a secret but watch out for incoming threats. "I don't know Astrid if I come clean he could possibly disown me and if I keep it a secret...I'd be hunted for the rest of my life" Hiccup said sighing.

"Well Hiccup you chose to be Draco Ryder for a reason. You can't let your own father bring you down and you know that" Astrid stated with hands on her hips as Hiccup smiled at her. "Yeah your probably right...besides I'm going to go in the forest for a while" Hiccup said leaving the Great Hall as Astrid looked around and followed him.

-The Forest-

As Hiccup walked around the forest he then sensed Astrid from behind as he looked back at her. "Your following me?" he asked as Astrid shrugged. "Hey I need something to do and staying where Snotlout can continuously flirt with me isn't going to work with me. So I chose this" Astrid stated as Hiccup sighed.

"So Hiccup if you don't mind me asking...what are the effects of the bite you received from the dragon?" Astrid asked as Hiccup simply hopped over a boulder. "Well I now have a craving for fish which I try to fight and lose most of the time" Hiccup stated as Astrid laughed.

"That would explain why everybody gives you the weird looks and also why they hide fish from you. Anything else?" Astrid asked as Hiccup picked a rock and threw it away. "Well I have enhanced hearing and senses technically making me aware of my surroundings. That's also the reason I beat Snotlout along with my enhanced strength and agility" Hiccup stated as the two eventually walked up to a lake as Hiccup looked at it with arms crossed. "You know Astrid...have you told anyone my secret?" Hiccup asked as Astrid shook her head.

"No I swore not to and I keep it that way although were going to need to lie our way out of situations so no one figures out about this" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Also...Astrid can I tell you something...?" he asked as Astrid nodded her head. "I want you to stay safe from any of the incoming dragon raids that are soon to happen. I couldn't bare to see you hurt and if I did...I would...I don't know" Hiccup said looking down.

"Hiccup it's okay and besides I can take care of myself. Not to brag or anything but I single handledly took down a Monstrous Nightmare one time and not bad for a girl either" Astrid stated smirking as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you and Camicazi are basically the same person except different in various ways?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid punched his arm playfully.

"I would be lying if I said no but yes and quite frankly it annoys me so don't bring it up ever. Other than that your free to compliment me" Astrid smirked as Hiccup rolled his eyes. Hiccup looked at the moving lake while also looking at Astrid who did the same thing.

"You know Hiccup your different from any other boy I ever met. Usually boys would try to impress me with their strength or weaponry but you didn't. Also why do you protect Berk if mostly everyone despises you?" Astrid asked as Hiccup smiled as he grabbed a pebble and threw it against the lake as it bounced a total of 3 times. "Astrid Berk may not like me but it's my home. I was born and raised there and if I let my own home die...then I'm nothing" Hiccup stated looking down as Astrid lifted his head.

"Hey if all else fails...I'll still support you" she said as Hiccup smiled at her. Slowly the two teens began to lean in for a kiss until... "What the heck?!" a voice called out as the two turned around to see a fuming Snotlout fists clenched. "Oh great" Hiccup muttered under his breath as Astrid groaned.

* * *

**AN: Well sorry for the lack of action, Ive been having writers block and it was a real struggle to finish this chapter. Also this chapter was supposed to strengthen Astrid and Hiccup's relationship. Also question **

**A) Should Astrid eventually assist Hiccup/Draco in the future? I have a role planned for her similar to DC's Green Arrow since I love the CW's Arrow. Your thoughts? **


	12. Episode 12: Girl Meets Dragon

Episode 12: Girl Meets Dragon

* * *

-The Forest-

To be honest Hiccup and Astrid were angry at Snotlout for ruining their moment. Hiccup if he didn't care for his secret would of burned Snotlout down with Astrid readying herself to stab Snotlout. "Again what are you two doing?!" Snotlout angrily asked as Hiccup stood up from where they were sitting.

"Nothing Snotlout. We were doing nothing" Hiccup stated glaring at him as Astrid looked down. "Yeah right! It looked like you were about to kiss my girlfriend!" Snotlout exclaimed as Astrid shot up looking at Snotlout. "When in Thor's name was I ever your girlfriend?! If I remember correctly I slammed my Axe near your head every time you were near me!" Astrid exclaimed as Snotlout glared at Hiccup.

"That's it! You ruined my reputation a few weeks back and I plan on returning the favor!" Snotlout exclaimed pounding his fists as Hiccup raised a hand. "Wait before we begin...how much of our conversation did you hear exactly?" Hiccup asked as Snotlout groaned. "I was just passing by and I saw you two about to kiss. Now either we fight or I'll do it myself!" Snotlout yelled out. Hiccup looked at Snotlout and said "Snotlout I'm not going to fight you and that's that. I really don't want it this way" he said as Snotlout then charged towards him.

"Well if your not then be prepared!" Snotlout stated as he started swinging many punches at Hiccup who was evading all of them with ease. "I'm not fighting you and that's that!" Hiccup stated as Snotlout just ignored him and continued swinging. Astrid who was watching the entire scene just stood their hoping that Hiccup would make the right choice and stop Snotlout. Snotlout continued to swing at Hiccup as Hiccup grabbed one of his punches and would of sent him flying until they heard a roar from afar. "What was that?" Astrid questioned as high in the sky a figure was flying towards them.

Of course Hiccup automatically knew who the figure was but Astrid and Snotlout were confused on exactly what it was. Seconds later the figure itself crashed down revealing itself to be Toothless the Night Fury much to Astrid's surprise and Snotlout's shock. "What is tha-" Hiccup quickly pulled at a pressure point causing Snotlout to pass out as Toothless and Astrid looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Do you really want him knowing that a Night Fury exists?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid rolled her eyes as she walked over to Hiccup.

"I'm not complaining, I mean would of done the same...except with a dagger...or possibly a Axe for extra measure. Anyway who's this..Night Fury?" Astrid questioned pointing to Toothless who snarled at her as she backed up. "Whoa what's with him?" she asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow but grabbed the dagger Astrid hid beside her. "It's this Astrid. He sees you as a threat because you have a dagger and since this is a weapon that Vikings use to kill dragons...you get the picture?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid nodded. "Anyways...Astrid meet my dragon Toothless. Toothless meet my friend Astrid Hofferson" Hiccup stated as Toothless looked at Astrid with her raising an eyebrow.

"_Is she your girlfriend Hiccup?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup blushed turning away. "No shes just a friend Toothless and nothing else" Hiccup exclaimed crossing his arms. Astrid who noticed Hiccup's blushing quickly realized that the Night Fury asked a personal question causing her to shake off any red on her face. "So your the dragon that bit Hiccup and gave him dragon powers of a Night Fury?" Astrid questioned as Toothless nodded his head. "_Hiccup are you sure she can understand everything I'm saying because I have a few jokes in me that I hope she won't understand_" Toothless stated as Hiccup shot him a glare.

"Well Astrid I can actually communicate with Toothless since he bit me, turning me into half-human and half-dragon. With this I can communicate with many other dragons...that would possibly want to kill me" Hiccup explained as Astrid nodded. "Well...Toothless? Out of all the people in the world...why did you choose Hiccup? What makes him special?" Astrid asked motioning to Hiccup who crossed his arms. "_Well to put it short Astrid. When I was in the forest I looked at Hiccup from afar and I didn't see a Viking...I saw something else. What I saw was somebody who would be willing to help us and would try to fit in his home. I bit Hiccup because in him he wasn't really meant to hunt and kill dragons. He wanted to see if there was a way that Vikings and Dragons could co-exist with one another_" Toothless stated as Hiccup smiled.

"Well Astrid he stated that unlike most Vikings who basically wanted to hunt and kill dragons, I was always curious on where they came from and why they raided our village. He also said that in me there will be a way that both Vikings and Dragons can co-exist with one another without war" Hiccup stated as Astrid clapped slowly. "Wow that was a great speech but also Toothless hasn't the queen been suspicious about your disappearance every now and then?" Astrid questioned as Toothless chuckled. "_Oh please Astrid. I'm the only dragon..well along with the Deadly Nadder, who brings the queen her usual servings of fish on time. She wouldn't be suspicious of her own best dragon to rebel against her and be the cause of Draco's powers_" Toothless stated as Astrid raised an eyebrow before turning to Hiccup.

"He said that Red Death won't be suspicious because he along with the Deadly Nadder are the the only ones to give her the usual pile of fish everyday and she wouldn't even think of Toothless rebelling against her or being the cause of my powers" Hiccup chuckled as Astrid smirked.

"_Well I'm must be off now. I remembered that I have to help feed the Nadder's babies and she will be pissed if I show up late. See you two lovebirds around!_" Toothless exclaimed flying away as Hiccup's cheek sported a light shade of red. Astrid would of questioned what Toothless said but noticed Hiccup's blushing as she decided it was better not to ask. "So...what are we going to do with him anyway?" Astrid questioned gesturing to the out cold Snotlout as Hiccup sighed. "Well he is my cousin so I have to bring him back but we can't let anybody see us or else they'll ask questions" Hiccup pointed out as Astrid nodded.

Hiccup grabbed the unconscious Snotlout by the legs with Astrid grabbing him by the head as they carried Snotlout back to Berk. As they arrived back they noticed a group of teens and Vikings standing together as Stoick held his hands high. "Since it's obvious we alone won't be able to take down Draco. I hired a skilled warrior who will be able to take him down" Stoick announced as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his dad's announcement. "Who do you think he can be talking about?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged in response.

"Without further ado...the warrior I've assigned to do this task...Dagur The Deranged!" Stoick stated as Dagur hopped in front of Stoic much to everyone's shock including Astrid and Hiccup...well..mostly Hiccup.

* * *

**AN: Well this begins a new story arc in which Hiccup/Draco deals with Dagur The Deranged. Your thoughts and also I have a new story related Ghost Rider and Infinite Stratos so please check it out. Also the story arcs:**

**1\. "Rise Of Draco Ryder" Chapters (1-11)**

**2\. Draco vs The Deranged Chapters (12-**


	13. Episode 13: Dagur The Deranged

Episode 13: Dagur The Deranged

* * *

-With Hiccup and Astrid-

"Dagur?! Your the one my dad hired to hunt down Draco?" Hiccup questioned as Dagur looked at him with a grin before twirling his knife as he grabbed Hiccup by the head. "Yep and between you and me this Draco dude sounds like a load of fish. Speaking of fish I'm hungry!" Dagur exclaimed as he threw his knife almost impaling Fishlegs in the neck if he hadn't moved at the last second.

Hiccup who had watched that gulped as he could only imagine on what Dagur would do to him if he ever found out who Draco was. "Hiccup I think you should tag along with Dagur" Astrid stated as Hiccup looked at her in shock. "Astrid are you crazy? The last time I spent time with Dagur he almost drowned me...and that was when I was 5" Hiccup stated as Astrid eyes widened. "Wow he really is Deranged. Look if your with him the entire day he won't suspect that your Draco so when something happens you can easily sneak away to become Draco and Dagur won't suspect a thing" Astrid explained as Hiccup smiled at her.

"Great thinking...well wish me luck" Hiccup said as he walked towards his dad, Dagur, Gobber and a few others who were entering the Great Hall. Meanwhile Astrid would drag Snotlout to his house so no one would think she did it.

-Great Hall-

Dagur was inspecting every area of the Great Hall...with a dagger in his hand much to Hiccup's confusion. "Um why is carrying that around?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber looked at him. "Well he claims to have this sixth-sense that warns him of danger but I think he's bluffing" Gobber joked as lady came out with a pile of food only for it to be swiped by Dagur. "This food belongs to me. Anyone who may challenge me may fight me in a duel for the fish! Any takers?!" Dagur questioned as no one volunteered.

"That's what I thought!" Dagur said as he began to viciously maul the food down as Hiccup sweat-dropped. "_He's even more deranged than the last time he was here. Other than that where's his father Oswald?_" Hiccup thought raising an eyebrow as he went to Dagur. "Um Dagur if you don't mind me asking...where's your dad Oswald?" Hiccup questioned as Dagur looked at Hiccup with a mouthful of chicken and fish. "Why do you care exactly?" Dagur managed to say through his mouth full of food. "Um because how did you get here exactly?" Hiccup questioned.

Dagur proceeded to swallow his food before letting out a humongous burp in front of Hiccup before patting his stomach. "Well you see Hiccup. When I got the message of some dude by the name of Draco. I Dagur, the current leader of the Berserker Tribe swam through various areas and here I am in Berk. Now my quest is to find this Draco and kill him!" Dagur stated as he stabbed the table with a dagger as Hicccup gulped in slight fear. "Now...where is the Dragon Kill Arena?!" Dagur questioned as Stoick smirked. "Follow me then..." Stoick said with Dagur chuckling before following Stoick as Hiccup sighed before also following the two.

Meanwhile Astrid was running back to the Great Hall only to see Stoick and Dagur walking out as she went up to Hiccup. "Hiccup! Where are those two going?" she asked as Hiccup began to explain where Stoick and Dagur were heading towards. "The Dragon Killing Arena? Can't wait to see how this turns out" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup looked at her in shock. "What I'm joking!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes before following Stoick and Dagur.

-The Arena-

Astrid and Hiccup walked into the Dragon Killing Arena as to Hiccup's horror Dagur stood face to face with a damaged and bruised Skrill but it was the same one he encountered on the day of Snoggletog. "Astrid...he's going to kill the Skrill...we have to do something! Dad call it off!" Hiccup called towards Stoick who simply scoffed. "Hiccup I brought Dagur here for a reason and I want to see if he can do this. I suggest you sit and watch and do as your told. Understood?" Stoick as Hiccup sighed angrily before sitting down as Astrid sat down near him.

"Don't worry Hiccup...maybe he won't...kill it...but why do you care? It and that Whispering Death almost killed you on Snoggletog and you want to stop this?" she questioned as Hiccup looked at her. "Astrid I know what he did but if you were with me...he was simply being told what to do. He got double crossed by the Whispering Death as I came to his aid. If you were there...you would see a dragon who's just forced to be what he is" Hiccup explained as he shot glares at Dagur who was simply giving a sinister look towards the damaged Skrill.

"That may be so...but..." Astrid trailed off as she simply watched on as soon other Vikings and teens began to enter and soon watched Dagur and the Skrill. The Skrill looked towards Hiccup as Hiccup could of sworn he saw a look that read "goodbye". "Finish it!" Stoick commanded as Dagur chuckled as he threw 2 daggers at the Skrill's wings causing him unable to fly as he walked up towards it. If Astrid wasn't there to watch Hiccup he would of gone full-Draco mode on Dagur.

"Citizens of Berk what you are about to witness is what's going to happen when I get my hands on Draco Ryder. His-beheading!" Dagur exclaimed as he gripped his Axe and in a swift motion...he sliced off the Skrill's head much to everyone's horror and amusement as Stoick smirked in amusement. "Hiccup it's okay...you'll get Dagur soon just-" Astrid stopped talking as she noticed Hiccup was gone as she looked around. "Hiccup?" she questioned as she then came to the realization..."Oh no..."

Dagur was holding the Skrill's head as he posed for the crowd only to be blasted in the back by a blue fireball as the crowd gasped as they turned to their right to see Draco as half of the crowd cheered for him. "You!" Stoick said angrily as Draco glared at his "father" before turning back to Dagur who was getting up. "So you finally decided to show your face eh Draco? Oh this is going to be interesting" Dagur stated pulling two Axes as Draco grit his teeth as one hand formed a blue fireball as they stared down at one another with the crowd watching on.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes another chapter and a brand new year is almost among us. Happy New Years! Also I'm planning a side story where Hiccup ends up in a different universe where he's a female as the two team up against a mysterious enemy who's responsible for the universal travel. Thoughts?**


	14. Episode 14: Dagur vs Draco

Episode 14: Dagur vs Draco

* * *

-The Arena-

Dagur and Draco stood face to face with one another each exchanging looks as Stoick looked at the two. "Alrighty then..fight!" Stoick exclaimed as Draco quickly fired two Plasma Bolts at Dagur who quickly evaded them as he launched two daggers at Draco who simply catches them with ease much to everyone's awe. Dagur grits his teeth as he goes for a punch but Draco catches it at the last second smirking under his mask.

Dagur leg sweeps Draco to the ground as he quickly picks up the nearby dagger and attempts to impale Draco who rolls out the way quickly. "I admit your fast..but not to fast" Dagur stated as he swung at Draco who ducked but was kicked to the stomach as Dagur followed with a roundhouse kick knocking Draco back into a wall. Half of the crowd began rooting for Dagur while the other cheered for Draco. Meanwhile Astrid was hoping that Hiccup/Draco would make it out alive.

Dagur ran towards Draco attempting to impale his head but he ducked as he used his tail to grab Dagur's foot and smash him against the wall. "Ready to call it quits?" Draco stated backing up but still stood his ground as Dagur chuckled before kicking up as he faced Draco. "If you really think this is all I got then you are surely mistaken my enemy" he said spitting out a little blood before pulling out two swords and pointed them at Draco. Draco in response readied himself as both his hands were surrounded by blue fire as they charged at one another.

Dagur attempted to slice down at Draco who was ducking all his moves as Draco landed a swift hard punch to Dagur's stomach knocking him backwards as he ran towards him. Dagur of course expected this as he grabbed Draco's arm and flipped over but Draco landed on both feet before glaring at Dagur who simply grinned. "You know...you may be so far a worthy opponent that I may savor for a few days before finally ending his life. I mean this is fun!" Dagur stated throwing his two swords at Draco who ducked them all but failed to sense the incoming dagger as it impaled his leg much to everyone's horror.

Gobber looked at Stoick and said "So your planning on having Dagur kill Draco?" he questioned las Stoick turned to him. "Maybe Gobber unless I change my mind and have him be tortured for a couple of days without food before finally killing him. Whichever comes first I suppose" Stoick stated as Gobber who was obviously disappointed in his friend just stood silent.

Draco clutched his left leg in pain as he stood on one knee before facing Dagur who was charging at him with a sword in his hand. Quickly despite the pain Draco elbowed Dagur hard in the stomach before following with a kick to the head knocking him backwards as Draco groaned in pain. He fired a Plasma Blast at Dagur this time knocking the deranged to the ground and was about to follow with another until being shot in the arm with a arrow as he turned around only to see 3 Vikings aiming at him.

Draco snarled at them as his eyes glowed green before looking at Stoick who was smirking and clapping his hands. "I have to admit Draco. You impressed me a little as you single handledly defeated Dagur. But I'm not going to let you get away so easily so you have two options. Option 1 is you surrender and no one gets hurt or Option 2 is you refuse and we will resort with force. The choice is yours" Stoick stated as Draco looked at the 3 Vikings before looking at Stoick as he clutched his arm.

"How about neither?" Draco asked sarcastically as Stoick who expected him to make the right choice, frowned upon his response. "Okay then if that's your decision. You three know what to do" he stated as the 3 Vikings nodded before charging at Draco who stood ready. The first Viking launched himself at Draco as quickly he ducked before blasting the second one down as he glared at the 3rd Viking. "Your move" Draco growled as the Viking simply ran off screaming in fright as Draco snickered before hearing a groan as he turned around to see Dagur picking himself up. "Haven't had enough I see?" Draco questions as Dagur smirked at him.

Dagur grabbed a nearby dagger and threw it at Draco who quickly side-stepped it but failed to realize it stuck a nearby Viking much to his horror. "Now that, that's done we can resume our match" Dagur stated two blades as Draco grit his teeth snarling at Dagur. "Just how can you say that?! Are you really going to take people's life's away just to hunt me down?!" Draco stated as Dagur practically laughed himself to the point he clutched his stomach. "Your comedic gold you know that Draco? Besides you really wanna know why I want to kill you?" he questioned as Draco nodded his head still suspicous of his activity.

"You see my tribe is known as the Berserker Tribe. We take great pride in our name as we are known to charge into battle with rage! But my weak father Oswald turned our tribe into a joke so I did what I could to restore our name and I murdered him in cold blood! Because of me the Berserker Tribe will be restored and anyone who's a joke shall be gone. Also see that guy right there?" Dagur questioned pointing to Fishlegs who gulped in slight fear as Draco nodded. "Yeah what about him?" Draco questioned as Dagur smirked.

"Well for those who didn't know...FISHLEGS IS ACTUALLY A DESCENDANT OF THE BESERKER TRIBE!" Dagur yelled out much to everyone's shock as Camicazi turned towards Fislegs. "Your a descendant of the Beserkers?! Why didn't you tell me?" Camicazi stated as she walked off as Fishlegs looked down in disappointment.

"_It can't be true...can it?_" Draco thought before glaring at Dagur. "There's no stopping you from hurting people am I right?" he stated as Dagur nodded. "You are correct! What do you want your prize to be? Death? Okay then!" he said as he ran at Draco swinging two swords at him but Draco leaped high in the air glaring at Dagur. "I'm going to make sure you pay for the pain you've caused!" he exclaimed firing multiple Plasma Blasts at Dagur who was evading all the blasts.

The two began to clash at one another as Stoick ordered his best Vikings to assist Dagur in defeating Draco. "I want you to make sure Dagur succeeds in defeating Draco!" Stoick ordered as about a total of 10 Vikings were after Draco. Draco glared at them as he grabbed Dagur and threw him after he group only landing on 3 as there 7 left. Two of them attempted to clothesline Draco down to the ground as he evaded them but failed to notice a Viking strike him in the back with the tilt of the blade.

"Hold him down!" Dagur stated as the remaining Vikings held Draco down by the arms and legs as Dagur aimed his sword at Draco's stomach. "Say good riddance!" Dagur stated as he would of struck his stomach but from out of nowhere a arrow knocked the sword out of his hand much to everyone's confusion. The crowd turned to the direction where it came as it was a figure wearing a blue face paint around the eyes and cheeks as he/she aimed another set of arrows at the Vikings who held down Draco.

**(Picture the attire resembling CW's The Arrow's attire except all navy blue along with the mask)**

Draco couldn't figure out if it was a male or female but didn't question it as he blasted Dagur again with another Plasma Blast before kicking up. He quickly began running out as Stoick ordered a couple of Vikings to stop him. They attempted to stop him but the navy blue figure struck 3 of them down with arrows before landing a kick to the head of one of them.

Eventually Draco and the navy blue figure made it out as they ran behind a house before facing one another. "I guess I can thank you for the save. Who are you?" Draco asked as the figure stoically looked at him before speaking. "Just call me Gyda Arrow" it stated as Draco was about to respond until Gyda blew a pile of dust into his eyes causing him to back a few inches. As Draco cleared his eyes he soon noticed that Gyda had disappeared and reverted back to Hiccup.

"Who was that person?" he muttered before walking about.

* * *

**AN: Before any of you get mad in the original books by Cressida Cowell it was actually revealed that Fishlegs was a descendant of the Beserker Tribe itself which Dagur revealed. I also plan on merging the movies, books and tv series into one big universe.**

**Also who do you believe Gyda Arrow is? Is it female or male and more importantly who is behind the paint?**


	15. Episode 15: What's Next?

Episode 15: What's Next?

* * *

-The Great Hall-

Needless to say Stoick was very pissed at what happened at the Dragon Killing Arena but Dagur was even more pissed to the point where he would of stabbed the person next to him if he wasn't stripped of his weapons. Meanwhile Hiccup was wearing sleeves to cover the marks he had suffered from his battle against Dagur but also listened to what his father had to say.

"_Well time to see what my father has to say about Draco now along with that Gyda Arrow fellow. Who is that guy?...or gal? Dang even I'm confused on what gender it is_" Hiccup thought before noticing Fishlegs still looking down before sighing himself. Hiccup grit his teeth in anger as he swore he would make Dagur pay for ruining Fishleg's reputation around Berk. Suddenly Astrid greeted him as she sat next to him as he slowly smiled. "Hey there" Hiccup smiled as Astrid did the same.

"I heard what happened. I looked for Camicazi but I couldn't find her anywhere. I just hope she's okay" Astrid stated as Hiccup chuckled causing her to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Astrid if there's anything I know about Camicazi...I know one place she would be at when she's angry. Only I know and not even her mother knows about this" Hiccup chuckled as Astrid punched his arm slightly as she crossed her arms. "Then you should of told me this since I missed you kick Dagur's butt" she stated as Hiccup rubbed his arms chuckling.

"Attention!" Stoick exclaimed angrily as everyone in the Grand Hall looked at him as he placed his hands behind his back. "It seems that our plan to capture Draco was a failure and to make matters worse he has a partner who's gender we can't make of. So now I have a new plan!" Stoick exclaimed as everyone began listening with Hiccup raising an eyebrow at his father. "I will selecting a few people to be trained by Dagur himself" Stoick stated as everyone jaw dropped at his statement. "Yup and the people I have chosen are...Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Camicazi and...Astrid!" Dagur stated as Astrid's eyes shot open as Hiccup grit his teeth in frustration. "_If he lays one hand on Astrid I'll hurt him_" Hiccup thought angrily as Astrid nudged him and motioned for him to follow her outside which he did.

As they walked outside Astrid punched a nearby wall leaving a small dent as she sighed with Hiccup looking down. "I can't belive that he has the nerve to make me part of his group which is basically is to hunt Draco..which is you!" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup sighed pinching his forehead. "I know Astrid but you need to tag along with him or else he may get suspicious and may think one of us is Draco because let's face it-" Hiccup stopped before remembering something. "Astrid where were you when I fought Dagur? I don't recall seeing you there" Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Astrid crossed her arms.

"Well I was looking around Berk for Camicazi since she left after finding out what Fishleg's descended from. So why do you ask?" she questioned as Hiccup chuckled. "Well I sorta thought...you were Gyda Arrow" Hiccup stated rubbing his neck as Astrid laughed at him.

"Listen Hiccup I may be good with Axes but there's no way you'll ever see me with arrows. And first of all how do you automatically assume Gyda is a female? It could be a male" Astrid said as Hiccup thought for a moment. "Yeah when you put it like that...it does seem foolish. But then who can Gyda Arrow be?" Hiccup asked as Astrid punched his arm. "We'll find out answers later. Now let's find Camicazi" Astrid stated as Hiccup nodded before the two ran off.

-South Cave-

It had taken almost an hour to arrive even with Hiccup going at super speed as they finally arrived. "This took longer than expected" Astrid stated as Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully. "Well sorry I haven't sprouted my wings yet and learned to fly Hofferson" Hiccup remarked as Astrid shot him a glare.

"Well are you sure this is the place?" Astrid asked motioning to the cave as Hiccup nodded his head. "Yup follow me" Hiccup stated as Astrid stopped him midway before pulling him back. "We're going to need a light sounce if we're going to see you know" Astrid stated as Hiccup slapped his forehead for his stupidity. Astrid grabbed a nearby piece of wood and motioned for Hiccup to light it which he did. They soon entered and walked around the cave as they eventually found Camicazi hiding something much to their confusion. "Um Camicazi?" Hiccup asked as she quickly hid it behind her back before facing them.

"Hey there...what's behind your back?" Astrid asked as Camicazi would of lied but realized it was no use as she showed them a drawing of her and Fishlegs. "Wait...that's supposed to be?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi slowly smiled. "It's a drawing me and Fishlegs did when we were little...it's very special to me" Camicazi said slowly smiling as Hiccup sighed.

"Listen Camicazi Fishlegs and me have been your friends since we were little kids. We all have secrets and maybe this one about his family was so secretive that he didn't want to tell you. Even he didn't tell me" Hiccup exclaimed as Camicazi looked away. "Yeah but..." Camicazi stopped when Astrid turned her around facing the two. "Listen Camicazi maybe Fishlegs had a reason for not telling you about this. We all have secrets that were afraid of telling certain people" Astrid stated glancing at Hiccup who looked away.

Camicazi began thinking until she smiled. "Your right...I shouldn't get so upset when Fislegs may have had a good reason. I'll go talk to him right now" Camicazi stated as Astrid smiled with Hiccup crossing his arms. "Your going to have to do that quick Camicazi because let's just say you, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid are going to be tasked in Dagur's special training group which is to hunt down Draco" Hiccup explained as Camicazi's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?!" she asked as Astrid and Hiccup nodded their heads.

"Although for some weird reason...he didn't pick Hiccup...something's fishy going on" Astrid stated as Hiccup's stomach growled much to Camicazi's confusion. "Hiccup did your stomach just make a sound?" she asked as Hiccup nodded. "Yes it did...anyway we should start heading back before anyone asks questions" Hiccup stated as Camicazi and Astrid nodded before leaving the cave and began heading to the village.

-With Dagur-

Dagur was inspecting the cages that contained a Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, a navy dark blue Deadly Nadder and a Gronckle. "You know Stoick I'm surprised you didn't let me choose your son Hiccup. Any particular reason?" he asked as Stoick shook his head. "He isn't ready for this life...yet Dagur. Sure he may have some skills but he isn't ready to take on the big leagues" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur looked at him.

"And that's why he needs training Stoick. Let me train him and the future he can be like me" Dagur stated as Stoick just looked at him weirdly. "Become you and kill his father to become chief? I don't think so" Stoick stated as he walked away.

"Wait how about this, if my group passes the first day of training without any bruises or marks..then I can train Hiccup?" Dagur offered as Stoick sighed. "Fine Dagur, you have a deal" he said walking out as Dagur smirked before facing the caged dragons. "Don't worry about your pretty little heads because I have a plan...with this" Dagur stated as he reached into his bag and pulled out a Dragon Root as the 4 caged dragons attempted to attack Dagur but couldn't as he smirked.

"They are in for a major surprise..." Dagur chuckled.

* * *

**Dragon Root is basically the opposite of Dragon Nip as dragon nip would make the dragons calm dragon root instead makes them aggressive. Also the side story I have planned will come out but instead will mostly focus on Hiccup and Astrid's relationship.**


	16. Episode 16: Dagur's Training

Episode 16: Dagur's Training

* * *

-Dragon Killing Arena-

It was morning in Berk as Dagur stood in front of Astrid, Camicazi, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. You could tell they didn't like the idea of Dagur being their teacher but they were forced to unless they would rather prefer banishment or locked in cells. "Now your probably wondering why your all here?" Dagur asked as Snotlout raised a hand. "Yes?" Dagur questioned.

"Why isn't Hiccup with us. Almost all of us are doing this but why isn't he here for this training?" Snotlout questioned arms crossed as Dagur simply frowned. "Well you see apparently your uncle refused to allow me the honor of training Hiccup so my next choice was Astrid his supposed girlfriend" Dagur chuckled as Astrid who slightly blushed glared at Dagur. "Hiccup's not my boyfriend!" she stated as Dagur laughed at her. "Yeah right and apparently Snotlout's going to be chief someday! Astrid sweetie we all know something is going on between you two...just admit it" he smirked as Astrid simply looked away.

Unknown to them Hiccup was watching them silently as he wanted to be there in case any of them were to get hurt. "Okay then...today you will learn how to kill dragons!" Dagur exclaimed as they all tilted their heads in confusion. "Sweet mother of Thor your going to first learn to kill dragons but also will be practicing on how to kill Draco Ryder" Dagur chuckled as Astrid mentally groaned but then noticed Dagur slowly unlock the cages that held the Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder as Snotlout raised a hand. "Aren't you going to at least teach us a few things rather than make us fight those?" Snotlout asked as Dagur smirked.

"I believe learning on the job is a more better way. That or dying or killing on the job but who knows you may survive another day" Dagur smirked as they all gulped with Astrid staying her ground. Dagur soon released the three dragons but unknown to them Dagur secretly placed the Dragon Root near the cage though out of anyone's view. Soon the three dragons began to go berserk much to Astrid's shock.

"There even more berserk than ever!" Fishlegs stated as he evaded a spine shot by the Deadly Nadder before grabbing a nearby shield to fend himself. Hiccup on the other hand noticed this as he glared at Dagur who was smiling with delight at the scene. "_Alright that's it_" Hiccup thought as he closed his eyes before glowing purple as he transformed into Draco Ryder. He slowly moved his way to the nearby Gronckle who was locked up as they exchanged looks.

"_Your Draco Ryder! What are you doing here?_" the Gronckle asked as Draco motioned to the teenagers who were barely dodging the dragons attacks. "_I need to stop them from hurting those teenagers. Why are they acting so aggressive?_" Draco asked as the Gronckle motioned to the nearby Dragon Root, Dagur had placed near the the unlocked cage as Draco rubbed his head in anger. He would of questioned why the Gronckle wasn't being affected but he soon realized that due to his half-dragon nature he himself was being affected.

"_Damn it! I need to fight it before I lose myself!_" Draco thought clutching his head as he heard clapping and turned around to see Dagur who was smirking. "Well what do we have here? Afraid of a plant Ryder?" Dagur stated as he held the plant causing Draco to slowly back up away from him. "Who would of known that some plant was the weakness to the all powerful Draco? Well guess it's no longer a secret now" Dagur stated as he walked closer to Draco who backed up into a wall clutching his head in pain.

Dagur slowly pulled out a knife and held it near Draco while still holding the Dragon Root. "I guess this is where it ends Ryder. You die and my name will be known as the man who killed the Ryder" Dagur stated as he raised his knife and and was about to impale him until a arrow came and struck the knife out his hand as Dagur's eyes widened in shock. Dagur turned around and saw that Gyda Arrow in the same navy blue outfit, mask and the hood that covered the hair as Dagur shot the person a glare. "You again?!" Dagur questioned as Gyda nodded.

"You honestly didn't expect me to come and save Draco didn't you?" Gyda asked as she hopped down and walked to Dagur who whistled for the Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nighmare and Hideous Zippleback to come to his aid which they did as he smirked. "What are you going to do now huh?" Dagur stated as the three dragons circled around Gyda who slowly reached behind her back and pulled out a green glass plant also known as Dragon nip as the three dragons calmed down much to Dagur's confusion.

"What why are they acting like that?" Dagur questioned as Gyda glared at him. "I have my secrets and dragons have there's. Now are we going to fight or your just going to stand there?" Gyda asked as Dagur smirked before pulling out two swords before running at Gyda. Gyda continuously fired arrows at Dagur who kept evading each shot before attempting a strike at Gyda who backed up and pulled out a sword of her own.

The two began to clash swords with one another as Draco manages to regain his senses before looking at the teenagers. "Quick get out of here" Draco ordered as the teens would of refused but saw the seriousness and left. As they left Draco noticed some black hair sticking out Astrid's usual blonde hair much to his confusion. "_Weird...Astrid is blonde...not black_" Draco thought as he went to the dragons.

Meanwhile Dagur and Gyda were evenly matched with one another as Dagur tried his best to strike at multiple areas but Gyda had managed to block out every single try. "I admit your good...but can you block this!" Dagur stated quickly throwing a dagger as Gyda managed to duck but Dagur quickly kicked her to the ground. "Heh...only human" Dagur stated raising his sword before being tapped on the back as he raised an eyebrow and turned back to come face to face with Draco.

"Dodge this!" Draco stated lifting his mask and firing a Plasma Blast into Dagur's chest knocking him back-first into a wall as helped Gyda up. "You alright?" Draco asked as Gyda nodded before picking herself up as she grabbed her bow and arrow. "Now we finish the job" she said aiming an arrow at the downed Dagur but Draco stopped her at the last second. "What are you doing?" Gyda raised an eyebrow as Draco grabbed her by the waist.

"Were good guys...not killers!" Draco stated as he hopped away as soon Stoick entered the arena with a raised eyebrow. "What happened here?" he asked.

-With Draco and Gyda-

Draco soon found himself and Gyda in the forest as they looked at one another. "Okay now Gyda...who are you?" Draco asked as Gyda narrowed her eyes at him. "Now wouldn't you like to know?" she asked as Draco frowned.

"Seriously Gyda your also a enemy of Berk since Stoick wants us both so it's best if we stay together and know one another...but I want to know...who are you?" Draco questioned as Gyda sighed before removing her mask as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Uh...that doesn't answer my question" Draco stated as Gyda sighed. "Just...promise you won't freak out" Gyda said as Draco nodded.

"I promise I wont..." Draco said as Gyda slowly removed her hood as Draco's eyes widened in shock.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Should I make a story about the origins of Gyda Arrow and how she came to be?**


	17. Episode 17: The Identity Of Gyda

Episode 17:The Identity Of Gyda

* * *

-With Draco-

Draco was shocked to the very point of fainting as he had found out that Gyda Arrow was his friend and the only one who knew his identity...Astrid Hofferson. "Astrid?! But how?" Draco stated as Astrid smirked. "A girls gotta keep her secrets" she said smirking as Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay then...now that you know who Gyda Arrow is...what are you going to do?" Astrid asked as Draco thought for a moment. He would of told Astrid to quit due to the fear of her getting in danger but in the other hand he could use the extra help as Dagur had found out his weakness was that of Dragon Root. "I would say no...but since you saved me from getting killed by Dagur...I'll make you my sidekick" Draco joked as Astrid aimed her arrow at Draco. "Don't ever call me a sidekick" she stated as Draco held his hands up in defeat. "Whoa take it easy Gyda" Draco smirked as Astrid grabbed Draco by the collar before the two exchanged looks.

Astrid was about to say a word until Draco pulled her for a kiss as she slowly returned it. Unknown to them a certain Night Fury watched on with a Deadly Nadder by his side as he smirked. "_Ah...lovebirds...knew they would be together_" Toothless chuckled as the Nadder looked at him. "_You really have a sensitive side_" the Deadly Nadder stated as Toothless pouted. "_Oh hush_" Toothless responded before looking at Draco and Astrid's kiss. After a few minutes they had released and looked at one another smiling. "Your still an idiot for taking on Dagur by yourself you know" Astrid smirked as Draco chuckled.

"Yeah I know...Gyda" Draco teased as Astrid punched his shoulder causing him to rub it in pain. "I don't know how you can still hurt me while I'm in this form" Draco whined as Astrid smirked crossing her arms. Draco reverted back to Hiccup as he smiled before looking at Astrid. "Wait...Astrid if your here...then who was that back at the Dragon Killing Arena?" Hiccup asked as Astrid smirked. "Well let's just say she's a friend I made a long time ago and she has the skills of impersonating me...Heather!" Astrid called out as behind the tree came out a girl with green hair and black long hair while wearing a gray/green shirt underneath her overall-like dress and a leather vest as she also wore brown pants and brown boots.

"Hey there Hiccup...guess you know Astrid's secret?" Heather questioned as Hiccup nodded his head before looking back at Astrid. "So does she know about..?" Hiccup motioned himself as Heather noticed and nodded. "If your asking if I know your Draco Ryder then the answer is yes I know. But don't worry Astrid made me swear not to tell anyone her boyfriend was Draco Ryder" Heather stated as both Astrid and Hiccup blushed and yelled "We're Not Dating!"

"The kiss begs to differ" Heather remarked as Astrid shaked off the blush before looking away. "How come I never seen you around Berk?" Hiccup asked. "Well you see my parents and I have recently moved to Berk since we couldn't live off our island. Your dad decided to let us stay at Berk and then that's how I ended up here. Your dad is really nice" Heather exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah he's nice...when he's not after Draco Ryder which is me" Hiccup exclaimed as Heather and Astrid nodded.

"So...I guess this makes us a trio then...?" Hiccup shrugged in question as Astrid and Heather nodded. "Seems so...let's head back before anyone asks questions" Astrid stated as Heather and Hiccup began walking back but Heather stopped. "Um Astrid your still wearing that..." Heather said motioning to the Gyda attire as Astrid looked and nodded. "Your right!" Astrid stated as she went behind a tree to change. "So...what should your couple name be?" Heather teased as Hiccup sent her a glare.

"Were not a couple!" Hiccup stated blushing as Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah...right" Heather stated smiling as Hiccup groaned.

-With Dagur-

"So let me get this straight...you failed to capture Draco and his new partner Gyda Arrow?!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur nodded crossing his arms. "Yeah and if your about to say I failed then come up with a plan chief because I would like to hear it right now" Dagur stated giving a glare to Stoick who returned the same thing as they stared at each other before Stoick smirked.

"I finally figured a way we could take down Draco once and for all. Tomorrow we will stage a scene that will make it look like a person is hurt and when Draco arrives along with Gyda...we snatch the two and throw them into the ocean!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur scratched his chin before nodding. "That sounds good but...how about we use this!" Dagur stated pulling out a Dragon Root much to aStoick's confusion.

"Um Dagur that's Dragon Root and if I remember correctly that stuff causes dragons to go berserk" Stoick said as Dagur nodded. "That's correct Stoick but earlier when I was fighting Draco he seemed vulnerable to this stuff meaning only one thing...he's half human and half dragon. I mean think about it...he has a tail for thor's sake!" Dagur stated as Stoick scratched his beard before smiling.

"Your right...then it's settled...tomorrow will be the end of Draco and a new beginning for Berk!" Stoick exclaimed as Dagur nodded his head giving a devious smile. "You said it Stoick!" Dagur smirked as they walked away.

(At Night)

Astrid was on the roof of her house looking at the stars as suddenly Hiccup appeared next to her saying "gazing at the stars I see" causing Astrid to nearly punch Hiccup if he hadn't ducked at the last second. "What the heck Hiccup? I thought you were somebody else for a minute...what are you doing here anyway?" Astrid asked as Hiccup rubbed his arm sheepishly.

"Well I came...to see you Astrid. Listen all my life I always wanted to be a hero for Berk and look at me now" Hiccup stated as Astrid smiled. "Yeah...I mean half of this village and more people are looking up to you. You proved that even something unnatural like having dragon powers can make even Vikings alike cheer for someone like Draco Ryder. Hiccup you are what you are...and I don't want you to change" Astrid stated as Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks Astrid..." Hiccup stated as he looked up. "Hey Hiccup...whatever happened to your mother?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked at her with a unreadable expression. "She's gone...when I was about either 5 or 6 she disappeared after a dragon raid...me and my dad barely spoke about her or with each other after that..." Hiccup said as Astrid placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry to hear that..." she stated as Hiccup sighed. "Don't be Astrid...because I believe that she's out there somewhere..." Hiccup said as Astrid smiled.

The two teenagers embraced into a hug as they continued watching the stars at night before they slowly fell asleep unaware of the event that would transpire tomorrow.

* * *

**So that concludes that. The next 3 or 4 chapters will wrap up Dagur's story arc before I go into my next one. **

**1) I know it's been a few chapters but how am I doing Dagur's character? Good or bad?**

**2) I decided to update this story every 3 or 5 days since it takes me sometime to think of a chapter/episode since I feel pressured when sometimes updating this story.**

**3) Which villain do you wanna see next in the next arc?; Alvin The Treacherous and the Outcasts or The Sinister Four which consists of a ****Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath &amp; Flightmare**

**PS) I'm planning on uploading the entire story into my DeviantArt account which is called RedRules12. Also what's your favorite chapter/episode of this story?**


	18. Episode 18: Dagur's Last Stand Part 1

Episode 18: Dagur's Last Stand Part 1

* * *

-The Forest-

Hiccup was climbing up a tree as he grit his teeth in anger. "_Come on!_" he thought as he leaped high...but fell down face-first onto the ground as Toothless winced. "_That gotta hurt_" Toothless stated as Hiccup began to pick himself up and tried to climb up the tree until Toothless used his tail to pull Hiccup back. "_Hiccup your going injure yourself attempting to fly you know_" Toothless explained as Hiccup groaned.

"I need to learn how to fly Toothless! Why can't I?" Hiccup asked as Toothless sighed before looking at him. "_Hiccup in time you will fly but for now...your going to need to take it easy_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup sighed before laying next to a tree. "Toothless if I ever want to be able to combat those with higher power I need to know how to fly because if I dont...chances are someone close to me will get hurt..." Hiccup stated looking down as Toothless looked before going next to him. "_Hiccup if you encounter those who you know can outdo you...there is no shame in running away_" Toothless stated as Hiccup just raised an eyebrow at that rule.

"Run away? Toothless if I could I would run away the first chance I got before I even met you! No one in this village ever cared for me except Gobber and now look at it. I have you, Astrid, Heather, Gobber..." Hiccup trailed off looking away as Toothless used his tail to smack Hiccup much to the Haddock's shock. "_Hiccup listen to me and you listen good, ever since you got those powers you showed Astrid that anything is possibly and look what happened now. Half your village supports Draco Ryder and Astrid became that person known as Gyda Arrow!_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup was about to respond but then heard the last sentence. "Wait how did you know about that?" Hiccup asked as Toothless snickered. "_I have my ways_" Toothless stated as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm going to be off. I gotta get back before Astrid attempts to hit me with a arrow" Hiccup joked as Toothless raised an eyebrow. "It's a joke Toothless she's really not going to hit me with a arrow" Hiccup said walking off as Toothless still raised an eyebrow. "_Weirdos.._" he shook his head before flying off.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked around Berk as he couldn't help but feel that was something was off about today. He continued thinking until he was pulled into a headlock by Camicazi who was smiling with delight. "Hello Hiccup! I heard you and Astrid got together and I got to say...congrats!" she stated as Hiccup pulled away. "Where did you hear that from?!" Hiccup questioned as Camicazi smirked.

"I didn't...until now" she stated as she walked off smiling as Hiccup simply face-palmed before walking off. "Great..." Hiccup groaned as he continued walking before eventually seeing Astrid as he waved which she returned as he ran to her. "Hey Astrid how are you today?" Hiccup questioned as Astrid motioned "so-so". "I'm doing alright really, it's just that I'm planning to spy on Dagur later on to see what he has planned for us" Astrid stated as Hiccup nodded. "That's good to know but remember don't get caught" Hiccup warned as Astrid nodded giving a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Hiccup I can handle myself and besides if anyone should be worried it should be Dagur" Astrid chuckled as Hiccup smirked. Heather ran towards the two as she said "Guys Fishlegs and Snotlout are having a arm wrestling contest to see who wins a pile of fish" she stated as Hiccup went wide-eyed. "Oh I have to see this!" Hiccup stated running off as Astrid chuckled with Heather raising an eyebrow. "What do you see in Hiccup anyway?" she asked as Astrid held a Axe near her.

"Say one word and I'll use you as dragon bait" Astrid threatened as Heather held her hands up in defense. "Okay I'll stop" she stated as Astrid put down the Axe and walked to where the others were along with Heather.

**(Time-Skip to Nighttime)**

-Somewhere Else-

It was nighttime in Berk and almost everyone was asleep except for a small of group of people with a plan to take down Draco. "So Dagur tell me the plan once more?" Stoick asked as Dagur smirked. "Well first I will light this house on fire due to the amount of gunpowder I stored inside while we use that guy-" Dagur motioned to the Viking next to them covered in dirt, "will pretend to be unconcious. So when Draco comes...we ambush him!" Dagur smirked as Stoick chuckled.

Unknown to them Gyda heard them from behind the house as she gasped. "_It's a set up! Damn it I gotta warn Draco quickly before-_" Gyda's train of thought was halted when she was grabbed from behind by a group of Vikings as she heard the sounds of clapping which revealed to be Dagur himself. "Well if it isn't Draco's assistant. Sorry but I didn't catch your name last time...what was it?" Dagur asked as Gyda glared at him. "I'm Gyda Arrow and you must be the Deranged maniac" she stated as Dagur simply laughed.

"Why thank you for the warm compliment but it won't help you out of your current predicament...in fact...Stoick change of plans...tell Arnie to clean himself up because now we have even better bait" Dagur stated as Gyda's eyes widened. "Draco!" Gyda yelled out at the top of her lungs before Dagur put his hand on her mouth as he chuckled.

Meanwhile Hiccup was on top of a tree as he was lost in thought at the day when his mother had disappeared. He remembered he was young and saw his mother fighting a Monstrous Nightmare as a smoke appeared and she was suddenly gone. He had his eyes closed during the time but they snapped open as he heard Astrid/Gyda's yell. "Astrid!" he stated before glowing purple as he transformed into Draco before running off at quick speed. Minutes later Draco arrived and turned around as he looked for Gyda but couldn't find her. He was about to run off when he heard a noise come from inside the house much to his confusion.

"_Weird...from what I recall...no one has ever lived in those house...unless..._" Draco thought before walking inside the house only to notice it was pitch black. "Black...my favorite color" Draco stated sarcastically as his senses kicked in and ducked a incoming punch from a Viking as Draco leaped high and drop-kicked him back into a wall. "Oh so apparently someone set this up huh? I bet Stoick is somehow behind this..." Draco stated as he then heard a scream as he ran outside the back only to run into a punch knocking him back inside the house as Dagur appeared in front of him clapping. "Oh how the mighty have fallen...I guess you can say my trap has worked. Guards!" Dagur called out as 4 other Vikings appeared beside him as Draco picked himself up off the floor and readied himself.

"Sick him" Dagur stated as the Vikings charged at Draco separately. Draco slid under the first Viking and elbowed the back of his head and ducked a incoming punch from the second one only for the third Viking to head-butt him to the wall. The third Viking attempted to follow with another attack but was knocked back by a Plasma Bolt as Draco readied against the fourth and last one. Then he sniffed something burning and his eyes widened in shock. "Wait...GUNPOWDER?!" Draco questioned as an explosion erupted knocking Draco back towards the edge where the ocean and sea itself was near.

"It's times like these I wonder where you could possibly win" Dagur stated as Draco grit his teeth in anger as he glared at Dagur. "Where's Gyda?" he questioned as Dagur smirked before snapping his hands as two Vikings held a tied up Gyda who was struggling to get free as Draco's eyes glowed green in anger as Dagur pulled out a dagger.

"Not so fast Draco. One wrong move and she's history" Dagur stated making a slit-throat gesture as Draco grit his teeth staying where he was. "Good Draco...now it's time we finished what we started!" Dagur stated firing two daggers at Draco who evaded them with ease as Dagur pulled out his sword and tried swinging at him. Draco and Dagur went back and forth at each other as Draco was getting the upper hand until Dagur pulled out the Dragon Root from before as Draco clutched his head before being uppercutted by Dagur who smirked.

"Draco!" the muffled Gyda exclaimed as Dagur smirked as before kneeling over the downed Draco who clutched his head. "Face it Ryder...you've lost...to me and you'll never live it down because guess what...where your going...there won't be life..." Dagur stated as he stabbed Draco in the stomach much to Gyda's horror as Draco coughed in pain before his wound began bleeding. Gyda attempted to help but couldn't due to her restraints as she watched Dagur grab the downed Draco and smirked.

"Goodbye...forever!" Dagur stated as he threw Draco into the ocean as Gyda was about to tear up but glared at Dagur furiously. She managed to speak this out as she said "ILL SWEAR ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS DAGUR!" much to Dagur's amusement. "Oh that's nice...lock her up in the cages and tell Stoick of what happened. Tonight we celebrate!" Dagur stated as the group of Vikings from earlier cheered as they carried the tied up Gyda away.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**AN: Well this is part 1 out of 4 I have planned for the finale of Dagur's story arc. Also I would like to say that on my deviantart account "RedRules12" I posted the logo for Dragons: The Humagon which is made by my good friend KingOfMyOneTrueWorld. See you all next time.**

**1) Would you want to see a scene where Alvin breaks Draco/Hiccup's back?**


	19. Episode 19: Dagur's Last Stand Part 2

Episode 19: Dagur's Last Stand Part 2

* * *

-Hiccup's Dream-

_Draco found himself awake in a empty black room as he looked around the room until he finally see Toothless and raised an eyebrow. "Toothless!" he called out as he Night Fury instantly looked back as Draco ran up to him. "Toothless where am I? The last thing I remember is being stabbed by Dagur and thrown into the ocean..." Draco said as Toothless nodded. "Yep...you are currently in a weakened state but nonetheless your in safe hands by someone. And to answer your question...where in your mind..." Toothless stated as Draco looked around as various images went past him._

_"Wait my mind?" Draco asked as Toothless nodded his head. "That is correct Draco. You see when a person is near death they tend to experience things of the past...even those they may have forgotten" Toothless explained as Draco just awed at the fact before noticing they were in a room. "Wait...where are we?" Draco asked as Toothless chuckled. "I think you mean...when are we? Take a look..." Toothless stated as Draco looked and saw what appeared to be a little version of himself when he was about 5 or 6. "Wait...that's..me...when...I...was...little..." Draco stated as Toothless nodded. _

_"Now you can probably guess where we are..." Toothless stated as Draco thought for a moment before his eyes widened in horror as he remembered what happened on this particular day. "Oh no...Hiccup! I mean me you have to watch out! Your mother is about to die in the dragon raid!" Draco stated as the little Hiccup was drawing like he hadn't heard Draco at all. "Why doesn't he hear me?" Draco questioned as Toothless fired a Plasma Blast onto the ground and the room disappeared. "We are in your subconscious Hiccup. Everything you see before you has already happened and cannot be changed..." Toothless explained as Draco groaned before reverting back to Hiccup._

_"So what's the point of having me here then Toothless?" Hiccup questioned as Toothless used his tail to motion another scene which this showed a young Hiccup playing with a much younger version of Astrid much to his confusion. "Me and Astrid...used to be friends?" he asked as Toothless nodded. "Indeed...some of your memories lie hidden within you Hiccup but in time you will need those to remember the good and the bad..." Toothless said as the scene vanished and showed a young Snotlout pushing young Hiccup down as Hiccup grit his teeth in anger. "I suggest you calm down as you did get vengeance soon after" he said as Hiccup then remembered when he beat Snotlout up with his newfound powers as he smiled._

_"Yeah..." Hiccup said before noticing they were in the woods as he raised an eyebrow. "In the woods?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded before motioning to the scene where it showed Hiccup walking around the forest much to his confusion. Hiccup reverted back to Draco as he listened to what Hiccup said. _

_"Everyday the same thing. The village hates me, despises me and worst of all I was given a name that sounds like it should be given to a runt of the litter. Especially sheep!" Hiccup exclaimed angrily kicking a small pebble as Draco just looked on remembering what happened. "I remember this..this is where I met you and you bit me" Draco stated as Toothless nodded his head. "Yep you can guess the next set of events that happened after this correct?" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded._

_Suddenly various images were floating around with each representing a moment in Hiccup's life. They showed Hiccup beating Snotlout, the first day he became Draco Ryder, him battling the Skrill and Whispering Death, the battle with Dagur in the arena and the meeting with Gyda Arrow who was later revealed to be Astrid. "Uh...is that me...as a girl?" Draco questioned pointing to a female who resembled Draco except was female as Toothless blasted that away. "I'll explain that another time...now let's get to the main focus..." Toothless stated as out of nowhere a Dragon Root appeared in front of Draco much to his anger as he clutched his head._

_"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" Draco roared out as Toothless raised an eyebrow before it vanished as Draco stood on one knee. "Why is it that you resist the urge to let loose Hiccup?" Toothless asked as Draco sighed running a hand down his hair. "Toothless...you know that I'm Half-Dragon and Half-Human but when it comes to Dragon Root...it's like my dragon side is trying to get in control and go berserk but I can't...what if I hurt people like my dad, Gobber, Camicazi...or even worse Astrid for that matter?" Draco asked as Toothless used his head to nudge Draco's arm. "Hiccup...ask yourself this...is going berserk going to help you at all...?" Toothless stated as Draco began to go into deep thought._

_After minutes of thinking...Draco shook his head no. "Going berserk is basically gaining power the wrong way...and if I want to gain power...I gotta do...it the right way!" Draco exclaimed as Toothless smiled. "Very good...now Draco I think you know what needs to be done" he said as Draco nodded. "Yup...it's time I got up and stopped Dagur once and for all!" he stated as he pounded his fists together with Toothless smiling. "Yes now...go save Berk!" Toothless exclaimed as he slowly faded away with Draco smiling as he slowly began to wake up._

-With Draco-

As Draco awoke he found himself on the beach with his stab wound healed up much to his shock. "It's like it was never there..." he stated before then noticing his wings as he gasped. "Wings?! But how?" he questioned until remembering the conversation he had with Toothless.

"That's right...to get power...you need to believe your able to achieve it...it makes sense!" he stated as he concentrated hard and the wings disappeared but then he noticed a ship much to his confusion as he ran towards it but quickly hid behind a boulder. He looked over to see a group of Berserkers and a catapult with a huge boulder-shaped ball as it was covered in gun-powder. "So in a hour Dagur will give us the signal to launch this thing?" one asked as the middle man nodded.

"Yup this is set to explode upon any contact as we will soon take over Berk and-" he was cut off by a Plasma Blast as the group turned to see Draco who's eyes glowed green. "You know it's one thing to attempt and kill me but attempting to take my home is where I cross the line!" Draco stated firing two more a Plasma Blasts to the Berserkers leaving only 3 left.

"Get him!" the tall one ordered as two of them charged at Draco who simply kicked one to the side of the head while using his tail to throw the Berserker head-first into the boulder. He and the last remaining Berserker stood face to face with one another as they charged at each other. The Berserker threw many punches and kicks at Draco who managed to evade them with ease before kneeing the Berserker in the stomach and fired a Plasma Bolt onto his back knocking him down before eyeing the gun-power boulder.

"Your not going to harm anyone..." Draco stated before firing a Plasma Bolt causing the ship to be set upon fire due to contact with the boulder as he smirked before summoning his wings. "I am Draco Ryder and I will defend Berk...now time to free a friend" he stated flying off.

Unknown to him a person wearing chest armor and large armbands with talons above its hands while also wearing a red, torn cape, and strips of fabric around the waist was watching him from afar. It also wore a helmet with horns and tusks that represented a Bewilderbest to hide its identity. "See you soon...Draco..." the figure stated before walking off.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	20. Episode 20: Dagur's Last Stand Part 3

Episode 20: Dagur's Last Stand Part 3

* * *

-With Hiccup-

When Draco landed near what appeared to be a festival for Draco's "death", he had to obviously transform back to Hiccup since Berk would obviously notice him flying. "_Okay time to find Astrid..._" he thought before walking around the festival until he was pulled by Heather to the side of a house much to his surprise.

"Heather?! Your okay?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded her head. "Yes I am Hiccup. Okay why is Dagur going around saying he killed Draco Ryder?" she asked as Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously. "Well I fell for a trap in which he used Astrid as a bait. Long story short he stabs me in the stomach and I miraculously survived somehow. Although you wanna hear the weird part?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded. "There was this masked figure that took me to safety before I had passed out. I don't know but my hunch is that it's a person like me. Half-Dragon and Half-Human" Hiccup stated as Heather shook her head.

"But Hiccup that's impossible there's no other way someone else could of been given similar powers like yours" Heather exclaimed as Hiccp sighed. "You may be right...where's Astrid?" he asked as Heather shifted eyes before explaining the entire situation. "Dagur had Gyda locked up and the keys to the cell is...well..." she trailed off as Draco groaned. "Where are they?" Draco asked as Heather rubbed her hands nervously.

"They are well...with Snotlout and he won't let anyone and I mean anyone have them. Not even the twins!" Heather exclaimed as Draco grit his teeth. "Will see about that...just enjoy the festival and don't get yourself in trouble" Draco stated as he ran off quietly trying to avoid interaction with any Viking as Heather shrugged before walking to the group.

-Berk's Jail Cell-

Gyda had her arms tied behind her back as majority of her clothes were cut and had a few traces of blood due to Dagur's torture. Dagur had constantly tortured her as he wanted to know on who Draco's identity was but Gyda had refused to let out any information. This had resulted in Gyda's beating and her being locked up in the cells.

Snotlout who was guarding the cell couldn't help but feel the slightest bit upset because needless to say he was a fan of both Draco and Gyda but was now afraid to help them. "Hey no falling asleep...Dagur's orders!" Snotlout stated as Gyda remained silent as Snotlout sighed. He then heard a pair of footsteps as he turned around only to see no one much to his confusion.

"Uh hello? Anyone there" Snotlout asked as suddenly everything went black much to Snotlout's shock. He looked around in slight fear before finally seeing a pair of glowing green eyes much to his surprise as the person walked up to him. "Please don't hurt me!" he stated as the figure revealed to be Draco himself as his wings covered his appearance. Snotlout held his fists ready to fight in case needed as Draco held his hand out. "I want the keys...now" he ordered as Snotlout shook his head standing up.

"Sorry even though I like you Draco...I can't...if word got out I helped you..I would be in big trouble..." he explained as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Listen here Snotlout people's life's are at stake. Dagur has been simply using Stoick's blind obsessiveness over me so he can easily wipe out Berk and claim it for himself" Draco stated as Snotlout eyes were big as plates. "Your lying! Dagur would never double cross us like that" Snotlout pointed out as Draco shit him a glare. "Does it look like I'm lying. Dagur is a certified lunatic with no morals and he will kill anyone who steps in his way. Which is how I got this!" Draco exclaimed lifting his armor to show the wound Dagur had left as Snotlout held in his urge to vomit.

"See? Now will you hand over the key?" Draco asked as Snotlout looked at his hand which contained the key. "I do believe you...but even so...I can't. What if word gets out that I helped you. I'll be treated as a outcast!" Snotlout stated as Draco practically rolled his eyes. "Okay then I have another idea" Draco said as Snotlout raised an eyebrow.

"What's the idea?" he asked as seconds later Draco delivered a hard blow to Snotlout's face knocking him out as he grabbed the keys. "Lights out that's what. And that's for my 6th birthday...jerk" Draco stated as he went to Gyda's cell and proceeded to open it as he entered.

"Astrid?" Draco asked as Gyda looked up with eyes wide as plates as she tackled Draco down into a hug. "Hiccup your alive! I can't believe it but your alive...and you have wings?" Gyda asked motioning to Draco's wings as he smiled. "I got them after being reached by Toothless the real meaning of power" he stated as Gyda smirked before punching his arm as he clutched it in slight pain.

"That's for making me think your dead!" she stated as Draco was about to respond until she kissed him on the cheek. "That's for everything else" she stated as Draco chuckled before they walked out. "Listen Astrid clean yourself up and go to the group. I'm pretty sure Dagur has no clue your Gyda but it's best if you stay out of this. It's between me and Dagur" Draco stated as Gyda frowned. "But Draco I can help!" she stated as he shook his head.

"Astrid my answer is no...if I let you get hurt even more than you already are...I wouldn't be able to live with sheer guilt of you being hurt" he stated looking down as Gyda raised his chin. "Fine...but the next time a situation like this happens...I tag along!" Gyda stated as Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "Fine I promise..." Draco stated smiling at Gyda who removed her hood.

"Good luck against Dagur" she stated walking off as Draco smirked before walking off in a different direction. "_Now time to stop a certain deranged person_" Draco thought as his next destination was the Dragon Killing Arena.

-Dragon Killing Arena-

Ever since "killing" Draco Ryder, Dagur was given the privilege to remodel the arena in his vision by Stoick's own commands. "I want multiple axes on that side and a bunch of gunpowder on that. Any questions?" Dagur asked as one Viking raised his hand. "Why are taking orders from you?" one asked only for a dagger to suddenly appear behind him much to his shock.

"Because last time I checked...I was the one who killed Draco Ryder and because of that Stoick has given me the pleasure to remodel this arena the way I want it" he stated as suddenly a Plasma Blast landed near his feet much to his surprise. "Oh you have to be kidding me..." he muttered as Draco landed near the group of Vikings with his wings covering his body. "All of you leave...now!" Draco yelled out as they left leaving only Draco and Dagur.

"So your alive...well I'll be happy to tell you this...your friend Gyda has great lips and she is such a good-" Dagur was interrupted by a Plasma Bolt to the chest as Draco grit his teeth angrily. "I'm going to kill you!" Draco roared out as Dagur picked himself up and laughed maniacally.

"Yes that's what I was wanting you to say. I managed to make you admit you want to kill me. Now I can fight to the death with no morals at all!" Dagur stated pulling out two swords as he and Draco charged at one another.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Dagur did not rape Astrid he attempted to but Astrid stopped him though he forcefully made out with her.**


	21. Episode 21: Dagur's Last Stand Part 4

Episode 21: Dagur's Last Stand Part 4

* * *

-Dragon Killing Arena-

Draco threw a hard punch to Dagur's stomach knocking the deranged teen a few inches back but he continued swinging at Draco. "Come on! Is that all you got or did that stab wound slow you down?" Dagur asked throwing the two swords at Draco who evaded them but failed to duck a incoming kick by Dagur knocking him into a wall.

Dagur ran at him attempting a kick to the side but Draco side-stepped it as he used his tail to grip Dagur's leg and pull him down. Draco attempted a Plasma Blast but Dagur rolled out the way before he could get hit. "You know how this will end right Ryder? One of us dies and the other will live. And I guarantee death on your part!" Dagur exclaimed firing another dagger which Draco caught at the last second.

"Yeah although I guess we take this fight somewhere else!" Draco stated grabbing Dagur into a headlock as he flew into the sky with Dagur trying to break free. "Where are you taking us?" Dagur questioned as Draco looked at him and smirked.

"Somewhere where you want hurt anyone!" Draco stated before spinning around and throwing Dagur onto the roof of the Great Hall. "The Great Hall? Not bad...for an amateur like death!" Dagur stated throwing a dagger which Draco caught as he noticed Dagur grinning.

"What's so funny?" Draco questioned as Dagur made a motion to the dagger he had threw much to his confusion. It took a few seconds before noticing that the dagger was covered in gunpowder and had been lit resulting in a explosion knocking Draco to the far side of the roof. "I've been taught in my fathers, Stoick and my own style of fighting. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Dagur asked as Draco spit out a trace of blood before glaring at Dagur. "Because unlike you, I fight for those I care about and I don't become corrupted by said power" he stated as Dagur chuckled before shaking his head.

"You know...I wonder if that's what Gyda told me when we locked lips?" Dagur stated as Draco's eyes glowed green as he used his tail to grab Dagur by his leg and throw him far knocking the Deranged teen onto a nearby pile of sheep as everyone raised eyebrows at what was going on. "What's going on here?" Stoick asked as Dagur was about to respond until two Plasma Bolts nearly hit him as he glared at him before looking around, noticing Heather causing him to grin.

"Hey look it's Draco! He's alive!" one Viking called out as they cheered for him with Dagur rolling his eyes before running. Draco hopped off the roof as he chased after Dagur before noticing that he had Heather in a headlock. "You want to protect people?! Try and get this one!" he yelled as he ran into the Forest with Draco gritting his teeth in anger as he followed from behind.

-The Forest-

Draco ran into the forest looking both ahead and to the sides for Dagur and Heather but to his frustration he saw neither as he growled. Eventually he made his way to the lake slightly panting as he looked around before his senses kicked in and ducked multiple knifes that were headed towards him.

"Dammit they don't make traps like they used to!" Dagur stated coming out from behind a tree as he had Heather by the neck with Draco about to lunge at him.

"Let's not make any sudden movements Draco...unless you don't value this girls life" Dagur chuckled twirling his knife around Heather's neck. Draco would of lunged at Dagur but he knew he couldn't put Heather's life on the line so he raised his hands in defense as Dagur smirked. "You people and your chivalry" Dagur stated throwing Heather near a tree as Draco grit his teeth.

"What do you hope to accomplish huh?" Draco asked as Dagur smirked before twirling his knife. "Like I said when I was just a simple kid my dad was known as Oswald The Agreeable and he made the Berserkers seem like second hand trash and needless to say a certain Outcast trained me in his ways to make sure I could lead the Tribe to its rightful glory. However my plan was to takeover Berk and make it my second home but you are the person in my way and I promise you now, you won't get a second chance at life" Dagur stated pulling out a second knife before charging at Draco.

Draco blocked the first strike from Dagur but was sliced in the chest leaving a mark as Dagur elbowed Draco into a nearby tree. He attempted to impale Draco in the stomach but the Humagon leaped high in the air and blasted Dagur backfirst through a bush as he lunged at him resulting in the two having a power struggle. Dagur smirked before kicking Draco into a tree as he grinned evilly before slicing down a tree with all his force causing it to fall over Draco's back causing him to groan in pain.

"Heh...well I guess this is how it ends? The almighty Draco Ryder is defeated by the Chief Of The Berserkers!" Dagur stated as he lifted Draco's chin and held a knife near his throat. "So any last words or you know what...I want to see who you are" Dagur stated as he slowly pulled down Draco's mask but out of nowhere was blasted in the chest by a huge fireball revealing it to be Toothless much to Draco's delight. "Toothless!" Draco said as Dagur picked himself up before seeing the Night Fury that was in front of him.

"A Night Fury?! So they do exist!" Dagur stated drawing his weapons as Toothless lunged at him. Dagur attempted to put Toothless in a headlock but the Night Fury didn't budge as he rammed Dagur through several tree and smashed him into the ground. Draco eventually pulled himself out of the tree and ran towards the action. Dagur grabbed his knife and stabbed Toothless on the back much to the Night Fury's displeasure but Draco went wide eyed before growling. "DAGUR!" Draco roared as he barraged Dagur with multiple fists and followed with a hard roundhouse kick knocking Dagur near the edge of the lake which actually led to a waterfall.

Dagur due to the barrage of fists coughed out a little blood as he grinned at Draco who's hands were surrounded with blue fire. "Heh...your in trouble now Ryder..." he grinned coughing as Draco glared at him. "In all the years to come I want you to remember this night where I forced you to kill me and needless to say...I pushed you over the edge..." he stated as Draco grit his teeth in even more anger. "Shut the hell...up" Draco stated as Dagur smirked.

"Make me!" Dagur stated laughing as he looked at the sky before looking back at Draco. "See you...in...Valhalla..." Dagur stated laughing as he fell over the edge and began plummeting towards the river as Draco simply looked on without saying another word. "_Everything alright?_" Toothless asked who had managed to overcome the stab wound he endured as Draco looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go..." Draco stated as he reverted back to Hiccup and the two walked off unaware of Dagur's fate.

-Somewhere Else-

An hour had passed as Dagur managed to pull himself out the river groaning in slight pain but was grinning like a madman as the person who was waiting for him was none other than Alvin The Treacherous. "Learn anything new Dagur?" Alvin asked as Dagur nodded picking himself up.

"Well I learned that Draco is half human and half dragon and that he also has a Night Fury with him" Dagur explained as Alvin looked at him. "A Night Fury? Don't tell me your lying" Alvin stated as Dagur shook his head no. "I am not lying Alvin and Im telling you he has a Night Fury! Anything on our agenda now?" Dagur questioned with Alvn scratching his chin, lost in his thoughts before coming up with a solution. "For now Dagur we lay low but in the comings of months we will kidnap Stoick's son Hiccup and force Stoick to hand over both Berk...and the Night Fury!" Alvin stated as Dagur nodded.

"Oh I like the way you think" Dagur grinned with Alvin nodding as the two eventually walked away never to be heard from again...for now.

* * *

**AN: Well that wraps up Dagur's story arc as the next arc will focus on the Sinister Four (****Whispering Death, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath &amp; Flightmare) since I want to refocus on Hiccup/Draco's quest to stop the Red Death.**

**Question: Who should I pair Heather with and if not should she be paired with a OC?**

** Also I will do a slight time skip where Hiccup will soon transform into a Full Dragon but can revert back into Human. So think of it as two forms for Hiccup. One is Draco Ryder while the other resembles Toothless.**

**Also next week I have a free schedule due to regents excusing me from school so expect about 3 or 4 new chapters starting Monday and throughout the entire week. If you have any ideas for future chapters just leave it in the reviews or PM Message me. And if you want to do a HTTYD React to this story just let me know so I can give permission.**


	22. Episode 22: The Birth Of A Full-Dragon

Episode 22: The Birth Of A Full-Dragon

* * *

-With Hiccup-

It had been only a couple of months since Dagur's defeat as Hiccup resumed his usual routine of stopping Dragon raids. However this month was special because Hiccup had realized that this would be the month where he would become a full dragon and needless to say he was worried.

"Oh man...if I become a Full-Dragon...do I become a merciless killer in the process?!" he asked causing Toothless to take offense to what he said. "_Alright first of all you wont become a killer...probably and second would you relax?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup looked at him confused. "How can I relax when I'm soon going to become a dragon. What will happen?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless sighed.

"When the transformation happens you will need to remember your life so you don't fall under control of either Red Death...or another person...but that's a story for another time.." Toothless stated as Hiccup sighed before laying sitting down on a boulder. "I just hope I turn out okay" Hiccup stated crossing his arms as Toothless nudged his shoulder much to his amusement.

-With Astrid-

However with Astrid she was still trying to get over her fears of what Dagur did to her back when she was locked up as Gyda. She wasn't...raped...but the torment had slightly caused her to drift from others except for Heather who had tried her best to comfort her.

Astrid laid on her bed holding her Gyda Arrow costume as she looked at it with a look that she never had in her life...sadness. She heard a knock on her door which revealed to be Heather as the black-haired teen entered the room. "Hey Astrid...you doing alright?" Heather questioned as Astrid nodded. "Yeah never better" she lied as Heather frowned crossing her arms.

Astrid would of rebutted but eventually gave up seeing how it was no use to lie to Heather. "I'm still thinking...about what happened..when Dagur captured me..." Astrid stated as Heather placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Astrid. From what Hiccup told us, Dagur disappeared after falling from that waterfall so that means he's gone...right?" Heather stated as Astrid shook her head. "Maybe Heather...Dagur's always been hard to put down and Hiccup should know that" she said looking away as Heather sighed.

"Just tell me when you want to talk...I'll be outside if you need me" she stated exiting the room as Astrid continued to look down at the Gyda Arrow attire.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked around Berk running a hand down his hair as he eventually met up with Heather sighing. "Hey Hiccup...something wrong?" she asked as he nodded. "Well to put it short...I'm soon going to become a full dragon. No longer half...full" Hiccup stated as Heather awed but eyes widened.

"So...your going to become a Night Fury?" she asked as Hiccup nodded sadly. "Yeah...and I want you to know this...stay as far away from me as possible. I don't want you or Astrid to get hurt when I have the transformation" Hiccup stated as Heather nodded. "Good to know but...won't Toothless be with you?" she asked as Hiccup nodded rubbing his neck.

"He will to watch me...but I worry that I may accidentally kill him in the process..." Hiccup said looking down. Heather simply didn't say anything but put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Just at least fight the urge Hiccup. You proved to me and Astrid that your not like others who just care about their muscles. You rely on your brain and your different from others...which is good. Honestly I can see why Toothless chose you to be what you are right now.." she smiled as Hiccup simply looked at her.

"I guess your right...I can do this..." he smiled as Heather nodded and punched his shoulder as Hiccup chuckled. "Sorry only Astrid can do that...speaking of which...is she okay?" Hiccup asked as Heather shook her head no. "She hasn't...ever since the torture Dagur put her through...she's been closing herself from us and I'm worried..." Heather exclaimed as Hiccup felt his fists clutch in anger.

If Dagur had somehow survived his fall, Hiccup swore that Dagur would be the first and only person he would kill and needless to say Heather noticed this look. "Hiccup?" she questioned as Hiccup simply walked off.

-Forest-

It was nighttime in Berk and almost everyone had fallen asleep...except for a certain Humagon. Hiccup looked at the moon before growling in slight pain as Toothless watched from afar. "_It's happening..._" he said to himself as Hiccup's eyes slowly glowed green.

Hiccup soon noticed that his hands began to slowly go from its usual color to now black-scales as his hands morphed into claws. His clothes soon ripped off as he noticed a tail pop out and the same happened with his wings. Unknown to Toothless Heather was watching this and was horrified. Toothless simply looked on as in a few seconds a purple light surrounded Hiccup and had transformed him into a Night Fury as Heather looked on from where she was looking.

"_It's happened...he's a Night Fury..._" Toothless stated.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise to make it up in the next one. Next chapter will see if Astrid can find the heart to be Gyda Arrow...or quit it all together? See you next time!**


	23. Episode 23: Night Fury Rampage Part 1

Episode 23: Night Fury Rampage Part 1

* * *

-The Forest-

Toothless went over to Hiccup who had newly transformed into a full-blood Night Fury. The good thing about this was that now Toothless may not be the only Night Fury but the bad was that Hiccup may have possibly lost his sanity. "_Hiccup...? You there dude?_" Toothless asked as he closed in only to see the glares of the new Night Fury.

_"There is no Hiccup! Only Draco!_" the Night Fury Draco roared out as it lunged at Toothless causing the two Night Furies to engage in battle much to Heather's shock.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup watched this unfold from his mindset before looking at Draco in shock. "Just what are you doing?! Your me but as a dragon but why are you attacking Toothless!?" Hiccup questioned as Draco chuckled sinisterly._

**(For those who are confused Draco is in the Night Fury mode while Hiccup is wearing his Draco Ryder attire)**

_"You don't understand do you?! Think about it...all those people who have hurt you...you can finally exact your vengeance on those...including your father Stoick" Draco grinned maniacally much to Hiccup's horror. "No! My dad may be who he is but he's still my father!" Hiccup stated as Draco rolled his eyes._

_"Fine...seeing as you may be unresponsive...I'll have to erase you from the mind itself!" Draco exclaimed quickly firing a Plasma Blast causing Hiccup to evade it at the last second before glaring at Draco. "Fine then...ITS ON!" Hiccup stated as his fists surrounded itself with blue fire and the two began to clash._

-The Forest-

Toothless was having a hard time of putting Hiccup/Draco down but without physically harming him. "_Hiccup snap out of it!_" Toothless stated as Draco simply shook and rammed itself and Toothless into a nearby boulder. "_I am no longer that weak coward who didn't believe in finishing the job. I will kill all those in my way...including Stoick_" Draco grinned as Toothless went wide eyed for a second before growling.

"_You will not Hiccup's father or anyone for that matter!_" Toothless stated firing a Plasma Blast but Draco managed to roll behind the protection of several trees. Toothless flew high and continued firing as Draco rolled to avoid the attacks before firing his own as the two clashed.

Heather who watched this go on began to run back until Draco spotted her. "_A human?! This will be a great demonstration of what I can do_" Draco grinned and fLee after her with Toothless following his trail. Draco landed in front of Heather and attempted to bite her but Toothless tackled it from the side knocking it back before looking at Heather. Since Heather didn't and couldn't speak dragon, she was having a slight problem in understanding Toothless but saw that in his eyes it was telling her to get out and get help. She then ran back to the village and headed to the only place where she knew the one person who would be able to snap Hiccup back to reality.

-With Astrid-

Astrid walked around Berk at night as she noticed that a few other Vikings were still up at night as she continued walking. She was about to head home until she noticed Heather run towards her. "Heather?" she questioned as Heather reached her panting heavily as she stood on one knee.

"Heather what happened?" Astrid questioned as Heather looked at her. "It's Hiccup...he's gone full Night Fury but for some reason he's gone mad!" she stated as Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "Where are they?!" Astrid questioned as Heather began to point to the direction of where she came. "There in that direction...come on!" Heather stated as she was about to run until she noticed Astrid lost in her thoughts. "Astrid?" Heather questioned before Astrid herself looked at her.

"I'll join you later...just go on without me..." Astrid stated running off with Heather raising an eyebrow before running back to the fight.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Needless to say Hiccup and Draco were evenly matched as they had managed to predict every move they each made. "I'll admit...your not half-bad" Hiccup stated as Draco chuckled. "Same goes for you Haddock...although it almost and I mean almost pains me that I have to get rid of you...I'll just shrug it off" Draco stated firing several Plasma Blasts at Hiccup who manged to evade all the shots._

_Draco lunged at Hiccup but Hiccup managed to flip Draco over before locking the Night Fury into a Headlock. "Fool do you think this will stop me?" he asked as Hiccup smirked. "It won't...but it will buy me some time" Hiccup stated._

-With Toothless-

Toothless held Draco down but suddenly noticed that Draco's eyes glowed dark green much to his confusion. "_What the-?_" Toothless questioned as Draco faced him. "_Toothless listen, I'm having a battle with my other side Draco for control in my body and I need you to somehow warn Heather and Astrid_" he stated as Toothless raised an eyebrow.

"_But how?_" Toothless questioned as he noticed Draco shaking his head back and forth. "_Just do it somehow!_" he stated before Draco roared and did pushed Toothless off him before growling. "_Finally...I acually have control again! But that's a bad thing for you Night Fury because the first thing I'm doing is eliminating that chief of Berk Stoick_" Draco grinned maniacally as Toothless glared at him.

Before Toothless could react Draco rammed him into a nearby tree as he grinned before turning his head only to see Heather. "_Heh..._" was all Draco said before he pounced onto Heather breathing in and out as Heather gulped in fear. "_My first prey...such a fasinating female..._" Draco stated as he attempted to bite down at her only for an arrow to narrowly miss him.

"_What the hell?_" Draco stated before looking back and seeing a figure in navy blue as it then revealed itself to be Gyda Arrow much to Draco's shock but to Heather's pleasure. "I'm back..." she stated.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup laid on the floor nearly beaten to death as Draco looked over and saw Gyda. "Well if isn't your girlfriend...maybe she can be a example of my powers" Draco chuckled as Hiccup's eyes widened. "No!" he stated as he ran and attempted to punch Draco who simply side stepped it and used his tail to smack Hiccup down. "Face it Hiccup...I've won..." Draco grinned._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	24. Episode 24: Night Fury Rampage Part 2

Episode 24: Night Fury Rampage Part 2

* * *

-The Forest-

"So it looks like Hiccup finally became a full Night Fury...that's good...if you weren't trying to kill Toothless and Heather..." Gyda stated holding her bow tightly as she readied an arrow incase Draco attempted a attack. Draco simply walked away from Heather as it glared at Gyda before charging up another Plasma Blast which Gyda managed to evade quickly.

"Okay talking is apparently out of the question" she stated as she readied an arrow and fired it at Draco who simply rolled out the way only to run into a headbutt by Toothless knocking him backwards. Draco simply shook it off before noticing that on his left was Toothless ready to fire another Plasma Blast while on the right was Gyda readying another arrow. "_Heh...2 against 1? Seems pretty unfair_" Draco grinned as he got ready.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup rolled out the way of various Plasma Blasts as Draco lunged at him knocking the boy backwards before picking himself up. "Why are you doing this?! Those are my friends!" Hiccup stated shielding himself from another Plasma Blast as Draco hissed at him._

_"Friends you say? Tell me Hiccup what makes Toothless a friend of yours? I mean he did infact bite you" Draco grinned maniacally. "And I forgave Toothless. He's actually a dragon I can trust unlike you!" Hiccup pointed as Draco roared before ramming into Hiccup as he was on top. "Why do you resist?! We could of killed Dagur easily with one more blow but you hesitated...why?!" Draco questioned as Hiccup kicked him off. "Dagur may be who he is...a deranged psycho but he's still a person...I'll only kill if it were necessary but you want to kill just for the fun of it! Where's the logic in that?!" Hiccup questioned as Draco growled._

_"Logic?! You want logic?! I always believe in finishing the job but you want to be some lousy good person offering them second chances...JUST WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS A SECOND CHANCE?" Draco roared as it attempted another Plasma Blast but Hiccup fired one into its mouth causing it to back up._

-The Forest-

Gyda and Toothless were trying their best to not harm their friend or in Gyda's case...boyfriend who had transformed into a Night Fury. Toothless managed to ram Draco down as he noticed Gyda readying two arrows much to his confusion.

Draco simply stroke Toothless into a tree as he turned to face Gyda who was ready to fire at any time. Draco roared and ran after her as Gyda fired the two arrows which suddenly activated a net capturing Draco as it tied him to a nearby tree. "_What the-?_" Draco questioned as he tried to move around but couldn't. "Whoa what did you do?" Heather questioned running up to them.

"Well let's just say I managed to make a trick where I attach a net to 2 arrows and send them apart so they can activate and trap the person" Gyda explained as Heather awed at her creation. "When you spend time with Hiccup you tend to pick some things up from him" Gyda simply stated as Heather chuckled.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup and Draco were locked in a power struggle as Hiccup slowly began to get the upper hand. "You use power because you rely on it for everything. Everyday is battle for people who want to live and I want to see my future out!" Hiccup stated upper-cutting Draco. _

_"But there won't be a future due to Red Death and you know it yourself!" Draco stated as Hiccup shook his head. "There will always be a future, even if I live or die I want Red Death to know that even if she tries to tear my home apart...she will see what happens when we pick those pieces together!" Hiccup stated as he closed both his hands before firing a massive Plasma Blast knocking Draco back as he noticed that he began disappearing with Hiccup raising an eyebrow._

_"Your vanishing?" Hiccup questioned as Draco grinned but shook his head no. "No Hiccup...you see since your now a full dragon...you still maintain the ability to be human. I will be around your subconscious and who knows...you may see me again...but know this...a dark age is coming to Berk soon and everything you ever held dear will vanish under your nose!" Draco stated as Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. _

_"Till then I'll be watching you!" Draco stated as he vanished with Hiccp just watching on as he sighed in relief. "Well at least I'm still human which is a good thing...I can almost imagine what would happen if I lost control" Hiccup stated as he closed his eyes._

-The Forest-

Gyda, Heather and Toothless soon noticed that Draco glowed green much to their confusion at first but it changed to happiness as they soon saw him transform back to Hiccup. "Ugh...where am I?" Hiccup questioned looking around before noticing the net that was around him. "Why is there a net around me?" he asked as Gyda and Heather laughed with Toothless letting out a snicker at the sight of his best friend being okay.

"Here let me" Gyda stated pulling out a knife and cutting the net around him freeing Hiccup. Gyda however looked away quickly as Hiccp raised an eyebrow. "What's with Astrid?" Hiccup asked as Heather giggled before motioning to Hiccup himself. Hiccup looked down only to see that his pants which were scratched remained as it was the only piece of clothing he had on. "Huh...well this is awkward..." he stated as Toothless looked at him raising an eyebrow as if saying "your telling me".

"Well...if it means anything...it's great to see that your back as a human rather than a dragon" Gyda stated turning back to face him with a smile as Hiccup chuckled but pointed to Toothless. Gyda turned around to see Toothless giving her a glare as she gulped before raising her hands. "Alright I'm sorry...please calm down" Toothless stated as he looked away.

"Just give him fish and he'll forgive you" Hiccup stated as Gyda sighed before going to a nearby lake as she grabbed 2 fish and set them down as Toothless looked and began eating the fish. "Well it seems like he's forgiven you...be glad he hasn't-" Hiccup stopped before seeing Toothless lick Gyda much to Heather's amusement.

"Uh...thanks?" Gyda stated as Hiccup coughed. "Uh Astrid...that will take you days to wash off so you better hope you have a spare" he stated as Gyda simply pinched her forehead before walking off with Heather and Hiccup. Toothless who watched the 3 head back to the village smiled before flying off. "_He's learning...and maybe soon...maybe Hiccup can defeat Red Death once and for all_" Toothless stated as he flew away.

Meanwhile Hiccup looked at Gyda with a smile. "So you decided to become Gyda again?" he asked as Astrid nodded her head. "I guess that I should move past what happened and fight for a future...and besides at least your here..." Gyda smiled as Hiccup chuckled. "Well it's safe to say this...welcome back Gyda" he smiled as they went back to Berk but Heather stopped.

"Um shouldn't you take that off?" she asked as Gyda looked and nodded. "Oh your right!" she stated going behind a tree to change as Hiccup smiled. "Well it's good to have her back" he smiled.

* * *

**There concludes that...for here and onto the next couple of chapters...Hiccup will slowly fight against Dragons of the Sinister Four before they eventually decide to come together and end him. Until then see you all next time!**


	25. Episode 25: Night At The Forest

Episode 25: Night At The Forest

* * *

-The Forest-

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Heather, Camicazi &amp; majority of the teens were walking around the forest as Gobber continued to lead them somewhere which Hiccup was still trying to piece together what the activity was. "Uh Gobber what are we doing exactly?" Camicazi questioned as Gobber smirked.

"Well you see Camicazi, since you 8 are going to be future Vikings and yes that means Hiccup to Snotlout" Gobber stated as Hiccup &amp; Snotlout exchanged glares. "We want you to prepare for the worst and that means against a variety of dragons" Gobber stated causing everyone to raise an eyebrow in confusion. Unknown to Hiccup a certain queen was planning her next attack.

-Dragon Island-

"_My queen who have you sent after Draco Ryder this time?_" the Whispering Death questioned as he heard an incoming chuckle from below. "_No need to worry because I've sent a group of Changewing after this Draco fellow. He may have grown confident these past months but rest assure this will know him back into place_" Red Death stated as Whispering Death grinned.

"_Good to know..._" he said flying off. However on his mind was the question that bothered him the most; where did that Night Fury fly off to?

-The Forest-

"So basically were going to sleep and hunt in the deep forest...for 2 days?" Heather asked as Gobber nodded. "Yes and I'll assign you in groups of 4. The first group will be Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, &amp; Snotlout" Gobber stated as Hiccup &amp; Astrid went wide eyed. "We have to work with him?" they both stated as Heather pinched her forehead with Snotlout grinning.

Snotlout winked at Heather who held in the urge to vomit as Gobber face-palmed immediately regretting this team. "The second group will be Camicazi, Fishlegs, Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut" Gobber stated as the twins smirked and high fived before head-butting another as Camicazi smiled at Fishlegs. "Well at least were on the same team" she smiled as Fishlegs looked away nervously. Hiccup looked at the two smiling at the fact that his best friend Camicazi &amp; Fishlegs had gotten together.

"Happy for them?" Astrid asked with her arms folded as Hiccup nodded. "Yeah...it's really good to see that my friend has finally found someone" he stated as he looked at a tree shake much to his confusion. He kept staring at it until Astrid punched his arm as he looked at her. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. "Well you suddenly stopped talking, I thought something was wrong...is there something wrong?" she asked as Hiccup shrugged. "I don't...know...exactly it felt like something...or someone was watching us.." Hiccup stated as Astrid shrugged twirling her Axe in one hand while carrying a satchel on the other.

"What's the bag for?" Heather questioned as Astrid looked around and showed Heather that consisted of her Gyda Arrow outfit along with her bow, arrows and a quiver as Heather raised an eyebrow. "A quiver?" she asked as Astrid nodded. "I have to put my arrows somewhere you know" Astrid joked.

"Alright then...I managed to sew some tents so that will be your shelter for the 2 nights...you will learn to hunt for resources and I'll will be supervising" Gobber stated motioning to the tents that were already up. "Thanks but no thanks...I could of set it up myself" Snotlout stated. "Yeah right. You and setting up a tent...that's like me asking a dragon not to kill me and save me for later...impossible" Astrid stated as Hiccup chuckled. Snotlout would of retorted but decided to stay silent.

"_I just hope that nothing is planning on interrupting my peace..._" Hiccup thought unaware of the upcoming danger.

-Forest At Night-

Hours passed as Snotlout carried a dozen of fish on sticks and noticed that Heather was trying to start a fire with two sticks. "What are you doing?" he questioned as Heather glared at him. "I'm starting a fire...what does it look like?" she questioned sarcastically as Snotlout put his hands up in defense.

"Well...what are Hiccup &amp; Astrid doing?" Snotlout asked. "Looking for some berries" she stated as Snotlout sighed. "So I just went into the lake for nothing. You know what...I'll go get the twins...they know this trick where Tuff uses his-" Snotlout questions as Heather put a hand up. "I don't want to hear it" she stated as Snotlout rolled his eyes before walking to the other groups tent.

"Is it clear?" a voice asked from the bush with Heather nodding as Hiccup stepped out with Astrid who carried a bag of berries. "Where have you two really been?" Heather questioned as Hiccup &amp; Astrid looked away blushing. "None of your business...need help with the fire?" Hiccup questioned as Heather pouted and nodded. "Yes please. I've been trying for 3 hours!" Heather companies as Hiccup chuckled.

Hiccup closed his eyes as his hand formed a blue fireball and placed it at the pile of wood as Heather pouted crossing her arms. "I wish I could do that" she stated as Hiccup chuckled patting her back. "So...anyone else suspicious that there haven't been any dragon attacks?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged in response. "Maybe she's on break?" Hiccup responded as Astrid shrugged. They then heard some noises coming from the bush as they raised an eyebrow as Hiccup walked towards it.

Hiccup opened the bush as it revealed to be nothing much to his confusion. "Weird...nothing's here..." Hiccup said leaving Astrid confused. "Also where's Snotlout? Shouldn't he be back?" Heather asked as Astrid immediately frowned knowing possibly what Snotlout could be up to. "I have the feeling that he and the twins are doing something the up most stupid right now" Astrid stated frowning as Hiccup chuckled.

Meanwhile Fishlegs was ignoring the insults that Snotlout was tossing at him as Tuffnut joined in much to Camicazi &amp; Ruffnut's annoyance. "So Fishlegs or is that even your real name Berserker?" Snotlout questioned as Tuffnut snickered with Camicazi's fists clutching. "Yeah I wouldn't want to be meat for some big-boned fella" Tuffnut inquired as Fishlegs simply looked away as Snotlout growled. "Hey it's rude not looking at somebody you know!" Snotlout stated as Fishlegs turned to face them with anger written on his face...not literally.

"I have had enough of you Snotlout...you think your so tough when really your just a bag of lies who thinks he can just stomp on others whenever he feels like" Fishlegs began as unknown to him 3 Changewings appeared from behind as they glared at the four teenagers.

"Um Fishlegs...?" Snotlout began only for Fishlegs to stop him. "No I've had enough of your endless talking Snotlout. There isn't anything you can say that will stop me" Fishlegs stated as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "What?" he questioned before noticing that 3 Changewings stood their. "Uh...hi?" Fishlegs waved causing the Chagewing to roar at Fishlegs.

Meanwhile Hiccup heard a income screaming which to him sounded exactly like a girl. "A girls in trouble" Hiccup stated standing up as Heather raised an eyebrow. "How do you know if it's a girl?" she asked as Hiccup raised his hands. "I can tell the difference...well guess I have to go Draco" Hiccup stated getting ready. Astrid and Heather nodded as Hiccup's eyes closed and he began to glow purple. Seconds later Draco found himself in his usual attire before running off as Astrid grabbed her axe and readied herself.

"Going to help?" Heather asked as Astrid nodded. Meanwhile Draco appeared as he looked at the teens. "Okay what seems to be the problem?" Draco questioned as the teens point to behind Draco who raised a eyebrow in confusion but turned around only to come face to face with the group of 3 Changwings. "Oh crap..." he muttered as the 3 Changwings began to circle him. "_We've been waiting for you Ryder. Our queen was very specific on her target and you seem to fill the bill. You fail? The punishment is death!_" they all stated lunging at Draco who blocked himself in response as he groaned. "_Great just great..._" Draco thought.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	26. Episode 26: Draco Against Changewings

Episode 26: Draco Against Changewings

* * *

-The Forest-

Draco had his hands on his hips before looking back at the group of teens. "You should all probably go hide before this gets ugly.." he warned before Camicazi raised a hand. "Um Draco is it? Who are you?" she asked as Draco looked back at the 3 Changewings before facing her.

"No one her grasps the concept of the mask. It's supposed to conceal my identity...but my hair and mask do the hiding for me..alright then" Draco stated readying himself as Astrid led the teens out of the area. "_It's time we finished what the queen wanted done, so many months ago_" the Changewing (1) stated as Draco chuckled. "And what's that? To be married, because from what I heard she tends to nag a lot" Draco joked which provoked one of the Changewings to fire a ball of acid that almost struck Draco in the shoulder if he hadn't ducked. "Oh...forgot that they could do that..." Draco stated sheepishly as 2 of the Changewings lunged at him as he ducked but was struck by the 3rd one knocking him to the ground.

"_Now your going to witness what happens when you insult the queen!_" the Changewing (3) roared as it fired multiple acid-like substances that Draco managed to roll out the way before noticing that they were circling him. Draco readied himself as they lunged at him but he activated his wings and flew in the air much to their surprise as he smiled in response. "_Since when could he fly?_" one of them questioned as Draco chuckled. "Surprised? Well come and get me acid breaths!" Draco stated flying off as the 3 Changewings growled before apparently vanishing leaving many to wonder what happened.

-Waterfall Cave-

Draco soon landed in front of a cave that was also near a waterfall before looking around. "_Okay you managed to lure the Changewings away...but was the other ability Fishlegs told me? It was acid-like substances and..._" Draco was soon brought out of his thoughts as he quickly evaded a acid-like ball but noticed that there was no one there.

"Wait a minute...of course...camouflage!" Draco exclaimed as he was struck in the back two Changewings as the third one chuckled. "_What's the matter Draco? Off your game?_" the Changewing (3) stated as the others appeared in front of Draco who groaned. "No...but I remembered your other ability...camouflage but I know one way I can stop you" Draco stated as they all chuckled. "_Like you really know Ryder. Besides how can you defeat 3 Changewings at once?_" the Changewing (2) stated as it was about to fire another acid attack but Draco quickly fired a Plasma Bolt from his hand into the Changewing's mouth stopping the attack.

"_What the-? What did you do?_" he questioned as Draco chuckled. "Well you see...when I fought a Gronckle months ago, I blasted it in the mouth and I quickly noticed that doing this would stop a dragons fire power. So now it's 2 against 1 with 1 one dragon unable to fire acid" Draco stated as the Changewings growled. "_That may be true but..._" one stated as they all vanished with Draco staying in position as he got ready. "Okay...focus..." Draco stated as he closed his eyes readying himself.

One of the Changewings lunged at him but he quickly evaded it as he grabbed said Changewing and rammed it to the ground before evading a acid attack from the other Changewing. "Man you guys are awfully persistent...is your queen trying something new?" Draco asked as the other Changewing surprised him from the front and smacked him near a boulder. "_I've had enough of you mouth! Just die already!_" the Changewing (2) roared as Draco grit his teeth before ducking the dragons and ramming it head-first into the boulder before looking back at the 2 remaining Changewings. "Okay I'm giving you dragons one last warning...either leave and we end this peacefully...or we resort this in a fight and one of us die...your choice" Draco stated as the 2 Changewings simply growled in response.

"Why doesn't anyone choose the easy way?" Draco mumbled readying his fists for the the remaining Changewings. He noticed that the Changewings again vanished as he activated his wings before flying near the Waterfall. "Hey Changewings I bet you can't catch me over here!" Draco called out as he waited for a response but then noticed slight movement in the bodies of water. "Bingo..." he stated as he then began throwing many Plasma Blasts at the water hoping to hit one of the Changewings. Eventually he hit one of the Changewings before being struck into the rock-hard wall by the other.

"_Enough of the games! I will strike you right here and right now!_" the Changewing roared out as it was about to bite down on Draco when suddenly a fire-like tornado attack came from out of nowhere hitting the Changewing upon impact. Draco was confused about the attack but simply saved it for later he used both his legs to kick the Changewing back onto the ground. "Okay...what was that first of all...but I'll have to figure out later...time to finish the job" Draco stated walking over to the Changewing but suddenly felt the ground shake as his eyes went wide.

"Oh crap..." he muttered remembering the certain dragon that had the ability to dig underground. From the ground rose the Whispering Death that Draco had encountered during Snoggletog and to be honest Draco wasn't in the mood for a reunion. "_Well if isn't Draco. Surprised to see me? Admit it you are_" the Whispering Death joked as Draco growled at him with his fists clutched tightly. "I'm surprised your even alive...what? Was the queen desperate to have new dragons?" Draco asked as the Whispering Death chuckled. "_She spared me because she wouldn't risk the thought of losing her top 5 commanders...other than that...you've improved since the last time we met Draco..but you won't be able to defeat me_" the Whispering Death said as it went towards the outcold Changewing.

"Alright then...let's do this!" Draco stated as he fired a Plasma Blast with the Whispering Death firing a rung of fire to clash with the blast. Draco readied himself as the Whispering Death simply snickered. "_In time we will meet Draco...but for now you should prepare yourself for the day of reckoning...until then goodbye..._" the Whispering Death stated as it fired a ring of fire onto the ground causing a small cloud of dirt to block Draco until seconds later it was cleared but noticed that the Whispering Death disappeared along with the Changewing much to his annoyance.

Draco slightly groaned in annoyance but then glowed purple as he reverted back to Hiccup as he sighed. "Great...the Whispering Death is back and it has the Changewing with him.." Hiccup stated but focused on what happened during his battle with the Changewings. Before it could attack him a fire-like tornado appeared and took out the Changewing which led to Hiccup thinking; is there someone out there with powers like his?

"When I get back I'm going to ask Toothless some questions.." Hiccup stated but then noticed something weird behind the Boulder that the other Changewing laid near. He walked towards it and soon found a triangular-shaped stone that was glowing different colors as Hiccup awed. "I wonder what this is...maybe Gobber or Fishlegs may know..they do like discovering new things" Hiccup stated walking off with the stone in hand.

Unknown to him the Changwing that laid unconcious near the boulder, it's eyes suddenly snapped open if something had happened and needless to say...someone was in trouble...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Well there ends that...also the Whispering Death is actually Toothless's rival from the episode "What Flies Beneath" of Dreamworks Dragons: Riders Of Berk. What did you think of the chapter and I plan on introducing Trader Johann in the next one.**

**Also would anyone want to see Hiccup team up with his female counterpart Hicca Haddock in a future chapter?**


	27. Episode 27: Stone Of Good Fortune?

Episode 27: Stone Of Good Fortune?

* * *

-With Hiccup-

"So let me get this straight apparently the Whispering Death from Snoggletog showed up and disappeared with one of the Changewings from the forest?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded. "And you said he had a planned a day of reckoning similar to what Draco warned you?" Heather asked as Hiccup nodded again.

"Can you communicate with Draco to ask him what he meant by the message?" Heather questioned with Hiccup shaking his head no. "If I did that he'd probably give me the cold shoulder. We haven't been on speaking terms" Hiccup stated. "Wait I thought you said he disappeared. What happened?" Astrid questioned.

"Well during my meditations I found him apparently chained up. He stated that he cannot leave my body due to my human and dragon sides merging" Hiccup explained before noticing Heather grab the triangular-shaped object. "What's this?" she asked as Hiccup shrugged. "I have no clue...I was going to ask either Gobber or Fishlegs if they know about this..." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well maybe by some chance...this is a dragons egg? I mean there are different types when you think about it" Heather pointed out as Astrid nodded folding her arms. "Well if that's true...then that has to be the weirdest shaped out of all of them" she said. "For some reason I feel as if something's off about that...I can't put my finger on it" Hiccup stated rubbing his head. The 3 then heard knocking on the door as it later revealed itself to be Gobber himself as he waved at them. "Hello their boys and ladies. Any reason you asked me to come over?" Gobber asked.

"Well yeah Gobber...do you know what this is?" Hiccup stated as Heather held the object as Gobber looked at it, slightly awed at the object. "Well my word...Hiccup you may have found the Stone Of Good Fortune!" Gobber exclaimed much to Hiccup, Heather &amp; Astrid's confusion. "Stone Of Good Fortune?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber nodded his head. "Yep..legend has it that whoever posseses this stone will be rewarded with good fortune for as long as they live" Gobber stated as Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief with Gobber chuckling.

"I'm not making this up Hiccup but from the looks of things...you may have some good fortune yourself" Gobber made a motion to Heather &amp; Astrid causing the blonde to blush with Heather raising an eyebrow. "Heh...kids these days..." Gobber smirked.

-Dragon Island-

"_So why have you gathered us here?_" the Changewing questioned as it made a motion to itself, the Flightmare and the Smothering Smokebreath. "_Well the reason for me calling you 3 up is our commen enemy Draco Ryder_" the Whispering Death exclaimed much to the hisses of the other dragons.

"_That Ryder. He's been making the queen upset ever since he's first arrived. But why do you look so confident that you can defeat him?_" the Smokebreath dragon questioned earning a chuckle from the dragon. "_Well I decided that we four team up and defeat Draco once and for all including his partner Gyda Arrow_" he exclaimed much to their amusement. "_So we take out them 2 and then what? That still leaves a village filled with Vikings_" the Flightmare spat out as they looked at him.

"_Well you fail to see is that without Draco nor Gyda...Berk will be defenseless even with the Vikings they have. Now the reason I brought you 3 here is because I'm forming a team to take down Draco_" the Whispering Death stated.

"_So your best options were a Smothering Smokebreath, Changewing, Flightmare and a Whispering Death yourself...how do you know we can defeat Draco?_" the Smokebreath dragon questioned. "_Draco has always fought dragons of similar species. Skrill, Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares, etc. He however is not prepared to handle a group of 4 different dragon species at once..._" the Whispering Death explained earning cheers from them.

-With Hiccup-

"Astrid...do you ever wonder if I'm able to stop the dragons queen?" Hiccup asked as Astrid looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she questioned. "Well...it's like time is going fast and sooner or later I'm going to come face to face with their queen...but I don't know if I'm ready..." Hiccup said looking down.

"Hiccup I believe you are ready to face her. There will be those with greater power than you or me...or even Toothless but it's important to look out for the positives in life. Besides everyone has things they wanna accomplish in life...your not the only one" she said prompting Hiccup to raise an eyebrow. "You know...I feel like there's something your not telling me...Astrid, was there another reason for becoming Gyda?" Hiccup asked as Astrid looked up at the sky.

"Well you see Hiccup you remember my uncle Finn Hofferson?" she asked as Hiccup nodded. "You mean Fearless Finn Hofferson? The Viking without fear...I've heard about him...though sorry for your loss..." Hiccup folded his arms. "It's alright...you see when I was a little kid...the decades passing of Arvin Dale's Fire...a strange like dragon appeared and you can already guess who stepped up for the challenge..." Astrid stated.

"Wait you mean that strange blue glowing dragon? My dad and Gobber stated apparently that every 10 years when the passing of Arvin Dale's Fire happens, that the same dragon always comes to terrorize Berk for some reason. Me and Fishlegs nicknamed it the Flightmare since I heard some Viking got frozen in fear.." Hiccup said earning a slight glare from Astrid. "The Viking that was frozen in fear...was my uncle Finn Hofferson..." Astrid stated much to Hiccup's surprise.

"A-Are you serious? Your uncle from what my dad told me was one of the fearless Vikings back in the day. What happened?" Hiccup asked as Astrid sighed heavily. "When I was a little kid I saw it attacking and I would of helped out but my uncle told me to stand back while he fended it off. But he was sprayed by its mysterious substance causing him to stay in his position as if he as frozen in fear...but I know that my uncle was not afraid...but he village didn't believe it and because of that dragon my family was shamed..." Astrid explained causing Hiccup to look at her in sympathy.

"I'm Gyda Arrow because I want to help Draco Ryder but I also want to restore the honor my family had before that dragon came and ruined it!" Astrid exclaimed only to be pulled into a hug by Hiccup. "It's okay...I understand your reasons and I will always have your back..." Hiccup said as Astrid pulled away and smiled at Hiccup. "Thank you for understanding...I seem I made the right choice in being with you" she smiled as Hiccup chuckled.

The two teens slowly leaned in for a kiss before it was interrupted by Heather who came towards them as if she ran half of the island. "S-Sorry if I interrpted fans who wanted to see a kiss but you 2 need to get to the Great Hall now!" Heather exclaimed much to their confusion as they still had red cheeks visible on them.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Astrid asked. "Snotlout is selling the Stone Of Good Fortune!" Heather exclaimed as Astrid &amp; Hiccup's eyes went wide as plates. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: I know Hiccup is supposed to be the main protagonist of this series but I decided to give Astrid some character development. I'm planning on adapting the "Gem Of A Different Color" episode of Riders Of Berk. Thoughts? Also I posted Chapter 1 of the Dragons: Hicca Haddock will be a crossover between Hicca &amp; Hiccup. Thoughts and reviews will be appreciated and I will see you all next time!**


	28. Episode 28: The Gem Problem Part 1

Episode 28: The Gem Problem Part 1

* * *

-Great Hall-

When Hiccup &amp; Astrid arrived, they saw that Heather wasn't lying about the entire village going crazy for the stone. "Wow she was not kidding" Astrid pointed out as Hiccup sighed before the 2 attempted to make their way through the crowd. It wasn't hard since the Vikings were shoving against one another to get to the stone.

"Hey I was here first!" one called out as the other shook it's head. Hiccup managed to reach where Snotlout was before giving him a glare as Snotlout smiled. "Oh hey cousin...guess what I got?" Snotlout stated holding the gem as Hiccup simply growled in response.

"I know what you have Snotface...and I demand you hand it back to who originally found it..." Hiccup stated holding his hand out as Snotlout scoffed. "Like Thor's name I will. I found this first so I get to claim it and do what I choose" Snotlout smirked as Hiccup simply grabbed his throat and pushed him into a wall much to everyone's surprise. "Now...I'll ask again...give me it...or else..." Hiccup said walking towards him until Stoick came to stop the two.

"Alright now there's no need for violence in the Great Hall. Okay since Snotlout &amp; Hiccup both say they found the gem...we will have a race to decide who's the true owner.." Stoick exclaimed as Hiccup &amp; Snotlout exchanged glares with one another, meanwhile the crowd of Vikings seemingly enjoyed the idea of a race. Astrid came in and grabbed Hiccup by the arm as she headed near a table and looked at him. "Have you gone crazy?" she asked as Hiccup shook his head no in response. "No I haven't Astrid it's just that I'm fed up with Snotlout! Since day 1 he's bullied me and it's about time someone knocked him down" Hiccup exclaimed as Astrid sighed.

Half of Astrid supported Hiccup beating the living heck out of Snotlout but the others half didn't because there was a risk that they could piece together that Hiccup is Draco Ryder. "I would normally agree but not when the entire Village is about to see you race Snotlout. What would happen if the village finds out your secret...your putting your life at risk here..." Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup simply sighed pinching his forehead in annoyance.

"Your right...but I can't back out now. This would just boost Snotlout's ego and trust me he's already beaten me many times during Thawfest and I really don't need more insults" Hiccup said as Astrid nodded. "Well just don't show off to much because it could raise suspicion...also how did Snotlout get the gem?" Astrid questioned as the two turned around to face Heather who seemingly was sweating nervously. "Um...well..." she began as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Snotlout managed to take the gem from you didn't he?" Hiccup pointed out as Heather rubbed her hands nervously.

"Well yes and no Hiccup. See I left it on your bed because I went down to get something to eat and needless to say I heard footsteps enter your room. I thought it was you but I guess it was Snotlout because then I heard silence" Heather explained as Astrid placed a hand under her chin. "Maybe it's possible that Snotlout sneaked inside Hiccup's room and stole the gem?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged.

"Possibly...Snotlout always managed to somehow getaway things when we were little but this time around I'm going to stop him!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Alright then...let's just hope nothing out of the ordinary happens during the race" Heather stated to Astrid who nodded in reply.

"We gotta keep an eye out for anything because knowing Snotlout he won't be playing fair to begin with" Astrid stated as Hiccup &amp; Heather nodded in agreement.

-The Forest-

"_Remind me again why I'm here only but the others aren't?_" the Changewing questioned as the Whispering Death shook it's head before looking at him. "_Well for instance were each going to attack Draco at different times so we can wear him down, and when the time comes to deliver the final blow...he'll be too weak to even stand up...what are you looking at?_" the Whispering Death questioned as the Changewing pointed to his left which showed another Changewing except looked as if it was missing something.

"_Hey there something wrong?_" the Changewing asked as the other nodded it's head. "_I'm looking for the egg that was near the tree. It was there but after the fight with Draco it disappeared and I have a good hunch on who has it_" the Changewing (2) growled as the Whispering Death smirked.

"_Tell you what..how about you both go after Draco to tire him out and needless to say I promise that your egg will be in safe hands.._" the Whispering Death exclaimed as the two Changewings smirked in approval before nodding. "_You got yourself a deal..._" they stated smirking as the Whispering Death chuckled.

"_Good..._" the Whispering Death smirked.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup saw that the entire village had gathered around to see the race between both him and Snotlout. "Well it's all or nothing..." he muttered as he got ready. Snotlout looked at Hiccup and smirked signaling that he had something up his sleeve. Stoick went up and was about to speak when she heard a woman scream. "Changewings!" she screamed out as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Hiccup questioned as he looked only to see that two Changewings were burning down several houses. "Oh no..." Hiccup muttered.

* * *

**AN: There ends that chapter. Sorry if it was short, I've been having a slight writers block and been working on a new story entitled Jaune Arc: Ultimate Spider-Man. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**


	29. Episode 29: The Gem Problem Part 2

Episode 29: The Gem Problem Part 2

* * *

-With Hiccup-

"Okay why are Changewings in Berk to begin with and a more important question...what are they after?" Hiccup muttered to himself as he hid behind a house and looked on as the Changewings began looking around. To Hiccup he was confused as to why the Changewings were looking around as if they had lost something but his thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped his shoulder only for it to be Heather accompanied by Gyda Arrow herself.

"Hello you two...Astrid why are you in your Gyda outfit?" Hiccup questioned as Heather raised an eyebrow at him due to the question until Gyda shook it off. "Well because 1) there are two Changewings terrorizing Berk and 2) I talked with Fishlegs and he told me that the gem we have...well Snotlout has...is actually a Changewing egg..." Gyda explained as Hiccup's eyes widened. "Seriously?!" he asked as Heather &amp; Gyda nodded.

"Yeah...although I can see why you would get those two confused...I mean the stone &amp; the egg do have similar traits..." Gyda began until Hiccp cut her off. "We can talk about this later. Just stop them from hurting anyone!" Hiccup said as he looked around to make sure no one was around. Gyda readied her bow and arrow but then saw the Changewing circle around Snotlout as she grinned.

"Uh Gyda? Aren't you going to do something?" Hiccup questioned as Gyda raised a hand at him. "Just give me a second to let the moment sink in.." Gyda stated as Hiccup frowned. If it were up to him he would let the Changewings have their way with Snotlout but he decided against it due to Snotlout being family and because he doesn't people to believe that Draco doesn't care about others especially Snotlout.

"Fine...besides I think I know where the gem is" Gyda stated as Hiccup &amp; Heather raised eyebrows. "And where could it be?" Heather asked as Gyda pointed. "Well since the Changewings are right now firing balls of acid at Snotlout and because he's right their holding it...anymore questions?" Gyda asked as Heather shook her head. "Alright I promise to never bring anything I find in the forest in fear of this event ever happening..happy?" Hiccup asked as Gyda nodded. "Very..but could use a little work" Gyda joked as she ran and aimed a arrow at one of the Changewings and fired it but the Changewings evaded it and fired multiple balls of acid at her.

Gyda rolled out the way before looking at the acid spots. "Whoa..." Gyda stated before looking at Snotlout. "Run you idiot!" Gyda yelled out as Snotlout nodded and ran off before she sighed and shook her head. "The one time where I could actually enjoy Snotlout's pain, I end up saving him...ugh..." she muttered before firing another arrow at one of the Changewings but then noticed they vanished.

"What the-? Where did they go?!" Gyda questioned as unknown to her the Changewings appeared behind. Before they could attack her, several blasts of Plasma Bolts came and hit the Changewings knocking them back as Gyda looked and saw Draco Ryder as she smirked. "Well look who decided to join me.." Gyda said as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well from what I remember Gyda. Fishlegs said that when their eggs are stolen they usually are hunting in groups for the egg...but what's weird is that their is only two" Draco pointed out as Gyda shrugged. "Maybe the third one is dead?" Gyda stated as they noticed Snotlout trip towards them.

"Help you gotta stop those dragons!" Snotlout pleaded as Draco rolled his eyes with Gyda doing the same. Needless to say they weren't pleased with the fact they were protecting the guy they both hated but by force they needed to do it.

"Alright listen we believe they are after you because you have a egg which could be mistaken for a stone or gem. So in short...hand over the gem" Draco stated as Snotlout frowned and turned around only to see Gyda readying an arrow at him. "Either you give the gem or you die...your choice..." she stated as Snotlout gulped. Needless to say Snotlout swallowed his pride and handed over the egg but was blasted in the back by the acid much to Draco's shock but Gyda's slight amusement.

"Do you have a thing for when people get hurt?" Draco asked as Gyda shook her head smirking at him. "If it's only Snotlout...then it's hilarious" she stated as they noticed the Changewings growling at them. "Alright Changewings...your final warning...leave Berk and no one gets hurt..." Draco stated as they chuckled. "_Oh someone's going to get hurt..and its going to be you two!_" the Changewing (2) exclaimed lunging at Draco who quickly kicked back the Changewing. "Let's run!" Gyda exclaimed with Draco nodding and ran as the two Changewings growled before chasing after them.

-With Draco &amp; Gyda-

Gyda &amp; Draco soon found themselves at the beach as they looked around. "Okay remind me as to why were here?" Gyda asked as Draco smirked. "Well you see I noticed that the Changewings like to adapt to their surroundings...like camouflage except this time..there's no where they can hide" Draco pointed out as Gyda nodded.

Draco noticed some movement in the sand as he fired another Plasma Blast in that area revealing itself to be a Changewing. "Gotcha!" Draco exclaimed as Gyda readied her arrow before firing it as it then revealed the second Changewing. "Okay Changewings state your game. There has to be another motive behind getting me" Draco exclaimed as they snickered. "_I always believed you to be a gullible fool Draco because needless to say we are just a distraction for you guys.._" they explained as Gyda &amp; Draco raised eyebrows. "Wait distraction?" Gyda asked only to sudden notice that the ground was shaking.

"Oh no..." Draco's eyes widened upon remembering a certain dragon who was able to do that as suddenly the Whispering Death emerged from the ground before growling at Draco &amp; Gyda. "_Hello their Draco Ryder &amp; Gyda Arrow...it seems you have something my associates want.._" he stated earning a glare from Draco while Gyda readied her arrow. "And why would anyone want to work with you?" Draco questioned to the Whispering Death who chuckled.

"_Well which one of us has their egg? And besides these two are apart of my team I'm forming but I'm not giving a lot away...all you need to know is that I am your end Draco Ryder. Everything you hoped to achieve will be crushed piece by piece..._" the Whispering Death said as Draco's eyes glowed green before activating his wings. "Will see about that!" Draco roared as he lunged at the Whispering Death who backed up chuckling.

"_If your that eager to die Draco...then come at me!_" the dragon said as it went underground with Draco growling as he flew after it as Gyda looked back and noticed that one Changewing was gone. "Great...me and a Changewing...who will win?" Gyda muttered under her breath as she readied her bow.

**To Be Continued..**


	30. Episode 30: Collision Course

Episode 30: Collision Course

* * *

-With Draco-

One person could say that Draco &amp; the Whispering Death were literally at each others throats...or tails and they wouldn't be lying. Draco fired several plasma blasts at the Whispering Death who managed to counter with several rings of fire. "_I'll admit...you've gotten stronger than last time..but it won't be enough to kill me_" the Whispering Death mocked as he dug underground as Draco smirked.

"Well I'll be honest...I'm not the same Draco Ryder you fought last time during Snoggletog. I'm new and improved and that's why I'm going to beat you!" Draco stated as his senses kicked in and leaped towards a tree saving himself from a attack from the Whispering Death. "_Your trying to lure me into a trap...I don't believe you!_" the Whispering Death exclaimed as Draco smirked before glowing purple.

-With Gyda-

For Gyda on the other hand she wasn't having that much of an easy job. She was against two Changewings with one of them constantly disappearing and she had to take care of a scared Snotlout. "You know you can leave right!?" Gyda exclaimed ducking a ball of acid from the Changewing as Snotlout was in a feeble position holding his head. "No! I can't!" he cried out as Gyda groaned in annoyance.

"_If I somehow make it out alive...I will kill Hiccup for making me take care of Snotlout..._" Gyda thought as she ran at the Changewing firing several arrows but the dragon swiftly evaded them before lunging at her. If Gyda hadn't quickly reacted she would of been dragons food but luckily she had managed to stop the dragon. "Alright you need to eat something rather than fish because you smell worse than that guy!" Gyda stated eyeing Snotlout who immediately shot up. "Hey I do not smell!" Snotlout stated as he looked behind only to see the other Changewing as he gulped.

"...Ahh!" Snotlout yelled as he ran off into the forest with the Changwing pursing after him. Gyda simply face-palmed and thought "_Could this get anymore worse?_" She then turned around and noticed that the Changewing had disappeared as she realized that is also went after Snotlout. She sighed but then noticed that the egg was gone before again realizing that Snotlout took it as she clenched her fists. "I'm so going to hurt him after I kill those dragons!" Gyda exclaimed as she ran after them.

-With Draco-

Draco had finished transforming into his full-blooded Night Fury form much to the Whispering Death's surprise. "_Wait just how?! I thought there was only one Night Fury left in this world. Just how are you able to do that?_" the Whispering Death questioned as Draco kept glaring at him.

"_I have my secrets and one of them I'm about to share...I'm going to kick your ass_" Draco roared as he speared the Whispering Death back into a nearby tree. Draco fired several Plasma Blast knocking the dragon backwards. "_Looks like the one being defeated today is you Death_" Draco mocked as the Whispering Death chuckled. "_Oh I have some tricks up my sleeve.._" he stated. Both he and Draco roared again as they charged at one another.

-With Snotlout-

Snotlout found himself laying against the tree sighing in relief before looking both ways as he pulled out the egg. "Oh stone..no matter what anyone says you will always be fortune to me" he smirked but noticed a few drops of green liquid on the ground. "Wait since when was water the color green?" Snotlout asked as he looked up only to be roared at by the Changewing.

"Ahh!" he screamed. Before the Changewing could blast Snotlout with acid, a axe from out of nowhere came and sliced the dragon's head off much to the teen's horror. "Oh I think I'm going to be sick.." he stated as he noticed Gyda hop down from a tree branch as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Um something wrong?" she asked as Snotlout motioned to the Changewing or...it's head. "You just sliced a dragons head off. I thought you didn't kill!" Snotlout stated as Gyda glared at him.

"Hey it was either do that or let it kill you, but then Draco would be at my throat for letting a person die" Gyda sighed.

"I bet that's not the only thing you do with your throat" Snotlout winked as Gyda readied her bow as he backed up. "Okay! You need to calm down!" Snotlout said as Gyda still aimed. "And you need to hand over the gem or else!" Gyda stated as Snotlout folded his arms raising an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do?" he stated earning a knock-out punch by Gyda who looked down at him. "That's what I was going to do.." Gyda stated as she ran off forgetting about the egg as the other Changewing appeared and looked down at the egg before noticing its comrades head as it growled. Needless to say it was enraged.

-With Draco-

Both Draco and the Whispering Death were evenly matched against one another but needless to say Draco was slightly overpowering him as they continuously blasted, bit, and rammmed each other around the forest. "_Why don't you give up already! Your efforts will eventually be stopped because you can't delay the inevitable!_" the Whispering Death stated as Draco growled.

"_And that's why I'll never stop fighting!_" Draco exclaimed firing several Plasa Blasts at the dragon who was unable to evade them in time. Draco looked down at the weakened Whispering Death before reverting back to his original Humagon form. "You know I always wondered why you had a thing against me...but it's best to save questions later.." Draco stated as he readied another Plasma Blast but then noticed a cloud of smoke cloud around him as he looked around. "What the-? Who's there?" he called out to no response.

Eventually the cloud of smoke disappeared and Draco noticed that the Whispering Death was gone much to his confusion. "What the-? Where did it...?" he sighed before reverting back to his human form as he noticed Gyda running up to him. "Hiccup! What happened to the Whispering Death? I was running when suddenly a cloud of smoke came!" Gyda explained as Hiccup pondered in his thoughts. "I don't know...but I think that dragon may have some connection with Toothless" Hiccup said as Gyda raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Well when I was battling him he mentioned about a previous encounter with a Night Fury and Toothless is the only Night Fury" Hiccup stated as Gyda nodded. "Well we're going to find some answers...lead the way" she said as as they walked off. "Hey where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked as Gyda raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Who?" she joked as Hiccup sighed.

-Outcast Island-

Dagur had his arms folded behind his back as he looked on the sea as Alvin walked up towards him. "Dagur I don't meant to anger you...but why are they here?" he motioned to a middle-aged women and man who were chained up as two of the Outcasts held them.

"Well you see...I hired a spy back at Berk before Draco supposedly killed me. And let's say that their child is on Berk" Dagur smirked as Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Okay and who is this spy?" Alvin asked as Dagur chuckled. "Well their spy is their daughter and her name is Heather" Dagur stated as the two parents sent glares at him. Oh this wasn't going to be pretty for Hiccup.

* * *

**As of this moment new chapters of this story will be updated weekly on Wednesday since I have other stories I've been neglecting. So I hope you all can wait each week for a new chapter. **

**Also I would like to thank hiccupandtoothless294's fan art of the scene where in chapter 23 Hiccup had transformed into a full Night Fury and had lost control to Draco. To check it out go on DeviantArt and write hiccupandtoothless22 to see the art and once again thank you.**


	31. Episode 31: Human & Dragon

Episode 31: Human &amp; Dragon

* * *

-The Cave-

Hiccup was calling out for Toothless as he had been doing so for twenty minutes but sadly no luck. "Damn it..where could he be?" Hiccup said to himself but heard footprints as he looked to see it was none other than Toothless devouring several fish.

"Uh..." was all Hiccup could say as Toothless put the fish away. "_Don't start with me Haddock because Ive seen what you do at night...what did you want?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup looked at him with his arms folded. "I want answers Toothless...do you have a connection with the Whispering Death I've been encountering?" Hiccup asked as Toothless looked at him. "_Why do you ask me this Hiccup?_" Toothless raised an eyebrow as Hiccup sighed. "Well yesterday when I fought the Whispering Death it mentioned of a previous encounter with a Night Fury as I was the second one he ever encountered..." Hiccup explained causing Toothless to frown.

"_Well...he's right...we have encountered before..._" Toothless stated with Hiccup raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You have? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as Toothless looked at him. "_The reason I didn't say a word was because me and him share a rivalry with one another that's been going on ever since we were little dragons..._" the Night Fury explained as Hiccup sat down listening on. "_You ever notice that scar he had?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup thought to himself before remembering a night fury shaped bite mark on the Whispering Death's tail as he nodded. "But why do you guys have a grudge against one another? What is there to prove?" Hiccup asked.

"_We've fought to see who would the queens number two which is second in command of all dragons. See it was between me and him with majority of the dragons favoring me of being commander_" Toothless stated with his eyes closed. "So did you accept?" Hiccup asked as Toothless shook his head.

"_I would of...until I saw what the queen did. See originally whenever a dragon was ordered to meet with the queen since he/she brought little food, the others would leave out the room. This went on for a while until word got out of what she did. Needless to say a few revolted against her but no such luck...that is...until I thought the impossible..._" Toothless stated as Hiccup blew a mini-fireball into the air.

"_I thought of the combination between a human and a dragon which would possibly be enough to stop her. However most of the people on Berk are greedy and corrupted...that is until you came along Hiccup. You were different from others as you didn't despise us...no you were curious on where we came from..._" the Night Fury explained as Hiccup smiled.

"And that's why I was chosen? Because I was different than everyone else...I thought it was a curse...but now it seems like it was actually a gift..." Hiccup smiled as Toothless nodded. "_Yes it was Hiccup and I'm glad that I chose you_" the dragon stated earning a hug from Hiccup himself but suddenly he pulled away as Hiccup smiled.

"Wait just here..." Hiccup stated as he went to get a branch much to Toothless's confusion. "_What are you doing?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup looked at him smiling. "Just stand where you are" Hiccup exclaimed as he gripped the branch and began drawing on the dirt as Toothless raised a eyebrow at the Humagon. Either he was doing something smart or doing something really stupid, but this is coming from a dragon who speaks telepathically with a human who has dragon powers.

It seemed like hours for Toothless but luckily Hiccup had managed to finish what he was doing as Toothless looked over and was surprised. Now it wasn't the best drawing considering what he was using but Toothless could make out that the picture was him and Hiccup side by side as he noticed them smiling. "_You never told me you could draw.._" Toothless raised an eyebrow as Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously.

"I can draw Toothless but it's just that I hide it from others so I don't get embarrassed by them" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless rolled his eyes. "_I may not be human but I know for a fact that you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are Hiccup. Besides I still wonder why you even defend Berk after all the trouble they've caused you_" Toothless stated as Hiccup shrugged and walked up to the nearby lake. "I'll then have survivors guilt and I really don't want that happening to me. I can get real ug-" suddenly Toothless knocked Hiccup into the lake much to his shock but the dragons amusement.

"Ah! What was that for Toothless?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless was laughing while rolling around the floor. "_You should see the look on your face when I did that! Oh man it's priceless!_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup growled in anger. "Okay that's how you wanna play?" Hiccup warned as he reached into the water and pulled out an eel as Toothless backed up. "_Not cool Hiccup! Put that away!_" Toothless roared as he backed up a bit hissing at the eel as Hiccup smiled. "Aw is the big bad Night Fury scared off a eel?" he teased as Toothless growled.

Hiccup put away the eel smirking at Toothless growled at him. "_Oh your so going to get it!_" Toothless stated as he went after Hiccup who was laughing but at the same time running from the Night Fury. "Come on Toothless can't you take a joke?" Hiccup asked while running as Toothless just continued chasing after him. "_I'm going to get you Haddock for making a fool out of me!_" Toothless exclaimed. As this went on unknown to them Heather and Astrid were watching them from afar. "You know it amazes me that your with Hiccup" Heather said as Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Well what can I say? I like different" Astrid stated as Heather playfully rolled her eyes.

"We just have to wait for the kids to come rolling by" Heather joked as Astrid's face immediately went red before glaring at Heather who smiled. "What? To speechless?" Heather chuckled as Astrid grabbed her axe and chased after Heather. Eventually Toothless had pinned Hiccup down as he snarled at him before playfully licking him. "Oh come on Toothless, you know that doesn't wash off easily. I still have drool in my boots" Hiccup whined as Toothless just rolled his eyes.

"_Maybe that should make you think twice about trying to out fool a Night Fury. As punishment dragon drool_" Toothless said as Hiccup groaned but then heard screaming. He would of headed to the lake to wash off but suddenly Heather ran in with Astrid holding a axe. "Help me!" Heather stated.

"Get back here Heather!" Astrid exclaimed but suddenly Hiccup stopped her before anything else happened. "Astrid why are you trying to hurt Heather?" Hiccup asked as Astrid's face was red when she whispered in Hiccup's ear. Needless to say Hiccup's face had suddenly become the same color as Astrid's. "Okay..." Hiccup said as Astrid simply threw the axe away.

"_You humans are so red it matches your blood_" Toothless stated causing Hiccup to immediately go pale. "I'm going to pretend you never said that" Hiccup said as Astrid and Heather raised eyebrows. Unknown to them Toothless eyed a dark figure in black who had similar clothes that matched Draco Ryder except female-like. Toothless shook his head with the figure nodding and vanishing in purple light. "Something up Toothless?" Hiccup asked as Toothless shook his head no. "_Everything is okay Hiccup..nothing to worry about...besides you should head home.._" Toothless stated as Hiccup nodded before motioning for Astrid and Heather to follow him. "Come on we should head back" he said.

As the three teens walked Toothless looked at the direction of where the female vanished. "_See you soon Draga Ryder...or should I say Hicca Haddock..._" Toothless stated.

-South Caves-

At the south side of Berk, the Whispering Death looked at the Flightmare who was half-asleep. "_You understand the situation?_" the Whispering Death questioned as the Flightmare nodded.

"_Yes sir I understand completly. In about a week or so you want me to do my hunt except this time distract Draco long enough to tire him out. Don't worry Arvindal's Fire has a special algae that can make me glow. I'll have Draco around Berk as if it was a maze_" the Flightmare stated as the Whispering Death smirked.

"_Good...I'll let you rest...in a week you better do good or else end up like the Skrill during Snoggletog..._" the Whispering Death warned as the Flightmare rolled his eyes before closing them. "_Whatever..._" as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I know I said I'll update every Wednesday but just this week expect a new chapter by Friday or Saturday. Also to clarify after the Red Death arc, there will be a five year Timeskip similar to the second movie as the final villain will be in fact Drago Bludvist.**


	32. Episode 32: Hiccup's Nightmare

Episode 32: Hiccup's Nightmare

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

* * *

-Hiccup's Dream-

_Draco woke up to suddenly find himself in his Draco Ryder attire much to his confusion. "Weird...I don't remember transforming" he exclaimed as suddenly he found himself in front of burnt and destroyed Berk as he gasped._

_"What happened here?!" he asked as he looked around. He saw various bodies of Vikings bloodied and massacred. Suddenly a skull was found as Draco held the urge to vomit out his lunch. While clutching his stomach, he noticed that he could barely stand and that his breathing was increasing more and more with his mind confused. Draco was about to question what happened when suddenly a voice echoed throughout his head._

_"Do you see what you've done Draco? Do you see what you are capable of? Your anger...rage is useful to me. These pathetic humans never saw anything in you, but you can have a purpose. You can serve me, serve my kingdom, and especially serve your kind. Join me Draco Ryder...they've never loved you...but we will...I will_ _" the voice echoed softly around Draco. Draco suddenly grinned like a mad-man as he laughed maniacally._

_The thought of someone truly loving him?...Gone. "How was I so blind? They never loved me! Gobber, Astrid, and Heather never loved me. I never belonged on Berk nor did these people deserve to live. All the neglect and torment I ever suffered...well who's laughing now? I showed them...I showed them all!" Draco laughed when suddenly Toothless knocked him to the ground and snarled at his "friend". "Why Draco?! I trusted you! I actually thought you were different!" Toothless roared at him as Draco growled at him._

_"What are you going to do Draco? This Night Fury is a traitor and what do we do with traitors?" the voice of Red Death purred into his ear. Draco's glowed green as he glared at Toothless. "We eliminate traitors and failures alike!" Draco snapped as he kicked Toothless back into burnt house which collapsed the second he landed causing the Night Fury to wince in pain. Soon Draco picked himself up and glowed purple as he then stood over Toothless in his full blooded Night Fury form. "I hate having to kill you Toothless but..it is what the queen wishes me to do...and I must obey her orders like every other dragon" Draco stated as he then bit deep into Toothless's neck causing the a Night Fury to scream in pain._

_"Gah! H-Hiccup if your in there somehow...please know that you were my best friend and that I actually cared and loved you for who you were...you've now let yourself become the monster you once feared..." Toothless managed to speak out as Draco watched the life fade from his eyes. Realizing that he had single handedly murdered his best friend he fell on his knees in shock. "No...w-what have I done?!" Draco roared in question as he checked over Toothless._

-Haddock Residence-

"Toothless!" Draco roared out in his sleep only to be pulled into a hug by Astrid. "Hiccup it's okay...you were just having a nightmare...although can you do me a favor?" Astrid asked as Draco looked at her in confusion. "Your in Draco Ryder form and I would like it if you changed back.." Astrid stated as Draco nodded before glowing purple as he reverted back to Hiccup with Astrid smiling and rubbing his back.

"What happened in your nightmare that got you so spooked?" Heather asked as she leaned against the wall. Hiccup didn't bother looking at them as Astrid and Heather were worried for their friend...or in Astrid's case...boyfriend. "I...killed everyone on Berk...including Toothless..." Hiccup said with his head down as Heather gasped in shock with Astrid hugging Hiccup.

"It's alright it was just a dream.." Astrid stated as Hiccup returned the hug with Heaher watching on.

-With Toothless-

Toothless was asleep in near a lake and would of stayed asleep if a Whispering Death hadn't come and disturbed his sleep. "_Why hello their Night Fuy...long time no see.._" the Whsipering Death stated as it approached Toothless who glared at him. "_What do you want?_" Toothless growled at him as the Whispering Death stepped back.

"_Hey I mean no harm honestly although...I still hold a grudge for the tail incident...but other than that..I'm here to talk about Draco Ryder_" the Whispering Death stated as Toothless rolled his eyes. "_If your asking me to join then my answer is no. Besides I have more important matters..._" Toothless stated eyeing the lake as the Whispering Death simply chuckled.

"_A mind reader...well yes and no. I was going to ask if you wanted to join but I also wanted to know if you had anything to do with Draco Ryder. See I've noticed that his appearance and powers, especially his transformation...all matches up to that of a Night Fury...mind telling us something..?_" the Whispering Death asked as Toothless simply snorted and looked at the lake. "_If your trying to imply that I had something to do with Draco Ryder then your sadly mistaken...I have not interacted with said person...nor do I care...so go away or else.._" Toothless threatened as the Whispering Death simply stepped back.

"_No need to be defensive dragon. Besides not my fault that I'm her trusty number two_" he smirked as Toothless simply rolled his eyes. "_I really don't care..besides I'm trying to get fish for her since in a couple of hours she's expecting food to be brought to her_" Toothless stated as the Whispering Death faced the other direction. "_Whatever..don't blame me if you end up like those other dragons..._" the Whispering Death hissed as it dug underground leaving as Toothless scoffed. "_And the funny thing is...it's not even my turn to feed the queen..._" he stated before resuming his sleep.

-Nighttime-

Hiccup simply looked at the stars that were on the sky before simply sighing to himself sadly. "_Will I really end up betraying those I care about?_" Hiccup thought to himself as he looked at his hand that had manifested a Plasma Blast. He then noticed Astrid sit next to him.

"Surprised to see you here.." Hiccup stated as Astrid simply sighed. "Hiccup what you saw in your nightmare isn't real and it won't happen. Sure you let your dragon instincts take the best of you...but it happened only once and you know what? Me and Toothless still stood by your side" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup looked away.

"Yeah...but what happens if I lose control...and you can't bring me back...?" Hiccup asked as Astrid smiled. "Well you taught me and Toothless to never give up? So why should you?" she questioned as Hiccup slowly formed a smile. "I guess your right...but I just can't shake it...am I destined to fail?" Hiccup asked himself as Astrid pulled his head so he was facing her.

"If you were...would I be here right now?" Astrid asked as Hiccup shook his head no with Astrid smiling. "Good.." she smiled as Hiccup did the same. "Thanks again Astrid..." Hiccup said as he began to lean in with Astrid doing the same as they slowly were about to kiss when suddenly...

"Hiccup! Astrid!" Heather yelled as Hiccup and Astrid both in unison groaned at their kiss being interrupted. "What is it this time Heather?" Astrid asked as she tried to hide the fact that her kiss with Hiccup was once again interrupted. "Well...let's just say a huge glowing dragon is running amok!" Heather exclaimed as Hiccup raised an eyebrow but Astrid simply grit her teeth in anger as she hopped of the roof with Hiccup confused.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup called out as Astrid ignored his call as he sighed before glowing purple. "Time to see what this is all about..." Draco stated as he flew off to search for the glowing dragon. Seconds later Draco arrived before seeing that the dragon was facing the other way. "Okay then...hey dragon! Over here!" Draco called out as the dragon turned around revealing itself to be a Flightmare as Draco's eyes widened.

"_So your the one they call Draco Ryder? I am not impressed..._" the Flightmare exclaimed as Draco simply got ready. "I seriously need to find a hobby" he said as he charged at the Flightmare.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**I would like to thank hiccupandtoothless294 for writing the dream sequence at the beginning of this chapter. Thank you very much and I also would like to thank her for the fan art and needless to say great job keep up the great work. If it weren't for her this chapter would put have been finished until Sunday but again thank you.**


	33. Episode 33: Draco & Gyda vs Flightmare

Episode 33: Draco &amp; Gyda vs Flightmare

* * *

-With Draco-

Draco lunged at the Flightmare only to be smacked into a nearby house by the glowing dragon. "Ow..." Draco stated as he picked himself up only to be head butted by the Flightmare into the air before being smashed to the ground.

"_I can't believe this! Your the one causing the other dragons trouble, yet here I am totally destroying you!_" the Flightmare stated as Draco smirked before forming two Plasma Blasts and fired them at the Flightmare who simply evaded them as the blasts struck nearby sheep. The sheep screamed in pain as they were on fire before running around as Draco resumed fighting the Flightmare.

As the Flightmare attempted to blast Draco it narrowly missed a arrow which revealed to be Gyda who had fired the arrow. "Gyda!" Draco stated as Gyda simply ignored him and continuously fired at the Flightmare. "_What's wrong with Astrid? She's usually calm when fighting-_" Hiccup stopped when he remembered the Flightmare had been the reason why the Hoffersons were considered a shame. "Draco let me handle the Flightmare!" Gyda exclaimed as she lunged at the dragon with her axe.

"_You pathetic human..._" the Flightmare yelled as it smacked Gyda into a nearby stack of hay. Gyda opened her eyes to see a flaming sheep step over her as she groaned in a mixture of pain and annoyance. "I'm going to be seeing flaming sheep in my sleep now" she said. Draco had the Flightmare in a headlock but the dragon rammed itself into the ground taking Draco with him. "_You really think you can take down a dragon such as I? You must really be stupid in order to think that!_" the Flightmare stated as it screeched at Draco who in response clutched his ears in pain. "Make it stop!" Draco stated as suddenly the Flightmare was struck in the side with a arrow.

"Take that!" Gyda stated as she ran to Draco who was clutching his head. "Ugh I didn't remember the dragon having a loud banshee like scream..." Draco groaned as Gyda simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever..we have a job to do..but if you can't do it...I will" Gyda stated as she readied a arrow and fired it but the Flightmare evaded the arrow before hissing at Gyda. "_Your puny arrows do nothing to me mere human...besides it's not you I'm after...Draco Ryder!_" the Flightmare exclaimed as it used its tail and attempted to hit Gyda. Gyda however jumped up and grabbed onto the tail shocking the Flightmare.

"_Let go of me!_" the Flightmare exclaimed as it tried to shake off Gyda but to no avail as she held on. "_Gr...if that's how you wanna play it...fine!_" the Flightmare roared as it flew into the air and headed east of Berk with Gyda still clutching onto the tail. Draco simply shook it's head as he looked around and saw Heather running up towards him. "Draco where's Astrid?" Heather asked as Draco pointed to the direction where the Flightmare and Gyda went.

"They went east, all I have to do is catch up with my wings" Draco stated as he summoned his wings. "Help my dad and the others fix the damaged houses. I have a Flightmare to catch and a girlfriend to save" Draco stated as he flew off with Heather smiling as she watched him fly off. "I sometimes wish those two would just make out with one another so I can spread some stories" Heather joked as she walked off to help the Vikings.

-With Gyda &amp; The Flightmare-

As the Flightmare found himself on the east side of Berk which was mostly trees around the area, he was trying his best to shake off Gyda. "If you think you can shake me off that easily, then your wrong!" Gyda exclaimed as the Flightmare growled before ramming itself into a tree causing the dragon to fall down to the ground with Gyda also landing onto the ground.

"_That Whispering Death owes me for making me put up with this crap_" the Flightmare thought as it eyed Gyda who was getting up herself. It was important to take note that Gyda/Astrid was not a Humagon, meaning she could be seriously hurt if suffered a lot of casualties. She reached her bow and readied a arrow and aimed it at the Flightmare who quickly swatted it out her hands.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it?" Gyda stated as she pulled out her axe and readied herself with the Flightmare getting into a fighting stance. Before the two could charge at one another a round of Plasma Blasts suddenly came between them as it revealed to be Draco in his full Night Fury mode as he rammed the Flightmare back into a tree before facing Gyda as he reverted back to his Humagon form.

"I get that you have an issue with this dragon because of what happened years ago but if your going to take it down, we need to work together" Draco exclaimed as Gyda narrowed her eyes. "But Draco you know what happened and I need to make sure that dragon pays for what he did" Gyda stated as she ran and grabbed her bow before charging at the Flightmare as Draco groaned and followed from behind.

Gyda fired a arrow at the Flightmare who evaded the arrow and smacked her to the ground however Draco appeared on his head using his tail to strangle the glowing dragon. "How you like me now?" Draco asked as he tightened the grip with the Flightmare trying to get Draco off him. Gyda seeing this smiled as she went and readied another arrow but the problem was that Draco and the Flightmare were moving around to much and she could possibly hit Draco by mistake.

"Draco you need to get out of there!" Gyda exclaimed as Draco still held on. "Uh I would...if I weren't trying to stop a glowing dragon from possibly killing me or you...but mostly me!" Draco exclaimed as Gyda simply sweatdropped. "_Let me go you insolent being! I have algae to consume!_" the Flightmare stated as it rammed Draco into the ground as Gyda went wide-eyed but took the shot. The Flightmare ducked the arrow as he glared at Gyda before flying off to the lake that was mysteriously glowing.

"Draco it seems like it's heading to that river!" Gyda exclaimed as Draco raised an eyebrow but his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Uh oh..." he muttered as the two ran towards the Flightmare who apparently consumed of the algae before grinning at Draco &amp; Gyda. "_You two are in for a big surprise!_" the Flightmare exclaimed as he suddenly glowed bright which caused Draco &amp; Gyda to quickly shield their visions. "What's happening?!" Gyda questioned. As the Flightmare noticed that they were distracted it quickly flew in and rammed both of them into trees.

The Flightmare readied itself as Draco &amp; Gyda quickly picked themselves up as they got ready. "Alright Gyda, it's two of us..against one of him...this should be pretty easy..." Draco stated as he earned a chuckle from the Flightmare much to his and Gyda's confusion.

"_If you really think that I came alone...then you must be something else Draco.._" the Flightmare chuckled as Draco raised an eyebrow as Gyda suddenly noticed smoke and backed up as to the side of the Flightmare it was a Smothering Smokebreath as Gyda gasped. "A Smothering Smokebreath?" Gyda asked as Draco sensed another dragon as he looked around. "They aren't the only ones around Gyda" Draco stated as he noticed the Smokebreath dragon chuckle and nod. "_You are correct about that Ryder. We aren't the only ones here_" he chuckled as Gyda suddenly noticed the bushes move.

"Um...Draco..." Gyda stated pointing as the figure revealed itself to be a Changewing, but Draco noticed it was the same Changewing that attempted to attack Snotlout and the one he faced back when they were camping out. "Wait a minute...your the same Changewing from before!" Draco exclaimed as Gyda looked at him with a eyebrow before focusing on the three dragons before them.

"Okay...it's now two against three...the odds are not in our favor.." Gyda stated as Draco nodded his head. The two got into their fighting stances as Gyda readied an arrow with Draco charging up a Plasma Blast but stopped when the ground began to shake as they both knew who would be showing up. Out the ground came the Whispering Death who grinned at the two before grouping with the other three dragons as they looked at them.

"So I take it this is your group?" Draco asked as the Whispering Death nodded his head grinning. "_Observant are we? And your guess is correct. Here with me are one of the finest dragons that the queen herself has to offer...say...how was that nightmare of_ _yours?_" the Whispering Death questioned as Draco looked at him in shock as Gyda could tell that the dragon knew something about Draco. "_Our queen has tasked us in bringing you two in alive...or dead...now which of it is it going to be?_" the dragon asked as Draco &amp; Gyda looked at one another before glaring at the four dragons.

"Well we're not going anywhere and what are you guys...the Sinister Four of whatever?" Draco joked as Gyda simply face-palmed. "Seriously the Sinister Four?" Gyda asked as Draco simply shrugged.

"_You know what? That ain't half bad.._" the Changewing exclaimed as the Whispering Death along with the Smothering Smokebreath nodded along with the Flightmare. "_Indeed...now...any last words Draco?_" the Whispering Death asked as Draco gulped in slight fear.

"Homina, Homina, Homina comes to mind" Draco stated as all four dragons began making their way towards the two.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	34. Episode 34: The Sinister Four

Episode 34: The Sinister Four

* * *

(With Draco &amp; Gyda)

"Um so how should this work?" Gyda asked as she readied a arrow with Draco quickly thinking on what to do. "_It's four against two...Hm.._" he thought as he wanted to avoid the idea of Gyda/Astrid being hurt.

"Alright then...I'll take on the Whispering Death &amp; Changewing. You take care of the Flightmare and Smothering Smokebreath" Draco stated as he made a motion for the two dragons to come after him which they did. "Alright which one of you two wants to go down first?" Gyda asked as eyed the Smothering Smokebreath who was eyeing her suspiciously.

Draco was evading spines left and right which were being fired by the Whispering Death while also avoiding the Changewing. "Man you guys are so persistent. 34 Chapters in and you haven't once brought me into my knees" Draco stated as he fired a Plasma Blast at the Changewing knocking him back. "_Unlike others you've faced, there are four of us and will make sure we finish the job Draco!_" the Whispering Death exclaimed as he continuously fired spines at Draco who evaded them before tossing a nearby boulder at him which he evaded.

"Yeah and I bet Dagur's still alive" Draco stated sarcastically as he was blasted by the Whispering Death and knocked back into a tree.

Meanwhile Gyda was evading various attacks from the Flightmare while also evading the Smothering Smokebreath. "Man you are persistent" Gyda exclaimed as she fired at the Smothering Smokebreath who quickly evaded it. "_Why thank you! We take great pride in killing who the queen wants dead_" the Flightmare exclaimed as it fired a stray of blue mist towards her as she quickly evaded but noticed that her left arm went limp. "What the-?" she questioned before realizing the Flightmare had paralyzed her arm.

It didn't take long before Astrid realized that her uncle wasn't frozen in fear...he was frozen because of the mist that the Flightmare had sprayed. "I should of known that you had something to do with it! It was mist all this time...not fear!" Gyda exclaimed angrily her fists clenching. "_Gee you don't say Gyda_" the Flightmare stated as he charged towards Gyda who rolled out the way.

Meanwhile Draco was holding his own against the Whispering Death &amp; Changewing but soon found it difficult to keep an eye out for the other. "Damn it..." Draco panted out as he evaded several spine shots and several acid blasts but suddenly began hearing soft whispers as he remembered the nightmare he had. "_Oh no..._" he thought.

"_Draco, why fight my army when you could be top alpha over all of them? To have any power you want, I could give you everything and all you would have to do is stop fighting them_" the queens voice whispered through his ears. He continued avoiding the attacks by the two dragons before noticing Gyda evade several attacks from the Flightmare and Smothering Smokebreath. "_She's just human Draco, unlike you she can die..._" the voice rang out as Draco shook his head no.

"No I will not side with you queen! I'll never join you but I want you to leave Gyda out of this!" Draco growled as suddenly in front of the Changewing &amp; Whispering Death, a woman dressed in a long turquoise green dress with red stones walked up to him and placed her hand to hold his face but she was glowing white as if she was a ghost. "_What the-? The queen?_" was Draco was wondering as the lady walked up to him. He tried to pull back but for some reason he couldn't as the lady approached him.

"_I really want you Draco...and I do always get what I want_" she whispered as Draco's eyes went from green to darkish red color as he nodded while grinning. "Of course your majesty. You are pulling the right strings.." he grinned as the lady chuckled. "_Good Draco. Now show them the true extent of your powers!_" she stated as she disappeared in grey smoke leaving both the dragons confused on what happened.

"_What did I just see?_" the Changewing questioned as the Whispering Death snarled in anger. "_I don't know...but...I feel like the queen has something to do with it..._" the Whispering Death growled as he lunged at Draco who leaped high and blasted the Whispering Death through a tree much to the Changewings horror. "_What the hell?_" the Changewng questioned as out of nowhere Draco took down the Chagewing with a hard headbutt to the ground before following with several assaults until the the dragon was out-cold. "This power...I've never felt it before..." Draco grinned as he glanced at Gyda who was battling the Smothering Smokebreath and Flightmare.

Gyda was evading attacks from both the Smothering Smokebreath &amp; Flightmare but mostly the Smokebreath due to its size. "Stay still!" Gyda called out as she fired a arrow at the Smokebreath but it evaded it quickly much to her frustration. The Smothering Smokebreath lunged at Gyda but was suddenly blasted by Draco. Gyda smiled at first but her eyes soon widened in horror after looking at Draco. To Gyda, Draco looked the same as before but his eyes were glowing red for a strange reason. "Uh Draco?" Gyda asked as Draco looked at her in deep thought. Unknown to Gyda the Smothering Smokbreath lunged at her but Draco caught the dragon in mid-air.

"_What the-? How did you..?._" the Somethering Smokebreath was pounded to the ground as Draco eyed the Flightmare who roared at Draco. Draco ran and lunged at the Flightmare as th two were in a power struggle with Gyda watching on as she was confused on why her boyfriend was acting this way. "_How are you this strong? You could barely take on three dragons yourself! What's happpend?!_" the Flightmare exclaimed in question as Draco laughed manically before blasting a heavy Plasma Blast to the Flightmare knocking it to the ground.

As Draco looked at the Flightmare it readied a Plasma Blast that was a mix of purple and red but suddenly a arrow came and almost struck him. He turned around to see Gyda reading another arrow and if you were to examine her looks, one could say she had a look of fear on her face. "Draco I want you to stop this instant.." Gyda stated earning a grin from Draco.

"Hehehe, come now Gyda, it's not all that bad, think about it...how much power I have? I could show them just how wrong they were about me being a weakling! Hahaha, I can just imagine it the look on my father's face when he sees what I can do." Draco stated as Gyda just shook her head. "_The nightmare! This is exactly what he feared! Losing control!_" Gyda thought before regaining her stance.

"Draco...Hiccup...if your in there, you have to remember why you became Draco! You swore to protect Berk from anything! The queen has done something to you so she can use you as her own personal toy! I won't let this nightmare happen!" Gyda exclaimed as Draco grinned so wide Gyda could of sworn she had saw a resemblance to Dagur. "Heh...then shoot me then! Prove to me that you will risk anything to get me back!" Draco roared as he lunged at Gyda only for her to fire a arrow that impaled Draco in the stomach.

Draco looked down at the arrow as Gyda couldn't believe what she did as tears began to form before letting her bow drop. "I guess it looks like you're willing to do whatever it takes to get me back. Your different like me, but your heart makes you weak and that's what will get you killed in a battle...see you soon" Draco managed to speak out before falling unconscious.

Gyda checked over Draco for a pulse and was happy that he was still breathing. "Good...now time to get you home" Gyda said as she carried the unconscious Draco away but also removed the arrow. "_Red Death__ I don't know what you did but know this...I will come after you and I promise to kill you...after I finish the Flightmare_" Gyds thought to herself walking away.

(Meanwhile...)

The four dragons were near a lake as they growled and hissed at their defeat. "_Damn it! We had them in our clutches! What happened!?_" the Changewing questioned angrily. "_I'll tell you what happened...the queen herself gave Draco a power boost.._" the Whispering Death snarled as the others raised eyebrows in a mix of shock and confusion.

"_What are you talking about? The queen gave us the order to destroy Draco! Why would she help him instead of us?_" the Smothering Smokebreath questioned as the Flightmare realized it. "_Maybe...she's trying to be him to join her..._" the Flightmare stated as the Whispering Death held in the urge to let out a fire ring. "_Not in a million years will I ever have someone like Draco be with us...come boys...were getting to the bottom of this..._" the Whispering Death growled as the four flew away.

* * *

**Again I wanna thank hiccupandtoothless294 for the amazing chapter she helped write. Who knows she maybe she can become my partner if she likes? :P I really don't have anything else to say although I will be working on a separate story soon entitled the "Big 5" until I can think of a better name for it.**

**It will consist of Draco/Hiccup, Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel, and Elsa. It be a Avengers like story as they will be against one another before becoming together.**

**Also if you want to know how the Red Death looks like go to her DeviantArt account "hiccupandtoothless22" for the art pick. Thank you again hiccupandtoothless294 for your contributions.**


	35. Episode 35: A New Foe

Episode 35: A New Foe

* * *

-With Draco &amp; Gyda-

After some time Draco woke up while groaning in pain from the arrow shot he had taken earlier only to see the starry night sky. "Guess it's still night time" he muttered to himself as he tried to get up but the pain immediately sent him down. "Where am I anyway?" Draco asked himself as he lied down only for Gyda to motion him to be quiet.

"Where in your room Hiccup. I recommend you take it easy" Gyda said as she ran her hand down his cheek softly. "What happened to me? Where are the Sinister Four?" he asked as his memory was a tad bit foggy at what happened. "Well the Sinister Four left...however...the Red Death herself...did something to you" Gyda stated as to Draco's shock he managed to see a few tears come down Gyda which was surprise because never in his life he had seen her cry.

"Gyda...I mean Astrid...what did the Red Death do to me. I need to know" Draco stated as he held Gyda's hand with the female archer looking at him as tears were slightly streaming down. "S-She..turned you into a monster Hiccup. To me you were like a reflection of Dagur...you weren't yourself...you were just a monster..." Gyda sobbed as Draco had a look of horror on his face. The nightmare he had envisioned where he went full on crazy. "Did I hurt you Astrid?" Draco asked as Gyda shook her head no. "No you didn't as I shot you before you got to me" Gyda stated sadly. Draco just stood in their silence as slowly the memories from earlier on the night came back.

-With Heather-

Heather had finished helping clean the mess that the Flightmare had caused as she noticed the group of teens which was missing Astrid walk up to her. "Hey Heather do you know by any chance where Hiccup or Astrid are?" Camicazi asked as Heather shrugged. "Sorry I have no idea honestly but I guess they are in the forest?" Heather said as Snotlout frowned.

"The nerve of my cousin for stealing my girlfriend" Snotlout stated earning a groan from everybody including a eye roll from Heather. "I mean what does Hiccup have that I don't?" Snotlout stated as the twins tried to think with Camicazi &amp; Fishlegs simply looking at one another shrugging. "Well he has good hair, eyes, really nice and has a brain. Something which you lack" Heather joked as Snotlout fumed with rage before storming off.

The twins followed Snotlout as Camicazi turned to Heather. "Where are Astrid &amp; Hiccup really?" she raised an eyebrow as Heather simply chuckled. "I don't know really. Maybe there somewhere making out?" Heather joked as Camicazi snickered with Fishlegs smiling. "Well will be off. Come on Fishlegs" Camicazi stated as Fishlegs nodded and the two left as Heather sighed to herself. "So this is how being single is like?" she said as she walked off.

-With Draco &amp; Gyda-

Draco just lay in their silence as he couldn't believe that he was close to attacking Gyda his own girlfriend. "Weirdest thing is...I remember being safe and loved while also being surrounded by other Night Furies" Draco said looking at Gyda. "It was all apart of her tricks. I don't know how she is but I know that your talking to Toothless about this" she scolded as Draco frowned.

"No I'm not" he said as Gyda looked at him. "What do you mean your not?" she asked as Draco sighed. "Because I'm not going to be Draco Ryder anymore. I can't put you in danger and the queen sees me as an ally rather than an enemy and I want to keep you safe. I don't care what you say about it, once my wound heals I work alone and I will not put your life in danger!" Draco stated. "I love you Astrid and if I ever lose control I don't want you to be the first one I hurt!" he growled as Gyda glared at him.

"No Hiccup! You aren't going to lose control again and without me today you would probably be her toy!" Gyda said as Draco frowned. "Maybe if you were weak and unarmed then you wouldn't be able to be here. You could match me but I could kill you in a instant" Draco said as he immediately put his hand over his mouth in shock at what he just said. "Astrid...I didn't mean to-" Gyda put pressure on Draco's wound causing the Humagon to howl in pain. "Snap out of it! Change back now!" she snapped as Draco whimpered in pain from his wound before reverting back to Hiccup.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this. I'm a coward, I don't deserve all this power and Toothless made a-" Gyda grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss which he slowly returned. Seconds passed as Gyda slowly broke the kiss looking into Hiccup's eyes.

"I don't care Hiccup. I love you and as much as you want to protect me, someone's going to need to protect you. I knew a part of you was still there when you turned into a Night Fury just like when Red Death possessed you. I want you to talk to Toothless about this, I know that he can explain this entire situation to you and you can explain it to me. And I promise you as long as we're together, I will always have your back.." Gyda stated as she and Hiccup leaned in and began to kiss. The night went on as the two continued their kissing session unaware of a certain event happening. However Gyda secretly knew this wouldn't be the last of her boyfriends dark side.

-With Toothless-

Toothless simply sighed before saying, "_Come on out Draga. I know your here somewhere_" he stated as suddenly the hooded figure appeared beside a tree looking at him. "Is their a reason why you wanted to talk to me?" the hooded Draga questioned as Toothless nodded.

"_I came to tell you that I want you to keep a close eye on Hiccup or Draco, whichever you prefer. Now this doesn't mean you can physically come in contact, I want you to look from afar, or watch for any changes_" Toothless explained as Draga nodded. "Alright that shouldn't be so hard. Though earlier this night I saw Draco seemingly possessed by the Red Death. Something tells me that the Red Death has something going on" Draga exclaimed as Toothless narrowed his eyes. "_Okay...you can go now.._" Toothless said as Draga nodded and vanished in purple light.

"_Red Death...just what are you planning..._" Toothless thought as he flew off.

-Dragon Island-

"_Okay Red Death why did you gave Draco the power boost so he could kick all our asses...WHY?_" the Red Death questioned as he, the Smothering Smokebreath, Changewing, &amp; Flightmare sneered at the Red Death grinned.

"_You see my number two. I am sick and tired of all the dragons I send failing to kill one known as Draco Ryder. I tried to change him and turn him to my side but it's obvious that something is holding him back. So I decided to get some extra help.._" the Red Death stated as the four dragons raised an eyebrow. "_What do you mean extra help?_" the Changewing questioned as the Red Death chuckled.

"_Well you see this person...told me that he can kill or manipulate Draco just like that. I didn't believe him but you know what's funny? He's Draco Ryder himself..._" the Red Death stated as the four simply went wide-eyed. "_Draco Ryder? He's here?_" the Flightmare questioned as suddenly chains were heard as the four dragons redirected their attention to the sounds of the noise before simply looking on in shock. The figure wore Hiccup's casual clothes except they were black and green while retaining the brown vest. He wore a robe and a hood to cover his hair and had glowing green eyes with a necklace to boot and a staff. A final look would be that his left foot had a chain wrapped around it.

"_Greetings...my name is Lizaru...and I am at your service_" he said bowing as the four dragons simply just stood silent.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Again half of this written by new assistant hiccupandtoothless294. Thanks to her I manged to finish this chapter early and I plan on relaxing another on Friday since next week is Spring Break which is a week off. Also for Lizaru, if you want to know how he looks like go to my DeviantArt account "RedRules12" and you'll see something on my favorites entitled "Evil Sorcerer Hiccup" by hiccupandtoothless22. Just add in what I put and you can get a clear visual of him.**

**For Lizaru his backstory will be explored in the next chapter but all you need to know is that he's a alternate version of Hiccup in which he was corrupted by evil magic. Now he's aligned with Red Death to take out this universes Draco Ryder and also Draga Ryder/Hicca Haddock. Until then later everybody!**


	36. Episode 36: The Confrontation

Episode 36: The Confrontation

* * *

-Haddock Residence-

It was now early morning as most of Berk's own population began doing their daily tasks. However a certain couple was slowly waking up from last nights event. As Astrid woke up she found herself on Hiccup's chest before quickly checking to see if she had her clothes on before signing in relief.

"Phew...we didn't do it.." she said as Hiccup soon woke up yawning. "Morning Astrid..." he said as he noticed their position as Astrid smirked. "Well this is awkward" Hiccup said as Astrid nodded before picking herself up. "So your going to talk to Toothless later on right?" she asked as Hiccup nodded as he stretched. "Yes I will Astrid. If there's one person who knows about this its Toothless. I just hope he can find a way to stop this" Hiccup muttered as Astrid sighed.

"Well for now let's just enjoy the peace and quiet...for now" she said as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean for now?" he asked as Astrid rolled her eyes before looking at Hiccup. "Hiccup...let's face it...nothing is normal around Berk" she said as Hiccup thought but nodded in agreement. "I guess your right...I do wonder one thing though...were does our life go if we defeat Red Death? Does it simply end after 98 minutes or so?" Hiccup asked as Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey when we defeat the Red Death you'll know by then" she smiled as Hiccup slowly grinned. "So m'lady what shall we do today?" Hiccup asked as Astrid simply rolled her eyes.

"Well how about we just walk around Berk for once?" she offered as Hiccup nodded. Soon the two left unaware of the other events happening.

-Dragon Island-

Lizaru and the Sinister Four were simply staring at one another...if you could call it staring as Lizaru snickered and gave a wide smile. "So...I'm taking it you've never laid eyes on a human with out of this world powers?" Lizaru asked as he snapped his fingers and the Smothering Smokebreath began to glow neon green much to their confusion as seconds later he was transformed into a Terrible Terror.

"_Ah! What have you done to me?_" the Smothering Smokebreath now Terrible Terror asked as the Changewing snickered. "_Well at least it's an improvement from what you usually look like_" he said as the Terrible Terror (Smokebreath) growled at him before looking at Lizaru.

"_Change me back now!_" he ordered as Lizaru simoly laughed it off. "Well how about no...or maybe not yet anyways. I want to have some fun around this joint" Lizaru stated as the Red Death sighed. "_Lizaru my dearest treasure. You can play with your new toys after you successfully bring Draco over to me_" the Red Death said softly as Lizaru groaned before reverting the Smothering Smokebreath back to normal. "I never get to have fun...but hey not my fault that Draco is putting up a fight. Besides I have my own problems to deal with anyway" he said earning a eyebrow from the Whispering Death.

"_This important business would be?_" he asked as Lizaru looked at him. "Let me put it to you this way. Draco &amp; Gyda aren't the only ones you gotta watch out for" he exclaimed as the Siniter Four simply raised eyebrows. "_And your saying?_" the Flightmare asked as Lizaru chuckled.

"I'm saying that Draco isn't the only Humagon out there" he smirked as the Sinister a Four simply stood silent. "Now thats a shocker..." Lizaru snickered as the Whispering Death glared at him. "Later losers. I'll be back!" he said as he transformed into a green version of a Night Fury before flying away.

-The Forest-

Hiccup &amp; Astrid were both walking around the forest in hopes of finding Toothless somewhere. "So you think he's around here?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded his head while walking. "I know he's around here Astrid. He's usually just eating a bunch of fish right now" Hiccup exclaimed as Astrid raised an eyebrow but shook her head.

"Okay but what if-?" Astrid stopped when Hiccup placed his hand over her mouth. She raised an eyebrow but Hiccup made a motion to listen which she did and they began to hear noises. They looked at each other before nodding as they slowly began walking to the cause of the noise. Seconds later they looked over a bush to see Toothless munching down on several piles of fish.

"What do you know? He would be eating fish" Astrid stated as Hiccup nodded and the two made their way to to Toothless who smiled at them. "_Hey there Astrid and Hiccup. What brings you two here?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup sighed looking at Astrid who nodded her head.

"Well Toothless...last night while me and Astrid were battling the Sinister Four, the queen herself possessed me and I almost attacked Astrid in the process" Hiccup explained as Toothless dropped the half-eaten fish in shock. "_The queen possessed you?!_" Toothless asked before looking at Astrid who nodded. Astrid couldn't speak to Toothless the way Hiccup could but she could tell that he was shocked. "_Oh no...this is not good...Hiccup do you remember when exactly you lost control? What exactly triggered it?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup thought hard before snapping his fingers.

"Well I was battling the Changewing and the Whispering Death when suddenly a lady in a blue dress appeared and had the same voice of Red Death from my nightmares. Other than that everything is a huge blank" Hiccup explained as Toothless narrowed his eyes in thought. "_Hiccup if I know the queen correctly she does not have that kind of power at her disposal. My hunch is that she's alligned with someone of that ability..._" Toothless said as Hiccup blinked as Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Whats Toothless saying?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked at her.

"Astrid...someone's working with the queen and this person apparently has the ability to make her appear as if she was human" Hiccup explained as Astrid placed a hand over her mouth. "This can't be true can it?" she asked as Toothless nodded his head. "_How for the whole possession scenario...Hiccup I think it's time you conversed with him_" Toothless said as Hiccup glared and folded his arms. "Like I'm going to do such thing after what he did" he said as Astrid was confused on the entire scene. "Um what's going on?" Astrid asked as Hiccup sighed.

"I have to talk with Draco...my other half" Hiccup said with Astrid frowning upon remembering the incident with Hiccup being a full Night Fury. "Well...just try and make it quick.." she said as Hiccup nodded before closing his eyes.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Hiccup slowly found himself in a dark room as he looked around. "Alright Draco! Where are you?" Hiccup questions before hearing several chains as he turned around to see Draco Ryder (Humagon). "So I see you made time to pay a visit?" Draco huffed as Hiccup glared at him._

_"Oh ha ha, very funny. You know what you did and the reason why your here" Hiccup said as Draco rolled his eyes. "Hey it was my first time. Not everybody is good and I bet your here because of the whole possession incident last night" Draco questioned with Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "How did you know about this?" Hiccup asked._

_"Dude I'm your other half...I know almost everything about you and before you ask...I had no part of this whole possession" Draco exclaimed as Hiccup folded his arms. "And wHy should I believe you?" Hiccup asked as Draco growled. "Because Haddock if you die the same fate will belong to me which is why I need you alive" he said as Hiccup folded his arms. "Alright __then...I guess there's nothing to discuss.." Hiccup said as he began walking away until Draco stopped him._

_"What is it?" Hiccup asked as Draco narrowed his eyes. "Hiccup...I think Toothless is hiding something from you.." Draco said as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him._

-Other Side Of Berk-

Unknown to everyone several ships arrived as it revealed that several Outcasts walked out as Dagur came down with hands folded behind his back. "Ah Berk how I missed you so" he grinned as he turned to see two of the Vikings holding the tied up parents of Heather.

"So Alvin what was the plan again?" Dagur questioned as Alvin walked out chuckling evily. "Well the plan is to use them as bait. Since our spy is on Berk will use these two to bring her here" Alvin explained as Dagur nodded. "And after that will ask her everything she's learned or else" he said as the father of Heather glared at him. "Or else what?" he asked as Dagur chuckled twirling a dagger before throwing it at him as it missed by a inch almost impaling his shoulder.

"Or suffer death...we start tonight...no exceptions. We will finally find out who Draco Ryder is once and for all" Dagur said as the Outcasts cheered.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**With the help from hiccupandtoothless294 I've come up with the backstory for Lizaru/Alternate Hiccup. In the universe in which Lizaru or Hiccup at the time lived he had abilites of a sorcerer. He was good friends with Astrid who casted a spell upon him accidentally causing him to go mad. He began a vicious slaughter and ruled over Berk and several other villages known as Lizaru The Sorcerer. Lizaru is deemed un-killable but however due to Astrid casting the spell only her and any other Astrid from any universe and reverse the spell itself.**

**So now Lizaru has been summoned by the queen Red Death to do her a task which is to bring Draco/Hiccup over to her side but now finds it difficult. Unknown to him is that he doesn't realize that Gyda is Astrid and also that Draga/Hicca is still around. There it is and ill see you all next time!**


	37. Episode 37: The Set-Up

Episode 37: The Set-Up

* * *

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_"What are you talking about Draco? There is no way Toothless is hiding anything from me so why should I believe you?" Hiccup asked as Draco narrows his eyes. "Look Hiccup I don't know why but I feel as if Toothless isn't telling you the full story. He may know something but doesn't want you to know it all" Draco exclaimed as Hiccup folded his arms._

_"Like what exactly? Does he know how the queen managed to possess me or something?" Hiccup asked as Draco shook his head. "No there's more to this but I can't put my finger on it. I just want you to keep a eye out for things" Draco exclaimed. "Alright then..." Hiccup nodded as he then left._

-The Forest-

Hiccup awoke to see Toothless and Astrid waiting for him. "So what happened?" Astrid asked as Hiccup rubbed his neck. Part of him wanted to tell Toothless about Draco's warning but he didn't want to start tension so he went with another thought. "He just said watch out because the Red Death has power that is out of this world" Hiccup lied as Toothless narrowed his eyes. "_Is this so?_" Toothless asked as Hiccup nodded his head.

"Well for one...Draco had no part in my possession and he clearly stated that he needs me to live. So he's out.." Hiccup stated as he tapped his chin. "What if we're dealing with something that's out of the queens hand and something more...mystic?" Astrid asked as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "So your saying...someone with powers out there is helping the queen? But who would be foolish enough to do that?" Hiccup asked as Toothless looked to the ground. "_If it's who Draga told me about...then Hiccup doesn't stand a chance against him. His sorcery is beyond this world_" Toothless thought. "_Well we're going to get answers soon because I'm heading to Dragon Island to see if I can find any_" Toothless exclaimed as he flew off with Hiccup nodding.

"Okay then...so what now?" Hiccup asked as Astrid shrugged. "We could always head back to where the others are and enjoy a normal day for once" she stated as Hiccup smirked. "And since when can we enjoy just a normal day? I mean we do fight dragons to protect Berk and eventually were going to go against the queen herself" Hiccup said as Astrid nodded before she punched his arm. For Hiccup even though he had powers of a Night Fury, the punches Astrid gave him still hurt like hell. "Ow what was that for?!" he questioned as Astrid folded her arms.

"That was for last night but...this is for still being here" Astrid exclaimed kissing Hiccup's cheek. "Alright then. Let's go" he said as the two walked back.

-With Dagur &amp; Outcasts-

Dagur threw Heather to the ground. "Okay Heather listen up because I'm not repeating myself one more time. Tonight you will bring me Gyda Arrow and Draco Ryder. Understand?" he asked as Heather nodded her head in fear. "Good..you have like I said tonight unless your parents will be sleeping with the fishes" Dagur stated as he snapped his fingers and two Vikings came with Heather's parents tied up.

"Mom! Dad!" Heather yelled out as she tried to run towards them but Dagur pulled out his blade and pointed it at her. "I wouldn't take one more step if I were you. I don't want our deal to be broken over family matters" he grinned as Heather frowned. "How could you do this? That's my family your taking hostage! Have you no shame?" she asked as Dagur simply chuckled.

"Shame? Lady I killed my own father who was known as Oswald The Agreeable. He was all like sign the treaty Dagur. Leave that chicken alone Dagur! Or better yet put down that axe Dagur!" Dagur stated in a mocking tone as Heather had a look of fear on her. "You k-k-killed h-him? But why? He was your own father!" Heather exclaimed as Dagur simply laughed it off with the two Vikings looking at one another before shrugging. "Because he ws just a old man who brought shame to the Berserker Tribe and I plan on bringing it back to its full glory!" Dagur exclaimed as he looked at Heather. "So run along now...and remember...not a word about this or else kiss goodbye to your parents forever" Dagur smirked as Heather nodded and walked off. "_What am I going to do?_" Heather thought as she had to think of either her friends or her parents.

-With Hiccup &amp; Astrid-

Hiccup and Astrid met up with Fishlegs who waved at them. "Oh hey you two! Where have you been?" he asked as Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another. "Well we're just out taking a walk. You know just normal stuff" Astrid lied as Fishlegs smiled.

"Well good to hear. Also if I were you I would start walking" Fishlegs stated as the two raised an eyebrow. Suddenly Hiccup was pushed to the ground as he turned around to see a angered Snotlout. "Oh great.." he muttered as Snotlout grabbed him by his vest.

"You have a lot of nerve stealing my girl Hiccup!" he exclaimed as Hiccup rolled his eyes in annoyance. "First of she was never your girl and second she wouldn't be caught dead with you" Hiccup retorted as Snotlout went for a punch but Astrid caught it and elbowed Snotlout in the face. "Try your luck again and see what happens" Astrid threatened as Snotlout growled before walking back. "Trust me when I say this...I will get you back for this Hiccup. I swear on it!" he stated running off as Hiccup groaned with Astrid joining in.

"Is he really thinking me and him were a couple? Not in a million years" she stated folding her arms. "Yeah he's been like this ever since he found out you've two been dating" Fishlegs stated as Hiccup and Astrid looked at him. "And how do you know this?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Fishlegs began to explain that Heather and Camicazi told the whole village about the two much to their shock. "Oh can this get any worse?" Hiccup asked as suddenly Gobber pulled him into a hug with Stoick clapping for his son.

"Hiccup why didn't you tell me, that you and Astrid got together? Trying to be sneaky like your father was with his wife?" Gobber asked as Stoick face-palmed. "Forgetting what he just said. Hiccup I've come to tell you that in a few weeks or so you will be part of the Dragon Killing Class that Gobber will teach" Stoick exclaimed. "Wait Gobber? Why aren't you?" Astrid asked as Stoick smirked.

"Well you see Astrid. Soon me and a group of other Vikings will soon sail to find the location of Dragon Island!" Stoick exclaimed. "Dragon Island?" Hiccup questioned as he pretended not knowing about the island. "Well Stoick believes that the Dragons come from a island and that's located far away and wants to go search for it" Gobber explained as Stoick nodded.

"Yes so that's why I'm going to need your o be on your best behavior while I'm gone. Understood?" he asked as Hiccup nodded. As Gobber and Stoick left Astrid noticed Heather run up to them. "Hey guys!" Heather greeted as the two waved at her. "Hey Heather what's up?" Hiccup asked as Heather shrugged. "Not much. Just wanted to know if you two wanted to head to the forest tonight?" she asks.

Astrid blinked but shrugged. "Sure will go. Right Hiccup?" Astrid questioned with Hiccup nodding his head. "Sure will go" he smiled. "Great" Heather smiled but frowned as she realized what she would lead them into.

-The Forest-

A cloud of green smoke appeared as it revealed to be a hooded Lizaru. "Geez this forest looks exactly like the one in my world. Just needs a bit more...fire and blood" he grinned as he walked about twirling his staff.

**(For Lizaru's voice imagine Steven Blum's voice as Green Goblin from Spectacular Spider-Man)**

"What should I do. I mean I can't fail the queen and I sure as hell want to discover who this Draco Ryder is..." Lizaru tapped his chin but suddenly footsteps come about. "Shit..." he muttered as he turned invisible and then Dagur along with a few Vikings came about.

"So Dagur are you sure we can trust Heather?" one of them asked as Dagur simply chuckled. "Trust me. She fails and her parents sleep with the fishes. I want Draco's head on silver plate. Gyda...she's free for anyone to take..but I'll need both of them" Dagur chuckled. "So then what do we do after we kill them?" one questioned as Dagur simply held a knife up. "All will be revealed in time my people. But it includes full war on Berk" Dagur stated as he threw the knife at a nearby tree before walking off with the Vikings.

Lizaru soon reappeared as he noticed the knife was close to hitting his shoulders. "Geez he's still around? Honestly I thought this worlds hero would have the guts to kill" Lizaru sighed before walking off.

**(Timeskip)**

-Nighttime-

It was night time at Berk and both Astrid and Hiccup were with Heather as they walked around the forest. "So Heather...what's the deal with your parents? They've been gone for a while now" Astrid pointed out with Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "Um well...you see..." she began but Hiccup cut her off.

"Wait I thought they've been with us the entire time. I remember seeing them almost every day and after the whole incident with Dagur..they mysteriously disappeared" Hiccup stated as Heather rubbed her arm nervously. Astrid raised an eyebrow but narrowed her eyes at Heather. "Heather is something up?" she asked as Heather rubbed her arm.

"Well you see...I was told to bring you here..." Heather stated as Hiccup and Astrid raised an eyebrow at one another but looked at her. "Who?" Astrid asked with suddenly the sound of clapping being heard. Hiccup's eyes glowed green with Astrid readying her hidden blade in her skirt when the clapping was revealed to be Dagur himself much to Astrid's shock but Hiccup's anger. "Dagur?!" Astrid questioned as Dagur nodded his head and smirked. "Hello there! Surprised to see me? Or because im alive?" Dagur chuckled with Hiccup gritting his teeth in anger.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked. "Oh nothing much Hiccup or should I say Draco Ryder and Gyda Arrow" Dagur stated grinning at Astrid who gulped. "How do you-?"

"How do I know? Why don't you ask Heather that?" Dagur asked as Hiccup faced Heather who was in tears. "H-He has my parents.." Heather stated nearly in tears as Astrid simply frowned as Hiccup growled. "We won't do business here...Heather!" Dagur called out with Hiccup and Astrid looking at her with Heather suddenly blowing a whiff of purple smoke in there faces.

"My...head..." Astrid stated as she fell unconscious with Hiccup falling soon after. "Heh...good work Heather. As part of my deal when we arrive at Outcast Island I'll give you and your parents a boat to travel back to Berk. I have some business to handle" he smirked as several Vikings took the bodies of Hiccup and Astrid away. Heather had tears coming down her face but she secretly swore to get revenge on Dagur for making her do this.

Lizaru who watched this from afar was shocked at what he saw. "So...this worlds Draco Ryder is me...and Astrid...no matter. Hiccup or Draco will have to wait..because now I need to kill Dagur so he doesn't get in my way" Lizaru grit his teeth before vanishing in green smoke.

**To Be Continued...**


	38. Episode 38: Outcast Island Part 1

Episode 38: Outcast Island Part 1

* * *

-The Dungeon-

Hiccup woke up to find himself chained to the wall as he groaned in pain. "Ugh...what happened?" he questioned until he remembered Heather using some mysterious source to knock him and Astrid out. "Oh yeah...Astrid you there?" he asked as he heard another voice which was feminine.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah it's me Hiccup...ugh where are we?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup looked around their surroundings. "I think...were in some dungeon..." Hiccup exclaimed but suddenly heard the sounds of clapping which revealed to be Dagur grinning maniacally at them. "Rise and shine Draco and Gyda. It's morning!" he joked earning a eye roll from both of them. "Okay Dagur you have us...what do you want?" Hiccup questioned which caused Dagur to simply grin before walking towards him.

"What I want? It's very simple...Berk itself" he smirked earning a growl from Hiccup who's eyes began to flow green. "Try all you want but you won't break from those chains. Anyway, your probably upset about your friend Heather selling you out just for her parents?" Dagur raised an eyebrow as Astrid shook her head. "No because after learning that you took her parents...it's no surprise that she had to listen to a deranged monster" she spat as Dagur walked up to her. "Your lucky insults like that don't hurt me but insubordination won't be dealt with lightly" Dagur exclaimed as he punched Astrid across the face which provoked Hiccup into firing a Plasma Blast that struck Dagur backwards.

"Whoa what's going on in here?" Alvin questioned walking in as he saw where Dagur stood. "Dagur I thought I said to not provoke him knowing what he can do...besides where going to use you as bait for Stoick.." Alvin smirked as Astrid and Hiccup looked at one another before looking at him.

-With Lizaru-

Lizaru appeared on the far right of the island with a cloud of green smoke appearing. "Geez I really gotta start just flying. My heads already spinning" he groaned as he walked around. "Now...if I remember correctly...Alvins arena was somewhere here..." he tapped his chin but noticed several Vikings look at him.

"Uh is there a problem?" Lizaru questioned as one of the Vikings charged at him but was blasted back by a bolt of lightning with Lizaru grinned. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" one of them questioned. "Well let's see..you know what? Go to hell" Lizaru stated as he blasted several bolts of lightning at them both leaving only one left.

The last remaining Viking attempted to run but was suddenly caught in with some vines being attached to his foot. "Oh dear. Looks like your in quite the predicament there...you just need a little push" Lizaru exclaimed walking over to the Viking. Lizaru smirked before he impaled the Vikings stomach and proceeded to pull out its own heart to his amusement. "Hm a fresh heart. Strange considering this island is meant for traitors but what's the point to it anyways?" Lizaru stated as he proceeds to crush the heart into pieces as he left the remains before walking. "My new toy gone...it's a shame to because I enjoy it when they put up a fight" Lizaru grinned.

"What disgusts me more is that this worlds Hiccup is so pathetic and weak. He hasn't killed his enemy and he also wants to destroy the queen. How is he going to do that when he hasn't killed Dagur yet? He's a pathetic human being and I could vaporize him in seconds. And to top it all of he has the powers of a Night Fury for hells sake. Too bad he has yet to use his full power and that he has morals and is sane. If I were sane.." Lizaru trailed off thinking of what would happen if he hadn't received his powers but he shook it off. "Heh too funny of a thought. Besides my mission is just to make sure the boy is alive and his girlfriend" Lizaru muttered as suddenly the queen appeared in the same human form she took in attempt to persuade Hiccup that night.

"This world is so dull and boring. Tell me again why I was summoned to such a boring realm?" Lizaru folded his arms earning a sigh from the queen. "_I know you don't like this world Lizaru since it's different from your world but you are the one with the right powers and mind to get me Draco. So whats the situation?_" she asked earning a chuckle from Lizaru who rubbed his neck. "There's a slight setback in the plans my dearest queen. It seems as if a man named Dagur The Deranged has held Ryder prison here along with Gyda" Lizaru explained earning a growl from the queen who then pushed him against a tree but in response Lizaru simply smirked.

"What's the matter? Your toy is right where you want him and if you want blood spilled...why don't you just ask? He may seem a little out of touch but with my help I can unleash his true inner self and show what he really is. Besides I'm guessing he'll crack under the pressure considering that Dagur has his precious Gyda. He loves her and would do anything to protect her and with that love and loyalty, we can use it as a weapon" Lizaru explained. As the queen thought to herself about the possible outcomes she eventually Lizaru go before glaring at him.

"_I want him to lose what he loves the most. And with that happening I will be able to claim him because he has seen that humans were the ones responsible for his precious Gyda's death. He will want revenge and when we have him my kingdom will be unstoppable. Your assignment is to turn into Gyda and fake her death so I can easily persuade him to join me. Once were done you are free to do whatever you want_" she explained. "I can do it. Besides I'll just be off killing people while waiting for the right time to strike" Lizaru stated as the queen vanished with him walking off.

-With Hiccup-

For Hiccup he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alvin was going to order a ransom from Stoick which was to surrender Berk to him unless both he and Astrid die. "So your going to ask my father to give up Berk or else me and Astrid die? Are you serious?" Hiccup questioned earning a glare from Alvin.

"You listen good Hiccup. I knew your father for a long time and the business between me and him is personal and something you wouldn't understand" Alvin stated as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. If Stoick hadn't mentioned this he could only imagine what other secrets Stoick would be hiding from him. "Where's Dagur?" Astrid asked as Alvin groaned in annoyance.

"He's simply taking a walk due to Draco here blasting him in the chest" Alvin explained earnin a growl from Hiccup. "He deserved it for harming Astrid. I'll do the same to you if you try" Hiccup stated his eyes glowing green as Alvin chuckled. "No need to worry about that besides I'd be worrying on your fate considering your situation. Tell me how does it feel to be betrayed by the one you trusted the most?" he asked as Hiccup sighed. "At first I was filled with rage but once I knew the truth...you an Dagur are nothing but monsters" Hiccup exclaimed as Alvin chuckled. "No matter what happens Draco..I'll always win" Alvin smirked.

-Meanwhile-

Heather saw her parents aboard the ship Alvin and Dagur promised them as she sighed to herself. "Mom...? Dad?" she asked earning a eyebrow from the two. "I want you to go to Berk and tell them the news of what's happending..I'm staying" Heather exclaimed as they looked at her in shock.

"Heather! Are you sure?" her father asked as Heather nodded looking back at the island. "Hiccup told me to no matter what always be there for your friends..well I'm going to do the same.." she stated as she ran off with her parents looking on in shock but smiled at the fact that Heather has grown. "You think we should stop her?" her mother asked as the father shook his head. "No besides...I think it's time Heather took responsibility in her own hands" he smirked.

As Heather ran she thought to herself, "_ready or not...here I come!_"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I uploaded earlier because Wednesday is a busy day for me so I decided to finish early. Again I thank hiccupandtoothless294 for helping out and I'll see you all next time! **


	39. Episode 39: Outcast Island Part 2

Episode 39: Outcast Island Part 2

* * *

-With Heather-

As Heather ran she stopped when she noticed two guards with axes in their hands as she hid behind a tree. She at first thought that they were after her but she noticed they were after somebody else.

"Weird...is something up?" Heather asked herself before noticing one of them being blasted by a bolt of lightning much to her shock. "Come out and show yourself!" the other Viking called out as Lizaru appeared from behind and decapitated him as he smirked. As Lizaru removed his hood Heather was shocked to see that he resembled Hiccup in some way.

"Geez I thought that the Outcasts would put up more of a fight" he smirked as he grabbed the head before crushing it with his foot. "Ahh much better" he exclaimed as Heather held in the urge to throw up. Suddenly Lizaru looked around with his eyes narrowed as if someone was around. "Who dare spy on me?!" Lizaru questioned as he blasted a tree causing it dissolve into dust before eyeing the tree Heather hid behind. "Hm.." he blasted the tree and looked to see if anyone was there and to his surprise no one was.

"Weird...could of sworn someone was here" he stated before walking off. Heather who had managed to hide into a bush at the last second eyed Lizaru as he walk as to her the questions were ranging from "who he is?" and to "why does he look like Hiccup?"

-The Dungeon-

Hiccup looked at the Vikings that came with a tray of food with them as he eyed them suspiciously. "What's this?" he asked as the Viking glared at him. "This is your meal. Dagur wants you full so when he decapitates unless Stoick agrees, he wants blood shed on the floor" the other Viking exclaimed.

Hiccup simply rolled his eyes just looking at the food as he slowly ate. "Heh...I can't believe that all along the great and powerful Draco Ryder was just the weak son of Stoick" one of them said as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. As they walked away and closed the door Hiccup smirked as his tail revealed the keys to unlocking the door. "This is just to easy" he muttered.

Astrid on the other hand was with Alvin and Dagur who the two were discussing on their next plan. "So what do you plan on doing with me?" Astrid questioned earning a eyebrow from Alvin. "Well little lady...Dagur...any thoughts?" Alvin questioned as Dagur went up to Astrid and raised her chin. "Well lady like I said. If Hiccup's father fails to give in to our demands, then you and him die on the spot. I'll make sure that we get what we want or else" Dagur exclaimed as Astrid growled at him before biting his hands much to Alvins surprise.

"OW!" Dagur yelled as he glared at Astrid smacking her before nursing his hands as he then glared at Alvin who was chuckling. "You think this is funny?" Dagur questioned as he then proceeded to kick Alvin where the sun don't shine as Alvin but his lip before nursing his groin. "_These are the men who want to take over Berk. Should I even be surprised...or at least threatened?_" Astrid thought to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. "Alright...besides if I were you...I would be preparing for my duel" Dagur exclaimed as Astrid raised an eyebrow. "What duel?" she questioned as Dagur smirked.

"Oh you'll see...guard take her to the arena" Dagur snapped his fingers as a Viking grabbed Astrid and walked away with her.

-With Heather-

Heather was making her way through the forest looking around the place. "Okay...where was the last place I remember being on this island" she said to herself before noticing that were a small pile of arrows in a quiver and a bow. "Wait...those are Astrid's...well looks like I'm going to need to put some good use" she stated grabbing them and running off.

She ran until noticing a Viking from out of nowhere leap at her. "Ahh!" she yelled out rolling out the way in time for him to miss. "What are you doing here?" she asked as the Viking grinned at her. "Dagur and Alvin ordered me to watch over the forest in case of any attacks or intruders. Looks like I found me one" he smirked as Heather sighed readying a arrow.

Meanwhile Lizaru walked around before noticing a Viking with a letter in his hand as he vanished in green smoke before appearing in front of the man. The Viking at first backed up in slight fear but swung in attempt to punch Lizaru who simply caught it. "If you seriously thought it was that easy to knock me down...you have another thing coming" Lizaru exclaimed before headbutting the Viking back before decapitating him as he grabbed the letter.

"Dear Stoick I have your son Hiccup and his girlfriend Astrid. I know these two people are ones value the most so if you don't hand over Berk to me and Alvin, I will kill both of them on the spot" Lizaru read as he frowned before lighting the letter itself on fire. "Okay then...I now see that in this world both Dagur and Alvin have aligned with one another...and I don't like it one bit" Lizaru exclaimed his eyes glowing green in anger.

-With Hiccup-

As Hiccup unlocked the door he was in, he made sure to look around in case anyone saw him. "Okay...I'm out...now what" Hiccup said to himself. He wanted to go search for Astrid but Dagur would of obviously planned for that moment so that was a no. And if he tried to fly out of Outcast Island Dagur would of noticed and would of killed Astrid. No matter how he thought of the solution...it ended up bad.

"...Well I'm just going to wing it...dragon up!" Hiccup stated as he glowed purple and transformed into Draco Ryder before running off. "Man that sounded weird" he stated running before noticing several other Vikings with axes in their hands as he stopped and glared at them. "It's Draco Ryder! I mean Hiccup but whatever...get him!" one of them ordered as two Vikings lunged at Draco. Draco was quick to react as he blasted them both with a Plasma Bolt before leg-sweeping another Viking and kicking him back into another leaving one left.

"Alright I want some answers.." Draco growled as the Viking smirked at him. "Like?" he asked as Draco's hand formed another Plasma Bolt. "Like...where's Astrid and why Dagur would stoop as low as to blackmailing Heather to reveal my identity in exchange for her parents" he exclaimed. "Oh...Astrid..she's right now dealing with several other Vikings and let's just say Heather was always the one who Dagur was suspicious of. Besides there's nothing you can do stop-" the man was cut when Draco's tail grabbed him by the neck.

"You listen to me because I'll repeat this once. I've fought Dagur before and I'll make sure this time he's gone...for good!" Draco exclaimed earning a chuckle from the Viking himself. "Like you of all people would kill Dagur. I heard from him you refused to do said act and that just makes you a coward!" he exclaimed until Draco socked him across the jaw.

"Well...this time...I make sure of it" Draco growled as he walked away.

-With Heather-

Heather was tossed to the ground by the man. She had a bleeding lip and the man had no scars present on him. "Heh..your not like your friends. Your just a weak and simple-minded individual...time I put you out of your misery" the man said raising a axe as Heather slowly shed a tear.

It pained her to know this would be her final moments, but it pained her more due to the fact she sent her parents back to Berk and she didn't reconcile with Astrid and Hiccup for revealing their secrets. As the man was about to strike he was suddenly impaled by a spear and the figure revealed itself to be Lizaru. "Whoa if anyone is going to kill it's going to be me" Lizaru stated kicking the now deceased individual away before looking at the beaten Heather.

His hand glowed blue as a blue aura surrounded Heather much to her confusion but she noticed her bruises fading away. "Um thanks?" she asked as Lizaru smirked. "No thanks are necessary...besides I want to know where to find Draco Ryder and Gyda Arrow...and your going to tell me" Lizaru grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**It seems like I'm getting more and more fan art by the days as they go on and I want to say again. Thank you all for the support of this story. I want to thank all the favorites, followers, reviewers and the ones who do my fan art especially hiccupandtoothless294. If you haven't seen her fan art on DeviantArt then your missing out.**

**Also look up the DeviantArt account valspan to see what he drew for Draco Ryder.**


	40. Episode 40: Outcast Island Part 3

Episode 40: Outcast Island Part 3

* * *

-With Lizaru &amp; Heather-

Heather was confused as to either be grateful that Lizaru had saved her or to be terrified as to what he did. "No thanks are necessary...besides I want to know where to find Draco Ryder and Gyda Arrow...and your going to tell me" Lizaru grinned at Heather who raised an eyebrow in confusion before glaring at him.

"Why in the world would I tell you that?" she stated earning a chuckle in response. "Oh I don't know...maybe because I saved your sorry life" he exclaimed as Heather shook her head. "Sorry but I'm not telling you anything. Besides its my fault that I got my friends locked here and I want to save them...on my own" she exclaimed as she began to walk away until Lizaru suddenly pinned her to the ground.

"You know...it's been a while since I got this close to a girl..." Lizaru grinned at Heather who's face had a red-pink color mostly located on her cheeks. Her face was that of fear which caused Lizaru to laugh. He then ran a hand down her black hair and leaned in to smell it. "Mm...smells like...lavender.." Lizaru smirked as he proceeded to massage her shoulders and neck. "And not to mention...tense" he stated. Heather attempted to move but whatever Lizaru was doing was wearing her down as if she was giving herself in to him. She tried to resist as she had to get to her friends but for some strange reason it didn't matter now as she originally thought.

"Tell me Heather..." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. "Yes?" she asked earning a grin from Lizaru. "Where are Draco Ryder and Gyda Arrow?" he asked. Suddenly Heather's eyes glowed green as she said, "they most likely located in the base of the Outcasts" as if she was mind-controlled.

"Good girl now you should rest as I will save them and everything will be okay" Lizaru stated as Heather's eyes slowly closed and Lizaru carefully set her down. Lizaru simply looked at the outcold Heather before narrowing his eyes. If one could notice his eyes were going from blue to green but they stayed blue. "I should of known that's where they would be" he muttered to himself as he began to walk. "It's a just a minor setback, besides I bet Draco is on a hunt for Gyda. So all I need to do is find Gyda and take her form and let Alvin kill me so Draco can go all insane and kill Alvin. Then I'll go and kill Dagur so he won't interfer with future plans" he stated as he walked off.

-With Astrid-

Astrid blocked a punch from a Viking as she kicked him in the stomach before following with a hard uppercut. She grabbed a nearby shield and used it to strike another in the face. "Damn...these Outcasts are really tought to put down" she muttered eyeing Dagur who was smirking as Alvin chuckled.

"Getting tired Gyda...or should I say Astrid?" Dagur asked as Astrid grit her teeth infrustation before punching back another Viking. It was getting noticeable that Astrid was getting tired from the fight. I mean after all she is fighting waves of several other Outcasts. Astrid failed to notice a Viking behind her as he punched the back of her head knocking her to the ground. He attempted strike her with his axe but she luckily rolled out the way and tripped him up. She followed with a hard stomp onto his stomach as she then grabbed the axe.

She twirled it and struck another Viking before resuming her position. As Astrid fought the remaining Vikings one ran up to Dagur panting in exhaustion. "What is it?" Dagur asked as the Viking held his hand. "Hiccup has escaped his cell and is currently looking for you" he managed to say as Dagur frowned clenching his fist. "Since none of this has worked out. I'll just go and kill Draco myself just to hurry this crap up. And after that..I'll going to ship his body parts separately to Berk" Dagur exclaimed as he stomped off.

-With Draco-

Draco was running down the area before noticing several other passageways as he groaned in annoyance. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Why is it that this place has so many passages" he stated as he tried to figure out which would lead him to Astrid. He heard footsteps coming about as he simply sighed before running into the middle passageway as various Outcasts simply ran one direction.

Draco noticed them leave as he looked at the passageway before him. "I seriously hate this island..." he muttered as he formed a Plasma Bolt as a source of light before walking to see where he could be. "For a island this place sure is huge" Draco exclaimed as he continued walking until he noticed a figure ahead of him. "What the-?" he asked before the figure revealed to be Dagur himself grinning which caused Draco to frown. "We finally meet once again Draco. Remember you almost killed me last time?" Dagur exclaimed as Draco's eyes glowed green in anger. "Where's Astrid Dagur...I don't have time for you" Draco said as Dagur chuckled before pulling out a sword.

"Yeah...your going to make time for me because your not getting bypass me anytime soon Haddock" Dagur exclaimed as Draco sighed. "Alright then..." Draco stated getting into a fighting stance as Dagur quickly ran at Draco going for a swing with his sword but Draco punched Dagur in the stomach and followed with a quick kick knocking him back as the Deranged teen laughed it off as if it was nothing. "Oh...it's going to take a lot more than that to put me down this time around..." Dagur stated as he quickly poked Draco's eyes before elbowing him hard in the stomach before kicking him to the ground. "Face it Draco...I am your equal.." Dagur exclaimed as he attempted to stomp on Draco's head but the Humagon quickly rolled out the way and used his feet to kick Dagur back as he got up.

"Try this on for size!" Draco roared out as he fired several Plasma Bolts at Dagur who rolled out the way to evade the fire. "Heh...nice try..." Dagur exclaimed as he then tossed several daggers at Draco who managed to evade them all before facing Dagur. Both of them glared at one another before charging at each other.

-With Astrid-

Astrid clutched the bloodied axe in her hand, exhausted due to several waves of Outcasts coming at her as she faced Alvin. "Is that all? Come on Alvin, why don't you stop hiding behind your Outcasts and face me?!" Astrid demanded as Alvin simply frowned at her challenge before walking down from where he is.

"You are foolish to challenge someone like me Astrid Hofferson. No man on this planet has ever defeated me in a duel, the only man close was Stoick but even that's changed.." Alvin stated as he made a motion for Astrid to strike him which Astrid smirked. "Heh" as she charged at Alvin with her axe in hand and attempted to strike him but he simply swatted her back as if she was nothing. Astrid got up but was kicked to the ground by Alvin who kicked her back again as he chuckled.

"It amazes me that Draco even considers you his partner. I mean your no dragon and you don't have any special powers. If anything he should just dump you" Alvin chuckled as Astrid grit her teeth in anger trying to get up. Alvins smile turned to anger as he got ready. Astrid threw her axe at Alvin who simply evaded it but failed to duck the incoming headbutt by Astrid knocking him back a few steps as he clutched his nose. "Argh..." Alvin muttered as he landed a hard punch to Astrid's stomach and did a hard clothesline to her knocking the blonde teenager to the ground. "It's about time I finished you off.." he stated as he readied her axe.

Astrid who was unable to move at the moment slowly shedded a tear before saying "_I'm sorry Hiccup_" as Alvin was about to strike her when out of nowhere a lightning bolt struck Alvin knocking him back into a wall. "Huh?" Astrid raised an eyebrow before noticing Alvin's position.

"Over here!" a voice yelled out as it revealed to be Lizaru himself twirling his staff. "If anyone's going to do this said act...it's going to be me...also hello Astrid...we have a lot to talk about..." Lizaru smirked as Astrid was in a state of shock. "The man from my dreams...you..." she stated as Lizaru smirked.

"Yep...and I'm about to do something...I should of done a LONG time ago" Lizaru stated as he walked to Astrid twirling his staff.

**To Be Continued...**


	41. Episode 41: Outcast Island Part 4

Episode 41: Outcast Island Part 4

* * *

-With Draco &amp; Dagur-

Draco and Dagur were exchanging fists left and right with Draco managing to get a knee to Dagur's stomach before following with another punch knocking Dagur back into a wall as he panted in exhaustion. "Getting tired Hiccup?" Dagur questioned as Draco growled before firing a Plasma Blast in which Dagur rolled out the way.

"Heh...things have changed Hiccup since the last time we've fought. I've trained myself to be prepared for any situation that you may cause and surprisingly this was one of them" Dagur remarked as Draco's eyes glowed green before resuming the fight.

-With Astrid-

Astrid couldn't believe Lizaru was in front of her as she slowly began to move back in slight fear. Unknown to everyone Astrid had visions of her putting a seal of what seemed to be imprisoning Lizaru but she thought they meant nothing. For Lizaru he was desperately wanted payback but couldn't risk the failure of the mission as he grinned.

"What are you going to do to me?" Astrid asked as Lizaru smirked. "Oh nothing really, just going to borrow your form so I can enlist a little payback for what you did to me. You will suffer in both the real world and in your dreams as you will see the day that should of never came. The day your lover Hiccup finally joins the queen and becomes a true dragon! And to top it all off...he won't remember you" he grinned as Astrid's eyes went wide. "There's no way that Hiccup would ever side with her!" she stated earning a frown from Lizaru.

"Not even if he was to watch his own lover die in the hands of Alvin? He'll soon arrive Gyda..and by the time he arrives, I'll be in your form and stage your death. Hiccup will fade and soon Draco will rise with his true family..." Lizaru exclaimed. Suddenly Lizaru began to have a yellow like aura surround him as Astrid backed up in shock. Seconds later a bright yellow light came out as Astrid shielded her eyes from the light with Alvin simply watching on from a certain view as he was interested on what was about to happen.

Seconds later the light died down and Astrid soon found herself staring at...well herself. "What's the matter Astrid? Never seen yourself in the mirror?" Lizaru had now transformed into Gyda as Astrid simply glared at Lizaru. "You are wrong there! Hiccup will notice a difference!" Astrid exclaimed as Gyda rolled her eyes. Within a snap of Gyda's fingers Astrid disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"You'll be too late to save him Astrid. Just like how you were late to save me" Lizaru (Gyda) stated before eyeing Alvin who held a axe in hand. "Well come on Alvin! Show me how strong you are!" he exclaimed as Alvin soon charged at him as they engaged into combat.

-With Draco-

Draco had gained the upper hand in the battle as he landed many right hand blows to Dagur causing the deranged teen to back up as he was coughing up a little blood. "You finished yet Dagur or do you want to simply continue?" Draco asked as Dagur wiped his mouth readying his sword.

"I vowed to not lose to the likes of you! Which is why I will never give up-" as soon as Dagur said that Draco landed a swift kick to his face knocking him out cold as Draco looked over his body before reverting back to Hiccup. "_Wow...didn't think you actually had it in you to kill him_" Draco stated from his inner thoughts as Hiccup simply shook his head. "No he's not dead Draco...yet. Besides he shows his face again...I'll make sure to put an end to him..besides my main target is now Alvin" Hiccup exclaimed as Draco from his mind narrowed his eyes.

"_Hiccup...I sense something..._" Draco said as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked as Draco folded his arms. "_I feel like some strange energy is coming from this island...but I can't diffuse where it's coming from.._" he exclaimed as Hiccup soon ran off looking for Astrid unaware of the current events.

-The Arena-

Minutes passed as Hiccup made his way to the arena but stopped in his tracks as he saw the scene before him which was Alvin holding Gyda by the neck on one hand with the other hand clutching a dagger. Gyda turned her head to see Hiccup before saying in a weak voice, "I'm sorry Hiccup...I tried..." she stated as Alvin proceeded to stab Gyda in the stomach much to Hiccup's horror.

"ASTRID!" he yelled out as Alvin threw the body towards him. Hiccup caught it as Gyda looked at him weakly. "I'm not going to make it...Hiccup...?" she asked as Hiccup had tears streaming down his face before responding, "yes Astrid? What is it?" he asked as Gyda coughed. "Always remember...I loved...you..." she said as her eyes slowly closed as Hiccup screamed to sky, "ASTRID!" Alvin who watched this scene smirked in amusement.

"What's the matter? Oh did you lose your pathetic girlfriend?" Alvin asked with a smirk before Hiccup's eyes glowed green before a dark purple aura surrounded him before he eyed Alvin as if he was a mad man. For once in his life Alvin was experiencing fear but shook it off as he walked to Hiccup. "I think it's time we finish-" Hiccup fired a massive Plasma Blast at Alvin causing him to be sent back into a wall leaving him alive...well barely. The aura surrounding Hiccup soon faded as he turned around to face Gyda's dead body but soon instead found Lizaru standing alongside the queen herself in her humanoid form. "You..." Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her who simply raised her hands in defense.

"_You now see what these humans have done to you? Because of them you've lost the love of your life...but you can get revenge by joining me and my dragons. Together we can make them pay for what they've done. So please join me...come to your rightful home..._" the queen stated as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Well this is getting boring.." Lizaru exclaimed as he blew some purple dust into his face with Hiccup's eyes slowly turning purple.

"From now on Hiccup Haddock or should I say Draco Ryder, you will be one of the queens most trusted servants under her rule. You will forget everything that has ever came in your life from your love life, friends, family, everything! From now till death you will serve the queen only.." Lizaru snapped his fingers as he earned a nod from Hiccup before he glowed purple and transformed into Draco Ryder.

"I will serve the queen however she likes to be..." Draco stated bowing as the queen smirked. "Good...now let's be off..." she said before vanishing as Lizaru eyed Draco who nodded as the two then flew upwards into the air.

-Meanwhile-

Astrid found an unconscious Heather as she slowly shook her, causing her to jump up in shock. "What happened?!" she asked as Astrid narrowed her eyes at her. "Well you were passed out on this rock so I figured I would wake you up. That and it was payback for betraying me and Hiccup..but I forgive you" Astrid exclaimed as Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked as Astrid nodded. "Well after learning why you did it...I can understand why...though now we should..." Astrid lost her train of thought before noticing Lizaru and Draco in the air. "You!" she exclaimed as Lizaru noticed her and waved. "Greetings ladies. Meet the queens newest member to her kingdom...Draco Ryder!" Lizaru stated as Draco simply narrowed his eyes at Astrid and Heather as he remained silent.

"What did you to do him?!" Heather asked as Lizaru smirked. "Oh nothing really, just persuaded him to join the winning side of war and needless to say it will benefit us more than it has you! Until then...goodbye!" Lizaru stated flying off as Draco eyed at Astrid with his eyes glowing green before he flew off following Lizaru. "Now what?" Heather asked to Astrid who simply had her fists clutched in anger. "We're heading back to Berk for Toothless's help. Hopefully he knows to handle this situation and bring back Hiccup" she said as Heather nodded before walking off.

-That Night-

It was late night as Dagur picked himself up from the bruises and beating he suffered from Draco earlier on as he groaned. "This was the worst day of my life..." he muttered before suddenly being blasted by a lightning bolt as he fell to the ground. "What the hell?" he asked as noticed Lizaru twirling his staff.

"And it will be your last day as we'll..." Lizaru smirked as Dagur narrowed his eyes at him. "Just who are you?" Dagur asked as Lizaru chuckled. "Oops...forgot I had my hood on.." Lizaru chuckled before removing it as he revealed to be a look-alike of Hiccup much to Dagur's shock. "Hiccup?! But how?" Dagur questioned. "Well your right...and wrong. I'm from a different world...where you have been dead...and this worlds version of me...is nothing but a weak individual who refuses to kill those in his way...but that all changes today. To me, you were just a puppet that was easily disposable..." Lizaru stated as he twirled his staff.

"If you think I'm going to-" before Dagur could finish, Lizaru already stabbed Dagur glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. "You were the easiest to kill in my world and you still are in this dimension. If anything...your father would be mostly disappointed on how bad his son has become..." Lizaru exclaimed as Dagur's eyes closed before he pulled out and walked away leaving a bleeding unconcious Dagur on the ground.

* * *

**Please note after this chapter I will start updating every Wednesday which is where the next chapter will be updated. Thoughts are appreciated and I'll see you next time**


	42. Episode 42: The Newest Servant

Episode 42: The Newest Servant

* * *

-Dragon Island-

_It had been only a few days after the incident on Outcast Island that Draco Ryder/Hiccup Haddock had been brainwashed into joining the queens side. With now a Humagon on her side, the queen will maybe seize the opportunity to claim Berk as her own. However if it were the easy..._

Draco was currently doing some pushups with the Whispering Death approaching him as if he was infuriated. "_What do you think your doing here lowlife?!_" he asked earning a glare from Draco. "For your information, I work for the queen now. Don't get upset because I'm now her favorite" Draco stated as the Whispering Death growled. "_Don't get smart with me Ryder. I know that your still aligning with the Vikings! Your just some spy!_" he roared out as Draco readied a Plasma Blast.

Suddenly a green cloud surrounded them and the figure revealed himself to be Lizaru simply chuckled. "Whoa let's not get ahead of ourselves gentlemen. I'm sure both of you are strong by heart but there's only one individual who deserves to be her favorite" Lizaru grinned.

"And why should you be her favorite?" Draco growled. "_For once Ryder is correct. Why should you?_" the Whispering Death asked as Lizaru smirked. "Well let's see...I can harness magic and use it however I please, I killed almost everybody in my original home, and I'm a very good manipulator" Lizaru chuckled twirling around his staff. "Besides...if one thing is certain...you two can't beat me" Lizaru smirked as Draco and the Whispering Death lunged at him which Lizaru in retaliation blasted the two back before laughing. "Oh my..did I do that? I'm sorry my hand slipped" he laughed earning a groan from Draco.

"Worst joke...ever" Draco stated as Lizaru frowned. "Want to be next?" Lizaru asked as suddenly the queen appeared in a ghostly format with her face reading "anger". _"Just what is going on here?_" she asked as the three individuals pointed at one another. "He did it!" they all exclaimed as she simply frowned. "_I really don't have time for this so I suggest you Whispering Death resume your work station. Lizaru make sure the other dragons are preparing for the raid...Draco dear how are you doing?_" the queen asked as Draco smiled. "I'm doing great actually. Just finished my training to make sure that tonight's raid goes as planned" Draco exclaimed as the queen smiled while earning a eye-roll from Lizaru.

"_Good...you and the Night Fury will be the dragons sent to Berk for tonight's raid. The others will be reinforcements incase things go bad.._" she explained as Draco nodded. "Understood my queen.." he bowed as she smiled before fading as Lizaru groaned before vanishing.

-With Astrid-

"So let me get this straight. A powerful being known as Lizaru who apparently you have a connection to, has Hiccup under his spell who also is currently serving the queen. And to top it all off...were stuck without a way to bring him back?" Heather asked as Astrid shook her head. "Not exactly. Listen Gothi contains a book which apparently has the spell that can either turn Lizaru back to who he was, or we can turn Hiccup back to us.." Astrid explained.

"And how do you know all this?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Well I haven't been completely been honest, but lately I've been getting strange dreams...and this Lizaru figure has always been there for some strange reason.." Astrid said as Heather tapped her chin in thought. "Astrid...do you think he came from an alternate world?" she asked as Astrid looked at Heather.

"What makes you say that Heather?" Astrid asked as Heather frowned. "Well..when I encountered him back at the island...something about him reminded me of Hiccup..." Heather exclaimed as Astrid frowned. "Well come on. We're not going to get the book by just standing here" Astrid said as Heather nodded before the two girls walked off.

-With Toothless-

Toothless was resting near a boulder simply growling in anger. It was bad enough that Draco joined the queen but the fact he forgot how he got his powers while also forgetting about Astrid just pissed him off, and one should know that upsetting a offspring of lightning and death is a death wish. "_I cannot believe this. After months of preparation, Hiccup turns himself over to the queen. I know he would normally do it..but something must be causing this..._" he thought while also remembering Lizaru when he arrived at Dragon's Island before putting two and two together.

"_Wait...Lizaru...so Draga was right...he must of followed her to this world. But that brings the question on his motives. Just what is he planning..?_" he thought before noticing Draco walk up to him which he calmed down. "Greetings Toothless my brother, how are you today?" Draco asked as Toothless simply growled.

Part of him wanted to beat some sense into Draco/Hiccup but the other part held him back as he wanted to know more as to why Draco sided with the queen..

"_Doing good actually..what brings you here?_" Toothless asked earning a smile from Draco. "Well serving the queen of course. I mean Lizaru showed me I was fighting for the wrong side. The people of Berk never loved me...infact the only one who ever did was my own mother but she's dead. But now I see the true purpose...it was to be with my true family and take over this world!" Draco exclaimed as Toothless simply glared at him.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_What about Astrid Draco?...or should I say Hiccup Haddock..._" Toothless said as Draco's eyes immediately glowed green in rage. "You don't even think of bringing up her name! And to me...she's been dead for centuries..." Draco exclaimed as Toothless simply narrowed his eyes.

"_Okay then...I guess we should prepare for tonight's raid..Draco..._" Toothless said as Draco could sense some anger in his voice but decided to shrug it off and walk off. "What's his deal?" Draco asked himself. Meanwhile Lizaru watched from afar as he smirked to himself.

"_Ah don't you love magic? It's so good that I can manipulate these two into hating one another and just watch it all unfold before you. I know that this Night Fury is the cause for Draco's powers but I'll keep it a secret to myself. I don't want the queen to take away the one good thing I enjoy doing..._" Lizaru thought before snapping his fingers as he was gone within a cloud of green smoke.

"_If I have to...I will beat some sense into Draco to make him remember who he was... I just pray that Draga has everything under control..._" Toothless thought before resuming his rest.

-The Forest-

It was late at night as Astrid in her Gyda Arrow attire and Heather snuck into the forest as they began walking north. "So what's the plan again?" Heather asked as Astrid made a motion to the book they stole from Gothi.

"I was flipping through the pages when I saw a spell that apparently changes how a certain person would act or another that reverses a personality of one person. This must be what Lizaru was talking about.." Astrid said as Heather narrowed her eyes. "Astrid not to be rude but how exactly are we going to find Hiccup? He could be miles away and and we won't be even close..." Heather said.

"That's because he's heading here..." a voice rang out as Astrid readied a arrow as Heather clutched the book. "Who goes there?" Astrid asked. "I assure you I'm a friend not a foe..." the voice stated as it appeared in front of them wearing a hood to conceal its face. "We've never met but my name is Draga Ryder...otherwise known as Hicca Haddock..." the voice stated as it removed the hood to reveal a female version of Hiccup with shoulder length brown hair.

"Wait your a girl-?" Heather asked as Hicca nodded. "Yes and I know how to turn your friend back to normal.." she said. Astrid and Heather had a choice to either trust the new person in hopes of getting back Hiccup or just throwing away their opportunity at the one chance of getting Hiccup back.

"Hicca we-" Astrid began...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**From now on I'll will resume my normal schedule of updating weekly on Wednesdays. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next time!**


	43. Episode 43: Draga Ryder

Episode 43: Draga Ryder

* * *

-The Forest-

"We accept your offer but if Im getting this straight...your Hiccup from another world and in that...your a female?" Astrid asked as Hicca nodded. "Yes I am" she stated as Heather shrugged in response.

"I kinda do see the resemblance. I mean same eyes, hair, and her face even looks like his...just a bit more female like" Heather exclaimed as Hicca raised an eyebrow. "Um pardon my manners...but who are you?" Hicca asked as Heather raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who I am?" Heather asked as Hicca shook her head no. "I apologize but no. You see my world was killed by the sorcerer known as Lizaru..." she exclaimed much to their shock.

"Wait...Lizaru is from your world?" Astrid asked as Hicca shook her head. "No..you see he comes from a world in which...he's Hiccup Haddock" she exclaimed. "Wait if he's Hiccup...then why is he all...mad?" Heather asked.

"You see...unlike me and Draco, he never met Toothless to gain his abilities as a Humagon so he was left powerless. Soon all the abuse and torment clouded his mind and suddenly he snapped. From what I gathered..he gained the abilites of a wicked sorcerer from a unknown source and with that he began to massacre all those who tormented him...including his own father..." Hicca explained as Heather narrowed his eyes. "So then how did you fit in?" she asked. "I was basically like your worlds Hiccup and one night I was unconcious after a dragon attack. I woke up soon to find out that Berk had been entirely turned into ashes and fire with Lizaru the only figure standing there. I saw my loved one Ash Hofferson also known as Gydo Arrow dead. He would of killed me to if Toothless hadn't given his life to protect mine" Hicca explained with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked as Hicca sniffed. "He opened a portal of some kind which showed your worlds Draco Ryder. I predicted that he would attempt to come after your world so I did what I could and leaped into the portal while not noticing Lizaru had followed me" she said. "So why now? Why are you now showing up?" Heather asked with Hicca sighing.

"I would of made my appearance soon but this worlds Toothless told me not to show up until it was necessary. When the current events such as Draco being with the queen right now happened, Toothless told me it only felt right if I stepped in and protected Berk until he returned.." Hicca explained. "Well...what's the plan?" Heather asked before Astrid made a motion to the book she had in her hands to which Hicca quietly took.

"Wait what is this?" Hicca asked before Astrid took the book. "It's the book that apparently I've been having dreams about and the one that Lizaru was talking about. I found something that could help turn Hiccup back to our side" Astrid exclaimed with Hicca pondering if this was the right approach.

"We cannot use spells to bring your friend Hiccup back. We need to make him remember who he was and show that we care about him. Lizaru may have brainwashed him into thinking that he was hated..." Hicca explained as Heather looked at her. "So what you saying is we have to make Hiccup remember who he was?" Heather questioned earning a nod from Hicca. "It's our best bet...let's hope we can do it. Otherwise..that book is our last hope for Hiccup's return" Hicca said.

-Meanwhile-

Meanwhile Draco Ryder (in his full Night Fury mode) and Toothless were flying over the ocean and were heading towards Berk. "You ready for this Toothless?" Draco asked earning a nod from the Night Fury.

"_Yes I am. We do serve the queen for a purpose.._" Toothless said as Draco smirked with his arms folded. "Indeed...funny, this used to be my home...wonder what will be left of it after the queen finishes it off" Draco smirked as Toothless looked at Draco with wide eyes. "_You want to destroy Berk? As in destroy your own village of birth?_" Toothless asked with Draco simply chuckling.

"Listen Night Fury, this was never my home. Here I was treated like a outcast and there only people who ever showed me love was my mother and Gobber. My mother died when I was young and Gobber was more of a father than Stoick ever was! Sadly if he refuses to join me I will have no choice but to execute him on the spot...same goes for Camicazi..." Draco exclaimed as Toothless grit his teeth in anger. He knew Lizaru had done something to Draco but his inner rage was telling him to knock some sense into Draco.

"_What about Astrid? The girl you loved..?_" Toothless asked as Draco simply froze when Toothless mentioned that name. Suddenly Toothless noticed Draco's eyes glowing green as he rolled out the way to avoid a Plasma Blast. "I SAID TO NEVER DARE SAY HER NAME AROUND ME EVER!" Draco roared as he fired several Plasma Blasts with Toothless firing several back in retaliation.

-With The Girls-

"You think hes coming?" Heather asked as Astrid looked unsure with Hicca nodding her head in confirmation. "Knowing the queen. She wouldn't pass up a opportunity to use her newest asset for a raid. They should be arriving soon..." Hicca said before glowing purple and transforming into Draga Ryder.

"Any reason you transformed?" Astrid asked as Draga sighed. "If things are about to get out of control like I predicted, then it's best I be prepared.." Draga stated as Heather nodded before hearing a loud roar from the other side of the Forest. "Did anyone else-?" Heather asked earning a nod from Draga and Astrid. "Let's go!" Heather stated as she was about to run off when Astrid grabbed her. "You do know we half another Humagon wih us right?" Astrid asked as Draga placed a hand on her hips.

"Be lucky I have patience Heather" Draga said as she grabbed Astrid and Heather before her wings appeared as she flew off.

Meanwhile Draco went for a fist at Toothless who caught it with his tail at the last second before sending him through a tree as Toothless growled. "_Stop this now Hiccup! Lizaru had blinded you! Your on the wrong side!_" Toothless exclaimed as Draco grit his teeth in anger not caring that he was slightly bleeding from the lip. "My name isn't Hiccup! It's Draco and the queen has shown me what my powers can really do!" Draco said as he fired a Plasma Bolt knocking Toothless back.

"Besides what chance do you stand against me Night Fury? I'm half man, half dragon! With those two combined, I can think more than just a human and I act more than a dragon!" Draco stated as he fired another Plasma Blast at Toothless knocking through another tree. "And now it's time I put a end to you. There's only one true Night Fury and its-" Draco was sent flying by a Plasma Bolt which revealed to be Draga Ryder along with Heather and Astrid by her. "_Draga?! What are you doing here? And why have you brought Heather and Astrid?_" Toothless asked as Draga smiled.

"Because Toothless like you, they want there friend back" Draga said as she glared at Draco who began to pick himself up. "Who are you?" Draco growled as Draga frowned.

"Youd think you recognize yourself as a female. I'm you Hiccup Haddock but from another world. Mine was destroyed by Lizaru and the same will happen to yours unless you stop!" Draga stated as Draco's eyes glowed purple before his body began glowing as he then transformed into a Night Fury. "_I will not stop as long as the queen demands her royalties!_" Draco roared as Draga sighed readying herself.

"Please don't hurt him..." Astrid pleaded as Draga nodded with Toothless and Draga looking at Draco who snarled at them. "This is going to be long night. Let's do this" Draga said as Toothless nodded. Suddenly Draco roared as he lunged at Draga and Toothless who in retaliation fought back.

**To Be Continued...**


	44. Episode 44: Reclaiming a Friend

Episode 44: Reclaiming a Friend

* * *

-The Forest-

Draco knocked Toothless back but was locked in a power struggle with Draga. "Hiccup stop this! Your on the wrong side!" Draga exclaimed as Draco simply roared before smashing her to the ground. "_The queen has showed me what I can do! She's shown me that humans don't deserve to live!_" Draco yelled going for a Plasma Blast at Draga only for Toothless to knock him back.

"_Hiccup stop this now! The queen has you fooled!_" Toothless said rolling out the way to avoid the incoming Plasma Blast but soon Draco topped him over. "_The queen should be aware of betrayal like you!_" Draco exclaimed as suddenly Draga locked him in a headlock getting him off Toothless. "Toothless may have betrayed the queen but he's on the right side!" Draga said. Draco grit his teeth in angry before rolling backwards and crushing Draga as he shook his head.

Meanwhile Astrid and Heather watched the battle from afar in shock. "Let's hope that they don't end up killing Hiccup in the process" Heather said before noticing Astrid was flipping through several pages of the book. "What are you doing? Draga said to not use that!" Astrid simply glared at her before resuming her action. "Yeah I know that but what happens if Draco overpowers them both? In case of that happening, I have this as a back-up" Astrid said.

Toothless tried to hold Draco down by force but was blasted in the face by a Plasma Blast as Draco soon reverted back to his Humagon form before looking at Draga with a smirk.

"_So you must be my faker?_" Draco questioned firing a Plasma Bolt at her which Draga simply evaded. "No I'm not a faker Hiccup. You can say that we're the same except I'm the opposite gender. We've shared similar losses except I've never went to the queen! Can't you see that she's messing with your head?!" Draga said getting into a fighting stance as Draco growled before spearing her to the ground. "_We are nothing alike! I am the true Humagon! You are nothing but a imposter! Lizaru should of warned me of people like you!_" Draco exclaimed going to claw at Draga who simply kicked him back to the ground before she got up.

"All right then, I guess there's nothing left but to fight you!" Draga said as she fired a huge Plasma Bolt to Draco knocking him against a boulder. She flew up and went for a kick to the head but Draco caught her and smashed her to the ground. He then grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to choke her as Toothless would stepped in but Draga looked at him as if to say "leave this to me".

Draga kneeded Draco in the stomach and proceeded to land various fists to the stomach followed by a hard uppercut to the face knocking him back a few feet. "Look at who's in the ground now.." Draga smirked as Draco stood up in full rage.

Draco suddenly summoned his wings as he grabbed Draga and flew into the air. "Crap! There going in the air! Who knows what can happen!" Heather said as Astrid simply flipped through the book trying to find the page. "It must be be here. I know it has to be!" she said.

Draco blasted her back until Draga summoned her wings and blocked the attack. "_Heh...you have wings as well...too bad your not a full Night Fury..._" Draco said as Draga narrowed her eyes. Draga charged at Draco going for a kick but Draco blocks it and headbutts her back before kicking her to the ground. Draga quickly got up and fired a Plasma Blast at Draco before flying up and spearing him towards a tree. Draga had Draco in a headlock as Draco gasped for breath before elbowing her stomach and uppercutting her backwards.

"Taste this!" Draga said firing several Plasma Bolts at Draco who evaded them as he used his tail to grab her by the leg and before smashing her against the tree. He attempted to kick her head in but she ducked and punched his stomach before kicking him back.

As the two battled on Astrid found the page earning a look from Toothless. "It's nothing Toothless but I may have found a way to reverse the effects of whatever Lizaru did to Hiccup" Astrid explained as Toothless raised an eyebrow while earning a look from Heather. "Didn't Draga say that spell wouldn't work because we need to make Hiccup remember who he was?" Heather asked with Astrid nodding. "Exactly which is why I'm going to do the spell that's next to the original one" she smirked.

Meanwhile Draco had gained the upper hand as he grabbed Draga and smashed her to the ground before standing over her with his foot on her chest. "_Heh such wasted potential. It's sad because you would of made a fine addition to the queens cause. Sadly I must put you out of commission.._" Draco stated as he readied a Plasma Blast with Draga closing her eyes.

Suddenly Astrid came and glared at Draco who simply did the same. "_You!_" Draco roared as Astrid nodded before readying the book and signing. "_Για εκείνους που έχουν στραφεί προς την σκοτεινή πλευρά..._" Astrid began as Draco narrowed his eyes. "_της ζωής. Για να βρείτε τον αληθινό εαυτό σας..._" Draco suddenly went wide eyed when he noticed Astrid's left hand glow yellow as he attempted to lunge at her but Draga held him back. "_Dπρέπει κανείς να πάει στο εσωτερικό τους για τις απαντήσεις της αληθινής ζωής!_" Astrid exclaimed as she blasted both Draco and Draga as they suddenly went unconscious.

**(Quick heads up. For a translation of what she said she spoke in Greek the following words; For those who have turned to the dark side of life. To find your true self, one must go inside them!)**

Astrid closed the book and looked at the unconscious bodies as Heather ran up to her in confusion. "What did you do?" she asked as Astrid looked at her. "I basically sent them into Hiccup's mindset in an attempt to make him remember who he was..." Astrid said looking at the bodies praying that Draga would think of a solution.

-Hiccup's Mindset-

_Draga and Draco suddenly found themselves in a black room which showed nothing around them as Draco quickly focused his attention to Draga. "Where are we?" he growled as Draga smirked._

_"Where in your mind Draco..." Draga said as Draco was about to fire at her when suddenly various images of Hiccup's memories flashed past them. "I don't understand...how...?" Draco stopped when Draga interrupted him as she suddenly reverted back to Hicca. "It's very simple. The spell Astrid used was to send us into your head so we can make you remember who you were. Hiccup I'm you from another world...a world...in which Lizaru destroyed..." Hicca said looking down as Draco had a shocked expression all over his face._

_"Lizaru...destroyed your world..?" Draco asked as Hicca nodded sadly before Draco then saw a bloodied and unconscious Toothless as his eyes widened in horror. "T-T-Toothless...b-but...how...?" Draco questioned with Hicca looking at him. "You see this? Lizaru killed Toothless along with my lover..." Hicca explained as Draco reverted back to Hiccup clutching his head in slight pain. Hicca then noticed a small green aura coming from Hiccup as he was screaming._

_"Get out! Get out of my head!" Hiccup yelled as green smoke emulated out of him before the cloud took on the shape of Lizaru. "Oh damn...well I guess I'll move onto Plan B" Lizaru exclaimed as Hicca raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Plan B?" Hicca asked as Lizaru chuckled._

_"You see I let you have Hiccup because now I have all his memories and everything that can be used against him. You can say...I know EVERYTHING there is to know about him and with this the queen could see a upcoming victory in her hands. And besides the war between Vikings and Dragons will soon commence. If I were you two I would prepare for the worst as when said events are done. This world will fall and kneel it's true king and queen!" Lizaru said as Hiccup threw a punch but Lizaru caught it and kicked him back to the ground._

_Enraged Hicca charged at Lizaru going for a kick to the head to which Lizaru took her to the ground hard before chuckling. "The more you two do this, the more I could say Dagur put up a fight. Sad that I had to put him down...permanently" he grinned earning a shock from the two Ryder's. "You killed Dagur?!" Hiccup asked in shock clutching his stomach as Lizaru placed a finger on his chin. "You know I never did check to see if he was dead or really alive. Who knows he may be alive for all we know...just barely.." Lizaru grinned before beginning to fade. Hiccup would of done something but found himself unable to move as everything soon became white._

-The Forest-

Toothless looked over the unconscious bodies of Hicca and Hiccup. "_They should of awoken by now..._" he thought before looking at Astrid and Heather who simply had their heads down.

Suddenly both Hicca and Hiccup awoke panting heavily as Toothless raised an eyebrow with Heather and Astrid rushing towars Hiccup. "Hiccup...?" Astrid asked with Hiccup looking at Astrid with a small smile. "Your...back..." she said before embracing him into a hug as he smiled before Astrid delivered a hard punch to his shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's for scaring us and almost hurting Toothless" she said before kissing Hiccup's cheek as she smiled. "That's for finally being free..." Astrid smiled with Hiccup doing the same before noticing Hicca get up from where she stood. "Well now that you have Hiccup back..I'll be on my way..." she walking off as Hiccup got up from where he stood and ran up to her. "Wait listen Hicca...I know we got off the wrong foot...but I was wondering..." Hiccup said before Hicca cut him off. "You want me to join your group for the battles that the queen will have waiting for you..." Hicca exclaimed earning a look from Hiccup.

"How did you know that?" he raised an eyebrow with Hicca chuckling. "I am you...just a girl.." she smiled with Hiccup rolling his eyes before extending his hand. "So what do you say? Will you join the team against the Red Death?" he offered as Hicca looked at the hand and began to think.

"I...

**To Be Continued...**


	45. Episode 45: The Plan For Hicca

Episode 45: The Plan For Hicca

* * *

-Haddock Residence-

"So how are we going to do this?" Hiccup asked earning a eyebrow from Hicca, Astrid and Heather. "What do you mean Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Well we know Hicca needs a place to stay and Berk is obviously the best choice...but...what are we going to tell my dad? I mean she's me from another world and there's obviously some resemblance" Hiccup explained as Heather nodded. "He has a point...Stoick may be clueless but I'm sure even he would notice a female looking like his son...so any ideas?" Heather offered. The four began to think of a plan until Hicca smirked.

"Maybe I could cut my hair?" Hicca questioned. "Wait we cut your hair? Would that even work?" Hiccup asked as Astrid nodded. "Yeah maybe if we cut it and change the color...maybe the resemblance could be altered and we can get off easy.." Astrid exclaimed but Heather shook her head. "That is correct but what about how she got here? I'm sure Stoick is going to want some explanation and with that we're going to need some proof to back it up..." Heather said. "She has a point.." Hicca nodded with Hiccup frowning. "All right it's settled...Astrid you go and change Hicca up a little bit. Heather, you and I will go see if there are any ruined ships nearby so maybe we can use that as part of our story.." Hiccup stated with them nodding. Heather and Hiccup exited with Astrid looking at Hicca smirking. "We're going to need some work done around there" Astrid smirked motioning to Hicca's hair who in turn simply gulped.

As Hiccup and Heather exited they soon ran into Gobber who pulled them into a hug. "Hiccup and Heather! Where have you two been? I thought you all ran away!" Gobber joked earning a eye roll from Heather. "We haven't been gone at all Gobber. Just busy with a few things" Heather said.

"If you say so Heather. Also Hiccup don't forget you, Astrid and Heather along with the others start training to kill dragons in two days" Gobber reminded with Heather raising an eyebrow but Hiccup was wide eyed as he forgot about that...well he was possessed so how can you blame him. "Two days?! I thought it was in two weeks?" Hiccup asked as Gobber shook his head. "Nope Stoick decided to move it up since he left a day ago with some Vikings to go look for the home of the Dragons...otherwise known as Dragons Nest" Gobber explained. Hiccup simply sighed while rubbing his head.

"Wait...why do I have to come? I was never originally told to come with them" Heather exclaimed as Gobber smiled. "Oh is that true Heather? Well your parents decided it would be best if you joined the others for dragon killing. I mean you do hang with Hiccup and Astrid and you must of picked something from them" Gobber pointed out earning a sigh from Heather.

"Sorry just how it is...we'll see you in two days" Gobber waved with Hiccup and Heather looking at one another before signing as they walked off. "Im going to have a word with my parents about this" Heather narrowed her eyes as Hiccup shook his head.

-With Astrid-

"Are you sure this is how you do it?" Hicca asked as Astrid raised her axe high as she positioned herself. "Well how do you wanna do it then? I'm pretty sure there's nothing else sharper than an axe that can cut hair" Astrid exclaimed earning a glare from Hicca who pulled out a dagger.

"Oh yeah...I forgot.." Astrid chuckled with Hicca frowning before she resumed her straight face. Astrid slowly moved the dagger and began to gently cut Hicca's hair. "If you don't mind me asking...how was Hiccup when he became Draco Ryder?" Hicca questioned earning a chuckle from Astrid. "I'll tell you this...it made Berk less boring" Astrid said remembering a event that once happened.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapter/Episode 2)_

_Unknown to them Hiccup sensed Tuffnut as he attempted to charge at Hiccup only for said person to jump in the air as Tuffnut accidentally tackled Snotlout down as Hiccup stood on two feet still surprised on his newly found senses. "Dude we should just get out of here so we don't embarrass ourselves. Come on" Tuffnut stated as Snotlout just pushed him away. "No one especially my cousin dares to make a fool out of me" Snotlout stated before charging at Hiccup swinging many punches at Hiccup._

_Hiccup continued to evade all the punches before grabbing one of Snotlout's fists and then punches Snotlout knocking him into a nearby table as a pile of fish landed on him much to everyone's amusement as the teens began laughing as Hiccup jus looked at what happened to Snotlout before running out the Great Hall and into the Forest. Unknown to him Astrid had saw the entire scene and was suspicious of Hiccup as she looked back at Snotlout before looking at the direction he went in. "What's with him being so skilled all of all of a sudden" she raised an eyebrow as she then went to help Snotlout out the pile of fish along with the other teens._

-End Of Flashback-

"So he managed to duck Tuffnuts attack while also beating up Snotlout. Wow..." Hicca stated amazed as Astrid nodded while cutting pieces of her hair. "And there was that one time where Hiccup transformed into a full Night Fury and he battled me and Toothless. I wasn't there but Heather was and saw what happened...I think it went like this" Astrid said as she began to explain.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapters/Episodes 22-23)_

_Hiccup soon noticed that his hands began to slowly go from its usual color to now black-scales as his hands morphed into claws. His clothes soon ripped off as he noticed a tail pop out and the same happened with his wings. Unknown to Toothless Heather was watching this and was horrified. Toothless simply looked on as in a few seconds a purple light surrounded Hiccup and had transformed him into a Night Fury as Heather looked on from where she was looking._

_Toothless went over to Hiccup who had newly transformed into a full-blood Night Fury. The good thing about this was that now Toothless may not be the only Night Fury but the bad was that Hiccup may have possibly lost his sanity. "Hiccup...? You there dude?" Toothless asked as he closed in only to see the glares of the new Night Fury._

_"There is no Hiccup! Only Draco!" the Night Fury Draco roared out as it lunged at Toothless causing the two Night Furies to engage in battle much to Heather's shock._

-End Of Flashback-

"Soon after that he and Toothless engaged into a battle in which I had soon entered in attempt to bring Hiccup back. Regardless we did just that" Astrid smiled. "Seems like you love Hiccup...am I correct?" Hicca asked as Astrid had a faint blush before nodding. "Well you can say that...I mean...we have been together for quite a while...and to be fair..he's not like any other of the teenage boys around Berk..." Astrid said as Hicca nodded understanding.

-With Hiccup and Heather-

"Okay we need to find a abandoned ship around here. Not to big nor to small so we can make Hicca's story believable" Heather said as Hiccup looked around before noticing a ruined Outcast ship. "Hey look...one of the ships that Dagur had the Outcasts on.." Hiccup pointed as Heather squinted her eyes before nodding.

"Yeah...it does look like it! We found the ship all we gotta do is remove any Outcast symbols and wee good to go" Heather said as Hiccup nodded. Soon the two teenagers went and began their work while also making some small talk. "So Heather if you don't mind me asking...how did you and Astrid exactly...well...do the whole Astrid and Gyda Arrow switch thing?" Hiccup asked as Heather blinked. "Well it's not that much of a long story...but I guess I can explain.." Heather said.

"You see..after Gyda Arrow saved you from Dagur she went to me in which I had recently moved to Berk. You see apparently my mom and dad were busy and when Gyda revealed herself to be Astrid, she said that she needed someone who looked exactly like her. I didn't understand but when we switched appearances I then saw it. So since I hadn't met any of the teens on Berk, I was Astrid's disguise when she fought as Gyda" Heather explained as Hiccup nodded before removing a Outcast flag. He soon noticed a book much to his confusion. "Um...is that a book?" Heather asked as Hiccup nodded before noticing that dust was covering the title but also saw that it had a name in which mid-way was scratched off.

"What does it say?" Heather asked. "It says Drago Blud. The other part of the name is cut off, though I feel like that I've heard of this name before. I remember my dad mentioning his name once..." Hiccup said as he tried to open the book but for some reason it wouldn't budge. "Weird..." he said as Heather motioned on them to move. "We should head back. We got the ship ready. Let's check on Astrid and Hicca" Heather said as Hiccup nodded while holding the book. The two then began to head back to Hicca and Astrid.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**As of this moment I like to announce that from now on new chapters/episodes will posted every Wednesday and a possible Sunday. Also the trailer for Dragons: Race To The Edge is out and I can't wait for the new seasons premiere :P**

**Also the next couple of chapters will have flashbacks to the very beginning of the story as they'll inform Hicca/Draga of everything they've been through. This is to give a explanation of everything they've been through and because the story is close to to 50 chapters. Thank you all for the support and see you next time.**


	46. Episode 46: Remember The Past Part 1

Episode 46: Remember The Past Part 1

* * *

-Haddock Residence-

Heather and Hiccup re entered the house to see Hicca with now blonde hair that was cut up to her neck. "Whoa...you really did change Hicca in more ways than one" Hiccup said as Hicca smiled.

"Well we have everything set. We have the look and the ruined ship. Now all we gotta do is talk to Gobber and we're all set" Heather exclaimed earning a nod from Hiccup and Astrid with Hicca smiling. "So while we wait anyone know what can we do to pass the time?" Astrid asked as Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe you can tell me everything that has went down in Berk before I arrived?" Hicca offered earning a nod from Heather. "That sounds like a great idea. I mean if she's going to be a new member, we should at least fill her in with some of our best and worst moments" Heather exclaimed. "That would be something...so who should start?" Astrid asked as Hiccup smirked.

"I'll go. Remember that time we first encountered the Sinister Four?" Hiccup asked as Astrid nodded. "Who are they?" Hicca asked. "Well they consist of a Changewing, Flightmare, a Smothering Smokebreath and a Whispering Death. It went like this" Hiccup began.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapter/Episode 33)_

_"So I take it this is your group?" Draco asked as the Whispering Death nodded his head grinning. "Observant are we? And your guess is correct. Here with me are one of the finest dragons that the queen herself has to offer...say...how was that nightmare of yours?" the Whispering Death questioned as Draco looked at him in shock as Gyda could tell that the dragon knew something about Draco. "Our queen has tasked us in bringing you two in alive...or dead...now which of it is it going to be?" the dragon asked as Draco &amp; Gyda looked at one another before glaring at the four dragons._

_"Well we're not going anywhere and what are you guys...the Sinister Four of whatever?" Draco joked as Gyda simply face-palmed. "Seriously the Sinister Four?" Gyda asked as Draco simply shrugged._

_"You know what? That ain't half bad.." the Changewing exclaimed as the Whispering Death along with the Smothering Smokebreath nodded along with the Flightmare. "Indeed...now...any last words Draco?" the Whispering Death asked as Draco gulped in slight fear._

_"Homina, Homina, Homina comes to mind" Draco stated as all four dragons began making their way towards the two._

(End Of Flashback)

"Was Homina, Homina, Homina all that came to mind?" Hicca raised a eyebrow earning a nod from Hiccup. "Hey imagine four deadly dragons against you and Astrid and tell me you wouldn't say the same thing" Hiccup pouted earning a simple punch to his shoulder from Astrid.

"Ooh...what about that time when Astrid came to the rescue when Hiccup was against Dagur at the arena?" Heather offered earning a frown from Hiccup. "For the record I didn't need saving. I was perfectly fine" Hiccup folded his arms earning a chuckle from Astrid. "Yeah until the part when Dagur's Vikings held you down" she said.

(Flashback)

_(Chapter/Episode 14)_

_The two began to clash at one another as Stoick ordered his best Vikings to assist Dagur in defeating Draco. "I want you to make sure Dagur succeeds in defeating Draco!" Stoick ordered as about a total of 10 Vikings were after Draco. Draco glared at them as he grabbed Dagur and threw him after he group only landing on 3 as there 7 left. Two of them attempted to clothesline Draco down to the ground as he evaded them but failed to notice a Viking strike him in the back with the tilt of the blade._

_"Hold him down!" Dagur stated as the remaining Vikings held Draco down by the arms and legs as Dagur aimed his sword at Draco's stomach. "Say good riddance!" Dagur stated as he would of struck his stomach but from out of nowhere a arrow knocked the sword out of his hand much to everyone's confusion. The crowd turned to the direction where it came as it was a figure wearing a blue face paint around the eyes and cheeks as he/she aimed another set of arrows at the Vikings who held down Draco._

_Draco couldn't figure out if it was a male or female but didn't question it as he blasted Dagur again with another Plasma Blast before kicking up. He quickly began running out as Stoick ordered a couple of Vikings to stop him. They attempted to stop him but the navy blue figure struck 3 of them down with arrows before landing a kick to the head of one of them._

_Eventually Draco and the navy blue figure made it out as they ran behind a house before facing one another. "I guess I can thank you for the save. Who are you?" Draco asked as the figure stoically looked at him before speaking. "Just call me Gyda Arrow" it stated as Draco was about to respond until Gyda blew a pile of dust into his eyes causing him to back a few inches. As Draco cleared his eyes he soon noticed that Gyda had disappeared and reverted back to Hiccup._

(End Of Flashback)

"I still wonder as to why you blew dust into my face" Hiccup frowns as Astrid rolled her eyes. "Well for one you were worried about me being hurt during one of your battles and two, I had to keep this a secret for some time" Astrid frowned. "Yeah but Astrid Im part Night Fury. How could you not trust me with this?" Hiccup said until Hicca cut in.

"Wait don't dragons have the ability to pick up scents? So how couldn't you tell it was her Hiccup?" Hicca asked as Hiccup simply sighed. "To be fair my powers weren't all that evolved you know. I couldn't summon wings nor transform into a actual Night Fury" Hiccup exclaimed. "Well I can't do that just yet but I can recognize any of your scents even in disguises" Hicca smiled as Hiccup folded his arms. "Show off" he muttered.

"Well one more event you would like to share?" Hicca offered. "Well sorry but I can't really think of one right now. But we should do the plan now so we can make Hicca feel like home" Hiccup explained as they nodded. "Alright then. Here's hoping that this plan works" Heather said as they walked out.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't been feeling so great lately, but I promise to make more for the next chapter. Also please note that the next couple of chapters will have flashbacks as I'm close to 50 chapters of this story. Of everything else thank you all for support and see you next time.**


	47. Episode 47: Remember The Past Part 2

Episode 47: Remember The Past Part 2

* * *

-With The Group-

As the four walked down to the Great Hall they were in a middle of a conversation while whispering it out due to the fear of anyone listening in. "So anyone has any memories of past events that they would like to share?" Hicca whispered. "What about the time when Dagur stabbed Hiccup?" Heather asked earning looks from Hiccup and Astrid.

"Oh...sorry.." she said as Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright and Hicca it's one of my...dark moments in my life considering what he did..." Hiccup frowned remembering what happened as he began to explain.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapter/Episode 18)_

_Not so fast Draco. One wrong move and she's history" Dagur stated making a slit-throat gesture as Draco grit his teeth staying where he was. "Good Draco...now it's time we finished what we started!" Dagur stated firing two daggers at Draco who evaded them with ease as Dagur pulled out his sword and tried swinging at him. Draco and Dagur went back and forth at each other as Draco was getting the upper hand until Dagur pulled out the Dragon Root from before as Draco clutched his head before being uppercutted by Dagur who smirked._

_"Draco!" the muffled Gyda exclaimed as Dagur smirked as before kneeling over the downed Draco who clutched his head. "Face it Ryder...you've lost...to me and you'll never live it down because guess what...where your going...there won't be life..." Dagur stated as he stabbed Draco in the stomach much to Gyda's horror as Draco coughed in pain before his wound began bleeding. Gyda attempted to help but couldn't due to her restraints as she watched Dagur grab the downed Draco and smirked._

_"Goodbye...forever!" Dagur stated as he threw Draco into the ocean as Gyda was about to tear up but glared at Dagur furiously. She managed to speak this out as she said "ILL SWEAR ILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS DAGUR!" much to Dagur's amusement. "Oh that's nice...lock her up in the cages and tell Stoick of what happened. Tonight we celebrate!" Dagur stated as the group of Vikings from earlier cheered as they carried the tied up Gyda away._

(End Of Flashback)

After Hiccup's explanation of the event Hicca had a look of horror on her face. She couldn't believe that in this world Dagur had went that far just to kill him. "Yeah...he even tortured Astrid as an attempt to learn who I was...though mysteriously I was saved by a mysterious figure..." Hiccup stated as Astrid and Heather raised eyebrows at that part.

"What do you mean?" Hicca questioned. "Well this mysterious figure wore a mask to conceal his face but other than that I don't remember much" Hiccup stated. "And like I said before Hiccup you and now Hicca are the only two beings with dragon like powers. There can't possibly be another one" Heather said as Astrid folded her arms. "It's likely, I mean we do have a female version of Hiccup with us. So anything is possible really" Astrid exclaimed.

"There you are!" a voice rang out which revealed to be Camicazi who waved at the group. "Are you guys excited for our first dragon killing class to begin soon?" Camicazi asked as they all nodded while trying to conceal their hidden disgust. "By the way...who's the girl?" Camicazi pointed to Hicca. "Oh she's a stranded person we found on the sand. Apparently she ran away from her village and got lost at sea until she landed near Berk" Heather lied. Camicazi tapped her chin in thought before shrugging. "Okay then. I really have nothing else to say but can't wait to see you three or four if the new girl joins, at the arena. Bye" Camicazi waves as she left.

"So I take it dad doesn't listen to us in this world either?" Hicca asked as Hiccup looked at her. "You don't know the half of it" he muttered. "Even in this world he doesn't listen..." Hicca growled. "Yeah and to make matters worse he views Draco Ryder as a threat to Berk. He even got Dagur of all people to come and hunt him down" Hiccup explained as Hicca looked at him in surprise. "Yeah..." Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously before explaining the event.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapters/Episodes 12-13)_

_As they arrived back they noticed a group of teens and Vikings standing together as Stoick held his hands high. "Since it's obvious we alone won't be able to take down Draco. I hired a skilled warrior who will be able to take him down" Stoick announced as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at his dad's announcement. "Who do you think he can be talking about?" Astrid questioned as Hiccup shrugged in response._

_"Without further ado...the warrior I've assigned to do this task...Dagur The Deranged!" Stoick stated as Dagur hopped in front of Stoic much to everyone's shock including Astrid and Hiccup...well..mostly Hiccup._

_"Dagur?! Your the one my dad hired to hunt down Draco?" Hiccup questioned as Dagur looked at him with a grin before twirling his knife as he grabbed Hiccup by the head. "Yep and between you and me this Draco dude sounds like a load of fish. Speaking of fish I'm hungry!" Dagur exclaimed as he threw his knife almost impaling Fishlegs in the neck if he hadn't moved at the last second._

_Hiccup who had watched that gulped as he could only imagine on what Dagur would do to him if he ever found out who Draco was. "Hiccup I think you should tag along with Dagur" Astrid stated as Hiccup looked at her in shock. "Astrid are you crazy? The last time I spent time with Dagur he almost drowned me...and that was when I was 5" Hiccup stated as Astrid eyes widened. "Wow he really is Deranged. Look if your with him the entire day he won't suspect that your Draco so when something happens you can easily sneak away to become Draco and Dagur won't suspect a thing" Astrid explained as Hiccup smiled at her._

(End Of Flashback)

"Wow he really is deranged" Hicca said before they went up to Gobber who was currently in a conversation with Spitelout about certain activities. "I don't believe that using axes will be a effiective way of getting fish" he said as Gobber rolled his eyes.

"It's called doing something different but we better have at least five pounds of fish by this afternoon!" Gobber said as Spitelout left before facing the four. "Oh I see you brought the supposed girl...what's your name?" he asked as Hicca smiled. "My name is Hicca. My family died when I was only five and the village I lived wasn't all that pleasant. I soon made an escape with a nearby abandoned ship and I soon found myself on your sands where Hiccup and Astrid found me" Hicca explained.

Hiccup was praying in his head that this plan would work and that Gobber would believe the story. "...I'll believe it, though how about we give her into Hiccup's care? I mean your father is out and you need some company" Gobber explained. "Are you sure?" Hicca asked as Gobber nodded. "Yes..." Hiccup whispered to himself as Gobber than walked off to resume his duties.

The four looked at one another before blinking. "Well that was easy..." Astrid shrugged as Heather chuckled. "Say who wants to get some food?" Hiccup offered as the girls nodded before they went off to eat. However unknown to them there was a certain event transpiring.

-Dragons Nest-

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST DRACO?_" the queen roared in question as Lizaru folded his arms. "Your highness it came to my understanding that apparently Draco's associates not only have another Ryder with abilities that much Draco, they have the book...the same one...Astrid had.." Lizaru grit his teeth in anger upon remembering the exact person who sealed him away.

"_You were the last one I expected to fail. The Whispering Death and his Sinister Four weren't able to do the job and neither were you! If you don't come with a great idea soon, prepare for your death as I will not tolerate failures once more!_" the queen exclaimed as Lizaru simply chuckled. "Sorry but I'm unkillable. Even by the likes of you and whatever force you use will not kill me. You wanna know why? The book I was sealed in stated that the person who sealed me is the only one able to do so...so I came with a back up plan of my own" Lizaru said as he opened a mist that slowly showed Berk as it is.

"_What is this?_" the queen asked as Lizaru smirked before snapping his fingers as under Berk were four different dragon eggs. "What you see before you are new dragon species I have discovered, that Draco has no knowledge of. One is the Catastrophic Quake a dragon known to roll like a boulder. Next is the Seashocker which their natural habitat is the ocean. They are feared for electricity based attacks. Next is the Rocket Ripper which is the fastest flyer of dragons and a particular quite of breed. They shoot thin bursts of flame. Lastly we have the Venomous Vorpent which is a dragon that I want you to stay clear of. A small dragon with a poison sting on the end of its tail, mouth and and poison sacs on its thin neck. They numb their victim's skin before stinging or biting. The venom inside its sting or bite causes the sickness Vorpentitis...a disease I have yet to cover" Lizaru explained.

"_Interesting...but tell me how do you know these dragons?_" the queen asked as Lizaru smirked. "Well...in my world I knew everything that there is to know. I've encountered almost every dragon...yet there are few...I have yet to understand..but don't worry these eggs will hatch soon..." Lizaru smirked as unknown to them a small crack formed around the eggs.

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

**Well these are new dragons I've been waiting to introduce for some time now. Also after chapter/episode 50, the story will now follow the flow of the How To Train Your Dragon movie in which Hiccup will confront Red Death but this time with some assistance and some changes.**

**Now the group consists of two Humagons (Hiccup and Hicca), a Archer/Fighter (Astrid) and Heather. Since the book they have is full of sorcery, I plan on making Heather the spell caster/sorceress of the group. Thoughts? **

**Now im going to ask the major question I should of asked from the beginning. Should Hiccup end up having a prosthetic leg like the movie and should Toothless lose half of his tail fin? Your thoughts and why as I'll see you next time!**


	48. Episode 48: Remember The Past Part 3

Episode 48: Remember The Past Part 3

* * *

-With The Teens-

"I can't believe it!" Snotlout shouted in fury as Camicazi raised an eyebrow with Tuffnut and Ruffnut merely chuckling at him. "What's the problem Snotface?" Ruffnut asked as Snotlout glared at her. "My problem? My no good cousin is joining Dragon Killing Class along with Astrid and Heather and he's with two girls along with the new one that apparently moved here!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"What's he talking about?" Fishlegs asked Camicazi who simply snickered. "Oh he's just mad that Hiccup's getting attention from mostly girls. Might I add he is very charming but I'll stick with my Fishlegs thank you very much" Camicazi smirked as she winked at Fishlegs who in turn nervously smiled while his cheeks glowed slight red. "Ugh...I wonder why I'm with you guys" Snotlout frowned.

-With The Group-

"So anyone nervous that Dragon Killing Classes begin soon?" Hiccup asked as Astrid and Heather nodded with Hicca raising eyebrows. "I would because I get to prove myself that I'm a Viking but because of all the things I've done as Gyda Arrow, I don't feel the urge to kill but that's going to pose as a problem" Astrid said as Heather frowned.

"You think you have it hard? I can't even kill a dragon nor even wield a sword or a axe. Knives and daggers are a different story but I'm not even qualified for that" Heather frowned as Hiccup chuckled. "You remind me of how I used to be before the incident" Hiccup smirked as he showed the bite mark he still had. "Well yeah not everyone can have cool powers like you" Heather said ignoring Hicca's obvious glare. "Okay besides the powers, we need to discuss one thing..." Astrid said as she took out the book from a few nights back.

"Wait you still have Gothi's book?" Hicca asked as Astrid nodded her head. "You'd be surprised that she hasn't even noticed its disappearance" Astrid pointed out as Hiccup and Heather looked at one another before facing Astrid. "As I was saying...we need someone to guard this book. I already have a role which is the Archer/Fighter known as Gyda Arrow. Hiccup, you and Hicca are the ones with Night Fury like powers known as Draga and Draco Ryder. So I'm thinking that Heather should be in charge" Astrid said as Heather went wide eyed. "So your saying...I become a guardian for the book?" Heather asked as Astrid shook her head.

"No I'm saying that you master this book and all its spells to become a Sorcerer like Lizaru. He'll never see it coming because he'll think I'm the one with the spells" Astrid explained as Heather smirked. "Good idea except for only thing. You have to be the one who confronts him Astrid" Heather pointed out. Astrid frowned as Heather had made a point. Her alternate counterpart had turned Lizaru into this and she needed to put him to a stop. "So it's settled then. Heather you'll be the sorcerer of the group but when it comes to the final battle, you'll be the one to end Lizaru" Hiccup said as Astrid nodded with Heather smiling. "About time to! I was getting tired of being left out on all the action!" Heather stated folding her arms. "Gee I wonder. But your going to need a name and a outfit that people won't recognize you" Hiccup pointed out as Heather smiled and nodded.

"Well duh obviously and Hicca your coming with me to help" Heather exclaimed as she grabbed the now dyed blonde's arm and walked off leaving Hiccup with Astrid. "Well...guess that means it's us two now" Astrid chuckled as Hiccup smirked. "Hey Astrid mind if I ask you something?" Hiccup asked as Astrid shrugged. "Sure what is it?" she asked as Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"Why is it that you never joined the group whenever they insulted me?" Hiccup asked as Astrid raised an eyebrow. "I'm not understanding the question" Astrid stated as Hiccup sighed pinching his forehead. "I'm asking why you never insulted me? Like the times when it seemed you wanted to say something you didn't" Hiccup explained as Astrid rubbed her chin.

"Oh...Well I really didn't bother. I mean you were considered the worst Viking ever of all time-" Astrid said as Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thanks for making me feel good" Hiccup muttered as he was instantly punched on his shoulder by her. "As I was saying. I may have been with the group and disliked you but I was never the one to judge and insult because I was more than that. If the Vikings came to realize that were other things you were good at rather than being them, they would realize you were special. And look where you are now" Astrid stated as she motioned to the bite mark.

Hiccup looked at the bite mark on his right hand before thinking back to the night it happened.

(Flashback)

_(From Chapter/Episode 1)_

_Oh no..." Hiccup managed to speak out as the Night Fury crept closer eventually facing Hiccup as he stood against the tree. Hiccup had expected the Night Fury to kill him but instead it just stared at him in curiosity much to his confusion. "Um aren't you going to kill me or something?" Hiccup questioned as the Night Fury bit Hiccup on his right hand much to his shock as he screamed in pain before clutching his bitten hand. He then looked at the Night Fury who flew off before looking at him as if he said "We will soon meet again kid" as the dragon eventually disappeared into the sky. Hiccup noticed that his hand was bleeding green liquid as he slowly was falling asleep._

(End Of Flashback)

"Yeah..." Hiccup said as he slowly let out a smile before Astrid kissed his cheek. "Besides all the hardships that happened. Like the Sinister Four, Dagur and Alvin The Treacherous, along with the upcoming queen attack. We've proven that will be together even if you were brainwashed by Lizaru..." Astrid said as Hiccup smiled at her. "Yeah...but what about now Astrid? I mean we're going to take Dragon Killing Classes which Gobber is teaching. If we don't do something...chances are some questions could be raised" Hiccup stated as Astrid tapped her chin.

"Well...how about we try and take down the dragons but not kill them" Astrid offered as Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "So we stop them but we don't kill?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Astrid nodded. "Besides Hiccup eventually were going to have to come clean with Stoick. I mean we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to take down the queen" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup bit his lip. On one hand Astrid was right but on the other hand there was a chance Stoick would disown him for this secret and it could quite possibly cost him his friends and more importantly Toothless if they were to find him.

"I guess so...but I have my doubts that my dad will listen to me. I mean...he never does..." Hiccup sighed as Astrid patted his back. "Don't worry I'm sure somewhere in his heart he'll listen Hiccup. I'm sure of it" Astrid said as she kissed his cheek and exited the room as Hiccup laid on his bed staring at the roof. "_My dads been different...ever since my mom died during that dragon raid..._" Hiccup thought to himself as he faced to the side to which he then noticed the book he had for drawings and designs on various materials. "Hm..." he muttered as he walked up to the book and grabbed it as he began to flip through various pages before stopping at a fresh page. "The...Defenders of Berk? Maybe...The Secret Four? Possible..." Hiccup said as he wrote the names down before putting the book away. He soon exited the room as he smiled. "_The queen may think she has this won but I assure her that me and my friends won't give up so easily. Lizaru...I won't kill you...but Astrid __plans on imprisoning you. And I have to say...bring it on..because whatever you can dish out...will be_ _ready..._" Hiccup thought as he left to join the others.

* * *

**Starting the next chapter, the plot will focus on that of the first "How To Train Your Dragon" movie as the group must endure dragon killing class while also prepping for the upcoming attack Red Death has planned. Also thanks to assistance of the author "Litwick723" Heathers name will now be "The Raven Sorceress" Thoughts?**

**Also what group name should Hiccup, Hicca, Heather and Astrid call themselves? The Secret Four? Or The Defenders Of Berk?**


	49. Episode 49: Welcome To The Class

Episode 49: Welcome To The Class

* * *

-The Dragon Killing Arena-

As the group of teens Camicazi, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Heather, Astrid and Hiccup waited for Gobber to arrive they were busy conversing about certain events. "So anyone else excited about this? Just think that we're going to be the next generation of Vikings after our parents!" Camicazi smirked as Fishlegs smiled. "Well almost all of us will be Vikings" Snotlout stated motioning to Hiccup who glared at him.

Astrid noticed his eyes glowing green to which she calmed him down as Heather raised an eyebrow. "Hey...where's Hicca?" Heather asked as Astrid turned to her. "Hicca? Oh since she wasn't originally going to be apart of this they decided to make her on bread-making duty" Astrid exclaimed with Hiccup sighing. "Oh that would be so much better than being right here. This place does need more...bread-making Vikings" Hiccup replied sarcastically. "How do you say that with a straight face?" Astrid questioned when suddenly they noticed Gobber running up to them.

"About time you showed up!" Snotlout said with Gobber simply chuckling. "My apologies for my tardiness. Without further ado welcome to Dragon Training" Gobber stated as he opened the gate to which the teens slowly began entering. "There's no turning back" Camicazi exclaimed with Astrid, Heather and Hiccup all looking at one another. As they entered the teens were filled with excitement...well most of them.

"Oh man this is so exciting. I hope to get some serious burns" Tuffnut chuckled with twin sister Ruffnut nodding. "Yeah! I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back" she said.

"Yeah its only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid remarked as Hiccup noticed Heather groaning. "Something up Heather?" Hiccup questioned to which Heather shook her head no. Before anyone else could speak Gobber came into the middle smiling. "Let's get started! Now the recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing his or her first dragon in front of the entire village" Gobber explained as Camicazi smirked. "And that person will be me" she said with Snotlout chuckling. "Yeah..no. We all know it will be me of course" Snotlout stated as he, Camicazi, and the twins began to argue leaving Fishlegs, Hiccup, Heather and Astrid really annoyed for various reasons. Suddenly Hiccup was pulled back by Gobber's arm. "Don't worry Hiccup. Your small and weak and that will make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead" Gobber assured Hiccup.

Hiccup felt both pity and anger. Part of him was glad that Gobber hadn't catches on to his various disappearances but he also furious that he was viewed as a weakling when he secretly was Draco Ryder. Hiccup just shook his head as he lined up with the other teens. They noticed Gobber standing behind several reinforced doors as they heard various roars from them.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight" Gobber began before standing behind the first one. "The Deadly Nadder" Gobber exclaimed. "Speed eight. Armor sixteen" Fishlegs said under his breath. "Next the Hideous Zippleback" Gobber introduced. "Plus eleven stealth, times two" Fishlegs smirked.

"The Monstrous Nightmare" Gobber said. "Firepower fifteen" Fishlegs stated but was cut by Gobber. "CAN YOU STOP THAT?!...and finally...the Gronckle" Gobber finished. "...Jaw Strength...eight" he said to himself earning a small nudge from Camicazi smiling.

They then noticed Gobber pulling down the lever as the cross beams were raised from the doors as Snotlout gulped. "Whoa wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Snotlout questioned earning a smile from Gobber. "I believe in learning on the job" Gobber explained. "...Anyone else getting a strange sense of déjà vu from what Gobber said? Like someone insane said that before?" Camicazi asked.

Suddenly a Gronckle burst through the door as the eight recruits spread out. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, your dead. Quick, what's the first thing your going to need?" Gobber asked. "A doctor?" Heather asked. "Plus five speed?" Fishlegs offered earning a facepalm from Hiccup and Camicazi. "A shield!" Astrid replied earning a nod from Gobber.

"Exactly! Shields go!" Gobber ordered as they all went to get shields that had been scattered around the ring. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must have a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield" Gobber said as he handed Hiccup a shield who ran. Heather who had her shield noticed Tuffnut and Ruffnut standing around several shields and they were both arguing over it. "There not serious are they?" Heather asked. "If you lived here longer you would know they argue over anything" Camicazi said.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut ordered his sister.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Then take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers" Tuffnut said. Ruffnut immediately uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the head causing him to let go. "Oops, now this one has blood on it" she stated angrily. The Gronckle noticing the twins blasted the shield out of their hands causing them to spin and go down. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber said.

The Gobber proceeds to scoop up a pile of rocks and swallows them. The remaining recruits (Hiccup, Heather, Fishlegs, Camicazi, Astrid and Snotlout) gathered on the far side of the ring. "_DRACO RYDER! I sense you! Where are you_" the Gronckle roared much to Hiccups shock. How did the Gronckle find his scent?

"Those shields are good another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim" Gobber ordered. They then grabbed several lying weapons before hammering their shields causing the Gronckle to shake its head. "_If I weren't so scared of revealing my true abilites, this Gronckle would be good as outcold_" Hiccup thought. "Anyone have any ideas?" Heather asked as they shrugged. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Three!" Camicazi and Heather answered.

"Five!" Snotlout replied.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" Gobber exclaimed as suddenly the Gronckle blasted Fishlegs shield away. "Fishlegs your out!" Gobber said.

Hiccup was running from the blasts that the Gronckle was firing before bumpin into Camicazi. "Hey Caz. Enjoying dragon training?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi nudged his shoulder. "It isn't so hard you know. Besides maybe I'll be the one to win it all" Camicazi chuckled as Hiccup gulped.

Meanwhile Astrid was evading the blasts before noticing Snotlout near her as she groaned in annoyance. "So anyway Astrid. If your not really dating my pathetic cousin, I'm moving into my parents basement. You should come over to work out, you look like you work out-" Astrid not wanting to hear the rest cartwheeled out of the way causing the Gronckle to blast Snotlout's shield as he landed on his back. "Snotlout! Your done!" Gobber remarked.

The four remaining recruits Astrid, Camicazi, Heather and Hiccup were near one another as the Gobber roared at them. "Any ideas guys?" Astrid asked. "Split up?" Heather offered as Hiccup snooks his head. "Haven't you read the stories Heather? Splitting up is never a good solution. And I mean never!" Hiccup exclaimed. They moved around evading a incoming Gronckle. As Camicazi got to her feet the Gronckle turned around and fired at her to which Hiccup came and used his shield to block the attack sending the Haddock boy back a few feet.

"Hiccup your out!" Gobber exclaimed. Heather and Astrid were shocked that Hiccup shielded Camicazi from the attack. "Hiccup you okay?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup nodded picking himself up. "Yeah the shield took most of the damage" Hiccup snickered.

Astrid and Heather were near one another trying to figure out the Gronckle's next move as they saw Camicazi throwing her hammer at the Gronckle who was struck with it at first but shook it off. "I'm surprised that Hiccup took himself down" Astrid said with Heather nodding. "Yeah...but you have to realize that he doesn't want to kill dragons. Since he's part Night Fury it would make things more complicated then they should be" Heather said.

The Gronckle charged at Astrid who had managed to grab onto its head much to everyone's shock. "Good job Astrid! Try and tire it out!" Gobber exclaimed as Astrid held on tightly. Heather and Camicazi rolled out the way to avoid the Gronckle who was trying to get Astrid off its head. "Hey watch where you ride that thing!" Camicazi stated. "It's hard when this dragon clearly wants you dead!" Astrid exclaimed trying to hold on. Seconds passed as the Gronckle threw Astrid off him which caused the Hofferson girl to land into Camicazi much to their displeasure.

"Uh oh.." Hiccup realized now that Astrid and Camicazi were out, the Gronckle would come after Heather and sure enough he was right. Heather ran evading the Gronckle's blast as she was against the wall. The Gronckle was in front of her as it slowly began to open its mouth. "Heather!" Astrid called out as she tried to get up. As the Gronckle was about to blast Heather it was suddenly struck by a shield. The Gronckle turned to see that it was Hiccup who threw it. "What's Hiccup doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Camicazi said.

The other recruits mostly Fishlegs looked in shock as they never thought they would see Hiccup stand up to a dragon. "Go near her...and you'll regret it.." Hiccup warned the Gronckle who simply huffed before noticing Hiccup's eyes flash green. "_Oh...so your the Draco Ryder every other dragon has been talking about. Heh...can't believe it was actually a human all along. More importantly...just a hiccup_" the Gronckle spat as Hiccup made a "bring it" motion as everyone gasped. The Gronckle roared before flying towards Hiccup who stood there.

"HICCUP!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Well there ends that chapter and soon more to come. Since Highschool is now easying up on us, well mostly because wee near June, I was able to complete this chapter. Expect the next next one on the usual day Wednesday.**

**Please remember that certain changes will be made but it will follow the exact outline of the movie with just some changes. Other than that the next is my 50th chapter of this story and I will like to thank those who have supported my story ever since the first chapter.**

**Thank you all and I hope to continue providing more and more chapters to those who read and review. See you all next time and have a good reading experience. PS thank you all for over 400 reviews.**


	50. Episode 50: The Team All-Set

Episode 50: The Team All-Set

* * *

Hiccup stood their as the Gronckle lunged at him before it was knocked back by Gobber who had used a hammer at the last second. The Gronckle snarled at Gobber who used his hand...well hook to jerk the dragon back into the wall. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry" he exclaimed.

Hiccup went to help Heather up. "You okay Heather?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded her head. "Don't worry I'm alright. Scared for my life yes. But I'm okay though you didn't have to do that" she said with Hiccup narrowing her eyes. "Are you kidding? I'm not losing someone I care about. I lost my mother and I'll be damned if I lose one of my friends" Hiccup exclaimed before he focused on Gobber. "Remember...a dragon will always...go for the kill" Gobber said giving a stern look to Hiccup.

"Will pick up training tomorrow. Other than that off you go" he said. As the recruits left some of them were whispering about what Hiccup did. "Hey did you see Hiccup back there? He came face to face with the Gronckle like it was nothing" Tuffnut began. "Yeah it was brave...and stupid at the same" Snotlout said. Other than that Camicazi was busy lost in her thoughts. "_Did Hiccup's eyes glow green?_" she thought to herself as she could of sworn she saw glowing green eyes for when he faced the Gronckle. As the recruits left Astrid ran up to Hiccup with her arms folded. "Just what in thor's name were you thinking?" Astrid asked. "Look I'm sorry. Just that when it looked like Heather was about to be blasted by that Gronckle. It reminded me of when my mom died..." Hiccup explained as Astrid looked at Heather who simply nodded her head.

"Look I'm sorry if I was right now acting harsh but we're supposed to keep secret that your Draco Ryder. What makes things much worse is that now we have to figure out how to maintain our cover while also making our parents proud..." Astrid said as Hiccup nodded. "Come let's go" Hiccup stated as Heather and Astrid followed him out.

-The Forest-

"_So Hicca how's your life at Berk so far?_" Toothless asked with Hicca eating a piece of bread. "Oh it's good so far. Apparently Gobber has me living with Hiccup and I'm now a bread making Viking" Hicca managed to say through her muffled mouth. "_Bread making vikings? That's actually a thing?_" Toothless questioned.

"So any other reason why you called me up here Toothless besides to talk?" Hicca wondered as Toothless nodded. "_Well for one I sense that there's something dangerous located inside of Berk. I can't put my wings on it but it has Lizaru's scent all over it_" Toothless said as Hicca nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep a close eye on anything suspicious. Besides I have a appearance to maintain" Hicca said as she got up and left with Toothless simply chuckling. "_It's days like these I wonder what it's like being a human_" Toothless stated before sleeping.

-The Great Hall-

A storm was brewing outside of the Great Hall which was where the recruits and Gobber were eating dinner near a fire pit. "Alright where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked. "I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy" she said earning a few eye rolls from the group. "Yeah we noticed Astrid" Ruffnut replied sarcastically.

"No, No you were great. That was so Astrid" Snotlout smirked grabbing her hand to which Astrid calmly smacked him across the face before she walked to the other table. "She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves" Gobber pointed out. Suddenly Hiccup and Heather entered the hall soaking wet as all eyes were focused on them. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber asked keeping his eyes at Hiccup. "He showed up" Ruffnut said. "He didn't get eaten" Tuffnut exclaimed. "He stood up to a Gronckle" Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah he could of gotten of eaten if I hadn't stepped in. You all need to live and breath this stuff" Gobber exclaimed as he laid a giant book on the center of the table. "This right here is the Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of" Gobber exclaimed. "Except for one" Hiccup whispered to Heather and Astrid who simply smirked. A rumble of thunder shakes across the hall as rain poured down. "No attacks tonight. Study up" Gobber said as he exits the hall and into the storm leaving the teens to stare at the book.

"Wait you mean read?" Tuffnut questioned. "While were still alive?" Ruffnut groaned alongside her twin. "Why should we read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout stated as the twins nodded while earning a eye roll from Camicazi and Fishlegs. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face" Fishlegs began. "And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week" Fishlegs exclaimed until Tuffnut stopped him. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." "But now..." his sister Ruffnut finished as Snotlout stood up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff" Snotlout exclaimed before leaving as the twins followe.

"Oh and theres this other one that has these spines that look like trees-" Fishlegs was stopped by Camicazi. "How about we go to your house and study about these dragons?" Camicazi asked as Fishlegs smiled with a light blush. Soon the two left leaving only Heather, Hiccup and Astrid but Camicazi quickly glanced at Hiccup as she left. "Where his eyes glowing green?" Camicazi wondered to herself.

"So now that there gone, mind telling me why you two were late?" Astrid wondered as Heather smiled. "Well because Astrid, Heather finished her outfit. Now she can join us and she can conceal her identity to" Hiccup pointed out. "Oh really...let me see it for myself" Astrid folded her arms as Hiccup and Heather smiled.

-The High Seas-

Meanwhile out at sea a ship was currently sailing which was revealed to be none other than Stoick the Vast's ship. Stoick had his eyes on the map he had which were focused on the uncharted corner which was swirling in mist and had illustrations of dragons. "I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady!" Stoick demanded.

Suddenly a mysterious fog towered over the sky much to Stoick's confusion. About three ships drifted alongside him each looking for an opening. On the deck of the ship however, the helmsman (the Vikings who steer the ship) were slightly nervous as they knew what Stoick was considering. "Take us in.." Stoick said in a stern tone. The helmsman steered Stoick's ship into the fog as the rest of the Vikings drew out their weapons, prepping for the worst. "Hard to port...for Helheim's Gate" one of them said.

They then saw the first ship disappear into the fog into which the other two also disappeared. Suddenly a flash of light appeared along with the silhouette of a dragon. The sounds of splitting and shattering wood were heard and then another bright flash occurred.

-Haddock Residence-

Heather stood in front of Astrid, Hiccup, and Hicca with her outfit/costume and both Hicca and Astrid were amazed. "Astrid and Hicca meet the Raven Sorceress herself" Hiccup smirked. She wore dark grey long sleeve fingerless gloves along with dark grey boots. She wore a dark grey hood to conceal her hair and appearance with it attached to a red gemstone. Also had on dark purple pants and a dark grey flannel around her waist.

"Wow nobody will even recognize you in that Heather!" Astrid exclaimed as Heather smiled before removing her hood. "I know right? Hiccup designed the hood and I came up with outfit. Needless to say thanks" Heather said as Hiccup smiled. "Hey it's what friends are for. Besides were the Defenders Of Berk!" Hiccup stated as Hicca smiled. "Oh nice name. We should call ourselves that! Besides if we called ourselves the Secret Four, it may sound alot like that Sinister Four group you told me about" Hicca pointed out. "She's right you know" Astrid said.

"Well besides that. I just wanted to say originally this isn't the kind of life I wanted. Before I was the weak and scrawny Hiccup who would usually cause chaos during dragon raids and be the outcast of the village. Then things got more stranger when I took a walk in the woods and met Toothless who would then and there bite me soon giving me the powers that would make me Draco Ryder. Eventually Astrid found out my secret during Snoggletog and she would become the Gyda Arrow. We went through hard times such as the Sinister Four and Dagur before eventually encountering Lizaru himself who as you all know is me from an alternate world. Soon my other counterpart Hicca arrived to the assist and I was broken free of the spell he casted on me. And I just want to say thanks for sticking by and joining me for what the future holds for us. We will defeat the queen and create peace between the Vikings and Dragons. Who's with me?" Hiccup asked as he held his hand in the middle. Hicca, Astrid and Heather smiled as they took the hand and raised it high.

"Defenders Of Berk!" the four chanted.

* * *

**As we reach the 50th chapter I want to say thanks again for contiously reading this story ever since the beginning. You all have been stood by and I thank you for doing so. This story wouldn't reach this far if you all hadn't stopped and read. I originally pictured this story short but I decided to expand upon my ideas and with your positive response I was able to get so far.**

**So what I'm trying to say is thank you for your love and support and let's see if we can make it to 100 chapters...maybe XD XD Also for Heather's design go to deviantart "hiccupandtoothless22" until you see "Hether Raven Sorceress" as you'll see the full thing. Again thank you again hiccupandtoothless22 for the art and thank you all readers for your love and support and I'll see you all next time.**

**Question: If and when I complete this story in the near future, should I do a sequel to it or just leave it as it is? If not up for a sequel would you prefer some one shot stories revolving around some characters of the story. Examples would be Lizaru, Heather, Stoick, etc.**

**Another question is would you like to see a Bruce Lee like-character sometime in the story?**


	51. Episode 51: Mazes & Deadly Nadder

Episode 51: Mazes &amp; Deadly Nadder

* * *

-Dragon Killing Arena-

Hiccup was with Heather as the two carried shields that each contained a symbol of a dragon, ironically Hiccup's resembled a Night Fury. If one were to notice their surroundings, they would see that several walls were arranged in a maze-like arrangement.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet of sorts?" Hiccup asked Gobber with Heather simply smacking her forehead. "_I know your trying to maintain your secret but your trying to hard_" Heather thought. Suddenly Heather pulled Hiccup down as a blast almost struck him leaving a smoking hole. Hiccup looking at the smoking hole just gulped in slight fear before running with Heather following from behind. "Focus Hiccup! Your not even trying!" Gobber exclaimed.

On the other side of the apparent maze, the Deadly Nadder was around looking for the other recruits. "Today is all about attack" Gobber began as the Deadly Nadder noticed the recruits and began to hop from wall to wall after them. "Nadders are known to be quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter" Gobber ordered. The teens moved around as the Nadder looked around before noticing Fishlegs hiding behind a wall. It quickly sent a few spines at Fishlegs who screamed before lifting his shield to protect himself from the attack. Camicazi from afar simply shook her head smiling.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods" Fishlegs exclaimed earning a chuckle from Snotlout. "Your just now questioning it? At least this is better then whatever Dagur gave us!" Snotlout said running to avoid the attack.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike" Gobber explained. "_Pretty difficult to do when your busy trying to outrun a murderous beast_" Astrid thought. Both the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut rush in as they dive and roll up towards the Nadder's nose. This was there chance to strike but...

"Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut whispered. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot" Tuffnut whispered back to his sister. "How about I give you one!" Ruffnut stated as the twins began to shove each other, till their movement and noise gave them away as the Nadder roared before sending a barrage of spines causing the twins to be stuck on the wall. "This is all your fault" Tuffnut exclaimed as Ruffnut groaned. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much" Gobber said chuckling. As the recruits passed by Hiccup stopped and was about to ask Gobber something about Night Furies until Gobber exclaimed, "No ones ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" Gobber ordered.

"I know but..." Hiccup's mouth was instantly closed by Astrid who was with Snotlout much to his annoyance. "Where's Heather?" Hiccup asked as Astrid said that she was with Camicazi and Fishlegs. Before he could even speak the Nadder appeared in front of the three much to their shock. Astrid slid under the Nadder and was about to strike it with her shield until Snotlout stepped in front of her much to her and even Hiccup's annoyance as his eyes glowed visible green. "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this" Snotlout said as he tossed his axe at the Nadder which missed much to Astrid's amusement and annoyance as she glared at him.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have the time right now" Snotlout said defensively. The Nadder began to chase after Astrid with Hiccup following from behind. Because of this the walls were being knocked down during the chase until Hiccup grabbed the Nadder's tail much to its frustration. "_Let me go pitiful human!_" the Nadder roared as Hiccup's eyes glowed green smirking. "You obviously have never met me!" Hiccup said as the Nadder noticed the green eyes before roaring as it tossed Hiccup through a wall and into Astrid who was near it.

Hiccup and Astrid groaned before realizing the awkward position they were in. "Ooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut smirked. "She could do better" Ruffnut frowned. The Deadly Nadder emerged from the smoke and lunged at the two before suddenly Camicazi from out of nowhere and struck the Nadder's nose with the shield causing it to yelp and scurry off. "Well done Camicazi" Gobber said. Heather went up to Astrid and Hiccup and helped them up as they noticed all eyes were focused on them. "Ah crap..." Heather muttered under her breath.

"Is this some kind of joke to you Hiccup? You stand up to a Gronckle and you couldn't even stand up against a Deadly Nadder. And to top it all off I saw your eyes glowing green when you stood up against the Gronckle" Camicazi said as Hiccup's eyes widened along with Heather and Astrid as the other recruits and Gobber raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about Camicazi?" Fishlegs asked as Camicazi narrowed her eyes. "I think that Hiccup is hiding something from us..." Camicazi exclaimed as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "_If this gets any worse, they could figure out Hiccup's Draco and to make matters worse they could somehow piece together that Astrid's Gyda_" Heather thought. "I don't know what your talking about. I only stood up against the Gronckle because it was going to harm Heather. What was I supposed to do?" Hiccup questioned as Gobber stepped into the middle. "Okay there's no need for a fight here. We rest up and pick up tomorrow so it's best you all rest" Gobber advised as the recruits nodded and headed out the arena.

"Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on" Camicazi said as she left with Hiccup now gritting his teeth. "Well...that was something..." Heather said as Hiccup made a motion for them to follow him which they did.

-Dragons Nest-

Lizaru looked over the sea as he narrowed his eyes. He remembered how he used to be "Hiccup" before closing his eyes as he chuckled. "Time sure does go by fast..." Lizaru stated before noticing the Smothering Smokebreath fly by. "_Remembering how you were before you became the Sorcerer that is today?_" Toothless asked as Lizaru faced him.

"If it isn't Toothless. I was wondering when you would show your face around this nest, considering your more..._recent activities_..." Lizaru grinned as Toothless glared at the Sorcerer. "_Suprised you even know of what I've done..._" Toothless pointed out as Lizaru simply chuckled. "It really doesn't take a genius to figure out that you were the dragon that gave Hiccup his powers. I mean a human who has powers of a Night Fury? It was obvious from the beginning and I'm surprised that not even the queen has figured it out..." Lizaru smirked.

"_Just what are you playing at?_" Toothless growled causing the Sorcerer to simply chuckle. "What I'm playing at is this. Get in my way Toothless or even think of helping Hiccup, Heather, Astrid or Hicca...and your secret is out. You'll be branded a traitor to all dragons and maybe then...I'll be assigned to kill you. I mean my Night Fury that I left in my world would have great pleasure in killing someone like you" Lizaru chuckled much to Toothless shock. "_You have a Night Fury?!_" Toothless questioned as Lizaru nodded his head. "Yeah but like I said he's back in my dimension/world. But I'll have him here when he's really needed. But remember...don't get in my way unless the secret is out" Lizaru said as Toothless roared at him before flying.

"If I were that Night Fury I would think hard on the offer" Lizaru smirking as he vanished in green light. Uknown to the two the Whispering Death had heard everything from where he was. "_So...the Night Fury all this time had a connection to Draco Ryder...interesting..._" he thought before flying off.

-The Forest-

Heather was simply looking over a list of spells from the self entitled "Sorceress Book" she had as Astrid was practicing with her bow and arrow. Hiccup was chewing on a fish before he growled in anger in which Astrid noticed. "Still mad at what happened back at the arena?" Astrid asked as Hiccup looked at her.

"I can't believe my own childhood friend would do that..." Hiccup stated as Astrid folded her arms. "Well she was suspicious. She pointed out your eyes were glowing green and this could cause some problems" Astrid pointed out. "Yeah but...we're going to need to start improving as suspicions could be raised..." Hiccup said as he finished his fish before tossing it away. He soon grabbed another one and was about to eat it until...

"_Ψάρια τώρα μια άσχημη χέλι !_" (Greek Translation: Fish now a nasty eel!) Heather exclaimed as she sent a purple beam to Hiccup's fish which turned it into a eel as Hiccup noticed before letting it go. "Ahh! Heather!" Hiccup stated as Heather chuckled nervously. "Sorry!" Heather said. Hiccup was going to go after Heather but stopped when he realized one of the weaknesses of a dragon. "I think I have a solution" Hiccup smirked.

**To Be Continued..**


	52. Episode 52: Hideous Zippleback Training

Episode 52: Hideous Zippleback Training

* * *

-Dragon Killing Arena-

"Today's about teamwork. Work together and there is indeed a chance you might survive...possibly" Gobber exclaimed.

In front of the recruits was a Double-Wide door as they noticed that gas was seeping through the cracks. The door was busted open and now the entire ring/arena was engulfed in smoke, as it swirled around the recruits who had paired up.

The pairings were Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup and lastly Camicazi with Heather.

Each of the pairings had in their hands, buckets of water in which they would use against the dragon. "Now a wet dragon can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is a extra tricky one. One head is known to breathe gas, and the other head lights it. Your job is to know which head is which" Gobber explained. The smoke had encircled around each pairing cutting them off from one another as the teens had to listen and watch for any signs of the Hideous Zippleback. "_Nn...now I'm starting to wish I had powers that could help me identify which head was which. Guess I'm going to rely on luck...Oh I'm so doomed_" Hiccup thought to himself.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its..." Fishlegs muttered under his breath until Hiccup glared at him. "Would you please stop that?" Hiccup asked as he himself was worried about their safety along with the others.

Meanwhile on the other side of the ring, both Snotlout and Tuffnut were moving around the fog carefully trying to not be eaten. "If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-" Snotlout stopped midway as he noticed a approaching figure. "There!" he exclaimed as he and Tuffnut both hurled their buckets of water into the fog until they heard familiar voices. "Hey!" "It's us idiots!" the voice revealed to be Tuffnut's sister Ruffnut as she and Astrid were soaked with water. "Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon" Tuffnut remarked. "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure" Snotlout said winking at Astrid.

Astrid elbowed Snotlout in the face as Ruffnut dropped Tuffnut with a bucket to the face with Astrid mumbling under her breath. "_I consider myself lucky that Hiccup doesn't ever comment on my body_" she said as suddenly she noticed a tail whip out and drag the downed Tuffnut into the fog. Ruffnut was about to go after him when Aatrid stopped her, "Wait" she said. They stay still when suddenly the tail returns and ends up taking them down. "Ugh...that really hurt" Ruffnut groaned.

"Well it can't get possibly any worse" Astrid advised when suddenly both Heather and Camicazi were sent flying towards them much to their surprise. "You just had to open your mouth" Ruffnut groaned. Heather and Camicazi stood with them as they were together, though Tuffnut had been taken earlier.

With Hiccup and Fishlegs they weren't very far as they came across puddles of spilled water. "Oh I'm hurt. I am very much hurt" Tuffnut's voice exclaimed. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now.." Fishlegs said in fear. He then noticed one of the Zippleback's head emerge from out of the smoke as Fishlegs hurled his bucket of water at completely dousing its head. It simply tilted its head before opening its mouth as it began to spew gas. "Oh...wrong head" Fishlegs exclaimed. Glass flowed around their legs and Fishlegs had fled in panic leaving only Hiccup to go against the dragon.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber exclaimed. A clicking sound comes from behind as sparks flashed into the smoke. "Now Hiccup!" Gobber ordered as the other head of the Zippleback, sweeped out of the smoke and Hiccup purposely threw his water bucket at the head only to miss. "Oh, come on!" Hiccup groaned. "Hiccup!" Gobber feared at the thought of the Zippleback killing Stoick's only son.

As the Zippleback went to make its move it stopped before sniffing as it began to retreat. The recruits rised from their positions to watch what happened as Gobber's jaw was hanging when they all saw that the Zippleback was backing away from Hiccup who held his hands out as if he controlled it. "Back! Back! Back! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup commanded with the Zippleback retreating to its door hissing at at Hiccup. "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage" Hiccup ordered as he opened his best to reveal the eel that Heather casted a spell on earlier as he tossed it inside the door before slamming the door shut. "Now think about what you've done" Hiccup stated before turning back to see the recruits (except Heather and Astrid) and Gobber just standing in their shock and surprise.

"Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...do..." Hiccup said as he began to exit the arena. Heather and Astrid slowly followe Hiccup as the recruits just looked on, still surprise that Hiccup had stood up to a Zippleback. Unknown to them Camicazi narrowed her eyes at the leaving pair as she suspected that something was up.

-The Great Hall-

"You used the eel that Heather used magic on right?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded. "Well I remembered that dragons were afraid of eels and who knew that Heather's clumsy magic would help me?" Hiccup joked in which Heather punched his arm, to which didn't hurt as much as Astrid's usual punches to his arm.

"Sorry doesn't hurt" Hiccup remarked only for Astrid to punch his arm. "Ow!" "Come on Heather, you just gotta put some pressure" Astrid stated as Hiccup groaned before they encountered Hicca who walked to them with a basket full of bread. "Hey guys how's it going?" Hicca asked. "Doing good actually. How's it being a bread making Viking?" Hiccup joked as Hicca kicked his leg to which he clutched it. "Ow!"

"I'm doing great actually. It's surprisingly easy to make bread actually for me...well because I'm part dragon but you get it. So how's Dragon Killing going?" Hicca questioned as Hiccup smiled. "Well great so far. We've managed to stop dragons but not kill them" Hiccup said as Heather and Astrid nodded. "Yeah and besides what's the worse that can happen?" Astrid asked. "Well you should still be careful. Who knows what the queen and Lizaru are planning. You may have stopped Alvin and Dagur but you still have them to worry about" Hicca warned. "We know that and besides we've improved. I mean Heather's a Sorceress...in training and we have you Hicca. Surely that counts" Hiccup said as Hicca nodded.

"Well we still have a lot to go but we'll always be prepared for anything" Heather smiled as Astrid nodded. "So anyone up for some fish?" Hiccup offered with Heather, Hicca, and Astrid simply shaking their heads no. "We know that we can't control your hunger for fish Hiccup but I'll eat the bread instead" Astrid said as Heather nodded with Hiccup pouting as he folded his arms. "Fine then" Hiccup stated facing the other way as the girls simply chuckled. "Hey I heard about Camicazi and how she well..." Hicca was cut by Hiccup.

"Don't worry about it, besides everything will be okay in the future. Besides Heather how's the training going despite you turning my food into a eel" Hiccup questioned with Heather giving a thumbs up. "I'm doing good so far and I even managed to learn some of its history to" Heather explained as they raised eyebrows. "Wow...so Gothi must be older than she looks" Astrid stated as Hicca made a motion for Heather to continue.

"Well it took me some time to translate the old writings but apparently over a 100 or more years ago there was this whole group of sorcerers who were outcasted and feared by many because of their talents. They consisted of four members who lived in a village that may or many not exist today" Heather said as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "So what happened...?" Hiccup asked. "Their entire village was ransacked. Not a human being to be found and the four sorcerers sealed themselves into the book as their spirits are currently wandering inside this book" Heather said. "Spirits in a book...that I don't believe" Hiccup said as Astrid and Hicca looked at him. "Seriously Hiccup?" Hicca asked.

"Look we've been through some weird events ourselves. I mean I'm part Night Fury, Hicca's me from another world in which I'm a female and Lizaru is the insane version of me. I've been through all of that but I'm telling you. Spirits inside of a book is just something that only crazy people would write" Hiccup said as Heather pouted. "I'll admit to a certain degree this sounds insane but I believe that there's more to this book than what it seems.." Heather said as she looked at the Sorceress's book.

"It's alright Heather...come on" Astrid said as the four began to leave the Great Hall. Unknown to them the book in Heather's hand began to glow green for a split second before the color faded away.

**To Be Continued...**


	53. Episode 53: Rising To The Top

Episode 53: Rising To The Top

* * *

-The Fields-

Somewhere deep in the Forest Astrid, Hiccup, Heather and Hicca were watching Toothless roll around tall grass much to their surprise and amusement. "Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?" Astrid asked as they nodded. "Huh...who knew dragons liked tall grass?" Heather asked.

"Hey Toothless having fun?" Hiccup asked with the Night Fury simply continuing his fun. "_You should try this you two! You don't know how good this is!_" Toothless exclaimed as Hiccup and Hicca looked at one another. "What did he say?" Astrid asked. "He said we should join him" Hicca stated. "Wait I remember what this is. This is Dragon Nip...Heather can I see your Sorceress's book?" Hiccup asked as Heather nodded before handing him the book. Hiccup skimmed through several pages before stopping at one that was entitled "Dragon Nip". "Aha! Check this out. Dragon Nip is a green grass plant, which grows to approximately half the height of a full-grown Viking. When a dragon has Dragon Nip rubbed on the tip of their nose and around their face, their pupils dilate, they stop flying or attacking and they begin to rub the Dragon Nip over their bodies, rolling in it if possible, and playing around in it or with it" Hiccup read.

"Huh...so maybe we can use this in tomorrow's training?" Heather asked as Astrid nodded. "Yeah Hiccup and soon you can rise to the top of the class and make your father proud!" Astrid said smiling with Hiccup raising an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to be the top Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"I would but I already have something I love doing and that's being Gyda Arrow. Besides you want to prove to your dad that your not some useless mistake. Go out there and show them who's boss!" Astrid smirked. "Yeah...your right" Hiccup smiled.

**(Cue Montage)**

-Dragon Killing Arena-

The Gronckle knocked Heather and Astrid back into the twins before ramming Fishlegs into a wall before it focused on Hiccup. It lunged at him who in turn pulled out a handful of Dragon Nip to which the Gronckle immediately stopped in its tracks. It began to sniff the Dragon Nip eagerly as Hiccup lowered his arm as the Gronckle followed whimpering in bliss. From the recruits and Gobber's point of view they just saw Hiccup controlling the Gronckle with just his arm but Heather and Astrid smiled at one another as they knew better.

Later as the recruits were heading back home they (except Heather and Astrid) were surrounding Hiccup and bombarding him with questions. "Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle do that before" Fishlegs exclaimed. "How'd you do that? It was really cool!" the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut stated. "Sorry but we have important business to take care off so will be taking Hiccup with us" Astrid exclaimed as she and Heather grabbed Hiccup and hurried off as the teens just watched them. Camicazi however narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Somewhere in the Forest Astrid was scratching Hiccup (who had transformed into a Night Fury). "Remind me again why he's making me do this?" Astrid asked as Hicca shrugged. "He said that he couldn't get a certain itch out and he needed your assistance" Hicca said as Astrid narrowed her eyes as she continued reaching below scratching the neck before reaching under his chin in which Hiccup instantly collapsed on the floor asleep as he reverted back to human. "Huh...so I guess dragons have a soft spot under the chin?" Heather shrugged. The three girls looked at the sleep Hiccup before Hicca asked, "who's going to wake him?"

Later in the arena the Deadly Nadder roared angrily at Hiccup who simply backed up. He saw Camicazi with a sword in her hand to which Hiccup quickly used Astrid's technique as he scratched the Deadly Nadder before scratching its chin before it fell asleep. Camicazi simply stopped before looking at Hiccup in shock.

At the Mead Hall as Hiccup sat down with Astrid and Heather suddenly the other recruits went over to their table to talk to him leaving a fuming Camicazi.

In the Forest Hiccup winked at the girls before he pulled out a mirror like object to create a patch of light onto the ground which quickly caught the attention of a certain Night Fury. "Aww" the girls cooed as Hiccup smiled not paying attention to Toothless who had him pinned to the ground.

Back at the arena the recruits readied their weapons as the doors opened. "Meet the Terrible Terror" Gobber exclaimed. When the doors fully opened, out came a tiny pint-sized dragon who simply stared at the recruits. "Wow...I never knew dragons could be that small" Astrid exclaimed. "Imagine if Toothless was that small..." Hicca chuckled. Tuffnut simply chuckled at the small dragon.

"Ha. It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut was cut as the Terrible Terror lunged at him biting the male twin on his nose. "Get it off! Get if off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Ruffnut simply chuckled at her brothers situation. As Camicazi went to strike the Terrible Terror it simply rolled out the way causing her to collide into Snotlout and Ruffnut. As the tiny dragon was about to attack them it stops as it now focuses on the tiny light that was on the ground, which was Hiccup's doing as he was using a shield to reflect the light. Soon the Terrible Terror followed the light back into its cage as Hiccup closed it. "Wow, he's better than you were ever were" Tuffnut said to Camicazi who glared at him.

**(End Of Montage)**

-Haddock Residence-

Hiccup laid on his bed eating down a fish as Astrid and Hicca were eating their respective bread and Heather was reading her book while also eating a piece of bread. "Man I can't believe that Hiccup is the top student of dragon killing class" Hicca stated as Hiccup looked at her, offended by the statement.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know we're the same person...except...you have girl parts and from another world.." Hiccup said. "I think she means that with all we learned so far, she's surprised that you managed to rise to the top. Even with Camicazi around" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup shrugged with Heather facing away from her book. "Speaking of Camizai...anyone else notice something different about her lately? Like...she's acting different" Heather asked. "Maybe she's jealous that Hiccup is going to get the honor of killing a dragon in front of the village. Well not kill if he can find a alternative" Astrid pointed out to which Hiccup nursed into laughter almost choking on the fish he was eating before he regained his composure.

"Camicazi...jealous? Never in my life have I ever seen Camicazi be jealous and I've known since her I was little. She's the self titled "Ze Great Camicazi" so when would she ever be jealous?" Hiccup asked as Heather shrugged. "Remember Hiccup...people change. Some for the good...and some for the bad" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah...but what's the worse that can happen? Stoick possibly disowning you, you possibly losing a part of your leg and getting a prosthetic leg instead?" Heather asked as Hiccup, Hicca and Astrid looked at her. "Your saying that if its pre-determined or something" Hiccup said in shock. "Eh...who knows, besides its not like any of what I just said will happen" Heather pointed out as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..." Hiccup said unsure.

-The Docks-

Gobber stood at the docks seeing a lone, battered and practically close to dissolving ship pull in as they looked battered-looking. They resembled a crowd of onlookers who were hometown heroes but had their asses handed to them. As Gobber made his way through the mumbling crowd he encountered Stoick who was battered and had his pride shattered.

"Well I trust you found the nest at least?" Gobber asked with Stoick shaking his head no in response. "Ah excellent" Gobber said.

Gobber soon followed Stoick up the ramp as he took the duffle bag with his hook. "And if your wondering about your parent troubles being over with, then it was a success" Gobber smiled much to Stoick's confusion. Suddenly a group of villagers rushed past them. "Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!" one of them said. "Out the with old and in with the new, right?!"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" they said as they walked past by the now stunned chief. "He's...gone?" he asked. "Yeah..most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough and he can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans" Gobber pointed out as Stoick was still stunned. "...Hiccup?..." he asked still in disbelief. "Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beast" Gobber beamed as Stoick stared off in the distance with a hopeful smile forming around his face.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**And that wraps up another chapter. Also my good friend/co-writer hiccupandtoothless294 has created a YouTube video for the individual themes of the Dragons: The Humagon cast. And I would like it if you all showed support and watched the video and if you have any suggestions for future chapters just leave it in the Reviews or in my PM box.**

**Since I can't put the link, go to YouTube and search up Hiccup Haddock (her account) and look for the video entitled "dragons the humagon main character theme songs"**

**Also for those wondering the first 13 episodes of the new season Dragons: Race To The Edge will be released on June 26. And for the future of this story, my current plan is to possibly reach 100 chapters/episodes if I continue to follow the storylines I have planned and with the future adaptation of HTTYD 2 in the story.**


	54. Episode 54: The Fathers Gift

Episode 54: The Fathers Gift

* * *

-Dragon's Nest-

On the very far side of the island where the dragons inhabited, a certain Sorcerer was looking at the sea. Lizaru eyed his staff as he twirled it a few times before continuing his view as he closed his eyes remembering the very exact day he became the person he was today.

* * *

(Flashback to Lizaru/Hiccup's World)

_It was a warm day when Astrid met up with Hiccup as she was holding a book in her hands which caused Hiccup to smile._  
_"You followed through on your dare and now all you have to do is read a spell." Hiccup said to Astrid. "Your positive that nothing will happen if I do this spell?" Astrid asked in return. "Positive besides, there's no such thing as magic anyways." Hiccup said standing in front of her._  
_"It says here that this "spell" requires a pentagram. " Astrid exclaimed as she showed the design to Hiccup to which he replicated in the dirt._

_"Okay then, here goes nothing." Astrid said holding the book in front of her. "σφραγισμένο μέσα τα λόγια της σελίδας, αφήστε που της σκοτεινής αίματος, ανοίξτε τις πόρτες και να περάσει μέσα στον κόσμο μας για μια ακόμη φορά, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να περπατήσει ξανά και να διακόψει τον κόσμο! Διότι αυτός της σκοτεινής πίστη πατάξει το φως και να φέρει αιώνια χάος. Σας απελευθερώσει!" Astrid chanted._

_(Greek To English Translation= sealed within the words of the page, release he of dark blood, open the doors and pass through into our world once more so you may walk again and sever the world! For he of dark faith shall smite the light and bring eternal chaos. I release you!)_

_The pentagram then glew under Hiccup much to his surprise._

_"What the!? Astrid!" Hiccup screamed before the book glowed with black purple flames as dark blue streams of light wrapped themselves around Hiccup's body. __"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out as she ran towards him but was sent flying backwards. All she could do was watch in horror._

_Hiccup felt his body change as his mind began to hear a voice with it being topowerful for him to fight off. Silently he whispered. "I'm sorry Astrid...this is all my fault, I just wanted to say...I always loved you..._

_His eyes changed as they went from white to green, emerald green turned to jade and the finally the light in his eyes turned crimson red. His once all green top turned to black on his chest. A necklace then appeared around his neck as the pentagram stopped glowing and the streams of light disappeared. "Hiccup...are you okay?" Astrid asked._

_"Hehe..I have to thank you my sweet, after all you freed me from my wretched prison" the boy said getting to his feet. Astrid gasped as it didn't sound like Hiccup's voice but he looked exactly like him. "Who are you?! What have you done to Hiccup!?" she angrily asked. "Hehehe how rude of me not to introduce myself to the witch who has freed me. My name is Lizaru The Dark One and I was one of four Sorcerers that roamed this pathetic land but now I'm free and I will make this pathetic world crumble before me!" Lizaru said laughing much to Astrid's anger. _

_"I'm not letting you do that!" Astrid exclaimed. "Sorry thats not going to happen. But on the bright side you can send me back in the book but that won't be happening. Goodbye...Astrid.." Lizaru said as his staff appeared and a light glowed around Astrid before she vanished. "Now time to rid this world of life but before I do so.." Lizaru turned to face the book before he snapped his fingers and the book burned as Lizaru smirked. "Sorry my dear boys...But I work alone.." Lizaru smirked._

* * *

Lizaru simply opened his eyes as he panted slightly before regaining his composure. "It was just that same dream..." he said before noticing the Whispering Death looking at him. "And your here because?" he raised an eyebrow.

"_The queen wants to discuss some...personal..matters with you..._" the Whispering Death said as Lizaru grabbed his staff and made a motion for the Whispering Death to go. "Lead the way" he said as the two walked off.

-The Forge/Blacksmith Stall-

It was about nighttime when Hiccup and Hicca were currently looking at several drawings of Toothless, Gydo Arrow, Draco Ryder, etc when suddenly they saw Stoick appear at the doorway. "Dad! Your back!" Hiccup asked as Hicca quietly tried to hide the drawings from Stoick. "Gobber's not currently here...so.." Hiccup said.

"I know that. I came looking for you" Stoick stated as Hiccup's eyes widened. "You did?" he asked. "Indeed...you've been keeping secrets..." Stoick stated. "_How did he figure it out?!_" Hiccup and Hicca thought at the same time.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Look I don't know what you're.." Hiccup was immediately cut by Stoick's reply, "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.." he said. "So...let's talk about that dragon.." Stoick exclaimed as Hiccup gulped. "Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry I was going to tell you but I just didn't know-" Stoick started to laugh much to Hiccup and Hicca's confusion.

"Your not upset?" Hiccup questioned as Hicca herself was confused on what was happening. "What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said as the two Haddocks were still confused. "And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time!" Stoick said as Hiccup sighed in relief with Hicca slightly grimacing the thought of seeing the insides of a dragon. "And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" Stoick stated laughing as he pats Hiccup on the back with Hicca slightly frowning. "You really had me going there, Hiccup. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin it was rough, I almost gave up on you" Stoick exclaimed with Hiccup slightly feeling guiltly for lying to his father.

Stoick noticed Hicca and raised an eyebrow. "So who's she?" he asked. "Oh dad her name is Hicca actually. She ran away from her village because of her parents death and she ended up getting lost and soon found herself crashed onto our sand. I was walking nearby when I saw it and I decided to take her in and even Gobber approved. Besides she's a good bread maker" Hiccup smiled as Stoick began to stroke his beard in thought. "Hm...well if she's living with us...she will officially be apart of this household. Her name shall be Hicca Haddock" Stoick exclaimed as Hicca smiled with Hiccup chuckling. Oh if only Hiccup told Stoick where Hicca REALLY came from. "As I was saying...I also brought you something" Stoick said before pulling a horned helmet to which Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Hicca looked on. "It's to keep you safe in the ring" Stoick exclaimed with Hiccup simply staring at the helmet.

"Wow...thanks..." Hiccup said as he looked it over. "Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate" Stoick explained as Hicca tried to hold in a chuckle with a few snickers coming from under the bead. Stoick tapped his own helmet and smiled, "Matching set...keeps her close, y'know?" Stoick explained with Hiccup eyeing the mismatched helmets grimacing in thought. Stoick smiled at Hiccup who forced a yawn to come out. "I should really get to bed" he said.

"Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great!" Thanks for stopping, glad I stopped by. And for the...uh...like the hat, breast hat" they said at the same time with Hicca simply rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Well good night" Stoick said leaving the room as Hiccup sighed before seeing Astrid and Heather roll out the under the bed much to his shock. "We're you two under the bed the entire time!?" he asked as Astrid simply smiled. "Maybe we were or Heather was just trying out a new spell...so things became even more awkward for you and your dad?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded. "I've finally made him proud...but now I feel guilty about lying to him.." Hiccup said rubbing his head.

"Well it's not like you have a choice Hiccup. Who knows what he would do if found out...well all of this. Besides...its only a matter of time before the queen sends in her final wave and we have to be prepared!" Heather exclaimed with Hiccup nodding. "Yeah...I guess your right...besides tomorrow is the final day as the elder Gothi will decide who gets to kill their first dragon" Hiccup said.

"Yeah and it's between you and Camicazi" Hicca said as Hiccup gulped. "Oh this is going to go real great from what I'm thinking" Hiccup said sarcastically.

**_To Be Continued.._**

* * *

**As of this moment I've changed my schedule for updating this story. It will be every week Tuesday or Wednesday with another chapter possible on either Saturday or Sunday.**

**Also my friend hiccupandtoothless294 has made a story centering around Lizaru who possessed Hiccup and see what he's done. I encourage you all to read it, it's really good and it's called "The Release Of Lizaru" and I gave her full support which I hope you guys give as well. Also remember that Dragons: Race To The Edge begins with the first 13 episodes on June 26, see you all next time.**


	55. Episode 55: Camicazi's Exposed

Episode 55: Camicazi's Exposed

* * *

-Dragon Killing Arena-

A Gronckle hovers above the arena as the recruits scrambled around to avoid being attacked. Meanwhile a small crowd of Vikings were watching with Heather, Hicca and Astrid watching. "Wait so why aren't you two there?" Hicca asked. "Well we decided to tell Gobber that we want to sit this one out and surprisingly he said yes" Astrid explained with Heather nodded.

Camicazi quickly behind a barrier only to find Hiccup already there as she aimed her sword at him. "Listen Hiccup we may be friends but I'm winning this thing!" she said as Hiccup held his hands up. "Please, by all means" Hiccup replied. Camicazi darts off closing in fast to he dragon with the crowd cheering her on. Hiccup stood there looking around as he then locked eyes with Stoick who gave him a nod in encouragement. Hiccup adjusted his new helmet before forcing himself to give a half-hearted smile as unbeknownst to him, the Gronckle spotted him and made a bee line toward him.

Back to Camicazi she was catching her breath behind a barrier before scowling as she was determined to win, "This time. This time for sure" she muttered before letting out a battle cry as she wielded her sword before seeing that Hiccup had already laid the Gronckle out. "In 3...2...1" Astrid cued.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaugggggghhhhhh! No! No!" Camicazi angrily threw her sword to the ground with Hiccup shrugging as he was unhappy about the current situation that they were in. "NO! NO! SON OF A HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" Camicazi yelled much to Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, Hicca and majority of the recruits surprise. "Wow...I didn't even know she spoke that type of language..nor did this story even allow it" Heather said. "Oh please we've been saying swears since the very beginning" Hicca pointed out. Suddenly a loud CLACK rung out as the crowd saw that Gothi, the village elder step forward as she tapped her staff.

"So...later" Hiccup said attempting to leave until Gobber grabbed him. "Not so fast Hiccup" Gobber said. "Well I'm kinda late for-" Hiccup was about to finish when Camicazi glared at him. "What? Late for what exactly?" Camicazi questioned. Stoick held out his hands to silence the crowd, "Quiet down. The elder has decided" Stoick said. Gobber stood behind Hiccup and Camicazi as he points to her, with Gothi shaking her head no as the crowd "oooohs". Gobber then pointed to Hiccup with Gothi nodding her head with the crowd erupting into cheers as Camicazi was visibly fuming in rage as she glared at Hiccup. "Oh no..." Heather, Astrid, and Heather muttered at the same time.

"That's my boy!" Stoick cheered as Hiccup was hoisted up by the recruits. "Heh...oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

-The Forest-

"Leaving...we are so leaving" Hiccup exclaimed to Gyda Arrow and Heather who was in her Raven Sorceress outfit. "Okay so if I'm getting this straight, we're leaving Berk and laying low for a while?" Raven Sorceress asked.

"Exactly. I am not going to kill a dragon nor will I disappoint my own dad again" Hiccup stated. "Well worst case scenario is that we end up finding a baby along the way, you take the baby in and name her Val while your father was known to be a cruel and abusive father" Gyda said. "That or we end up running a dragon clan or Hiccup becomes a king and Snotlout's the new chief of Berk and his son is named Drew Haddock-Ryder" Raven said.

"Wouldn't I need to marry a women named Anna and be immortal?" Hiccup asked as Gyda glared at him. "Who's this Anna?" she raised an eyebrow. "To be fair, this was before we dated" Hiccup exclaimed. "Alright then...come Astrid we gotta make sure Toothless is alright" Raven said as Gyda nodded and the two girls ran off leaving Hiccup by himself. "Well me and the girls along with Toothless will be taking long...well very long vacation" Hiccup said before...

SHINK!

Hiccup turned around to see Camicazi sitting on top of a rock as she was sharpening her sword. "_How she passed my dragon sense...I will never know_" Hiccup thought. "What are you doing here Camicazi?" Hiccup asked as Camicazi hoped off the rock she was sitting on wielding her sword threateningly as Hiccup looked around in case Gyda, Raven or Toothless were around. "I want to know what's going on. No one just gets good at something...and no offense..your one of them. Start talking!" Camicazi demanded. "Look I know this is bad...but..", movement was near a few bushes to which Camicazi narrowed her eyes before pushing Hiccup to the ground as she walked over to the bushes.

"All right! All right! I admit that I've been...making outfits and armor! Now you've got me and you can take me back. Let's go" Hiccup said as he grabbed Camicazi's hand to which she bended Hiccup backwards sending him to the ground. "_Damn that really hurt_" Hiccup thought.

"Why would you do that?!" Hiccup asked. "That's for lying because we all know your bad at lying" Camicazi said before hitting Hiccup with the tilt of her sword in the stomach. "And that's for everything else" Camicazi stated. Soon she heard a growl from the bushes to which Hiccup gulped in slight fear. "Ah crap!" Hiccup muttered as out the bushes came Toothless who roared and went after Camicazi who evaded the dragon. "Get down!" Camicazi demanded but Hiccup stepped in the middle. "Stop! Camicazi listen he's not going to-" Hiccup tried to explain until Camicazi pushed him aside. "are you out of your mind Hiccup?! That things a Night Fury and it can kill you!" Camicazi stated as she raised her sword to which it was knocked off by an arrow as it revealed to be Gyda who fired it.

"What the-? Gyda Arrow?!" Camicazi asked as she saw Raven Sorceress pop out the bushes much to her confusion. "Um who's she?" she asked.

"This is Raven Sorceress. She's a new member of our group" Gyda exclaimed with Raven waving at Camicazi before the latter focused on Hiccup and Toothless. "It's okay bud. She's a friend of mine" Hiccup said to Toothless before he faced Camicazi again. "I guess you two haven't met. Toothless this is Camicazi and Camicazi this is Toothless" the Haddock teen said with Toothless still hissing at Camicazi as if she was a disease causing the blonde to step back a bit.

"Okay I want some answers..NOW!" Camicazi demanded as Hiccup looked at Gyda and Raven who simply shrugged as if they didn't know what to do in this situation. "All right...Camicazi we've been friends ever since we were little...and there's something I've been hiding from you" Hiccup said looking down as Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "Hiccup were supposed to be the best of friends...were always supposed to know what's wrong with each other. Are you afraid that I won't understand?" she asked. "If by afraid you mean, you telling my dad and the entire village?...Then yes I am" Hiccup pointed out. "Hiccup whatever secret you have, I'm sure I can take...though I'm going to need a explanation on the Night Fury" Camicazi stated still holding her sword.

"Alright here goes nothing..." Hiccup sighed as he glowed purple before transforming into Draco Ryder as Camicazi covered her mouth in shock. "Hiccup...y-your Draco Ryder?!" Camicazi asked as Draco nodded his head before she faced Gyda and Raven. "If thats Hiccup...then you two are..." Camicazi remained silent as Gyda and Raven removed their hoods revealing themselves to be Astrid and Heather. "Camicazi...we beg that you don't tell anyone about this...please..." Hiccup said with Heather and Astrid nodding.

"All this time, Draco was you and..." Camicazi simply ran off in the direction of the village as Hiccup sighed. "We're dead..." he muttered. "Not if I have anything to say about it. _Για να τερματίσετε αυτή τη γρήγορη, θα πρέπει τώρα να ξεκουραστεί!_" Heather said as she blasted Camicazi from behind with a purple beam much to their surprise. (Greek To English Translation: To end this quick, you must now rest!)

"What did you do?!" Astrid asked as Heather narrowed her eyes. "Okay before any of you point fingers, I just used a sleep spell to render her unconscious for a full hour. Besides she was about to tell the village our secret?! What did you think would happen?" Heather asked. "I don't know maybe I take Toothless for a ride and show Camicazi that dragons aren't are enemies. Possibly show her the nest?" Draco shrugged as Heather narrowed her eyes. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard, but we have more things to be focused on" Heather said as the three noticed Toothless walk to them with a sleeping Camicazi.

"Alright then...you two make sure Camicazi is safe and I'll get Hicca. Just don't do anything stupid!" Draco said reverting back to Hiccup as he ran back to the village with Heather looking at Astrid. "So...you two plan on marrying in the future?" Heather asked smirking with Astrid simply smirking as she pulled out her axe. "Oh this will be fun" she said as Heather began to run around with Astrid chasing her as Toothless watched the girls go before signing to himself. "_Teenagers.._" he growled.

-The Dragons Nest-

Lizaru had opened up a portal to which the Whispering Death simply growled. "_What's your plan this time Lizaru?_" the Whispering Death questioned as the Sorcerer smirked. "Well Whispering Death, you see Draco may think he's one step ahead but...I have a secret weapon..." Lizaru exclaimed as the two then heard a loud roar come from the portal and later a white blur passed them both.

"_Who was that?!_" the Whispering Death questioned with Lizaru simply chuckling. "Whispering Death...allow me to introduce to you my Night Fury or in this case, my WHITE Night Fury..WhiteStorm!" Lizaru exclaimed as Whispering Death noticed that WhiteStorm resembled Toothless but he was mostly white and his eyes were mostly black with red pupils. "_The end is near..._" WhiteStorm chuckles.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**For WhiteStorm's appearance go to my good friend hiccupandtoothless22's DeviantArt page and look for "Toothless vs WhiteStorm". And might I add it looks fantastic even beating the Draco vs Toothless pic she made.**


	56. Episode 56: Camicazi Learns The Truth

Episode 56: Camicazi Learns The Truth

* * *

-The Forest-

An hour had passed as Camicazi soon woke up to find herself tied up and hanged upside down from a tree as beneath her were Draga Ryder, Gyda Arrow, Hiccup Haddock, Raven Sorceress and the Night Fury as she tried to set herself free. "Where am I?!" Camicazi asked as Draco covered her mouth.

"Ssh...it's okay Camicazi were all friends here" Hiccup said trying to calm her down as Camicazi grit her teeth in anger. "If we're friends you wouldn't have tied me up and you would of been honest with me about this whole Draco Ryder business!" Camicazi stated as Hiccup sighed. "Camicazi...look I'll explain everything but can you calm down please?" Hiccup asked. Camicazi folded her arms in thought before signing in defeat. "Alright but this better be a good one" Camicazi stated.

"Alright...many months ago...I was walking through the forest which was my usual everyday thing as at the same time, a dragon raid was happening. Since I didn't want to get involved, I walked into the forest and encountered Toothless who I thought was going to kill me, but instead bit my hand which for some reason ended up giving me powers and abilities those of a Night Fury" Hiccup explained as Camicazi nodded before tapping her chin. "Okay...but how come you've never told your father about this? And that dragons name is Toothless?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup smiled. "Well telling my dad of all people my secret is what I hope to never do...unless certain events change that. And I named him Toothless because...it was the first thing that came to mind..." Hiccup smiled at Toothless, with the Night Fury attempting to mimick what Hiccup did.

"What Hiccup's trying to say is that he's already considered a outcast of his village, and if he were to reveal his true identity...well things could go awry" Gyda warned as Camicazi faced her. "Now your history...Astrid?" Camicazi asked as Astrid removed her hood. "Well for me, I learned Hiccup's secret when he fought both that Skrill and Whispering Death during Snoggletog and lost" Astrid exclaimed. "I'm going to be honest the reason I wasn't able to use my Plasma Blasts was because of the Yaknog I drank" Hiccup pointed out as Astrid looked at him with wide eyes. "So you mean to tell me you never liked it? Why weren't you honest?!" Astrid frowned as Hiccup held his hands up in defense. "In my defense you were scary back than" Hiccup said.

"Alright moving along.." Camicazi motioned. "Well despite Hiccup being overprotective, I decided to become Gyda Arrow to help him. For confusion I had Heather dress up like me and wouldn't you know she fit the picture. Eventually I revealed myself to Hiccup and told him about Heather and soon we became a trio" Astrid smirked as Hiccup and Raven smiled.

"If your a trio..." Camicazi looked at Draga Ryder and pointed to her. "Who's she?" she asked as Hiccup told Draga revert back to human which she did as Hicca then walked towards Hiccup. Camicazi squinted her eyes before noticing that Hicca and Hiccup looked like twins to her shock. "You two look the same, like twins...though how come I haven't seen her before?" Camicazi asked. "That's because I'm from another world or a alternate universe" Hicca exclaimed as Camicazi raised an eyebrow before facing Hiccup. "She means that she's me as a girl from another world" Hiccup said as Camicazi's eyes widened before examining Hicca.

"So your telling me she's you as a girl...but from another world?!" Camicazi questioned as Hiccup nodded. "Wow...I guess the name Hicca does make you think. So what's with the deal with Heather?" Camicazi pointed to Heather.

"Well as Astrid told you, I was the one who dressed as her to make it seem as if she wasn't Gyda Arrow. We became a trio, though I didn't have any special abilities nor powers but that all changed when a mysterious sorcerer by the name of Lizaru showed up" Heather said as Camicazi narrowed her eyes. "Lizaru?" she asked. "Lizaru is well...a corrupted and evil sorcerer version of Hiccup" Astrid exclaimed as Camicazi simply pinched her forehead.

"Keep going" she motioned. "When Dagur had captured Astrid and Hiccup, it was because he used me as bait to lure them and if I hadn't, my parents would of..." Heather was cut by Hiccup who placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. The past is the past" Hiccup assured as Heather smiled.

"As I was saying I soon went back to save them and before I knew it Lizaru had showed up and he used this spell on me to tell him the locations of where they were. I woke up to find that he brainwashed Hiccup into joining the queens side and before you know it, he left. But soon after we met Hicca who helped us free Hiccup along with the use of my Sorceresss book and later I became the Raven Sorceress" Heather said smiling. "Alright I understand most of this stuff. You three are defending Berk from threats but you fear of rejection if they found out who you were?" Camicazi asked as the three nodded.

"Yeah but the only two who've ever found out we're Alvin and Dagur but we haven't seen them in a while" Astrid pointed out. "Yeah...I think they may be in the low..who knows?" Heather shrugged.

"Alright then...I guess that's everything..." Camicazi said as Hiccup shook his head no. "Well not everything there is still something I must show you but only between me and you Camicazi" Hiccup stated as Camicazi nodded before he faced Heather, Hicca and Asrrid. "I need you three to watch out for anybody and make sure Toothless doesn't get harmed, I'll be back" Hiccup explained as he then glowed purple transforming into Draco Ryder as he grabbed Camicazi's hand. "You might want to hold tight" Draco warned Camicazi who nodded.

Suddenly Toothless stopped in front of them much to their confusion. "Toothless what are you doing?" Draco asked. "_Before you even think of it Hiccup, I know the passage to the Dragons Nest if that's what your heading to. Follow me_" Toothless said flying off as Draco followed him win Camicazi holding on. Heather, Astrid and Hicca simply watched the them fly off before they faced one another. "Hey Heather...does your book have a mind wipe spell?" Astrid asked as Heather shrugged. "I think I may have to check" she replied. "Good..." Astrid said as they walked off.

-With Draco &amp; Toothless-

Above the sea Toothless was flying with Draco following from behind while Camicazi was holding on. "So what are we doing again?" Camicazi asked as Draco motioned to Toothless. "Toothless is going to take us somewhere where you have to promise me you will not tell anybody" Draco exclaimed as Camicazi nodded.

"Okay...but where are we going?" Camicazi asked as Draco sighed. "We're going...to the Dragons Nest" Draco exclaimed as Camicazi's eyes widened in both horror and shock. "Wait the island your dad has been searching for?" she asked as he nodded. "The reason he can't find it Camicazi is because only dragons have the ability to find it. Since I'm half-dragon I may be able to but Toothless may know his way" Draco said as suddenly Toothless's ears stood up before he dived into a nearby cloud much to their confusion.

"Well don't just stand there, follow him!" Camicazi said as Draco nodded and flew after Toothless as suddenly out the clouds came a Monstrous Nightmare as Draco ducked at the last second before following Toothless. "What's going on?" Camicazi asked as Draco shrugged. "From the looks of it, something must be happening..." Draco stated as suddenly the three found themselves around hundreds of dragons all carrying fish. "I think this is wherever there going is where the queen is..." Draco said as the dragons soon flew through the thick fog before they emerged at a base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava.

A nearby crack stood out as all the dragons flew into it zipping through a tunnel which eventually led to a steamy inner chamber. The dragons that flew in dropped their fish into a central pit as far away from the scene Toothless, Camicazi, and Draco Ryder watched. "_Camicazi and Hiccup...welcome to the heart of the Dragon's Nest..._" Toothless said as Draco looked all around. "What my dad wouldn't give to find this" Draco awed. "So this is where the food they steal goes to?" Camicazi asked as Draco nodded. The three continued to see that many other dragons continued to drop the food they gathered down into the pit.

"It's sad to see all that perfectly good fish down to waste" Draco whined with Camicazi raising an eyebrow at him. "Side effects" he simply replied. "What's weird is that they steal it...but there not eating any of it" Camicazi pointed out. They saw that the last to arrive was a Gronckle that dropped a little fish into the pit when suddenly a loud roar rang out. "What's happening?!" Camicazi asked. "...There queen..." Draco said as the Gronckle attempted to flee when all of a sudden a gargantuan dragon head came from the pit and within a bite the Gronckle was now inside leaving a terrified Draco and Camicazi.

"T-That's...the queen..." Camicazi questioned as she herself found herself frightened for the first time in her life. "Yup...but..." Draco stopped when he noticed the queen sniffing the air before she noticed the spot where Draco, Camicazi and Toothless were located. "_INTRUDERS!_" the queen roared.

"Time we got out of here!" Draco said as Camicazi held on before Draco and Toothless took flight narrowly evading the queens jaws as it attempted to catch them but instead caught a nearby Zippleback. Both Draco and Toothless flew off into the clouds with the remaining dragons flying off in fear. "So that's their queen?!" Camicazi asked as Draco held her nodding as Toothless did. "See everything we know about them is wrong, and maybe...just maybe" Draco thought deep to that night in which his mother died in that dragon raid. "_Could she?_" he wondered to himself before shaking his head as he and Toothless then flew off.

-The Forest-

Draco arrived back with Camicazi in his arms as Toothless had flown away to lay low in the forest while Draco regrouped with his friends. "So how did it go?" Heather asked as Camicazi looked at her. "Everything we know about dragons...is wrong...I can't believe it...all this time they were forced by some queen to do everything she wanted." Camicazi exclaimed as Draco reverted back to Hiccup as he nodded.

"Yup Camicazi, Hiccup's shown us the Dragons Nest before. It's like a giant beehive, they're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them" Astrid explained. "Yup...so when do you plan on telling your father?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"I don't...maybe tomorrow...soon?" Hiccup shrugged. "We're trying to figure out a way he can explain it all but were pressed for time as there's no telling when the queen can attack" Hicca said. "Alright then...so what happens tomorrow..?" Camicazi asked as Hiccup sighted. "Just give us until tomorrow. Will try to figure out something..." Hiccup admitted. "Alright then..and don't worry all your secrets safe with me...best friend" Camicazi winked at Hiccup before walking off as Hiccup smiled.

"So does this make her apart of our group or what?" Astrid asked as Hiccup shook her head no. "No...not yet...because if things go down...I have a backup..." Hiccup said smiling as Astrid smiled. "Oh just kiss already" Heather mumbled with Hiccup and Astrid blushing from the comment. "Oh shut it Heather!" they both called out as Heather simply rolled her eyes with Hicca simply giggling.

"So far I actually enjoy being here...let's just hope we can prepare for the worst" Hicca said as they nodded in agreement. The four teenagers soon stood up and walked back to the village. "Seriously is Camicazi actually apart of this team or no?" Heather asked as Hiccup glared at her making her instantly shut up. "All right I won't say anything" Heather pouted as they continued walking.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Also a reminder after the whole Red Death battle, I plan on adapting some story arcs from the TV series as well. Also a character may or may not bite the dust eventually.**


	57. Episode 57: The Secret Is Out

Episode 57: The Secret Is Out

* * *

-The Arena-

Instead of the usual arena appearance, multiple banners and flags were hung around, with the entire population of Berk as a festive crowd as Stoick faced them with a proud smile. "Well guess I can show my face in public again" Stoick joked much to the amusement and laughter of the crowd.

"If someone dared to tell me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being well...Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, I would of tied him to a mast and ship him off in fear of him going mad. Indeed and you all know it!" Stoick stated. The entire village roared in approval with Stoick smiling at the sight, unknown to him that Hiccup was at the entrance to the ring listening to the speech as he frowned. "But he we are and no ones more surprised or proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Stoick yelled much to various cheers and roars.

Meanwhile Hiccup sighed as he was confronted by Heather, Astrid, Hicca and Camicazi themselves. "Be careful out there Hiccup" Astrid said as Hiccup nodded. "I know that..." he said looking down. "You worried...?" Heather asked with Hiccup looking at her as she remained silent. "Any ideas Hiccup on what your going to do?" Camicazi asked.

"I have to put an end to all of this. I have to at least try" Hiccup exclaimed with Hicca patting his shoulder. "Try your best, but know we have your support" Hicca said as Hiccup smiled at her. "You know despite all we've been through, know it's been fun being friends with you all" Hiccup said as the girls smiled. "Listen Astrid, Heather and Hicca...whatever happens out there, I need you three to make sure they don't find Toothless" Hiccup explained as they nodded. "We will" Astrid nodded as she took his hand with him slowly smiling. "Just promise me you'll be okay" she said with Hiccup nodding.

Soon they saw Gobber approaching them. "It's time Hiccup, knock em' dead" his mentor smiled before walking off as the girls soon walked away with Astrid staying behind. "Good luck..." she said as she gave Hiccup a small kiss on the cheek before walking off as Hiccup felt his cheek before regaining his composure as he put on the helmet and enters the ring. Before him all the Vikings and recruits were cheering for him as he sighed sadly. Hiccup then locked eyes with Stoick who nodded with a smile as Hiccup returned with a half-smile before breathing in. He quickly grabbed a shield from the shlef of many weapons which also included a small dagger.

"Hmph, I would've gone for the hammer" Stoick muttered.

"I'm ready" Hiccup stated while taking a quick breath. The door in front of him rose before it was suddenly blasted open by the dragon known as the Monstrous Nightmare. It climbs the wall hissing at the provoking crowd as Hiccup gulped. The dragon spotted Hiccup and soon began making its may towards the teenager. As the Monstrous Nightmare crept closer to him, Hiccup dropped his shield and tossed his dagger away all the while Stoick watched on confused. "What's he doing?" Stoick asked.

"It's okay Monstrous Nightmare, I'm not like them" Hiccup said as the dragon hissed before he realized that the dragon was hissing at his helmet. Hiccup slowly sighed before reaching to his helmet, knowing that this was the point of no return...he tossed his helmet aside as it hit the ground. Many gasps echoed throughout the crowd with many whispering before all the attention went to Stoick.

Unknown to many Lizaru who wore a hood to protect his face smirked as his hand glowed green. "Guess I need to spice things up a bit..." he smirked as he snapped his fingers with the green aura slowly floating towards the Monstrous Nightmare. "Stop this fight!" Stoick demanded as Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "No you all need to see this! They are not who we think they are" Hiccup exclaimed. "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled out smashing his hammer to the ground as the Monstrous Nightmare began to glow green as its fire slowly went from red to green before it lunged at Hiccup who rolled out the way.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi called out as Heather, Astrid and Hicca looked at one another before they each exited out the crowd. Meanwhile from inside the forest Toothless who was currently asleep shot up. "_That roar...something's happening_" he thought as he flew up and headed towards the arena.

With Hiccup however he was running from the Monstrous Nightmare avoiding its fireballs or in this case GREEN fireballs. Suddenly the arena gate opened to reveal Gyda Arrow and Draga Ryder who entered the ring. "Hiccup! Get down!" Gyda demanded as she shot a arrow narrowly missing the dragon but she got its attention. "Over here ugly!" Gyda shouted as the crowd simply watched the dragon now chase after Gyda with Draga heading over to Hiccup. "You okay?" she asked as Hiccup nodded his head. "What happened to that dragon?! It was calm for the first few minutes and suddenly it goes green and wants to kill you!" Draga questioned.

"My guess is that Lizaru is behind this..where's Heather?" Hiccup questioned. "She's at the gate trying to find a spell to reverse this. Meanwhile we have to save Astrid from-" Draga stopped when she saw that the Monstrous Nightmare had Gyda pinned down. "Get off me!" Gyda struggling to get free as the Monstrous Nightmare was about to blast her when Draga hopped onto its head. "Let her go big ugly!" Draga exclaimed putting the dragon into a chokehold before it broke free as it used its tail to smack Draga into a wall.

"Draga!" Hiccup yelled before seeing that the Monstrous Nightmare regained its focus on Astrid. He soon faced the crowd who still were silent as he sighed. "_Guess it's time they knew..._" Hiccup thought as he glowed purple with everyone staring at him in shock. Soon Hiccup transformed into Draco Ryder much to everyone's shock, but the one who was surprised the most was his father Stoick. "Hiccup?" Stoick said in shock.

Draco sighed as he readied against the Monstrous Nightmare who lunged at him but was blasted back by a heavy Plasma Blast. Draco soon followed with a heavy kick to the side before attempting a punch but the Monstrous Nightmare who was heavily angered groaned Draco at the last second and threw him nearby Gyda and Draga. They grouped together as the Monstrous Nightmare hissed at them. "This isn't going to be easy" Gyda said readying an arrow when suddenly a loud roar pierced throughout the arena. "That can't be..." Stoick thought.

Gobber noticing the figure getting closer, "Night Fury! Get down!" he said as Toothless flew over the crowd before tackling the Monstrous Nightmare to the ground. The Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare were locked in a vicious fight which Toothless managing to overpower the dragon as it let out a roar causing the Nightmare to hiss at him before it backed away into its cage. Draco reverted back to Hiccup as he hugged Toothless before pulling away. "Toothless you have to go! Get out of here!" Hiccup demand.

"Night Fury!" a Viking called out as the livid crowd began to run in at the Night Fury who simply snarled at them. "Go! Go!" Hiccup stated as the Vikings attempted to attack a Toothless who simply tossed each of them aside as if they were rag dolls. Heather/Raven Sorceress ran in and joined the group. "Guys we may need to get out of here. Judging by what's happening, theres a chance we may be taken prisoners" Raven exclaimed as Gyda and Draga looked at one another.

"Dad no! He's not going to hurt you!" Hiccup exclaimed noticing that his father grabbed a axe and charged at Toothless. Toothless finishing off the Vikings soon pounces onto Stoick growling at the chief. "Toothless stop!" "That's Hiccups dad!" the four teenagers called out. Toothless was about to blast Stoick when he stopped and turned to Hiccup confused on the situation. This however wasn't very smart as moments later the remaining Vikings pounced onto the Night Fury as Hiccup tried to go after them but was held back by Raven, Gyda and Draga.

"Well looks like my work here is done" Lizaru said as he vanished from the scene. Stoick who was fuming at what happened today simply frowned at the Night Fury as he looked at the axe in his hand. "Put it with the others! Also take those three to their respective cages!" Stoick demanded as he pointed to Gyda, Raven, and Draga as several Vikings grabbed them and walked off as he focused his attention to Hiccup. "It's going to be alright you guys...I'll make sure to get you out" Hiccup assured Gyda, Raven and Draga as they were taken away before he faced Stoick who was visibly angered.

-The Great Hall-

Hiccup stood on his feet before hearing the doors close behind him as Stoick paced around simply rubbing his forehead in frustration. Hiccup glanced at the paintings of past heroes and noticed that they were peering down at him in angered judgement.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs.." Stoick stated as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the word "signs". We're there others out there like him? He quickly brushed that aside. "We had a deal!" Stoick said. "We did but that was after...everything happened..." Hiccup rubbed his arm nervously. "So everything in the ring...a trick? A lie?" Stoick questioned. "I screwed up and I should of told you about me being Draco Ryder when I had the chance and about the others. But please don't hurt Toothless" Hiccup pleaded.

"The dragon? That's what were your most worried about? Your worried about a dragon rather than all the people you could of possibly killed?!" Stoick questioned. "He was just protecting me and the others! Toothless is the main reason I got my powers and became Draco Ryder in the first place! He isn't all that dangerous!" Hiccup replied. "Not that dangerous?! Out of all the lies I've ever encountered, never would I ever believe that my own son was the masked Draco Ryder and his group of friends were the main cause of everything. Not to mention they've killed hundreds of us Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them dad! Why are you so blind you can't even see it! Heather, Hicca and Astrid have seen that there forced to defend themselves and that they raid us because they have to! If they don't, they get eaten!" Hiccup exclaimed as Stoick simply listened on. "You have to understand. On their island dad there's this-" Hiccup was stopped by Stoick. "Island? So you've been to the nest" he said pointing to finger as Hiccup's eyes widened realizing that he said to much.

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup asked himself. "Well how did you find it?" Stoick asked. "Well I didn't. I was still in training but Toothless did. Only dragons can find the island" Hiccup exclaimed as Stoick glares before his eyes flared with an idea in his head as Hiccup shook his head knowing what Stoick was thinking. "Oh no...dad please stop!" Hiccup pleaded trying to stop Stoick from walking out the door.

"It's not what you think! You don't know what your up against and its nothing you've ever seen before!" but there was still no response from Stoick. "You have to listen to me you can't win this one!" Hiccup exclaimed but still no response as he tried to grab Stoick's arm.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN ME?!" Hiccup yelled as Stoick threw Hiccup off him knocking him to the ground much to the Haddock boys shock. "You and your friends have thrown your lot in with them Draco. Your not a Viking...nor are you my son. Guards take him away" Stoick snapped his fingers as two Vikings grabbed Hiccup and took him away with Stoick simply walking out. As Stoick left a devastated Hiccup was unable to break free because of his depression, his own father disowned him and now he's lead his village into a path of no return. "What have I done?" Hiccup asked himself.

Unknown to them Lizaru had watched everything unfold from where he was. "Well seems like everything is going according to plan. The fathers determination to find the nest has caused him to disown and lock up his son along with the group of misfits who been a thorn on my side and the Night Fury is currently chained up ready to lead the Vikings to their impending death. Oh it's a great day to be me isn't is WhiteStorm?" Lizaru asked the the white scaled Night Fury. "_Indeed Lizaru, soon as they arrive at the island we will kill all of them and the queen will take her rightful position as the ruler of this world!_" WhiteStorm chuckled as Lizaru smirked. "Come now, we need to make some preparations as the queen will want to is our progress" Lizaru said as he and WhiteStorm vanished in green smoke.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Also the trailer for Dragons Race To The Edge has arrived on YouTube and I cannot wait any longer. I don't want to spoil anything but I just want to confirm that Heather is indeed appearing in Race To The Edge! :D I cannot express how I'm waiting for the new season to come out and to further address some questions I will do an adaptation of some story lines from Riders/Defenders Of Berk. Also I may adapt a story arc from the books if possible.**

**And the next chapter will begin the final battle arc between Red Death and Hiccup Haddock possibly entitled "The Day Of Reckoning Parts 1, 2, 3 etc" That is all and see you all next time!**

**New Schedule of Updates are that either Tuesday or Wednesday for the regular and if**** I finish the next one early, expect it either now Friday, Saturday or even Sunday.**


	58. Episode 58: The Day Of Reckoning Part 1

Episode 58: The Day Of Reckoning Part 1

* * *

-The Docks-

Catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs and onto the docks as many Vikings were loading all the necessary equipment onto the ships. Children and some elders gathered to wave their farewells at the departing warriors. Lastly Toothless was loaded aboard Stoick's ship chained down and restrained with a heavy weight neck ring looking both exhausted and miserable.

Stoick made his way onto the ship as he faced west of his reaction glaring at the horizon with look of determination. "Set sail! We head for the Helheim's Gate!" he ordered as turned to look at Toothless who was growling at him. "Lead us home...devil" he demanded as a Toothless let out a hiss. The ships began to leave as Camicazi watched on. "If Stoick only knew what he was getting into...I gotta find Hiccup and the others!" Camicazi exclaimed as she ran off.

-Berk's Jail Cells-

Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, and Hicca were each in a giant cell each chained to the wall. "This is all my fault guys. If I hadn't been bitten by Toothless then all of this wouldn't be happening" Hiccup said looking down as the girls looked at him.

Astrid used her free arm that wasn't chained and punched Hiccup's arm much to the Haddock's displeasure. "Ow! What was that for?!" Hiccup asked. "Listen here Hiccup, if it weren't for you who knows where we would be right know. I mean because of you we learned the truth about dragons and that they aren't all that evil. Because of you, you taught us that in order to achieve what you want, you need to fight for it. And Hiccup Haddock your the one who has to end this war!" Astrid stated as Hiccup looked at Hicca and Heather who smiled at him.

"Yeah I mean...if it weren't for you, who knows where I would be. I could of been left for dead by Dagur and Alvin" Heather pointed out as Hiccup smirked. "Alright then...but problem is that these chains are to strong even for someone like to break out of" Hiccup said. Before they could finish sounds of two men being beaten to death with a piece of wood echoed throughout the cells. "Anyone else hear that?" Hicca pointed out as the noise got stronger until a Viking was tossed into a wall probably out-cold as a figure closed in revealing itself to be Camicazi. "Need help getting out?" she asked as Hiccup smiled.

"Camicazi! I am so glad that your here!" Hiccup stated as Camicazi chuckled before grabbing the keys from the unconscious Viking as she opened the cells. One by one she unlocked the chains that held the four back as they walked out. "Okay Camicazi what's happened so far?" Heather asked.

"Well Stoick and his men left with Toothless who was chained up to go search for the nest. That's pretty much it" Camicazi explained as the four looked at one another in shock. "Doesnt he realize the mess he's gotten himself and all those poor men in? They'll die out there at the hands of the queen! We got to stop him!" Hicca exclaimed but Heather looked at her. "And what are we supposed to do? You do realize that the queen has an army of dragons and not to mention she has Lizaru and the Sinister Four by her side. Us four alone won't make that much of a difference" Heather exclaimed as Hiccup suddenly thought of something.

"Wait...I think I know something that can help turn the sides in our favor but...I'm going to need all your cooperation on it" Hiccup said as Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "Know for a fact that you have my approval" she smiled as Hiccup looked at Heather and Hicca who folded their arms nodding in aprroval. "I'm just now learning all of this but if they approve of what your going to do...then I guess I do" Camicazi said as Hiccup smiled. "Alright then I want all of you to go get the other recruits.." Hiccup ordered as the girls eyes widened. "Wait what?" they replied.

-The Open Sea-

The army of ships were sailing through heavy fog that made others seem as if they were ghosts. Complete whiteout as nothing remained but the sound of cracking wood on water as Stoick glared impatiently at Toothless who was weighed down by the chains, seemed unresponsive.

"Sound your positions. Stay within earshot" Stoick ordered as shouts began to pour in from all directions. Stoick still looking at fog didn't notice Gobber approach him. "Listen...Stoick...I was overhearing some o the men just now and we'll, some of them are wondering what it is were up to here, not me of course. I know your always the man with the plan but some, not me, are wide ring if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" Gobber asked as Stoick faced him. "We find the nest and take it" Stoick stated.

"Ah of course. Send them running, the old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple" Gobber complimented until Stoick held his hand out. "Shhh" Stoick ordered as he began to notice that Toothless's ears shot up which was quietly reacting to inaudible sounds from afar. Stoick moves the helmsman out of the way as he grabbed the tiller. "Step aside" he said as he looked at Toothless. Stoick began to turn the ship covertly following Toothless's head movements. The ship however barley missed a incoming rock that ape pared from out of nowhere in the fog. "Bear to port!" a Viking ordered as the call was made from ship to ship. Stoick followed Toothless's clues determined to find the nest.

-The Arena-

Hiccup along with Gyda Arrow, Raven Sorceress and Draga Ryder stood in front of Camicazi and the recruits as they were in front of the Monstrous Nightmare's pen. "So all this time Draco Ryder was you?!" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup nodded. "And all this time my cousin..was the guy I looked up to. My respect for you has increased" Snotlout folded his arms.

"So wait if Hiccup's Draco, then who are they?" Ruffnut pointed to Gyda, Raven and Draga. Gyda and Raven removed their hoods to reveal themselves as Astrid and Heather while Draga reverted back to Hicca. The recruits minus Camicazi of course we're on the verge of passing out. "Okay let me get this straight. Astrid's the archer, Heather's the one with mystic powers and Hicca has the same powers as Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked as Hiccup and Hicca nodded.

"Yeah but the reason as to why is because she's me from an alternate world in which I'm a girl" Hiccup explained as Tuffnut and Snotlout's eyes widened. "So Hicca's... Hiccup...from" Snotlout held in the urge to vomit as the thought of dating his female cousin as Tuffnut rubbed his eyes. "Mustn't think of impure thoughts!" he said as his sister punched him across the head. "So wait...how did you get powers?" Ruffnut asked. "Many months ago, I was bitten by a Night Fury and I thought my life was over when secretly I was bestowed the powers of a Night Fury while my reflexes and strength increased. I kept them a secret because of a fear I had that has come true today. My father has disowned me" Hiccup explained as everyone looked at him. "Wow...I can't believe that Stoick would do that to his own son" Snotlout said.

"It's surprised me to...listen if there's any chance we have against the queen...we need you all to listen. Now the queen may know everything when it comes to me and my group but she would never think of Vikings who can ride dragons" Hiccup exclaimed as the recruits looked at one another. "So are you saying we ride these dragons? After they nearly tried to kill us?" Fishlegs asked. "Fishlegs they aren't as bad as we think they are. There forced into self defense by their queen and they've had a rough history with Vikings for a very long time" Astrid explained. "Yeah there just misunderstood. And like any other war it's time we ended it" Heather stated as Hicca nodded.

"Alright then but if your planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle" Fishlegs stated as everyone raised eyebrows at him. "You are wise to seek help from the worlds most deadly weapon, which is me of course" Tuffnut stated. "No argument there" everyone including Ruffnut said in unison as Tuffnut chuckled.

"Your crazy you know that? ...I like that" Ruffnut winked as Hiccup simply gulped with Astrid simply pushing her to her brother. "So the plan Hiccup?" Astrid asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Oh yeah, well you see the plan is that we get you each on separate dragons and ride. Luckily these dragons along with me and Hicca know where the nest is so they'll be possibly wiling to lend a hand" Hiccup explained. "You guys ready?" Hiccup questioned as they nodded before he faced Heather, Astrid, and Hicca who nodded as well before he then went to open the door.

-The Dragons Nest-

"_So I take it the plan went successfully?_" the queen asked to a kneeling Lizaru who stood beside his Night Fury WhiteStorm. "You are correct my queen. I sabotaged the final exam as I said I would and now the Night Fury is leaded the Vikings to this very location. We await your orders from here" Lizaru said.

"_So far you have not infuriated me, so I will let you and WhiteStorm alongside the Sinister Four take charge of the dragons to kill those Vikings. Leave no alone alive and I want to see Draco's reaction to when everything he worked dear for, just crumbles in front of him_" the queen stated as Lizaru nodded. "As you wish" Lizaru said as he motioned for WhiteStorm to follow him in which they suddenly met with the Whispering Death. "_Let it be known Sorcerer that we share a common enemy which are the Vikings and Draco. So I suggest we put our differences aside and make sure that they suffer for what they've brought into this world_" the Whispering Death hissed.

"_Don't worry about it. Me and Lizaru along with your team will make sure that Viking will be no more in this world and that the queen herself reigns supreme over everyone_" WhiteStorm said as the Whispering Death went off to his respective team while Lizaru and WhiteStorm nodded before exiting to gather the army. "This is going to be so fun..." Lizaru chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**


	59. Episode 59: The Day Of Reckoning Part 2

Episode 59: The Day Of Reckoning Part 2

* * *

-The Arena-

The Monstrous Nigtmare was soon released as Hiccup led it with his outstretched hand that was inches from the dragon. Most the recruits just awed as Snotlout attempted to reach for a spear but Astrid stopped him shaking her head no at his action. "We're not killing, were observing" Astrid said.

Hiccup slowly making his way to the recruits grabbed Snotlout's trembling hand. "Wait Hiccup I think someone else should...-" he stopped as Hiccup replaced his hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control with the beast. The Nightmare simply snorted but remained calm with Snotlout feeling a mix of both terror and amazement. Hiccup soon turned away and walked off as he went to grab a bundle of rope from the supply box. "What's that for?" Snotlout asked. "Well you guys are going to need something to help hold you on these dragons" Hiccup explained.

Most the recruits looked at one another before looking up as they saw all the dragons looking at them. "Wow...so we're going to ride dragons?" Heather asked. "Seems like so" Astrid said as Hicca nodded. "Wait Camicazi you won't be riding any of these dragons because I have a special one for you. I found it only recently and I thought it would make a great gift for whenever this situation happened" Hiccup said as he went into the cages as Camicazi raised an eyebrow. "Wow I didn't think he was this prepared" Camicazi stated.

Hiccup returned with a dragon that was very pale green when it entered. "Wow...that dragon looks...amazing" Camicazi complimented. "Thanks...I managed to find some history, apparently they are known as Mood-Dragons and they change color according to its mood" Hiccup said. The Mood-Dragon looked at Camicazi and its color soon changed to a orangey-pink signaling its excitement. "Wow..I don't know what to say but thanks" Camicazi smiled. "All right...Defenders Of Berk...time to roll out!" Hiccup stated as they cheered.

**(If you read the book series, Camicazi's dragon was known as the Mood-Dragon that changed colors depending on its mood)**

-Dragons Island-

Catapults were being loaded with boulders, various pieces of wood were being sharpened and placed in the sand at angled rows, while a war plan was being scratched into the sand. Stoick loomed over it determined to finally put this war at an end as his generals stood by his side.

"When we crack this mountain opens all hell is going to break loose" Stoick exclaimed. "In my undies to be exact. Good thing I brought extras" Gobber stated as Stoick shaking off the comment turned to face his men. "No matter how this ends today, it all ends now" Stoick exclaimed. Stoick made his way to the base of the volcano wall while being backed up by several warriors. He raised his arm only to seconds pull it down signaling the Vikings to fire their catapults which they did as they unleashed their fire at the wall, with it slowly cracking with every hit. Several more hits tear away at the hard shell of the hardened lava before a final boulder caused it to shatter the already fractured wall, creating a opening to the deep dark cavern within.

Silence followed after as Stoick gave another signal to which they fired a flaming boulder into the dark cavern, lighting up only to reveal that over a hundred dragons were there. Stoick readied his hammer as he charged at the dragons along with several other Vikings but the dragons suddenly rushed out the cave like bats, evading the axe-swinging Vikings as they fled the island much to their confusion. The Vikings dropped their weapons wondering as to why the dragons left rather than fight them. "Is that it?" Gobber asked. The screeching sound of dragons faded away as they flew to the sky.

"We've done it! We've caused them to run away!" Spitelout cheered before he joined by others. Stoick on the other hand didn't celebrate as he felt their victory came a little to easy raising suspicion before noticing a strange green light coming from the cavern. "Hey look!" a Viking called out as the green light seemed to be getting closer before revealing itself to be Lizaru.

"If isn't Berk's finest Vikings. Got to say it really takes courage for people like you to come out all this way just to be killed" Lizaru chuckled. "Do not attack-" Stoick was barely able to finish as several Vikings attempted to strike at Lizaru only for a blinding white light to decapitate all five of them much to everyone's horror. "Oops sorry about that. WhiteStorm gets increasingly protective when someone attempts to hurt me" Lizaru smirked as the white Night Fury appeared by his side as everyone looked on. Toothless who was currently chained looked at WhiteStorm in shock. "_A white Night Fury?! I thought those didn't exist!_" Toothless thought as he tried to break free of his current situation.

"Who are you exactly?!" Stoick asked signaling his men to not attack just yet. "Funny you should ask that now after seeing some of your men be the subject of decapitation. The names Lizaru the Dark One or Sorcerer whichever you prefer. But you all may know me as Hiccup!" Lizaru said as he removed his hood to show his appearance was that exact of Hiccup only with green eyes and a scar on his left cheek. The Vikings just stood their in shock as Stoick couldn't believe it. "Just who are you and why do you look like Hiccup?" Gobber asked. "Like I said I'm Lizaru but I'm also Hiccup but here's where the story goes. I'm your son but from a different world. A world where I made into my vision and ruled over with a iron fist. No literally I did just that. Anyway, I've come to this world to do the exact same thing but the only thing standing in my way was your son and his group of friends along with the that Night Fury!" Lizaru exclaimed as he pointed his staff at the chained up Toothless.

"Besides it amazed me. Despite Hiccup having all that power, he devoted it to protecting Berk and what I say was a stupid move on his part because look where he is now! Fortunately what happened at the arena went according to plan" Lizaru said as Stoick seethed with rage. He realized that after all this time his son was just protecting Berk like any Viking would and to make matters worse he had disowned him. "You...everyone fire!" Stoick ordered as the catapults launched several boulders at Lizaru who simply yawns as he snapped his fingers and poof the boulders disappeared. "If I were you I would rather save my energy because your not fighting me" Lizaru chuckled.

"Oh yeah if it's not you, then who is it?" Gobber asked. Stoick then noticed Toothless attempting to escape his shackles as if there was something on this island, much to Stoick's shock. "Everyone hold your positions!" Stoick demanded as the Vikings did so but suddenly the ground began to shake. "Well this ain't good" Lizaru said as WhiteStorm simply nodded. The ground was shaking as their ships themselves could almost be seen falling apart. The Vikings regrouped noticing the ground crack open. They soon noticed a enormous figure out of the crack before revealing itself to the queen of the nest, the Red Death. "Beard of Thor! What is that?" Gobber questioned.

"Odin dear help us...catapults!" Stoick ordered as the Vikings readied them and fired at the giant dragon. The burning stones seemed to do nothing on the Red Death as they simply bounced off the dragons skin. As she made her way to the catapults she crushed the first one before smacking back the other ones. "We have to get back to the ships!" a Viking called out.

"No!" Stoick demanded as the Red Death then blasted the ships as if it was a mile-long flamethrower. The sails were torched as Vikings who were on board went overboard however Toothless was on the ship still chained up as the flames began to close in. Gobber noticing this simply looked. "Well that was a smart move" Gobber said sarcastically. "I was a fool Gobber" Stoick stated guilt-ridden realizing he would be the cause of all their deaths at the hands of this enormous dragon.

The Red Death roared into the sky causing the ground to shake with many Vikings nearly losing their balance. "Lead the men to the far side of the island!" Stoick ordered Spitelout who nodded in response. "Alright then, everybody to the far side of the island!" Spitelout yelled as the Vikings did so. Stoick was about to order Gobber to go with the others but noticed that he stayed by him. "I'll think I'll stay. Just in case your thinking of doing something crazy" Gobber exclaimed. "I can buy them sometime if I give that thing something to hunt" Stoick stated but saw Gobber smirk. "And then I can double that time!" Gobber stated. Stoick simply grinned, friends to the bitter end as they always say.

"Over here your enormous beast! You look like my ex-girlfriend!" Gobber yelled out as he and Stoick split up. Stoick was quick to pick up one of sharpened pieces of wood before tossing it at the Red Death. The Red Death spotted both of them and began to fuel herself with fire, while glancing at the two though she mostly focused on Stoick.

"Come on! Fight me!" Gobber called out. "No me!" Stoick ordered. Lizaru and WhiteStorm watched from afar chuckling at the scene. "If this the best distraction they could possibly offer, then they might as well just surrender. The queen has no time to waste" Lizaru said before noticing WhiteStorm look around. "Something wrong?" Lizaru raised an eyebrow.

The Red Death still focusing on Stoick inhaled ready to fire before several blasts struck her from the back of its head. It turns distracted to see several dragons but they weren't alone as the teenagers/recruits were riding on them. Snotlout rode on the Monstrous Nightmare, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were riding the Zippleback, Fishlegs on the Gronckle, and Camicazi on her Mood-Dragon. However Heather or Raven Sorceress was clearly shown to be floating as a purple aura was around her as she was accompanied by Draco Ryder and Draga Ryder who were flying as well along with Gyda Arrow on a Deadly Nadder. Lizaru's eyes were widened in shock as WhiteStorm visibly growled at the group. "Wait...they didn't...oh no...this may just be a problem" Lizaru said. Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber just jaw-dropped at the sight before them.

"Remember guys we need to give each other space if we want to stand a chance against the Red Death!" Draco reminded before seeing Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Ruff and Tuff. Make sure to watch out for each other!" Hiccup said as the twins nodded. "Look at us! We're on a dragon!" Tuffnut stated as his sister Ruffnut nodded.

On the ground Gobber chuckled at the sight before facing Stoick. "You know he may not seem like it, but he's just as stubborn as his father" Gobber stated with Stoick nodding as he still couldn't believe the sight he was watching.

Draco Ryder and Draga Ryder along with the floating Raven Sorceress lead the group around the dragons head. "Fishlegs break it down for me" Draco said as Fishlegs nodded. "Okay heavily armored skull and tail which are made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes and large nostrils. It seems to mostly rely on hearing and smell" Fishlegs explained. "Um guys it seems the queen didn't come alone" Raven said noticing Lizaru.

"Alright then. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Camicazi distract the Red Death. Gyda I want you to help them. I have to free Toothless" Draco said as Gyda nodded before she kisses Draco on the cheek which surprisingly Snotlout didn't react to but smile. "Raven and Draga you two handle Lizaru" Draco said earning a nod from the female Humagon and Sorceress. "Alright then...Defenders Of Berk...ROLL OUT!" Draco said as they cheered before flying off in various directions to attend to their respective tasks.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So far I've watched the first two episodes of Dragons Race To The Edge and so far they've been great. And for a heads up because a friend of mine told me so, a major character revelation is made and you'll be surprised and shocked nevertheless when it happens XD Other than that see you all next time!**


	60. Episode 60: The Day Of Reckoning Part 3

Episode 60: The Day Of Reckoning Part 3

* * *

-With The Recruits and Gyda-

The recruits that were led by Gyda spread around the Red Death in order to maintain some cover. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Zippleback raced alongside the dragons head as they begin to taunt it.

"Troll! Butt Elf! Bride Of Grendel! Bride of Mildew!" the twins taunted at the queen who roared loudly. The Red Death unloaded a massive wave of fire at the twins which they barley managed to dodge. On the otherside Fishlegs and Snotlout on their respective dragons were behind its eyes banging away on their shields, which we're indeed causing a racket. "Is it working?" Snotlout asked. The Red Death then opened all six of its eyes soon spotting them as they gulped in fear. "I'm starting to think that this dragon doesn't have a blind spot" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Camicazi and Gyda readied their arrows at the Red Death and fired to which their shock just fell down upon impact. "Seems like arrows won't do us any good" Gyda said as Camicazi nodded.

-With Raven and Draga-

Raven was quick to evade the incoming bolts of lightning from Lizaru who simply chuckled. "You really think your studying of magic and sorcery is going to match someone's who mastered this art 100 years ago!" Lizaru asked as Raven looked at him in confusion. "Wait a 100 years ago...then your-" Raven stopped when Lizaru nodded.

"Yup I'm one of the four Sorcerers from the book. You see in this world I'm still trapped in that book alongside the other Sorcerers Orion, Morro, and Vekar. But in my world I was freed, but you don't want to know the story I guess" Lizaru stated before firing another bolt of lightning before Raven ducked again as she growled. "And what makes you think you'll take over this world?" Raven asked as she concentrated and fired a purple ball of energy that struck Lizaru causing him to back up a few inches. "Because...I'm the one who will outlive all of you, years to come" he grinned as his hands began to glow green as Raven's hands glowed purple.

As Raven and Lizaru fought, Draga was having a hard time fighting a speeding WhiteStorm who was quick to attack Draga and then quickly go into hiding. "_Damn it. Draga think...this WhiteStorm is obviously fast but you need to catch it at the exact moment..._" she thought as she remembered something. "Hey WhiteStorm! Come and see if you can catch me!" she said as she summoned her wings and flew off as WhiteStorm growled at her. "_She thinks she can runaway from someone as mighty as me_?" WhiteStorm growled as he flew after her. Draga looking back saw WhiteStorm, smirked as she continued flying.

-With Draco-

Draco who was looking for Toothless managed to spot him among the burning ships as he smiled in relief. "Toothless!" Draco said as he landed on the ground and made his way to the burning ships. As he made his way to the ships he smiled when he finally reached him as he got to work on the chains that were holding the Night Fury down. "Oh man this is going to take some time even with my powers" Draco growled as Toothless's eyes opened seeing Draco.

"_Hiccup! Oh am I so glad to see you_" the Night Fury whined as Draco smiled. "I feel the same way Toothless. Don't worry I'm getting you out of here!" Draco said as he continued working on the chains.

-With The Recruits and Gyda-

Now that all the eyes of the Red Death were open, both Fishlegs and Snotlout continued to bang their weapons against their shields noticing that it was making the dragon wince. "It's working!" Snotlout smirked as Fishlegs nodded noticing that the huge dragon began to sway its head dizzily.

However what they didn't realize is that there actions were not only affecting the Red Death but also the Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare that they rode. The dragons were losing their bearings as the Red Death roared knocking Snotlout off his dragon but luckily for him he managed to hold onto the monsters gigantic head. Snotlout noticing where he was gulped in slight fear realizing that it would be over for him if he fell. The Gronckle that Fishlegs was riding on began to go down in a spin of confusion much to Fishlegs horror and Camicazi who watched. "Fishlegs!" she called out.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout here catch!" Fishlegs stated tossing his hammer at Snotlout who managed to catch it. The Gronckle soon crashed and skid to a stop, "I'm okay!" Fishlegs called out before the Gronckle flipped over crushing the teenager. "Less okay.." he responded. The Red Death eyeing the downed Fishlegs raised its foot as if it wanted to crush Fishlegs who noticed this and tried to pull himself out of under the Gronckle. Snotlout seeing this raised his hammer looking at the dragons eyes.

"I can't miss!" Snotlout yelled as he began to hammer away at the eyes like a game of whack-a-mole. "What's the matter buddy? Got something in your eye?" Snotlout taunted as he continued hammering away. The Red Death screeches in pain as it stomped on the ground barely missing Fishlegs. Camicazi and Gyda who flew by on their dragons smiled and were impressed by Snotlout's heroics. "Go Snotlout! Your the Viking!" Gyda cheered as Camicazi clapped. Snotlout grinning that Astrid/Gyda was appreciating his actions, failed to notice that Red Death regained its barings and threw Snotlout aside landing near the Red Death's spines to which he held on for dear life.

On the ground however the Red Death's tail swept across the burning ships, snapping them like twigs. If one were to notice where the tail was going, it would see that the direction of the tail was heading to Draco who was working on the chains that held Toothless down. Draco noticed the tail but was to late as it struck the ship causing it to fall apart as the Humagon and the chained Night Fury fell into the water. Underwater Draco swam towards Toothless who was caught in the mess struggling to free himself out of the chains. Draco tried to pry the chains off Toothless but to no success however he managed to remove one but the other still remained. Draco tried to remove the other but to no success as he then found himself slowly running out of breath. Draco soon realizing that he would run out of breath sighed before suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him out revealing to be Stoick. "Dad?" Draco asked as Stoick laid him down before Stoick dived back into the water. Toothless visibly drowning notices Stoick and froze as he saw the Viking father tear he chains off setting him free. The two look at one another before they rose up the shore and land near Draco who was still shocked.

Toothless shook the water off him before raising his wings. "_Come on Hiccup. Your friends can't distract the queen any much longer from what it seems_" Toothless snorted as Draco nodded. "You got it bud" Draco said as he was about to summon his wings when Stoick grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup...I'm sorry for everything..." Stoick apologized. "Yeah me to. I was just afraid of telling you my secret" Draco rubbed his arm. "You don't have to do this" Stoick stated as Draco smirked. "Dad you always did say sometimes you gotta take charge. Well this is one of them" Draco stated as he saw Stoick smile. "I'm proud to call you my son and I'm sure your mother would be to" Stoick stated as Draco chuckled. "Thanks" Draco said as he summoned his wings. "Let's go Toothless" Draco ordered as the Humagon and Night Fury then flew off.

-With Raven and Draga-

Raven blocked an incoming blast from Lizaru who was visibly panting. He had gained a burnt scar around his head from one of Raven's lightning blast while Raven on the other hand had blood coming down her lip and visual scratch marks around her clothes.

"You do realize only one of us will make it out alive right?" Lizaru stated as his hand glowed green summoning various boulders before lunging them at Raven who managed to duck them with ease before the last one struck her stomach, knocking her back a few inches. "I know...question is...will you be able to walk?" Raven chuckled clutching her stomach as Lizaru narrowed his eyes. "You know that blood coming down your lip really looks good on you. I wonder if it will look good all over you" Lizaru grinned sadistically as Raven growled. Before Lizaru could summon another boulder his hand was suddenly struck by a arrow which came from Gyda who stood on her Deadly Nadder. "What's the matter Lizaru? Another girl catch your hand?" Gyda teased with Lizaru growling as he eyed both Raven and Gyda.

Meanwhile Draga hid behind a boulder as WhiteStorm was sniffing the area. "_Come on out and face me Humagon! You act like a coward than rather face your fate of death with someone like me!_" the WhiteStorm roared as Draga glared at the white Night Fury from where she was standing. "It's not called hiding, it's called stealth" she muttered. WhiteStorm heard a sound from behind a boulder and looked over to see that Draga wasn't there before hearing a faint whistle. He looked behind and was blasted by a Plasma Blast knocking him back. "Come and get me ugly! Let's see if Night Furies are really the fastest of dragons!" Draga teased as she flew to where Raven and Lizaru were. "_Let's just hope the plan goes how it should and that Raven and Gyda know what to do_" Draga thought before noticing WhiteStorm who was furious now flying after her.

-With The Recruits-

Camicazi on her Mood-Dragon noticed Draco and Toothless coming in. "There coming in!" she stated before noticing Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing and punching one another much to her annoyance. "Get Snotlout out of there!" Camicazi ordered them as she pointed to Snotlout who was on the giant dragon.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" the twins stated. "I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!" Tuffnut exclaimed as the twins spot Snotlout and steered their Zippleback towards him. "Hey let me drive!" Ruffnut whined as they began to argue. Snotlout notices the Zippleback diving toward him and dashes down the Red Death's head but they miss him only to realize that they snatched him in which the necks of the Zippleback faced one another. "I can't believe we got him!" Tuffnut exclaimed. The Red Death spotting Camicazi inhaled preparing a blast. Camicazi soon realized that she and her Mood-Dragon were getting caught in the suction, being pulled towards the monsters gaping mouth.

The Vikings from afar who watched cringed before they hear a familiar roar. "Get down!" Gobber exclaimed. Suddenly a barrage of Plasma Blasts struck the side of the Red Death causing Camicazi and her Mood-Dragon to fall. They stumbled through the air before she was caught by none other than Draco while her Mood-Dragon was caught by the leg by Toothless. "Oh Hiccup you don't know how glad I am to see you" Camicazi smiled as Draco nodded. The two flew over to the crowd of Vikings in which the recruits and their dragons were there. Draco and Toothless carefully dropped Camicazi and the Mood-Dragon to which the the crowd cheered for them. "Go and get her Hiccup!" Camicazi cheered as Draco looked at Toothless who nodded. "We will...though I suggest you guys get back. Things are about to get messy" Draco warned as he and Toothless then flew up back towards the Red Death.

"Toothless that things has wings but let's see if it can use them" Draco said as Toothless nodded. "_Hiccup if things go down the opposite way...it's been a pleasure knowing you and mentoring you. I consider you a brother_" Toothless stated as Draco smiled before focusing on the task. "I feel the same way...today we end the Red Death's reign...any way possible!" Draco stated as they flew towards the giant dragon as a battle was about to take place in which the fates of dragons and vikings alike rested on. Meanwhile a battle with a Sorcerer against a Sorceress and Archer got heated up as a Humagon was being chased by a deadly white Night Fury.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I decided to update early because I guess most of you want the next part out already and another chapter is finished. Okay this has been bothering me and you know that all dragons will have names that are given by their trainers. Well the problem is that Astrid and Camicazi's have the same name "Stormfly" but are different dragons. So I'm asking if anyone has a name that Camicazi's Mood-Dragon can be called.**

**And to clear a few things up, anything like adaptations of the TV series and HTTYD 2 will be put here making it one big story. I have a sequel planned and I do it since it centers around the children of Hiccup, Astrid, Heather and Hicca and how they deal with living up to their legacies. The next chapter will mostly center around the battles with Lizaru and WhiteStorm with pieces of Hiccups battle with the queen here and there. Think of it as a closure story. See you all next time!**


	61. Episode 61: The Day Of Reckoning Part 4

Episode 61: The Day Of Reckoning Part 4

* * *

-With Raven and Gyda-

Raven Sorceress readied herself alongside Gyda who readied a set of arrows with her axe on her side as well as the Deadly Nadder with Lizaru simply chuckling. "You know I always believed in a fair fight...oh who am I kidding? Morro and Vekar would tell me I wasn't always fair" Lizaru stated as he ducked a incoming arrow. "So I suppose you don't want to hear my stories then? Alright I see how it is" Lizaru stated as he raised his staff before firing a ball of fire at Gyda who rolled out the way.

The Deadly Nadder was quick to fire her barrage of spines which Lizaru ducked but had almost struck Raven. "Hey! Watch where you aim those things!" Raven stated as she fired a purple energy blast which Lizaru quickly formed a shield around him. "I'm pretty sure I've said this before but against me is something you shouldn't do. Your dealing with the one who single handily murdgered Dagur the Deranged, something you idiots couldn't even do!" Lizaru stated as he angerly blasted both the girls down and the Nadder. "Wait you killed Dagur? Did you even check?" Raven asked as Lizaru's eyes widened. "Oh great...I swear if he survived somehow I will haunt you guys for the rest of your lives...but who am I kidding. It's not like any of you are going to live through this anyway" Lizaru chuckled.

"_Γείωσης φυλακή επίθεση!" _(Greek Translation: Earth Ground Prison Attack) Raven yells as her hand glowed purple before suddenly two layers of the ground surrounded Lizaru who simply smirked. "Okay I don't think that will hold him down for long so here's the plan. Heather you buy some time and I'll-" Gyda pulled out Heather's Sorceress Book much to her surprise. "So we're going to seal him back?" Raven asked. "Exactly! It's time we put an end to all of this and make sure he never escapes" Gyda exclaimed before Raven nodded. "Alright but hurry up because we still need to carry out Hicca's plan" Raven said as Gyda nodded. "Alright hope Lizaru doesn't kill you" Gyda joked as she hopped onto the Deadly Nadder and flew off before the the layers of ground that covered Lizaru suddenly faded away revealing Lizaru who was green. "Okay the Earth Ground Prison Attack? I didn't know you were a master of the elemental arts of Sorcerery but beggars can't be choosers I guess" Lizaru rolled his eyes before taking notice that Gyda and the Deadly Nadder were gone.

"Oh so you sent your friends away while you battle me by yourself?...How gutless" Lizaru narrowed his eyes as Raven raised an eyebrow. "Wait how is that gutless?" she asked. "Because...suicide is the cowards way out..." Lizaru chuckled giving out a devilish grin as he charged at Raven.

-With Draga-

Meanwhile Draga was currently moving her way through the clouds but was careful not to get between Draco and Toothless who were currently facing the Red Death as she looked back to see the WhiteStorm following her. "_Damn this WhiteStorm isnt going to give up that easily eh? Well time to try some maneuvers_" Draga thought as she noticed the same crack which was the same crack that the Red Death escaped from in order to attack the Vikings. "Just...maybe.." Draga said as she flew towards it with WhiteStorm still following her. As Draga flew in the crack she found herself inside a steamy inner chamber as the pit below resembled lava before remembering that it was actually lava. "Oh crap" Draga said as she noticed WhiteStorm growling at her. "_So you chose this place as your death bed? How fitting if I might add_" WhiteStorm roared at Draga who glared at the white Night Fury.

**(There in the same location in which Toothless showed Hiccup and Astrid the nest and inside they saw the dragons throwing there food down into the pit. Now just imagine the pit containing lava)**

"We all know who's leaving this place alive WhiteStorm" Draga glared at the WhiteStorm who at quick speed lunged at the female Humagon. The white Night Fury attempted to bite down on Draga who had managed to counter his attack before blasting him back with a Plasma Blast. WhiteStorm shaking off the Plasma Blast charged at Draga this time firing his own Plasma Blast to which she barely ducked in time. "_It's only a matter of time before your friends eventually lose? It's hopeless to go against the queen_" WhiteStorm said as he used his tail to smack Draga back into a wall trying her best to not fall into the lava pits.

"_Damn it...if I don't think fast, I could be the one who ends up falling dying_" Draga thought to herself as she fired two Plasma Blasts at WhiteStorm who casually evaded them.

-With Raven Sorceress-

Meanwhile the battle between Raven and Lizaru was heated up as Lizaru was gaining the upper hand due to him being more experienced. "You know I'll admit you four have been a thorn in my side for always ruining my plans but I have to say...unlike the other worlds I've been to...you guys have actually gave me a run for my coins" Lizaru said as Raven shielded herself from another attack but raised an eyebrow at the mention of other worlds.

"Oh please don't tell me you don't dream of the possibility of other worlds. There are many worlds out there that even people like you wouldn't be able to comprehend. Course I encountered a archer with red hair, a girl with extremely long hair and some teenager with white hair but I decided to be nice and let them live. However what makes you unique Heather is that in other worlds you aren't a Sorceress...so that begs the question...why are you so special?" Lizaru asked as Raven scoffed before aiming another energy blast at Lizaru who just knocked it aside.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked as Lizaru chuckled. "Well I'm saying what if your family has been keeping secrets from you...like something in your family has been kept secret and you never knew?" Lizaru asked as Raven grit her teeth in anger before firing a heavy blast attack at the Sorcerer. "Shut up! My parents have told me everything about my family! You don't know anything!" Raven shouted as Lizaru simply laughed. "Ohh I don't?" Lizaru asked with a smile as Raven hands glowed purple but one would notice that it was getting brighter and brighter. "Let me tell you something Raven Sorceress...you never know if someone is telling the truth or if they actually are hiding something" Lizaru said as he walked up to Raven who blasted him back with a huge energy blast. "How about you put a sock in it already! I'm not listening to a word you say because knowing you, your trying to deceive me!" Raven said as Lizaru groaned from the blast.

"Geez that really packed a punch" Lizaru groaned as he smirked before disappearing in green smoke as Raven looked around. "What the-?" she asked as suddenly Lizaru striked her in the stomach with the staff before using the bottom part to knock her to the ground. "Tch pitiful...even though I roam this world with this body you still are no match for me. A shame to, you were a potential human vessel..." Lizaru said raising his staff as it readied a bolt of lightning. Before he could he finish, a barrage of spines struck him as Raven turned to see the same Deadly Nadder that Astrid rode earlier. Raven got up and ran to the Deadly Nadder. "If there was anytime I was glad that a dragon saved me, now would be the perfect time" Raven smiled as the Deadly Nadder let out a growl. Raven raised an eyebrow before facing back to notice Lizaru standing up. "Man you guys are harder to kill than roaches...I do love a challenge!" Lizaru smirked pulling out the spines much to the disgust of Raven.

-With Draga-

Draga backed up from a equally scratched up and nearly beaten WhiteStorm who she could of sworn was bleeding from the side. Draga herself has scratches that could of caused her armor to be stained with blood but luckily she was holding on as she clutched her right arm. She had a scar on her cheek that was bleeding as WhiteStorm growled.

"_Give up yet Humagon?_" WhiteStorm asked as Draga shook her head no. "You obviously haven't met or heard of me. If I gave up this easily, I would of never survived my encounter with Lizaru nor be where I am today" Draga said as WhiteStorm huffed. "_Your just a second rate Humagon!_" WhiteStorm roared as it lunged at Draga who ducked and did a roundhouse kick to the white Night Fury knocking it back into a hard rock wall. "Second rate? Never mind but why do you serve the queen? When your finished serving her, she's going to probably just leave you because your no longer useful to her!" Draga exclaimed as WhiteStorm picked itself up. "_I serve the queen but I also serve my rider Lizaru and he has never once proven me wrong. The queen has shown that humans are a disease to this world and that once she destroys you and your friends. It will be easy to conquer this world without a resistance_" WhiteStorm exclaimed firing a blast at Draga who quickly shielded herself knocking her back several inches away.

"And what happens then? Not everyone will get a happy ending...I should know" Draga stated as WhiteStorm flew towards her. Draga remembered from Hiccup that without wings a dragon is good as dead as she sighed before jumping and firing several Plasma Blasts the wings of WhiteStorm causing the dragons wings to fall apart as he fell down nearly inches away from the pit as Draga tried her best to stand despite the scratch marks she had. "_Heh...I guess you were right...one of us indeed was going to leave this place alive..._" WhiteStorm said to a confused Draga who just looked at him before noticing the ground underneath the white Night Fury was beginning to crack slowly. Draga was about to help WhiteStorm but the dragon refused to do so. "_No...my services are over...I've lost...time I accepted my fate_" WhiteStorm said as Draga simply stood there silent. The cracks soon finally took its toll as WhiteStorm then fell into the pit as Draga watched on in horror. She would of never expected Lizaru's dragon to accept his death rather than deny it and she was much horrified that he willingly just let himself die. "_...Sweet Thor..._" was all that came to Draga's mind before she walked away still trying to process what she just witnessed while also wincing at her injuries. "Come on...I gotta help out Heather.." Draga stated as she tried to walk it off.

-With Raven-

Raven wasn't fairing so well against Lizaru who had a mystical green aura surrounding himself, even with the assistance of the Deadly Nadder. Raven fired two bolts of lightning at Lizaru who simply ducked and it instead hit the Deadly Nadder. "Sorry!" Raven exclaimed as Lizaru kicked her to the ground.

"You know I think I'm done toying around. You now have gotten me bored and like everything else...time I kiss you goodbye" Lizaru said aiming his staff at Raven which began to glow green when suddenly out of nowhere a sword struck his arm. He sighed heavily before seeing that it was Camicazi but also by her side were Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout. "Don't you even dare harm my friend" Camicazi threatened as Lizaru sighed. "Seriously what do I have to do just to make you all stay down? Destroy an island?" Lizaru asked as Tuffnut stroked his chin. "Well that's one way-" he was immediately silenced by Fishlegs. "He was being sarcastic" he stated.

"Twins now!" Camicazi said as the twins threw several pieces of grass at him much to his displeasure. "Seriously grass...is that what you think I'm afraid of? I'm one of four powerful sorcerers and grass isn't going to stop me...wait..." Lizaru stopped to take notice of the of the grass before his eyes widened. "Dragon Nip?!" he asked as suddenly he was trampled by a Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, Mood-Dragon and Deadly Nadder. "I can't believe that actually worked!" Ruffnut exclaimed much to Snotlout's amusement. Suddenly a green aura began to glow brighter and brighter and the look on Raven's face pretty much said that they were screwed as the dragons were knocked back to show a furious Lizaru.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL THE NONSENSE! SINCE DAY ONE I HAD TO PUT UP WITH TWO HUMAGONS, A SORCERESS AND A ARCHER ALONG WITH A NIGHT FURY. I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW A RAGTAG GROUP OF INEXPERIENCED TEENAGERS AND THEIR DRAGONS STOP ME!" Lizaru yelled as the teens stood a few steps back with Camicazi readying her sword.

"You mad bro?" Snotlout asked as Lizaru was seething with rage. "VERY!" Lizaru said ready to blast them when-

"_Σας εξορίσει στις σελίδες αυτού του βιβλίου και θα αφήσουμε τις σελίδες γίνει φυλακή σας!_" (Greek Translation: I banish you into the pages of this book and I shall let the pages become your prison!) a voice called out revealing to be Astrid in her Gyda attire with the Sorceress's book wide open as it glowed a silver white light before it blasted Lizaru. The dragons and teens along with Raven and Astrid saw the book's light beginning to drag Lizaru in but instead of the body it began to slowly take the spirit.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Lizaru said as suddenly his robes disappeared and began to change back into what looked like Hiccup's regular clothes. "What's happening?" Snotlout asked. "Lizaru possessed Hiccup from an alternate world and the only one could reverse the effects were Astrid. Since Astrid has done so...Lizaru's spirit is now being sent back into the book where he belongs" a voice called our revealing a bruised and scratched Hicca to which Tuffnut and Raven came to her aid. "This isn't the last time you'll see of me! I will return one day with an army by my side and when I do, it will be the start of Armageddon! Besides...I'm not the only one you guys have to watch out for..." Lizaru said as he was fully enfolded into the book as Astrid closed it but noticed it was shaking. "Gee...he's really cranky" Astrid stated.

Instead of rejoicing like they would do as they finally imprisoned the Sorcerer who was the cause of all their recent problems they noticed Hiccup (AU) was beginning to fade away into pieces of light. "Wait what's happening?" Astrid asked as Raven shrugged. "I guess Lizaru possessing his body must of took a toll on him. His body is starting to fade away because I think that when a Sorcerer takes over someone's body, they drain that persons life force and judging by the fact he's fading away, it's been a very long time since he was possessed" Raven explained as the slowly fading Hiccup (AU) looked at Astrid with a smile before tears began to stroll down. "I'm sorry...for everything...I just want to go home.." Hiccup (AU) said as Astrid herself felt a few tears stream down.

Camicazi buried her face into Fishlegs chest as Snotlout for the first time in his life felt sympathy for his cousin or in this case Hiccup (AU). For once in their life's Tuffnut was hugging his sobbing twin sister Ruffnut and didn't even make one comment.

"It's alright...your going to be in a better place..." Astrid assured as Hiccup (AU) looked up at the sky. "I just hope that everybody I've wronged, that they forgive me. Do you forgive me Astrid?" Hiccup (AU) asked. Astrid embraced Hiccup (AU) into a hug with it clearly shown that tears were streaming down. "This wasn't your fault to begin with. It was that sorcerer Lizaru but we finally imprisoned the bastard and now you can rest in peace" Astrid exclaimed earning a smile from the fading teenager. "Remember to always treasure those you care about. I wish this worlds Hiccup to have a good life and a great future" Hiccup (AU) said as he fully disappeared into pieces of light as the teens all looked down in sadness as Raven looked at the book that contained the now and hopefully forever imprisoned Lizaru. "Never again will an event like this ever happen. I promise that you will never escape this book ever again" Raven stated glaring at the book before she put it away.

As the teens and their dragons mourned the death of a fallen victim, a final battle between a Humagon and his Night Fury against a vicious queen was taking place.

Draco and Toothless who were in the air were swiftly dodging the Red Deaths attacks left and right. "This queen must have some weakness! But what?" Draco asked before remembering the wings. "It has wings...but let's see if it can use them!" Draco stated as he and Toothless nodded before racing towards the Red Death.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And there is another chapter finished. To be honest in amount of words this beats my tenth chapter/episode "Saving Snoggletog Part 2". For those unclear in Heathers/Ravens explanation, when a Sorcerer takes over someone's body they will drain that persons life force and if they are sent out of the body, then the victim they possessed will fade away depending on how long the possession was. And for a further notice this story will be darker and edgier than the films and TV series at certain times but will also have light humor to balance it out since I don't want this story to be all that depressing and dark.**

** The next chapter will wrap up the entire Red Death story arc and then soon the TV series adaptation will follow but it may range from a total of 6-7 chapters due to another story arc me and a new friend of mine (who helped me and has given me various ideas for it).**

**Until then see you next time.**


	62. Episode 62: The Day Of Reckoning Part 5

Episode 62: The Day Of Reckoning Part 5

* * *

-With Draco and Toothless-

Draco and Toothless flew around the Red Death as they each fired a Plasma Blast at the head and much to their surprise it went down as the Vikings along with the other group shielded themselves from the dust of the fallen monster. Just as they were about to celebrate they noticed the wings suddenly unfold and extend.

"Wait that thing can fly?" Tuffnut asked. "From the looks of things Snotlout, I'm sure it can" Fishlegs said trying his best not to sound afraid.

Draco looked at Toothless with a confused look. "Is that it? 62 chapters and all it took was a bunch of Plasma Blasts to knock it down. I'm starting to feel as if this is to easy" Draco folded his arms pouting. Suddenly they saw the Red Death rise as it flapped its wings furiously before letting out a roar towards the two. "_You were saying Hiccup?_" Toothless asked much to Draco's annoyance. "Okay so she can fly" Draco muttered. Draco and Toothless charged at the Red Death again, attempting to blast it once more but the Red Death know they would, smacked them both down into the sea which was a few miles away from where the Vikings were watching.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said before seeing the Night Fury and Humagon rise from the water as the teens cheered. "Come on Hiccup! Show that dragon what you can do!" Gobber cheered.

Draco looked at them and nodded before flying up alongside Toothless. "Toothless any ideas?" Draco asked as the Night Fury shook his head. "_There's been a reason why she's the queen Hiccup. No dragon on earth has ever been able to beat her and it seems like we're next on her death list_" Toothless exclaimed noticing the Red Death charging at them. The two flew around the sky evading all of the queens attacks before Draco eyed the nearby clouds above before facing Toothless. "Well then Toothless let's see if she can actually fight when we're invisible. Follow me!" Draco exclaimed as the two flew towards the nearby clouds with the Red Death hot on their trail.

"_Are you sure this will work?_" Toothless raised an eyebrow as Draco looked back at the Red Death narrowly evading a column of flame and smoke. "To be honest. I'm half certain it will work" Draco gulped. The two flew into the pair of clouds as the Red Death followed in but couldn't find a single trace of where they could of went. "_Where are you Draco Ryder? You and your Night Fury buddy actually think you can stop a dragon like me? I have ruled over these dragons for more than a 100 years and to think just because your a human with a gift such as these you can stop me! No dragon will ever stop me today or ever!_" the Red Death roared loudly. Draco flew in and attempted to blast it but much to his shock the Red Death caught him and attempted to bite down on him.

"_Hiccup!_" Toothless roared out from where he was but saw that Draco had managed to use his strength to prevent the Red Death from biting down on him much to the queens shock. "You say your the queen of these dragons but what you really are is a monster who uses others for her needs. Dragons are other beings and they shouldn't be subjected to being slaves for some overgrown lizard! Toothless now!" Draco ordered as Toothless from out of nowhere flew in and fired a Plasma Blast at wings, puncturing a hole in them. The queen hissed in pain as Draco quickly flew away but then fired a Plasma Blast at the head before regrouping with Toothless.

The Vikings watched on they saw flashes light up in the clouds and various noises coming from them.

Draco and Toothless each were quickly flying past the Red Death as took turns blasting the wings. "Let's keep on going!" Draco stated as they continued flying past the queen and blasted her. The Red Death in rage roared in anger, as it whirled around unleashing fire in several directions. Draco and Toothless went after the wings once more but instead were blasted back by the incoming wave of fire. Draco had to admit that this was the worse type of pain he's experienced but he wasn't down just yet. "_Well looks like this plan didn't work! Any other ideas?_" Toothless wondered. "Well I have one but you have to follow my lead!" Draco stated earning a nod of approval from Toothless. Draco flew and stopped in front of the Red Deaths face. "Come on queen! Is that the best you can do? I've seen bigger fish than you that can put up a fight!" Draco taunted. Toothless said an insult of his own but was wondering if Draco/Hiccup had a death wish of his own.

Suddenly Draco then dived down as his direction would be facing the ground as Toothless followed with a fuming Red Death in pursuit. "_This will be your end Draco Ryder! Today will be the day where I show my supremacy and your rebellion against me will die just like how you will!_" the Red Death roared. Toothless looked at Draco who gave a look as if to say, "a little bit longer". Draco looked back to notice the Red Death's mouth slowly open.

"_A little bit more..._" Draco thought as the memory of him blasting inside the mouth of a Gronckle which had caused the dragon to temporarily lose the ability to breathe fire. Draco looked back once more to see the Red Death's mouth fully open as gas began to slowly emanate from its throat which gave the impression it was about to fire.

"NOW!" Draco yelled out as in a swift motion he and Toothless turned around flew towards the mouth of the Red Death. Both the Night Fury and Humagon each fired a Plasma Blast down the giant dragons throat. The gas was ignited but instead of blasting Draco and Toothless it instead backfired into the monster as a series of blasts erupted throughout the body. Draco and Toothless burst through the clouds with the Red Death on their trail while it was also exploding from within. The Red Death glanced forward to see that they were heading to the ground, as it attempted to use its wings but they were punctured and damaged, unable to stop.

"Guess this is where it all ends Red Death. Hope you rot in the Underworld!" Draco stated as he and Toothless pulled back flying past the Red Death. As the Red Death hit the ground head-first, it explodes sending both Draco and Toothless back from the fiery explosion. However Toothless noticed that the fiery explosion managed to revert Hiccup back to his normal self as he began to plummet to the ground. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled out as Toothless flew towards Hiccup but the fire that was the result of the explosion swallows them in leaving their fates unknown.

-With The Others-

A purple barrier had been created by Heather to shield the various Vikings and dragons that were with them. She eventually pulled back as the barrier disappeared as Heather fell to her knees with Hicca patting her. "Your exhausted...take a rest" Hicca said as Heather smiled.

"Hiccup?! Hiccup?!" Stoick called out as he was searching around but found nothing as most of the ground was smoking and everything had been scorched in the fire. Astrid helped in trying to locate Hiccup and Toothless but to no success as she wondered if Hiccup had given up his own life to save them all. "Wait..." Stoick said noticing the motionless silhouette of a certain Night Fury. He ran up to Toothless who was roughed up and barely conscious but took notice that Hiccup was missing.

Several Vikings made their way as Gobber looked on in sadness, believing that Hiccup was no longer with them. Astrid was close to tearing up as she was comforted by Heather and Hicca. The other teens just stood in their silence as they already lost one Hiccup and couldn't bear to lose another one. A group of wild dragons can be seen alongside the Vikings who were also visibly upset as the man known as Draco Ryder had risked his life to free them from the queen. "I'm so sorry Hiccup...this is all my fault" Stoick stated. Toothless hearing Stoick apologize turnd his head to face his direction as the Viking chief raised an eyebrow. As their eyes meet Toothless slowly unfolded his wings to reveal a unconscious Hiccup who's clothes were nearly ruined but had been clutched safety to him much to Stoick's shock. Stoick carefully scooped Hiccup into his arms and listened to his heart to see if he was alive.

"He's...alive...HES ALIVE!" Stoick yelled out as the crowd of Vikings cheered with Astrid smiling as she, Heather, and Hicca smiled alongside the other teens who were happy. The small group of wild dragons roared happily as they had been finally free from the Red Death's reign.

"Thank you for saving my son" Stoick said to Toothless who tried to best nod his head. "_My pleasure...he is after all my friend_" Toothless whined. Gobber looking at Hiccup said, "Well most of him" Gobber said as Stoick raised an eyebrow at him. "What I'm just trying make light of things. I mean Hiccup just ended a war..." Gobber said raising his hands up in defense.

(2 Weeks Later)

-Haddock Residence-

Toothless stared at Hiccup who was currently asleep. He had been asleep for the past 2 weeks and it was shown in the scars as they had healed and faded away during that short time period. Toothless looked at him until he noticed the Haddock boy slowly beginning to wake up.

"Oh hey Toothless" Hiccup said as Toothless overjoyed that Hiccup had finally woken up nudged him playfully much to his annoyance. "Okay! Okay! I know your happy to see me and I feel the same. Now let me-" Toothless cut Hiccup off as he accidentally stepped on his groin causing Hiccup to let out a yelp as he stood up. Hiccup looked around noticing that he was in his bed much to his confusion. "Im in my house..wait...your in my house!" Hiccup said realizing what would happen if they found Toothless.

Hiccup attempts to get out of bed but merely falls down but luckily Toothless caught him at the last second. "_Take it easy Draco...we did just defeat the Red Death a few weeks back_" Toothless stated as Hiccup eyes widened. "Wait...so everything in my dream actually happened?" Hiccup asked. "_Indeed it's just that you were in a mini coma of sorts_" Toothless exclaimed. As the two made their way to the door, Hiccup opened the door but saw a Monstrous Nightmare fly by much to his shock as he immediately closed the door. "Did I just see...?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup went to open the door again as he saw the same Monstrous Nightmare but this time, carrying Snotlout on his back. "Come on guys!" Snotlout stated with Hiccup rubbing his eyes to check if he was dreaming or not.

Hiccup then stepped out outside to see various Vikings and dragons and to his surprise there was no sword fights and no one seemed upset. As he stepped outside he found Stoick waiting for him there.

"I knew it. I'm dead" was all Hiccup could say much to Stoick's amusement. "No but you gave it your best shot...so what do you think?" Stoick asked as Hiccup shrugged in response. "Maybe this could be a change...a great one for us" Hiccup stated. "Listen Hiccup I'm sorry for everything. I'm proud that you fought for us even if I was a bit stubborn..." Stoick said much to Hiccup's amusement. "It's alright dad...besides now I just wonder where life takes us" Hiccup said.

"Hey look it's Hiccup!" a Viking said.

"Hiccup, how you doin' mate?"

The Vikings began to rush over to Hiccup who smiled at Toothless. "All it turns out is that we needed was a but more of this" Stoick said motioning to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup remarked as Stoick shook his head. "Not just you...I also mean Draco Ryder as well" Stoick exclaimed. Suddenly Astrid from out of nowhere punches Hiccup across the arm much to his annoyance. "That's for scaring me" she said.

"Is this how things will always be? If it is I-" Hiccup was grabbed by the collar as Astrid pulled him into a kiss. "You know what? I could get used to this" Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Hiccup!" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the voices but was quickly tackled to the ground by Heather and Hicca. "Good to see you two again" Hiccup groaned as Heather chuckled before helping Hiccup up. Hiccup noticed that Hicca had her brown hair and let it grow all the way to her shoulders. "Hicca you outgrew your hair?" Hiccup asked as she nodded.

"She did. To be honest I'm shocked that she's you from another world...though this complicates things because I now have two Hiccup's under my house" Stoick chuckled much to everyone's amusement. "So now I can have double the work at my shop now. Don't worry Stoick if you don't want to, I can give her the talk about how we mature and all that stuff" Gobber said as they all froze and looked at Gobber as if he was insane. "Um thank you Gobber, but I'll have Astrids mother deal with that" Stoick said with majority of the girls simply trying to pretend as if they weren't hearing this. "Great I'm so not looking forward to puberty" Hicca muttered. "Well then...hey Toothless you up for a little race?" Hiccup smirked. "_If you think you can beat me Hiccup, your dead wrong_" Toothless chuckled.

"Everyone step back...looks like we're about to have a race. The Night Fury known as Toothless and the Humagon known as Draco Ryder" Astrid exclaimed as Hiccup glowed purple before transforming into Draco Ryder as he readied his wings. "Ready?" Draco asked with Toothless nodding as seconds later the two flew off at quick speed with the Vikings watching on in awe. "So what now?" Heather asked Astrid and Hicca. "Well for once I don't know. Maybe just let life take its course?" Astrid shrugged as Hicca nodded. "Besides I think our adventures are over for now, but until then...let's just enjoy the peace" Hicca said.

Everyone began to resume their normal activities as Draco and Toothless flew around the island trying to outmatch one another.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: Hiccup did not lose anything because it wouldn't make sense as Toothless didn't lose his tail fin. Besides both of them share a bond already due to them being connected by their powers as Toothless was responsible for Hiccup becoming a Humagon.**

**This is not the end because I still have a few more story arcs to tell before the eventual HTTYD 2 adaptation happens. Okay before I begin adapting the Riders/Defenders Of Berk/Race To The Edge episodes, there will be a special chapter/episode which is the next one after this and it's the adaptation of the Boneknapper short. Then after it I will do the TV series adaptation. **

**Like the last chapter me and a new friend of mine who's name is Theanvil7558 have been working on a story arc that's set to happen soon and it will take place between some part in the TV series adaptation. From our plans together it can range a total number of 10-20 chapters. Needless to say the future arc will have several shocking moments and a few Tearjerkers here and there. We (well he mostly came up with the name) named it the Heritage Of Darkness Arc.**

**Until then see you all next time and happy Fourth of July!**


	63. Episode 63: Legend Of The Boneknapper

Episode 63: Legend Of The Boneknapper

* * *

-The Isle Of Berk-

It had been many weeks after the defeat of the Red Death and the sorcerer Lizaru and Berk had enjoyed many weeks of peace. Hiccup had nothing to fear now that Berk knew the truth and needless to say the village appreciated the heroics displayed by him, Heather, Hicca, Astrid and the other teenagers who took part in the battle. Heather began to help out more and decided to stay at Berk while her parents moved back to their home village as she began to live with Astrid. Hicca with the village now knowing who she was, was welcomed warmly into the village even with some teenagers fond of her despite the fact that she was a female Hiccup.

However today was different...

A fire had recently happened and Stoick gathered the teens and their dragons to put it out. When this was going on Hiccup had only one question, "Wait where's Gobber?" he asked. "I'm over here trying to think of ways on how that beast will pay for this!" Gobber exclaimed much to their confusion. Heather levitated herself down from the roof of the house and next to Hiccup. "Um what beast?" Heather asked. "Gobber what happened?" Stoick asked wanting to get to the point. "What happened? What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!" Gobber exclaimed. "What?" Ruffnut, Camicazi, and Snotlout questioned.

"You pushed me to far this time, you ugly bag of bones!" Gobber yelled out much to their confusion. "Dad, what's he talking about? I'm pretty sure that the dragons around Berk don't do that anymore" Hiccup stated. "Hiccup I know but he isn't referring to the dragons of Berk. Gobber if I've said it before, there is no such thing as a-" Stoick tried to explain but..

"Boneknapper?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"A what-knapper?" Tuffnut asked looking at Hicca who shrugged in response. "Um is there even a dragon called that?" Camicazi questioned to Fishlegs who nodded. "Yes indeed but like the Night Fury, it's rare to see one of them" Fishlegs pointed out.

"A Boneknapper is a digusting foul beast. Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a flying skeleton" Gobber exclaimed. "The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. It's that awesome" Fishlegs smiled. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the mention of a "perfect bone". "Oh come on, its just a myth. It doesn't exist" Stoick stated. "It doesn't exist you say. Alright then Stoick if it's such a myth then tell me how on Thor's Hammer your son Hiccup and your apparent daughter Hicca are able to turn into Night Furies" Gobber folded his arms.

"That's a completely different story!" Stoick said.

"Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire" a Viking called out as Stoick face-palmed. Heather, Hicca, and Ruffnut giggled at the thought of underpants being the reason for a fire. "Still think it's the Boneknapper Gobber or your underpants?" Stoick folded his arms. "I don't think, I know! Somehow he found me again and that dragon is pure evil I tell you!" Gobber yelled out. Toothless simply hissed at the mention of a pure evil dragon as he resumed eating a nearby stack of fish along with the other dragons. "Gobber just get some rest, were too tired for your stories" Stoick sighed.

"You can go rest, but I'll putting an end to all this. Come on Phil let's go" Gobber said as the sheep simply followed him as Hiccup looked on. Immediate guilt clouded over him as he sighed sadly. "Guys we can't let him go by himself" Hiccup said. "Why should we? I mean wasting the day just to go after a fake dragon?" Snotlout asked. "Well no one believed that a Night Fury was technically alive but look at Hiccup and who he became" Camicazi said. "Yeah besides I mean we've been at peace after finally putting an end to the Red Death and Lizaru, who says we can't have an adventure every once in a while?" Hiccup suggested. "You can count me in" Astrid smiled. "Well I can't come sorry. I promised Stoick to help out around the village" Hicca said sadly with Heather and Camicazi nodding. "Yeah we promised Stoick..." Heather said.

"It's alright we understand, just make sure that when we return that my dad isn't in such a...well stoic" Hiccup quipped as they laughed. "Alright then, if no one else has any objections...ready your weapons" Hiccup ordered as the teens nodded. "There is no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon" Snotlout folded his arms with Astrid and Hiccup exchanging looks at one another before facing Snotlout.

-Out At Sea-

Snotlout was practically biting his tongue as he and the other teens were rowing as Gobber was ordering them to go faster. "Come on out your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! Stroke!" Gobber ordered.

"How fun is this? I mean despite Camicazi, Heather and Hicca not joining us, we have the team back together sorta...and another adventure. This is pretty cool right?" Hiccup exclaimed with Snotlout rolling his eyes. "Oh yes Draco because nothing's cooler than rowing until your hands bleed" Snotlout replied sarcastically. "Hey Snotlout would you rather go search for a dragon or stay back and do chores?" Astrid questioned with Snotlout quietly thinking about it before nodding. "You know what? Looking for a dragon that may or may not exist is better than doing chores" Snotlout said.

"I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart that you've all come in helping me slay the Boneknapper. Even without there teammates Draco Ryder and Gyda Arrow still came and with that you all are true Vikings" Gobber said. "Oh it's not that big of a deal Gobber" Astrid said. "Are we there yet Gobber?" Ruffnut asked.

"Ruffnut you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragons roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones" Fishlegs explained. "I guess that's where the name Boneknapper comes into play" Tuffnut joked with sister Ruffnut chuckling. "Not so Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all, which is why he's terrifying. He's a silent killer" Gobber said. "Wait so if we don't hear anything...were dead?" Ruffnut asked. The teens remained silent wondering if the Boneknapper was about to rise as Astrid pulled out her Axe and Hiccup began to slowly glow purple. "I don't hear anything..." Tuffnut exclaimed when a sudden "Baa!" came from behind scaring the teens but it was revealed to be none other than Gobber's sheep Phil.

Snotlout had jumped into Fishlegs arms in fear much to Astrid's amusement. "Good one Phil. Say did I ever tell you about the time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?"

-Gobber's Flashback-

_"I was a young lad about your ages on a vacation with family, when I heard the call of Nature" Gobber (Voice/Narrator) explained._

_"Dad pull the boat over!" Teen Gogger exclaimed much to the annoyance of his father. "Didn't I tell ya to go before we left?" his father questioned. _

_"I then saw an army of Vikings who were frozen in battle. Clutched in them fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I just knew I had to have it" Gobber (Voice/Narrator) stated. "I slowly reached in and pulled out the chest and as I looked on, it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw until the frozen Viking turned out to be alive! He started punching me in the face!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh my tooth!" Teen Gobber whined but then noticed the frozen Viking point upwards. "And there it was...I never even heard it coming...the Boneknapper!" Gobber (Voice/Narrator) explained as the Boneknapper flew towards Teen Gobber but instead crashed into the ice. "Instead of attacking me it struck the ice causing a avalanche of frozen Vikings!" _

_As Teen Gobber continued to run he tripped and accidentally let go of the treasure chest which resulted in it falling into the water but luckily he managed to reach it in time. "As I reached in to pull back..I found the frozen Viking and he began to punch me in the face again!" Gobber (Voice/Narrator) exclaimed as the the frozen Viking continued to punch Teen Gobber but then the Boneknapper came from out of nowhere sending him into the air along with the treasure chest. "I could tell that the Boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!" he stated as Teen Gobber then went through the Avalanche before eventually landing back onto his parents ship. "What took you so long?" his father asked._

-End Of Flashback-

Gobber laughed at the memory much to the confusion of the teens. "So you expect us to believe a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout questioned raising an eyebrow much to Gobber's agreement. "Yeah!...Twice!" Gobber stated.

"Hey it could happen" Hiccup said with Gobber raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean it could happen Mr. Humagon? It did and I outsmarted the silent beast" Gobber smirked. "Um Gobber I'm sorry if I'm a stickler for details but Boneknappers aren't silent" Fishlegs exclaimed much to Gobber's annoyance. "Fishlegs I know what I didn't hear" Gobber replied. As Gobber continued his story Fishlegs began to take notice of their surroundings.

"Um guys..are there supposed to be-" Fishlegs stopped when the boat suddenly stopped causing everyone to take a step back. "I'm starting to taste rocks" Astrid glared at Gobber who narrowed his eyes at the the island. "We're here..." he said. They moved out the ship and walked onto land but Ruffnut then noticed the ship sink down into the water. "Great...now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and no one knows where we are!" Ruffnut groaned. "Well except for the Boneknapper. Legend says" Fishlegs picked up a bone but was cut by Snotlout. "You want to what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout exclaimed much to Fishlegs annoyance. "Hey everyone take it easy...I've been shipwrecked many times" Gobber exclaimed.

"Oh...well that's comforting" Hiccup sarcastically replied with the teens just shaking their heads at Gobber. "You never forget your first time" Gobber smiled before he began to tell the time he was stranded on a small island which was surrounded by sharks and was was chased by the Boneknapper. He was cut off when he mentioned a Hammerhead Whale lunged at the Boneknapper. "Wait so a Hammerhead Whale ate the Boneknapper?" Fishlegs asked as Gobber shook his head. "Almost, but he got away. Years later the dragon had hunted me down again and this time had chased me into the jungle" Gobber began. Gobber then began to tell on how he had only his egg beater with him and was chased up the side of a volcano and had managed to leap across it. As the Boneknapper closed in, he stated that a giant Hammerhead Yak had burst deep within the volcano much to Tuffnut's chargin.

"Okay wait a minute. Now your saying a giant Hammerhead Yak leapt out the fiery volcan and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut questioned as Gobber once again shook his head. "You would've thought so, wouldn't you? But the dragon had gotten away again! I knew that boney scoundrel wojld keep coming after me..." Gobber stated.

Gobber then began to tell how he once set a gauntlet of traps for the Boneknapper but they failed to capture the dragon and seconds before he could be eaten, his prayers had been answered as Thor apparently had came to his aid. Thor had tossed his mighty thunderbolt and from the center of the earth the Hammerhead Yak came in riding the Hammerhead Whale and eaten the Boneknapper before saluting Gobber goodbye as it did so.

"Whoa...the whale saluted you?" Fishlegs questioned as Gobber nodded happily. "Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper had gotten away again some how. He found me on Berk-"

"Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this!" Snotlout stated angrily cutting off Gobber. "Yeah you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut said. "Come on, Gobber I think it's time we get out of here!" Ruffnut groaned. "You don't even have any proof if that thing exists!" Tuffnut pointed out with Snotlout nodding. "Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure and it was this stunning belt buckle. It had been in the Vikints treasrue chest and it's also been keeping my pants up for years" Gobber smiled. "...Listen Gobber instead of chasing imaginary dragons, how about we figure out a way home?" Hiccup asked.

"Say no more as I hear ya loud and clear. I got a plan...who'd like to be dragon bait?" Gobber questioned as everyone immediately turned to face Fishlegs who gulped in fear.

Minutes Later..

Fishlegs who was dressed up in a horrible Gobber-like costume looked up to the rib cage that was on top of him before he faced Gobber. "Um Gobber, are you sure this is safe?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Safety's overrate like censorship. Okay here's the plan, since the Boneknapper wants me right? He'll be coming down that trail thinking Fishlegs is me, he rushes towards the boy, Phil will trip that rope, dropping that rib cage onto the dragon and we rush in and finish him off!" Gobber exclaimed. "It's sad when they get old" Snotlout whispered to Tuffnut who nodded in agreement. "Gobber your starting to take this way to far, okay? You need to face facts. There is no such thing as the Boneknapper" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Wormsquat Hiccup! If you can be half human and half dragon and there's things such as Sorcerers, then there must be one. Now get into position" Gobber stated. "No wonder the entire village thinks your crazy" Astrid frowned. "Your now saying this? He sees dead Vikings!" Snotlout exclaimed. Unknown to them the Boneknapper had began to slowly make its way behind them which Fishlegs began to notice. "Um guys? I think you should look behind you!" Fishlegs tried to yell out but the other teens and Gobber were arguing if the Boneknapper was real or not. "GUYS!" Fishlegs yelled out.

"WHAT?" they replied before hearing a faint growl.

"It's right behind us isn't it?" Hiccup asked. They turned around to see none other than the Boneknapper itself as it attempted to let out a roar but nothing came out besides a faint sound. "Huh...no roar?" Fishlegs questioned in confusion. "RUN!" Gobber exclaimed as the teens now began to run from the Boneknapper who now unleashed a wave of fire at them. "Okay Gobber we believe you!" Astrid exclaimed trying her best to best to avoid the fire. "I got this" Hiccup said as he glowed purple before transforming into Draco Ryder.

"Hey Boneknapper!" Draco yelled before firing a Plasma Blast getting the dragons attention. As the teens and Gobber grouped back with Fishlegs, Phil tripped the bone causing the rib cage to fall on them much to Gobber's annoyance. "Phil!" Gobber yelled out. Seconds later they were joined by Draco who was knocked onto Tuffnut and Snotlout. "Great to see you join us Draco. So you believe in Boneknappers now?" Gobber asked smirking as Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah you were right Gobber there really was a Boneknapper but listen like Fishlegs said, the Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But...it also searches for the perfect bone to built its cost of armor which was the treasure you had. Gobber I can't believe I'm saying this...but take off your parents!" Draco ordered.

"Huh?" Gobber asked.

"NO!" the other teens replied.

"Listen to me, it's supposed to have to a roar but it's missing a bone which is your belt buckle" Draco explained. "Gobber please give it back to him!" Astrid stated.

"No way it's mine" Gobber stated before the Boneknapper suddenly grabbed onto his right leg and began to dangle him up in the sky.

"Give him back his bone!" Draco yelled out. "NOOO!" Gobber replied.

"GIM HIM BACK HIS BONE!" Draco roared as he readied a Plasma Bolt. "Noooo...oh alright" Gobber said as he removed the bone aka his belt buckle before tossing it at the missing hole in the Boneknapper. As the hole and bone connected, the Boneknapper tilted it's head before unleashing a massive roar slightly blowing everybody back except for Gobber. Gobber noticing the Boneknapper look at him sighed. "Alright you've got me. Make it fast" Gobber said.

To his surprise and everybody's else's the Boneknapper instead just looked at Gobber who simply patted it's head. "You'd think it would kill him by now" Tuffnut pointed out. Suddenly Gobber's pants fell down exposing his underpants as Draco simply looked away. "And that's going to give me nightmares folks" Draco stated. "Well at least we have a ride home" Astrid pointed out.

Later Gobber was riding on the Boneknapper with the teens hanging on but Astrid was riding on Draco who was in his Night Fury form. "Well the Boneknapper seems happy that it has that bone back" Astrid pointed. "Well legend has said that the Boneknappers roar is its mating call" Fishlegs said. "Oh please...your making that stuff-" Fishlegs stopped when he began to notice several other Boneknappers join in. "_Well my dad...is sure going to be excited about this_" Draco thought.

-Outcast Island-

Alvin exited the returning ship to be greeted by none other than Dagur himself. "Alvin we have a slight problem. Apparently some of your Vikings believe we've gone soft or weak as they put it. Any suggestions besides death" he growled but Alvin simply chuckled.

"Let them believe Dagur because I have an alternative solution. Let me introduce to you my mother the witch Excellinor" Alvin said as a woman probably in her 50's wearing torn clothes and a hood along with chains around her foot stepped out the ship as Dagur's eyes widened. "Whoa wait a minute, I heard that she was killed and her body was never recovered" Dagur raised an eyebrow. "Oh please that's what they would tell you. In truth I had been imprisoned in a faraway dungeon invisible to a few, that is until my son Alvin broke me free" Excellinor chuckled.

"Okay?...Well then what's our next move?" Dagur questioned as Excellinor handed him a slip of paper. "Your next move is find an old ally of mine named Drax The Hunter or Drax Greed. His location is on a village due southeast of where we are. Find him and bring him to me and don't worry, just mention my name and he'll know that I sent you" Excellinor assured. "Alright and after that?" Dagur asked. "After you find him and bring him here. You three will be looking for the one known as Arcane, The Sorcerer Of Light. Any questions?" she asked.

"Great another sorcerer. Let's hope that this one doesn't attempt at killing me like the last one did" Dagur rolled his eyes. "And why should we bring him here?" Alvin questioned.

"Because this Sorcerer has a special gift. He contains magic that is strong enough for someone like me to possess. All you need to know is that when we capture him, we can use his sorcery to finally bring Berk down to its knees. And my friend Drax is a capable hunter as he's done this job for me several times" Excellinor smirked. "Alright then but if we're going after this Arcane we should also go after Hiccup's friend Heather. I have a spy back on Berk giving me the details and she's a Sorceress in her own right" Dagur exclaimed.

"Very well then prepare your men because we will gather these two Sorcerers and soon enough Berk will fall to its queen!" Excellinor smirked as Dagur chuckled and Alvin smirked.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**This and along with a few chapters will be adapting a few episodes of Riders Of Berk before I go into the Heritage Of Darkness Arc. For those unfamiliar with Excellinor she's Alvin's mother from the books and I decided to make her the third main antagonist. **

**So those wondering the next arc, it will be the search for a lost sorcerer and the heroes must get to him before Alvin and Dagur do. Many moments and secrets will be happening and a lot has been planned. Like I said before I've been wanting to merge both the films, TV series, and books, so I hope to add more elements from the books. Also in a future chapter soon to come, I'll explain how Dagur lived rather die at the hands of Lizaru.**

**If you have any questions I can answer, leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them.**


	64. Episode 64: Starting a Dragon Academy

Episode 64: Starting a Dragon Academy

* * *

-Hiccup's Narration-

_Its been sometime since dragons and vikings alike have made peace with one another and one could say that life on Berk was okay. My dad and I managed to finally have the ideal father-son relationship we always wanted so that meant no more awkward talks. Snotlout finally stopped hitting on Astrid which meant we could finally be together in peace because that's what couples do right? Heather helped out around the village and everybody was impressed by her Sorcery skills and believed that she killed Lizaru when in reality we imprisoned him back into the book. This caused so much attention that now Snotlout was hitting on her...joy..._

_ We've kept it secret out of fear that Lizaru may return but thats highly unlikely. Hicca's situation is a little awkward considering she's me as a female and I find it slightly disturbing when a male hits on her, but nevertheless I'm glad to have at least a sister in some works._

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup walked alongside Hicca and Toothless as they had returned from watching their friends try out different tricks on their dragons. Instead of a peaceful walk, they noticed the chaos that the dragons around Berk were causing. They saw a Yak being chased by a Gronckle, several Terrible Terrors stealing chicken from a woman, a Monstrous Nightmare stealing a sack of apples, a Deadly Nadder on someone's roof and was refusing to leave and finally a group of chickens running from another Deadly Nadder.

"It wouldn't be dragons on Berk if they weren't acting like...well dragons" Hicca pointed out with Toothless and Hiccup raising an eyebrow at her. "What? You got to admit mostly everybody is used to fighting dragons you know" Hicca exclaimed.

"Incoming!" "Look Out!" "Dragon Poo!" various villagers nearby called out as they began to scatter looking for cover. Hicca, Hiccup and Toothless looked up to see hundreds of dragons now flying over the village as they began to relieve themselves or in this case, create a "poop shower". "Ew gross, gross, gross! This is poop and that's disgusting!" Hicca exclaimed as they backed up trying to avoid the poop but then they walked into two men who were known as Mulch and Bucket and were using their shields as makeshift umbrellas. "Hey Mulch. Hey Bucket. Sorry about the whole poop shower" Hiccup apologized.

"It's alright Hiccup, everyday at three so there regular at least. A tip of the cap" Bucket exclaimed. "Well it's better than the days when it was kill or be killed. Hey we've got some fish for that fathers of hours. Bucket, give them them the cod" Mulch ordered as Bucket held up a sack but the bottom had been torn up. "Huh...I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket asked himself.

"Um no Bucket, actually I'm afraid they took it" Hiccup said pointing to a group of Terrible Terrors who had now taken away the fish.

-With Stoick-

Stoick was giving orders to the other Vikings with Gobber by his side. "Stand the elk up in the back. The fishing boats just came in with a big catch" Stoick ordered. "Stoick!" a voice called out. Stoick and Gobber then took notice of Mildew who was walking towards them.

"And here's Mildew with the complaint of the day" Gobber stated. "Look Mildew you picked a bad time. We're in the middle of storing food with the upcoming cold" Stoick stated. "It's the dragons again. Those demons are not fit to live among civilized men" Midlew said. "Neither are you Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far outside of town?" Gobber replied as Stoick chuckled.

"Very well then, make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons on the other hand have been turning peoples houses into piles of rubble!" Midlew exclaimed.

"Mildews right!" a Viking yelled out from a gathering crowd.

"They even disturb an old mans rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?" Midlew questioned as the crowd began to cheer for him. "Go on!" they stated. "He's right, he's hideous" Gobber replied. "We're dealing with wild and unpredictable beasts! They even cracked this mans skull! Like an egg!" Mildew said pointing to Bucket.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Bucket stated. "You need to put those dragons in cages! If you don't, they'll eat us out of our homes and destroy the entire village!" Midlew exclaimed as the angry crowd continued to support Midlew when suddenly Hiccup and Hicca ran in trying to calm down everybody. "Everyone settle down. They don't mean any harm because there just dragons being...well dragons" Hiccup exclaimed as Hicca put her hands on her hips. "Being like dragons huh?" she raised an eyebrow. "Oh shut it" Hiccup glared.

"Look Mildew if there's a problem, I'll deal with it" Stoick stated. "Oh there is a problem Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it" Mildew scoffed before walking off. "And you should do something about your facial structure" Gobber rolled his eyes as Stoick, Hicca and Hiccup chuckled.

-Haddock Residence-

Soon a few hours passed and Hiccup, Hicca, Gobber and Stoick all found themselves discussing the dragon problem and ways to find a solution. "Well I know we've made peace but we let them run wild they like own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!" Stoick offered.

"Signs? For the _dragons?"_ Gobber raised an eyebrow as Hicca and Hiccup looked at one another questioning if dragons could even read. "No not for dragons. Hicca and Hiccup can do that! I mean for the _people"_ Stoick explained. "Signs? For _Vikings?_ We're not big readers, Stoick" Gobber pointed out. "Ain't that the truth" Hiccup muttered with Hicca giggling. "Then how about we build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza?" Stoick offered. "You realize they breathe fire?" Gobber pointed out.

"I know very well they breathe fire Gobber. Look my son and daughter have ended a war and made peace with dragons who've we've considered enemies for a long time. Now it means a lot that dragons can freely roam around us but we need to figure something out so we don't chaos every day" Stoick stated.

"How about you let me and Hicca deal with the dragons?" Hiccup offered with Hicca raising an eyebrow as Toothless simply whined before resuming his nap.

"Wait you two?" Stoick questioned. "Who else? Your talking to the only two man and woman who can communicate with dragons on Berk. Besides everyone else we know like Camicazi, Astrid, Heather are all busy with tasks around the village. We're your best man and woman for the job!" Hiccup exclaimed. "You both aren't man nor woman..yet" Stoick stated.

"Well we can't unless you give us a fair chance" Hicca pointed out with Stoick stroking his beard. "So this is how it's going to be like having a daughter? If only Valka were here to see this. Alright then you two have your chance..starting tomorrow" Stoick exclaimed with Hicca and Hiccup smiling.

-The Next Day-

Hiccup, Hicca and Toothless walked around the village ready to begin the day. "Alright you two, there's going to be some changes around here" Hiccup stated with Hicca and Toothless nodding. They then spot a woman fending off a Deadly Nadder that had been trying to take the basket full of bread she was holding.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose out of my bread!" the woman cried out as the three made their way towards her. "Hold on I'm here to help" Hiccup said as he got in front of the Deadly Nadder who eyed him suspiciously. "Hey take it easy..." Hiccup assured placing his hand in the Nadder's nose which caused it to instantly calm down. Hicca smiled but then they heard a crash from afar that had now startled the Nadder. They turned around to see a Gronckle chasing a group of chickens knocking over carts in the process and as it passed by, the Deadly Nadder soon chased after.

"Ah crap" Hiccup muttered.

"Look!" Hicca pointed to where a Deadly Nadder and Monstrous Nightmare were fighting near a sheep farm and in the process had set some of them on fire.

"Get out! Get back here with my cart!" said a villager. "Enough of these dragons!" the other cried. Hicca and Hiccup ordered Toothless to stop the fight while they were apparently in the middle of the chaos.

Unknown to them the other Riders are watching the whole from where they stood. "What are they doing exactly?" Snotlout asked. "I'm guessing there helping the dragons break stuff...Go Hicca!" Tuffnut cheered. "Awesome!" Ruffnut exclaimed. "I think they may need our help" Astrid pointed out noticing several flaming sheep knock over Hiccup.

"We'll get to it in a minute" the twins replied. Hiccup had managed to put one out before Hicca pointed up at the sky to see hundreds of dragons beginning to fly over the village which meant... "It's three o' clock" Astrid stated. Hicca and Hiccup then noticed several pieces of dragon poop fly towards them as they groaned. "Oh no..." they muttered.

-Haddock Residence-

Hiccup and Hicca laid in their respective beds trying to relax from all the dragon problems that occurred today. "My everything hurts" Hiccup groaned with Toothless comforting him. "Speak for yourself. I can barely feel my feet" Hicca stated as she was barefoot and was trying to regain some feeling into them.

"Hiccup?" Astrids voice had came from downstairs as Hiccup shot up in total shock. "Astrid? Great...I don't look to beat up? Do I?" Hiccup asked Hicca and Toothless who in return just gave him a pity smile. "Gee...female me and dragon pity" Hiccup groaned. "_To be honest...you've had better days_" Toothless said with Hiccup rolling his eyes.

Astrid walked into the room greeting the two and Toothless. "Hey there you two how was your day?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Oh it was uneventful. We hung around the plaza...you know?"

"Yeah Hiccup I do know. In fact we saw you two out there and I'm surprised you could even move after all that trouble" Astrid folded her arms. "By we you mean Heather and the other Riders?" Hicca asked as Astrid nodded. "Indeed..." she said. "Boo" a voice rang behind Hicca terrifying the female Haddock who revealed to be none other than Heather smiling as she also had her book. "Hello there I hope you didn't get scared to much" Heather giggled.

"Heather I actually thought that was a ghost!" Hicca cried out. "Sorry and Hicca everyone knows that ghosts are just myths. I highly doubt they exist" Heather said as unknown to them her Sorceress Book began to glow red, blue and yellow but then stopped. "HICCUP, HICCA!" Stoick's yell could be heard as he went up to the room to see that Hicca, Heather, Hiccup and Astrid were there.

"Hiccup, what on Thor's hammer is going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick exclaimed. "Look dad I know it seems bad but trust me and Hicca when we tell you that we have a plan in motion" Hiccup stated. "Oh a plan you say?" Stoick raised an eyebrow. "Indeed dad it's very complex. You know lots of drawings, several moving parts, etc. It's really insane" Hicca smiled. "Alrigh then because this better be for real. Mildews already gotten the whole island on his side and if those dragons aren't under control, they'll be soon calling for their heads" Stoick stated. Toothless practically put his head down when he heard that comment to which Hiccup pats his head.

"Don't worry Toothless, your heads not going anywhere" Hiccup assured. "You do realize that there's about a bazillion dragons out there and only four of us" Astrid folded her arms. "Well not really Astrid. There isn't only four of us" Hiccup smiled.

-The Arena-

"So let me get this straight you want us...to train dragons?" Ruffnut questioned.

"In the same arena in which we used to kill them?" Tuffnut raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available" Hiccup pointed out with Astrid nodding. "Well Shimmer seems a little nervous considering how we mostly killed dragons in this very location" Camicazi pointed to her Mood-Dragon that had now a color of yellow green representing fear. "And because there very senstive. Meatlug lost a cousin here and she's very sensitive" Fishlegs stated patting his Gronckle.

"I'm susprided that Hiccup's dad actually gave us the arena" Heather stated. "Well it would be surprising if he actually did...but didn't" Hiccup stated. "Wait we're going behind his back?" Hicca asked which Hiccup shrugged nervously. "Okay look it may seem that way to some extent but let's just focus on the task at hand. Look the dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't if we don't help" Hiccup pointed out.

"I got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that!" Tuffnut exclaimed much to Hiccup's dismay. "No Tuffnut that won't-"

"Here's how we do it. First, we make them all really, really angry" Ruffnut smirked. "That's no problem. We anger everybody" Tuffnut said.

"No you guys this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged and I don't want this to happen. My group and I didn't work hard just to see our work become caged" Hiccup folded his arms. "Your right she's sorry" Tuffnut stated ignoring the glare coming from his sister. "Okay the next problem we have is that the dragons eat everything in sight. We can avoid this when we notice that the dragons grab something it's not supposed to have, we can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin" Hiccup said demonstrating on Toothless who was enjoying it.

"Well that may work for you and Toothless but me and Hookfang do things a little different" Snotlout said tossing a piece of bread to Hookfang who catches it in his mouth. "When I want this big boy to do something, I get right in his face and-DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?!" Snotlout yelled. Hookfang being visibly annoyed dropped the bread and grabs Snotlout into his mouth leaving just his legs visible. "See? He dropped it" Snotlout stated.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut asked. "In a minute" Astrid replied. "Alright then, we've got a lot of training to do, but together maybe we can keep these dragons under control" Hiccup assured before they focused back on Snotlout who was still inside Hookfangs mouth. "Can somebody help me?" Snotlout asked.

-Later With The Group-

The teens walked through the village and much to their surprise there were no dragons around. "Huh no dragons" Fishlegs stated. "Well that was easy" Ruffnut exclaimed with Camicazi nodding.

"Lunch anybody?" Snotlout offered but no one payed attention. "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, then where are they?" Hiccup tried to think but suddenly a distant explosion is heard along with scattered screams. They notice a smoke cloud coming from the food storage house. "Something tells me they went that way" Astrid said. They rushed to the scene to see the food storage house now in a spike of smoking wood but also had noticed that their dragons were eating all the fish from storage.

"Shimmer?" Camicazi asked.

"Stormfly?" Astrid questioned.

"Hookfang?" Snotlout said, trying to not believe it.

"Meatlug?" Fishlegs questioned also trying not to believe that his own dragon would do this.

"Barf! Belch!" the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaimed. Hicca and Heather silently sighed in relief that they didn't have dragons that would cause this type of mess.

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the Winter!" Stoick stated inspecting the scene. "I warned you didn't I Stoick? But did you listen to me? No! Instead you put two Humagons, A Sorceress and their ragtag group of friends in charge. You know what caging these beasts seems too good for them" Mildew said in rage.

"Dad I swear we can fix this. Maybe if we-" Hiccup was cut by Stoick who responded with, "Enough Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" Stoick stated gesturing to Toothless who was digging into the basket for fish much to his and Hicca's disappointment.

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats because we're going to need another catch!" Stoick ordered. "It's too late Stoick. It took us a total of six months to catch all that fish" Mulch replied. "Don't tell me it's too late! We've got try!" Stoick stated. "Of course we do! Uh don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative!" Mulch said glaring at Bucket who scratched his bucket.

"I don't know what it is with me" Bucket replied.

"Dad you have to listen to me. Me and Hicca know how to communicate with these dragons" Hiccup stated. "Not now Hiccup. I have a village to feed and the dragons have done enough damage. By tonight I want every one of them caged...understood?" Stoick ordered. "Caged? No you need to send them away!" Mildew stated as the crowd of Vikings behind cheered.

"Stoick, Mildews right!" a man called out. "Get 'em out of here!" another called out.

"Your right Mildew. We'll cage them tonight and in the morning, they'll be sent off the island. I'm sorry son" Stoick stated.

-The Great Hall-

After Stoick's announcement, the teens gathered in the Great Hall with most of them having sad looks on their faces. "I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout said hitting the table with a fist.

"It's going to be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face the moment I woke up every morning" Astrid said as Hiccup tried to comfort her. "Same here. I just got Shimmer and now I have to send her away" Camicazi exclaimed with Fishlegs pulling her into a hug. Even the twins couldn't make a joke out of this situation.

"Come on guys. Let's just get this over with" Astrid said as they left leaving only Heather, Hiccup and Hicca behind. "We can't just let this happen. Toothless is one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I have to lose him" Hiccup stated before hearing Mildew behind him.

"Oh Toothless, I'm going to miss you so much..." Midlew mocked much to Heathers and Hicca's annoyance. "You want to know your first mistake was Draco? It was thinking that dragons could be trained when in reality there just going to do what's in their nature. And nature always wins" Mildew stated as Toothless nearby was about to attack him when suddenlt a cold chill flew in causing the fireplace nearby to go out. Toothless noticing this relishes the fire with a Plasma Blast much to a women's delight. "Thank you Toothless" she smiled.

"You know that guy just doesn't feel right to me. He feels a little bit off" Heather said as Mildew had walked off. Hiccup watching what Toothless had done, instantly thought of an idea. "Guys I have another idea but first we need to get to the others! Come" Hiccup said as he ran out the Great Hall with Heather, Hicca and Toothless following from behind.

-The Arena-

The Riders were saying there goodbyes to their dragons as they had began to slowly enter the gates to the arena. "What's this big sharp thing I'm feeling in my chest?" Snotlout questioned.

"That's what it feels like when your heartbreaking" Astrid stated. "I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Goodbye Shimmer.." Camicazi said almost in tears with Fishlegs trying his best to comfort her and at the same time trying to stay strong himself. The gates began to close saddening both the Riders and the dragons when suddenly...

"Don't close it!" a voice called out. They turned to face see Hiccup flying down towards them with Hicca and Toothless following him as Heather levitated down towards them. "We're not locking them up!" Hiccup stated.

"What happened? Did you change your fathers mind or are we going behind his back again?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "We're going behind his back again" Hicca said hiding behind Heather. "Well in a way that Hicca said. Look the dragons will do whatever feels right to them because it's in their nature. However what we're doing is not learning on how to use it!" Hiccup smirked. "So what are you saying?" Camicazi asked. "I'm saying we use their talents to help out around the village. Come" Hiccup said as they then followed.

-The Next Day-

Mulch and Bucket laid in their boats ready with a net. "And the nets are empty again" Mulch sighed. "Did I eat them again?" Bucket questioned. Snotlout who was on Hookfang flew over the boat alongside Draco Ryder and Toothless.

"Looks we're going to scare us some dinner. Snotlout?" Draco asked.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket said noticing Toothless and Hookfang. Hookfang dived into the ocean, scaring multiple fish causing them to go into the fishing nets set up by Mulch and Bucket. "Whoa...thanks dragon!" Mulch stated waving at Hookfang and Snotlout. "That's right! That just happened!" Snotlout yelled.

Meanwhile Draga Ryder, Astrid, and Fishlegs flew towards Mildew's field where the old man was trying to plant more cabbage. "Huh?" Mildew raised an eyebrow noticing them fly over. "Afternoon Mildew" Astrid greeted as Stormfly used her tail to dig into the soil with Draga flying over as she poured cabbage seeds into the dirt. "Three o' clock! Time for the fertilizer!" Draga exclaimed.

"Fertilizer?" Mildew questioned before noticing hundreds of dragons flying over Mildew's feed with Fishlegs and Meatlug joining them as they were alongside Camicazi and Shimmer. "Okay you two. Let 'er rip!" Fishlegs said to Shimmer and Meatlug as the two and the rest of the dragons began to relieve themselves onto the field providing good help in assisting the growth of Mildew's cabbage. "Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" Draga smirked with Mildew frowning at them.

In the forest Ruffnut and Tuffnut were using Barf and Belch's explosions to scare a group of wild boars. As they ran out the forest Raven Sorceress managed to send them to the villages slaughterhouse with a mystic purple aura. "Well that was easy" Raven smiled as the teens then regrouped before they noticing Gobber and Stoick approaching them. "Follow me...all of you" Stoick ordered as they gulped in fear on what Stoick was thinking.

-The Arena-

Hiccup and Toothless along with everybody and their dragons stood in the arena as Stoick and Gobber looked at them. "Oh no what's Stoick going to do?" Fishlegs questioned.

"I'm to pretty for jail!" Ruffnut cried out. "Where did you hear that?" Tuffnut questioned as his sister glared at him befor Stoick finally spoke up. "You all disobeyed my orders...and there will be consequences.." Stoick narrowed his eyes. "I did say we were going to get into trouble. But you never listened to me" Astrid whispered to Hiccup who sheepishly smiled. "Look dad...this was all my fault" Hiccup tried to say but Stoick stopped him.

"No you all had in this.." Stoick stated. "Oh this is getting good" Mildew said chuckling to his sheep Fungus" Mildew smirked. "You took over this place without my permission. You released the dragons against my wishes and because of that things will begin to change. That's why-"

"Your getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber stated interrupting Stoick. "What?!" was all the teens and Mildew could say. "Gobber I wanted to tell them" Stoick glared at Gobber with the teens smiling at one another. "I'm sorry. You can go ahead" Gobber said. "You just told them most of it" Stoick stated. "What about the one on how your proud of all of them?" Gobber offered.

"GOBBER!" Stoick sighed before facing Hiccup. "What he said. You've made me proud and this Dragon Academt is for you and your friends" Stoick said as the teens cheered each huggin their dragons with Hiccup, Heather and Hicca smiling at Toothless who nodded. "Now all you have to do..is train them" Stoick stated with Hiccup smiling. "Not a problem...because I've got them" Hiccup said motioning Astrid and the others.

Moments later Hookfang and Meatlug were hanging a sign on the new Academy stating "The Berk Dragon Training Academy". "Berk Dragon Academy...I like the sound of that" Astrid said to Hiccuo who smiled. Unknown to them Mildew glared at them from afar. "Oh..boy Dagur and Alvin are going to want to hear this...just you Defenders wait" Mildew smirked before he walked off.

-Forx Village-

It had taken them a total of two days but Dagur and Alvin arrived at Forx Village in which the supposed Drax Greed lived. "Excuse me lady do you know where a supposed Drax Greed lives?" Dagur asked as the lady immediately went pale. "D-Drax...? Your looking for him?" the woman asked with the two nodding.

"Look lady were busy and on a tight schedule, so can you just tell us where he is?" Alvin folded his arms as the woman pointed to a nearby blacksmith shop. "Right there..." she said as the two began to walk towards it. "Geez what's with her. She's acting if this Drax Greed person is some insane individual" Dagur rolled his eyes with Alvin narrowing his eyes. The two walked into the Blacksmiths shop to find it just as every other Blacksmith Shop except for the fact that on one desk were several skulls and apparently near them were several staffs.

"Whoa...five seconds in and I'm already liking him" Dagur smirked. Alvin then hear footsteps come in before it was revealed to be none other than Drax Greed himself. His appearance alone made him seem like he was a man in his mid 20's. He had brown eyes and black hair that pushed forward covering his eyes and wore what seemed to be black leather pants, black boots, a gray long sleeved tunic that was mostly covered by his black leather coat. "You must be Drax The Hunter...or Drax Greed as they call it" Alvin stated.

"That's me...depends on who's asking" Drax folded his arms. "My mother Excellinor seeks your assistance in finding a sorcerer by the name of Arcane, The Sorcerer Of Light" Alvin explained. "Huh..never thought that Excellinor would ever be freed of that dungeon. So she needs me to find that sorcerer...I'm in.." Drax smirked much to Dagur and Alvin's surprise. "Wait really?" Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"You see I wouldn't mind doing a favor for Excellinor but now that you brought up a Sorcerer was in all this, now I want it's head and you wanna know why? You may think I'm a young man but actually I'm well over 80 years because a sorcerer by the name of Lizaru who I thought was my friend had cursed me by slowing down my youth. Because of that sorcerer, I lived and witnessed everybody I cared about die and so then...I decided enough was enough. After he and the other Sorcerers will sealed away, there was still a few percentage of those monsters left and one by one...they all fell..." Drax explained pointing to the nearby skulls to which Dagur smirked. "Officially I like this guy! We are going to get along so well!" Dagur smirked but then remembered something.

"You know what speaking of sorcerers. There's another one except back in Berk. Will give you the details when we arrive back at Outcast Island...you in?" Dagur asked as Drax chuckled. "Oh I'm in...soon Sorcerers will finally be wiped off this earth because let's just say. I have experience with this sort of thing" Drax smirked.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that ends another chapter for this week. Also next week will officially begin the Heritage Of Darkness Arc after the Viking For Hire episode. For those wondering Camicazi's name for her dragon is Shimmer. The question I have is who do you think Hicca (Female Hiccup) should end up with? Tuffnut, Eret, OC? It's your choice :P**

**Thats all, see you next time! **


	65. Episode 65: Viking For Hire

Episode 65: Viking For Hire

* * *

-Berks Dragon Academy-

The group were gathered in the new Berk Dragon Academy as Hiccup, Heather and Hicca were quizzing them on various dragon related questions. On one team were Astrid, Fishlegs and Camicazi while the other team consisted of Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Every dragon has its own unique ability that gives it a special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best wielding torch?" Hiccup questioned.

"A Deadly Nadder!" Astrid said. "Yeah it's magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!" Fishlegs explained. "Indeed correct. Point to Team Astrid. The score is now 100 to 10" Hiccup stated. "And they started with 10" Camicazi pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well the games not over yet!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Next week question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback. Team Snotlout?" Hicca questioned.

"I don't think they can count that high" Astrid pointed out as Heather and Hiccup snickered. "Oh really? Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut ordered as Barf and Belch shot six fireballs at the other team, which Astrid, Fishlegs and Camicazi barely managed to duck. "Looks like it was three" Tiffnut said holding two fingers with Heather facepalming. "Told you we could count that high!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Your half correct because the answer is six. Five points" Hicca said. "Alright were up to 30!" Ruffnut smirked as she high fived Snotlout and Tuffnut much to Hicca, Hiccup and Heathers annoyance.

"Alright then...its our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid questions whistling for Stormfly who shoots her tail spikes at the other team, pinning them to the wall. "Hey this isn't fair! We weren't given time to answer!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Snotlout managed to hop down from the wall. "I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?" Snotlout questioned.

"Alright I think we've had enough for today" Hiccup said noticing the that things were going a bit far. "Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout exclaimed as he pats Hookfangs jaw to which he rears up and sets himself on fire burning Snotlout's bottom. "Ah! That's the third time this week!" Snotlout exclaimed jumping off Hookfang before jumping into a nearb water tub putting out the fire. "Thank Thor's Hammer..." Snotlout sighed.

"Hookfang never flames up when your riding him. Is he okay?" Hiccup questioned quite confused by the dragons behavior. "Maybe he realized who his owner was?" Astrid replied sarcastically. "You know theres room for two in here? Snotlout winked at Heather who tried to hold in the urge to vomit. Astrid grabbed Snotlout and shoves him into the water before walking off.

-With Gobber-

Meanwhile Gobber was trying to sell his weapons to a gathered crowd to which Heather, Hicca, Hiccup and Astrid arrived.

"Gather around everyone! You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use but think again! This long sword is now a lovely butter knife" Gobber stated trying to spread the butter, but instead breaks the toast into little crumbs. "Um moving on" Gobber said as suddenly a figure pulled Hiccup aside revealing himself to be Mildew.

"Well isn't this a dark day. A great dragon slayer peddling his weapons as kitchen utensils? For shame" Mildew stated. Heather, Astrid and Hicca gave Mildew death glares to which the old man simply rolled his eyes.

"Up next we have this.." Gobber held up a mace but couldn't think of a good purpose before noticing a nearby fly land on a nearby table. "A flyswatter?" Gobber stated as he brought down the mace and smashed the table to pieces much to the crowds surprise. "Also for getting rid of unwanted tables?" Gobber replied but then the fly emerged from the wreck completely unharmed. Gobber proceeded to walk over to a large catapult. "Now for the lady of the house! When you want to protect yourself from home invaders, it's no problem with Big Bertha" Gobber exclaimed when suddenly the catapult flings open hurling a stone into a nearby house. The crowd clearly not wanting to hear any more began to leave while murmuring to themselves as Mildew shook his head at Hiccup. Gobber trying to get back the attention of the crowd, "Hey wait! There's more! Come back!" Gobber then sighed as he pats the catapult.

"It's alright Bertha. Will find a place for you" Gobber said. Hiccup watching Gobber sighed sadly. "It's hard for you to watch isn't it? The feelings of guilt must be tearing your insides. I mean you did put him out of business with your little peace pact with the dragons. In other words...you _ruined _his life. Congrats" Mildew stated but backed up when Astrid readied an arrow and Heather's hand glowed. "If I were you, I'd back up" Astrid warned. Mildew simply scoffed and walked off leaving Hiccup to sigh sadly.

-Haddock Residence-

Hiccup laid in his bed with Hicca and Toothless, as he thought over what happened with Gobber. "I can't believe this...Gobber's taught me everything and was always there for me but now...he's struggling to find a new career since we don't kill dragons" Hiccup sighed. "_Well remember it takes time for someone to find the right path. Gobber will find his eventually_" Toothless assured as Hicca nodded.

"Yeah like Toothless said, we just need time" she stated as Stoick then entered the house, very exhausted. He set his helmet down and took a seat before Hicca and Hiccup went downstairs to greet him. "Tough day as chief?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick managed to nod. "I was all over the island. I married the Svensson girl to the Odegaard boy at dawn. Then I had to go to the fields where some kids were tipping over yaks" Stoick went on as Hiccup handed him a mug of ale.

"After that I went back to the newlyweds to settle a domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoons over" Stoick sighed as Hicca tossed a few more pieces of wood into the fireplace. The two stopped when Stoick wished that there two of him, to which Hiccup suddenly smiled.

"Dad! There are two of you!" Hiccup exclaimed as Stoick suddenly slammed down the mug. "Is that a crack about my weight?!" Stoick questioned as Hiccup shook his head no while Hicca giggled. "No, I mean Gobber! He can be the other you!" Hiccup stated. Stoick considered this for a moment but was cautious. "Gobber? Well he's busy making those dragon killing...well used to until the peace was made. Which is great...except for Gobber" Stoick replied. "Exactly my point! And not mention you two have known each other" Hiccup stated.

"...You know, that's actually not such a bad idea. I could use a right hand" Stoick stated as Hiccup and Hicca smiled. "Yeah because that's the only one he has" Hiccup joked.

-With Stoick and Gobber-

The next day, Stoick and Gobber were discussing the plans for today. "I appreciate you helping me out Gobber" Stoick stated as Gobber smirked. "No thanks are needed Stoick. I'm just glad I could find time in my busy schedule" Gobber replied.

Stoick pulled out two sheets of paper and handed one for Gobber before keeping one for himself. "I've got a full day ahead of me, so here's your half" Stoick stated. Gobber looking over his half chuckled. "Oh this will be interesting" Gobber replied.

"Now remember Gobber. Some of those situations are delicate so they require diplomacy" Stoick exclaimed. "Oh please that's no problem! I'm great at...that" Gobber assured much to Stoick's surprise. "Really? You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Stoick raised an eyebrow as Gobber chuckled. "Oh I thoug you meant clubbing people on the head and asking questions later. But I can give your thing a shot" Gobber stated.

Later Gobber is in the Great Hall leading a ceremony for a new born baby. "Whoever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe, let he be known!" Gobber ordered as the parents brought the baby forth. "As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Hooligan tribe. And pronounce the name to be..." Gobber stopped when the father whispers "Hildegard" into his ear but Gobber shook his head no. "Hildegard? Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me. Let's go with Magnus!" Gobber exclaimed offending the mother.

"But she's a girl Gobber!" the mother stated as Gobber sighed. "Don't worry, she's not going to look like one. Magnus it is and please accept this teething toy on the behalf of Stoick The Vast" Gobber said holding up a large mace to which the mother stepped back in horror. Heather and Astrid who watched this from afar looked at one another. "This has Hiccup written all over it" Astrid stated with Heather nodding.

Later, Gobber was at Mulch and Buckets house trying to settle a dispute between the two. "Bucket says you never paid him for the sheep" Gobber said to Mulch who got defensive. "

"I never bought a sheep!" Mulch exclaimed but suddenly a "baa" can be heard from the back as a sheep is seen behind Mulch causing the Viking to immediately chuckle nervously. "Who's that? A little woman?" Gobber questioned.

"Oh, Mulch. You're cheating on me now?" Bucket questioned visibly hurt. Gobber proceeded to hand Mulch a mace and Bucket a hammer. "Clearly there's only one way to settle this" he said walking out. There was an awkward silence but Gobber smiled when he heard the sounds of two weapons clashing. "Diplomacy? Check...hm..what's next?" Gobber wondered.

Later Gobber is placing slabs of iron onto a nearby boat. "I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship is wood but if you ask me, there's nothing like iron! Nothing's getting through this!" Gobber smirked when suddenly Stoick approached Gobber.

"Gobber! What do you think your doing?" a frustrated Stoick questioned Gobber who smirked. "Just checking another item off the list" Gobber replied as he taps the ship with his hammer-hand causing the ship to slip off the dock and into the water, where the weight of the iron only makes it sink. "Looks like we can recovering a sunken ship to the list. Same time tomorrow?" Gobber questioned as Stoick sighed.

-Haddock Residence-

That evening Stoick had placed two blocks of ice onto his head trying to ease his headache as Hicca handed him a mug of ale.

"Wow a two block headache?" Hicca raised an eyebrow. "Dad I think your being a wee bit rough on Gobber. It was his first day, maybe tomorrow will be better?" Hiccup said as Stoick nodded. "Oh it will be for me. Because it won't involve Gobber" Stoick exclaimed much to Hicca and Hiccups confusion.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Look I know you two care for Gobber but he isn't fit for the job. He sunk a ship and named a baby girl Magnus! Now I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus but try telling that to her parents!" Stoick exclaimed. "We have to at least try dad" Hicca said as Stoick sat up. "I'm busy with my duties as chief...you two on the other hand will help Gobber find a job" Stoick said as the two looked at one another.

"Us?" they questioned.

-Berks Dragon Academy-

Hiccup and Hicca had gathered the others and their dragons at the Academy and began to tell them their plan which had a mixed response.

"Your bringing Gobber here?" Fishlegs questioned. "You do realize Gobber's the same person who taught us how to kill them in the first place? Right?" Camicazi raised an eyebrow.

"Look I know it may seem...unfitting but he's going to be great. Nobody knows dragons like him, because he spent a lifetime...studying them..." Hiccup said trying his best to sound optimistic and encouraging. "_I've heard better speeches from a Whispering Death_" Toothless joked with Hicca giggling. "Yeah and wasn't he the same man who almost got us killed by a Boneknapper?" Ruffnut questioned when suddenly the doors burst open and in came Gobber with a whole cart-full of weapons.

"Um first of all welcome Gobber. And second...why did you bring...those..." Hicca pointed to the cart. "_Oh this is going to go so well..._" Toothless said as he laid next to a corner and went asleep.

"These? I thought maybe we could train them-" Gobber stated, pulling out what seemed to be a sword mixed with an axe and a mace. "By threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy me to swim. Schools in session!" Gobber slammed the weapon onto the ground causing all the dragons to fly off except for Toothless. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Camicazi, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut began to take off after them.

"Eh. I didn't like school either" Gobber stated mission the point. "Is he always like this?" Heather asked Hicca and Hiccup who nodded together. "You don't know the half of it" Hiccup sighed.

Hours later the teens arrived back to the Academy on their dragons, however once they dismounted they all seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong?" Heather questioned.

"We've been riding our dragons for four hours. Not to mention it took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away" Astrid said. "Look sorry about that, Hicca and I just don't know what to do" Hiccup exclaimed before noticing Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt. "Do you two always have to fight?" Hiccup questioned.

"Don't worry I asked her to do this. I'm trying to get the feeling back" Tuffnut explained but Ruffnut then bent over. "You going to return the favor or what?" she asked as Tuffnut began to kick her. "Hm...maybe what you guys need are saddles!" Hiccup exclaimed as Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Saddles?" she questioned.

-With Gobber-

"Saddles? I love it and I've got so many ideas!" Gobber said with Hicca and Hiccup smiling at the thought of finally finding Gobber's job. "We're glad your excited Gobber but there are some things in our designs you could use. I mean you did teach us everything you know" Hiccup said motioning to him and Hicca.

"Exactly, which is why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in diapers. In fact I even made your diapers!" Gobber chuckled as Hiccup looked at Hicca who folded her arms. "Hey in my world, he was a woman so our relationship was way different" Hicca exclaimed.

"Okay...look Gobber I know you've been doing this for sometime, but keep in mind all dragons aren't the same and are different. So-" Hiccup noticed Gobber wasn't listening and tried to explain to him about the saddles. This went on as Hicca watched before Gobber stopped. "Hiccup. I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything I know" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup sighed as he gave in and left with Hicca as the two could hear Gobber happily singing.

"_I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and through!_" Gobber could be heard singing.

"You know he doesn't sing that song unless he's very happy" Hiccup said to Hicca who raised an eyebrow before looking back. "Well I guess that's what different about this world...my Gobber didn't" Hicca said looking down with Hiccup comforting her. "It's okay...we got rid of him and you have a home with us" Hiccup said as Hicca smiled. "Thanks...brother" Hicca smiled and hugged Hiccup who chuckled. "Never thought I would hear that" Hiccup said.

-Berks Dragon Academy-

The teens and their dragons gathered around to see Gobber's work. "_I sometimes feel as if the only time I would have a saddle, is if I lost a tail fin_" Toothless muttered as Hicca raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've made a lot of saddles in my days. Horse, donkey, and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children, unless you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So without ado" Gobber unveils the odd looking and equipped saddles with immediate reactions.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut and Ruffnut said.

"Well this is certainly not what I imagined" Hiccup stated a but surprised. "How could it be? Nobody knows what it's like to live in here" Gobber stated tapping his helmet with his hammer-hand.

"Is that a-?" Hicca pointed to Snotlout's new saddle which was armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay.

"A Flamethrower? Exactly! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya?" Gobber questioned. "Don't dragons have one built in, literally?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "I know that Heather but can you really have to much firepower?" Gobber replied.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut load large rocks into each of their catapults on their saddles and launch them only to have both Barf and Belch fall to the ground after being struck in the head. "Uh...catapults for the twins?" Not a great idea" Hiccup pointed out as Gobber simply shrugged.

Fishlegs saddle contained four large maces, which Meatlug had a hard time staying above ground with. "Come on you can do it girl!" Fishlegs attempted to encourage Meatlug but the Gronckle gave up falling to the ground much to Gobber's disappointment. "Oh come on! You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!" Gobber exclaimed. "My mom says I'm just husky" Fishlegs muttered as Camicazi on her Mood-Dragon (Shimmer) patted his back in comfort.

Snotlout was trying his best to put the saddle on Hookfang, but the dragon throws it off and began to thrash around. "Come on Hookfang what's wrong with you?" Snotlout questioned as he tried to put out his hand so it could touch the dragons snout but Hookfang turned away. "That's it! Someone's trading with me!" Snotlout stated.

"Yeah sure, I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven" Tuffnut replied sarcastically.

Astrid landed with Stormfly who surprisingly wasn't the slightest bit tired. "This saddles actually pretty good" Astrid complimented. "Wait 'till you try the horn" Gobber exclaimed. Astrid blows into the horn which strangly resembled a large telescope and because of the sound it startles Stormfly as she sends several spines which pinned Snotlout against the wall. "Really again?" Snotlout questioned as Fishlegs, Camicazi and Heather went to help free Snotlout.

"Anyway..we're going to need to make a few-"

"Changes! I'm way ahead of you Hiccup. I've got so many ideas" Gobber stated as Hiccup sighed.

Later Heather, Hicca, Astrid and Hiccup were cleaning up the arena which was full of burn marks. Stoick entered the arena looking around in surprise.

"My Odin! This place looked better when we were killing dragons!" Stoick exclaimed as Toothless from afar gave him a roar before resuming his nap. "Yeah well we got Gobbered" Hiccup said.

"Well you know Gobber. He means well, it's just that he doesn't always do well. So what are you going to do about him?" Stoick questioned. "Well me and Hicca are planning on cleaning up his messes and re-doing his work" Hiccup replied. "Look Gobber's like family I know Hiccup" Stoick stated. "I know that dad but I can't say that to him" Hiccup stated.

"No Hiccup, you have to. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber" Stoick exclaimed with Hicca stepping in. "But why does he have to do it dad?" Hicca questioned. "Because Hiccup will eventually become chief and he must learn that sometimes you will have to make the right choices. I gave him the academy because it was best for Berk. Now he has to do what's best for the Academy. I'm sorry but whats best is very rarely what's easy" Stoick stated but then noticed Snotlout hanging upside down snoring.

"Don't mind him chief. We tried to get him, but we decided to leave him there. Besides he's going for a record" Heather chuckled.

-With Hiccup and Hicca-

"Maybe he's decided to finally look at my plans?" Hiccup questioned to Hicca and Toothless who looked at one another and shrugged. As they arrived Gobber suddenly aimed a crossbow at Hiccup who held his hands up.

"Gobber don't shoot!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Don't worry I wouldn't shoot you, unless I had to" Gobber chuckled with Hiccup slightly nervous. "You know about the weapons. Maybe I overdid it a bit so I went a different angle" Gobber stated as Hiccup smiled.

"And replaced them with six little ones!" Gobber said as Hiccup's smile went down. Hiccup turned to Hicca and Toothless who nodded their heads as if to say "tell him already". "Okay Gobber look I think it's time for you to take a little break" Hiccup tried to explain but Gobber stopped him."In case you haven't noticed. The only time where a Viking takes a break is to die" Gobber exclaimed.

"Okay break isn't the right word...I mean, things aren't working out. I'm sorry but I'm going take you off the saddle project" Hiccup stated as Gobber stopped his work before turning back. "Your getting rid of me? Now I see why you wanted me to put away the crossbow" Gobber stated. "No it's just the saddles. We'll find something else for you" Hiccup tried to explain but Gobber brushed him off. "No need to pity me Hiccup. I don't need your pity. I've lost an arm and a leg. I think I'll survive losing a job" Gobber said. A saddened Hiccup left with Hicca and Toothless following after.

"Well that was just plain awful. I can't believe I had to do that to Gobber of all people" Hiccup sighed as Hicca pats his back. "_He was bound to hear it soon Hiccup_" Toothless pointed out. Suddenly Snotlout ran up to them with a look that was mixed with both exhaustion and slight fear.

"I thought I would never say this...but Hiccup...HELP!" Snotlout stated much to their confusion.

Meanwhile...

"Everybody back away! The dragons out of control and it's not safe!" Stoick ordered as various villagers ran from the rampaging Monstrous Nightmare.

"I don't know what happened. I was just rubbing his head and he usually loves that! But this time he went crazy!" Snotlout explained to Hiccup as the two along with Hicca and Toothless arrived. "Well they do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here!" Fishlegs exclaimed much to Snotlout's charge in.

"Um when's the last time he ate?" Hiccup questioned. "Not for days" Snotlout stated. Hicca quickly went and grabbed a nearby piece of fish before handing it to Hiccup. "Don't worry I got this" Hiccup said as he went closer to the rampaging Hookfang. "It's okay Hookfang. Here I have some-" Hookfang smacked the fish out of Hiccups hand and growled at the Haddock boy.

"Hiccup run!" Astrid and Heather exclaimed.

Before Hiccup could attempt to do so, Hookfang smacked him into a nearby wall as everyone winced upon the impact. "I'm okay" Hiccup managed to speak out. Toothless seeing what happened to Hiccup growled as he charged at Hookfang. "I'm sorry Hicca but tell Hiccup we tried your way. But now we try it the other way" Stoick stated as he walked off as Hicca gulped.

Stoick had run off to where Gobber was. "Gobber we need you!" Stoick exclaimed.

"No you don't. Nobody needs me or Bertha" Gobber said as Stoick narrowed his eyes. "Are you crying?" Stoick raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not. Just chopping onions" Gobber exclaimed. "There are no onions" Stoick pointed out.

"Yeah well not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with" Gobber stated pulling out his hammer-hand. "Look there's a dragon in the plaza that's out of control" Stoick exclaimed. "And why don't you call Hiccup or Hicca?" Gobber questioned. "Gobber...we need you" Stoick exclaimed.

The group on the other hand were trying to think of ways to keep Hookfang calm as the Monstrous Nightmare was going toe-to-toe with Toothless. "Okay what have we not tried? Snotlout any other ideas?" Hiccup questioned. "Gobber!" was Snotlout's answer as he saw Gobber and Stoick running towards them.

"Alright everybody stand back! I came here to do what I do best" Gobber exclaimed as Heather and Camicazi cringed knowing what Gobber was known for.

"He's going to kill my dragon?!" Snotlout questioned. "No he's not Snotlout" Hiccup tried to calm down Snotlout. "Yeah he is" Tuffnut pointed out. "You don't use weapons to butter toast" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Knowing you two, you would" Camicazi muttered.

"Dad you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon!" Hicca exclaimed. "Sorry Hicca but sometimes you may need to fall back on old ways" Gobber stated. "We have to at least try to help him! It's not like we can get rid of it for having a bad day" Hiccup pointed out. "Sorry but that's not a risk I'm willing to take. Gobber" Stoick ordered.

"Wait did you see that?" Gobber questioned as he took a quick notice at Hookfang before Hicca and Hiccup squinted their eyes before they also nodded. "Yeah we see it" Hiccup nodded as he and Hiccca squinted their eyes before taking notice. "Incoming!" Gobber roared as he charged at Hookfang. The group minus Hiccup and Hicca closed their eyes but opened their eyes to see Gobber holding a tooth and Hookfang who was now calm and quiet.

"Wait you didn't kill him?" Snotlout questioned. "For a toothache? What kind of lunatic would do that?" Gobber questioned. "Dagur?" Heather shrugged.

"Wow a bad tooth...who would of thought. Look Gobber I'm sorry" Hiccup tried to apologize but Gobber stopped him. "It's alright I forgive you. Besides now I may have found my new career...a dentist!" Gobber exclaimed as everyone's eyes widened. "No!" they stated. "I meant for dragons" Gobber raised an eyebrow as they sighed in relief.

"_Yeah that doesn't calm me down_" Toothless exclaimed.

-The Next Day-

Around the morning Stoick noticed a familiar ship arrive at the docks. "Hiccup guess who's arrived!" Stoick called out as Hiccup walked up to him before he also noticed the ship.

"Wait...is that..Johann?" Hiccup questioned as he ran to the docks. The others soon noticed the ship and ran towards it as Stoick followed behind them. "Kids..." he chuckled under his breath. As Hiccup and the group arrived the figure that came out of the ship was none other than Johann himself. "Well greetings Master Hiccup. Or should I greet you as Draco Ryder?" Johann smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You kidding me. Your well known almost around the entire world though few know about the person behind the mask. So I take it this is your group of friends who assisted you?" Johann questioned as Hiccup nodded. "Yes they are" Hiccup smirked.

"Hm...question. Who here is known as Raven Sorceress?" Johann asked. The group looked at one another as Heather stepped up. "That would be me. I'm the Raven Sorceress" Heather exclaimed. Johann squinted his eyes looking at Heather before smiling. "Well alright then because let's just say I have some interesting news you would like to hear" Johann smirked.

"And that is?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Well...there's another sorcerer out there and his name is Arcane, The Sorcerer Of Light" Johann exclaimed as everyone jaw dropped. "THERES ANOTHER SORCERER?!" they all questioned.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that wraps up this chapter. So beginning the next chapter is the Heritage Of Darkness story arc and I honestly can't wait to begin it as I have many things planned and various shockers. For Hicca's status, she'll probably end up with a OC in the future unless there's a character she fits with.**

**Also one more thing to take notice, Lizaru isn't dead but is trapped inside Heathers book. That's pretty much everything, so I'll see you all next time.**


	66. Episode 66: The Search Begins

Episode 66: The Search Begins

* * *

-The Docks-

The group were left speechless by Johann's statement, that is until Astrid decided to speak up. "Wait just a second, you mean to tell us that there's another sorcerer?" Astrid questioned as Johann nodded.

"Indeed like I said before his name is Arcane, The Sorcerer Of Light" Johann exclaimed.

"Okay but how exactly? Last time I checked Heathers book has all four sorcerers sealed within it and it never did say about there being any others" Hiccup pointed out. "Ah but that's just the tip of the iceberg Master Hiccup. You see apparently from what I gathered from my travels across the sea there were more than just four sorcerers, in fact a whole village" Johann explained as they raised eyebrows.

"Wait a village of sorcerers?" Hicca questioned as Johann nodded.

"Yes a village. But when the four sorcerers were sealed away, the sorcerers who lived in that village decided to leave but unfortunately they didn't get far..." Johann grimaced. "What happened to them?" Hiccup asked. "The lady I asked didn't give me much but she said that there's a man out there who hunts sorcerers for a living. He is said to be one of the most ruthless men that has ever lived. Some even say he's immortal" Johann stated.

"A sorcerer hunter..." Camicazi said. "Well do you have any idea on where Arcane can be?" Hiccup questioned but was stopped by Astrid who pulled him slightly far from the group along with Hicca and Heather. "Excuse us, we need to have a group discussion" Astrid exclaimed as Johann nodded. "Take your time" he said.

As the four grouped together Astrid was the first to ask questions. "Hiccup just what do you think your doing?" she asked. "Look Astrid if there is indeed another sorcerer out there, we need to find him" Hiccup stated. "And why is that? Remember the last sorcerer we encountered?" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Look I understand why you would be uncertain about this considering our last experience with one but think about it. Another sorcerer possibly doing good but what happens if Alvin or Dagur find out about this? Or more importantly that sorcerer hunter?" Hiccup questioned. "I agree with Hiccup, Astrid. If this sorcerer hasn't caused any trouble for others we may as well look for him before anyone else does" Heather pointed out. Astrid would of went on but noticed it was three to one as she sighed before eventually giving in. "Fine.." she said.

Hiccup smiled before going back to Johann. "So Johann any idea on where this Arcane can be?" Hiccup asked with Johann stroking his beard in thought.

"Well he's said to apparently be at this small village that's named Corinth. I know the way to get there if you allow me to take you there" Johann offered as Hiccup nodded. "Okay lead us the way but will be back. If we're going to search for this sorcerer, we're going to need some supplies and other stuff" Hiccup stated.

-Berks Dragon Academy-

Back at the academy Hiccup had everyone gathered around. "Okay look some of us may need to stay back because one without some of us, chances are dangerous could arise and I need someone to look after the Academy. So who's willing to sit this one out?" Hiccup questioned.

There was silence until Fishlegs stepped up. "I'll sit this one out Hiccup. Sorry but after seeing what happened Lizaru, I'm sorta not ready to deal with another sorcerer" he said but was soon joined by Camicazi and Snotlout. "If Fishlegs is staying, then I am. Besides he's going to need some serious muscle to run this place while your gone Hiccup" Snotlout smirked as he began to flex much to Heather, Hicca, Camicazi and Astrids disgust. "And the twins?" Hicca asked Ruffnut and Tuffnut who shrugged. "We're staying behind, mostly because now we can do our new tasks...being Loki's, but you have to promise that you will bring a souvenir back from your travels" Tuffnut folded his arms.

Hiccup rolled his eyes nodding. "Alright will do just that. So Camicazi and Fishlegs you two will be in charge of the academy while Astrid, Heather, Hicca and I are away. Understood?" Hiccup questioned as they nodded.

"Um Hiccup I don't mean to sound like a downer but what about Stoick? I mean you do realize this is the first time in a while that something out of the blue has happened and it's highly unlikely he'll let you go with us" Astrid pointed out. "Maybe he'll let us Astrid. He does realize eventually we all must set on adventures for life treasure" Hicca joked.

"Yeah...like what Hicca said...I think. Look just wait by Johann's ship you three along with Toothless and Stormfly and I'll talk with my dad" Hiccup stated. "Alright then" Hicca stated. Hiccup sighed knowing his dad wouldn't easily agree to something like this.

-Haddock Residence-

Hiccup entered the house to see Stoick who was rubbing his head after a long day as chief. "Um dad?" Hiccup questioned as Stoick sat up before facing Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Aren't I so glad to see you! So what brings you up here?" Stoick questioned with Hiccup rubbing his arm nervously before he sighed. "Dad...Johann told me and the others that theirs a sorcerer out there and we think that if we can find him before anyone else does, maybe we can have him on our side or at least away from the sorcerer hunter" Hiccup exclaimed. "Hm...another sorcerer out there? Weird...I thought Heather was the last one besides that Lizaru you guys had trouble with" Stoick stated.

"We did but apparently it seems as if Heather isn't the only one. Johann told us that many years ago, that they were wiped out but from the looks of it...there might be more. So dad...I'm asking if my group and I can explore and look for Arcane" Hiccup said as Stoick narrowed his eyes stroking his beard.

"You should go..." Stoick stated as Hiccup was about to respond but was surprised that Stoick said yes. "Wait...yes?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"I said yes Hiccup. For the past weeks I realized that things are different between us because well your Draco Ryder. But it's more important that you travel around the world with your friends by your side. If your mother were here, she would say the same thing besides...your a hero...who wouldn't want to meet the infamous Draco Ryder" Stoick chuckled as Hiccup smiled. "Thanks dad..." Hiccup said as Stoick pats his head.

"Your welcome son...stay safe and remember, were always by your side" Stoick stated as he pulled Hiccup into a hug and for the first time, Hiccup didn't complain about being crushed.

-With the Group-

Later it was around nighttime as Heather and Hicca who had their respective outfits on, were aboard Johann's ship as Astrid was riding on Stormfly who was in the sky. "Any sign of Hiccup?" Astrid asked as Heather shook her head no.

"Wait look!" Hicca said as she saw Hiccup and Toothless running towards them. "So I take it your dad agreed?" Heather raised an eyebrow as Hiccup nodded. "Yeah he did...so Johann ready to take off?" Hiccup questioned as Johann nodded his head as he began to prepare the sails. The four heroes and the two dragons noticed that Stoick had gathered the entire village to say them goodbye.

"I know I do this rarely but let us say goodbye to Hiccup, Heather, Hicca and Astrid and their dragons as they journey off onto their quest. Let us pray that they have a safe trip and return back to Berk!" Stoick announced as the crowd cheered. "Stay safe you four!" Fishlegs called from where he stood.

"Remember to get us something from your trip!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut called out as Hiccup, Heather, and Astrid chucked as they waved them bye with Johann and Hicca doing the same. "Later guys!" Heather called out. Johann's ship soon set sail as the four and their dragons vision of Berk began to decrease. "All right...Corinth Village here we come..." Hiccup said.

They were soon at sea with their destination being miles away from where they were. Astrid was on Stormfly souring through the sky while also keeping its pace so it would be close to the ship as she was joined by Hiccup in his Humagon/Draco form and Toothless. Heather and Hicca on the other hand were with Johann looking over the map. "Judging by where we are right now, I'd say by morning we should arrive" Johann exclaimed as Heather and Hicca nodded.

"Okay then. Hey guys Johann says by morning we should arrive at Corinth Village!" Hicca yelled out as Draco nodded. "What did she say?" Astrid asked Draco. "She said by morning we should arrive at Corinth Village" Draco said to her as Astrid nodded. "Oh okay then" she said.

"Okay Johann, any other information you may have?" Heather questioned as Johann began to think. "Well like I said there was once a village but after the four sorcerers were sealed into the book, the others tried to escape but only few got so far before they met their end..." Johann stated as Hicca narrowed her eyes.

"Well any other information on this Sorcerer Hunter?" Hicca raised an eyebrow as Johann nodded. "Well I heard they call him Drax and that he wields a Soul Blade otherwise known as Moonlight or Aura to others. It's said the blade gives out a mystic yellow aura but that's all I know...honest" Johann stated as Heather folded her arms. "Thinking of something?" Hicca questioned as Heather nodded.

"Indeed...when we find Arcane, we're going to need a plan because if Drax is after Arcane...chances are he'll be after me" Heather narrowed her eyes. "Indeed...don't worry we will fight him...even if it takes our lives in the process" Hicca smirked as Heather smiled before focusing her attention onto the book. "_Let's see what else I can find out about this book..._" Heather thought to herself.

-Outcast Island-

"Ugh...what are we waiting for?" Dagur groaned. They had already set up the ships and prepared what was necessary for the trip. "Patience Dagur, my mother is informing Drax off what to do when we arrive at Corinth Village" Alvin exclaimed with Dagur rolling his eyes.

"Whatever..besides how did Drax even get his hands on a map that actually showed on how to find this village?" Dagur questioned. "Well from what he told me, he said that a few weeks back at Forx Village, some man by the name of Johann had a set of two maps detailing its location. If you ask me, how Johann never noticed this...I honestly don't know" Alvin shrugged.

"Interesting and besides I have a back up plan" Dagur chuckled. "Ooh really? Care to fill me then?" Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Well let's just say I have a spy back at Berk who will fill me in the details of its current situation. He may look old but he's sure as Thor a reliable piece of information" Dagur chuckled as Alvin smirked. "So who is this man?" Alvin questioned. "Isn't it obvious Alvin? It's Mildew besides...from what he told me, he hates dragons and Hiccup more than anything" Dagur smirked.

Before Alvin could respond he noticed Drax walk up to them while holding a blade in his hands that was slightly glowing yellow. "Took you long enough" Dagur stated as Drax rolled his eyes. "Anyway...I got word from Excellinor that we may need to watch out because there may be others after our same target" Drax stated as Dagur raised an eyebrow. "And how would she know this?" Dagur asked.

"She's a witch" Drax replied as Alvin glared at him with Drax simply shrugging him off. "Hey that's what she calls herself. If you have a problem, take it up with her" Drax stated as he went aboard the ship. "Finally we can take off. Let's go!" Dagur ordered as the Berserkers and Outcasts began to ready the ship and soon enough they set sail.

-With the Group-

Hiccup, Astrid, and Hicca were asleep with their dragons across them as Heather sat cross-legged as the Soceress Book laid in front of her. "You sure your not going to sleep with them?" Johann asked as Heather shook her head no.

"Not yet...I need to find some answers..." Heather narrowed her eyes as Johann simply shrugged and continued to look ahead. Heather slowly closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly before she began to glow purple and so did the book.

-Heathers Mindset-

_Heather opened her eyes to see she was in her Raven Sorceress attire but also in a strange black room. "Wait what? Where am I?" Heather asked herself before she noticed several doors in front of her. _

_They were written in Greek but they read each "Spells", "Memories", "Banishments/Imprisonments" and many more. "Am I in the book?" Heather asked herself before hearing a voice cry out. "Gee...what was your first clue?" the voice called out as Heather's eyes widened. "Who was that?" Heather questioned as she readied herself._

_"I'm the spirit of the book" the voice exclaimed as Heather's eyes widened. "Wait the spirit?" Heather questioned only to hear laughter. "No I'm not you idiot. You know I'm honestly surprised because it's only been a few weeks since we last seen each other" the voice states as Heather's eyes widened before realizing who it was. "No...it can't be..." Heather said as she turned around to see none other than Lizaru himself except he was chained against the wall. "Greetings Heather...it's been a long time" he smirked._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And so begins the Heritage Of Darkness arc. The next chapter will have Heather looking into the background of the sorcerers and them eventually arriving at the village. My friend hiccupandtoothless22 has posted on her deviantart account the drawing of Drax Greed so you can see his appearance.**

**And don't worry. The other riders back at Berk will have something to take care off while Hiccup, Heather, Astrid and Hicca search for Arcane with Johann. Also I didn't notice this till a certain reviewer pointed out but I've reached 100,000 words and over 100,000 views and I want to say thanks to those who read and review this story and keep me going. See you all next time!**


	67. Episode 67: Arrival At Corinth

Episode 67: Arrival At Corinth

* * *

-Heathers Mindset-

_"Wait I'm in the book?" Heather questioned as the chained Lizaru nodded his head smirking. "Indeed you are. I'm surprised that you of all people would enter this book...or more specifically alone" Lizaru chuckled as Heather glared at him. "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you Lizaru. Remember who defeated and imprisoned you!" Heather stated as Lizaru rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah I remember.." Lizaru stated. "So anyway what are you doing here?" Lizaru raised an eyebrow._

_"Well why on earth would I tell you of all people?" Heather raised an eyebrow as Lizaru groaned. "Maybe because your in my territory and I have rights?" Lizaru replied._

_"Alright then since your so curious. I'm trying to see if this book can give me a visual on the past histories of all sorcerers" Heather exclaimed as Lizaru narrowed his eyes. "And why on earth would you care?" Lizaru asked. "Well apparently besides me, there's another sorcerer out there by the name of Arcane" Heather stated._

_"Arcane? Of all the names to call yourself that's what they call him? Wow and people say Lizaru is a stupid name" Lizaru said. "Who said that?" Heather asked. "Oh just the people I killed long ago before I possessed Hiccup" Lizaru smiled with Heather backing up in case Lizaru had any ideas. "So...what would you like to know?" Lizaru questioned as Heather's eyes widened. "Wait your just going to tell me?" Heather asked with the chained sorcerer simply shrugging in response._

_"What can I do actually? I'm unable to use my magic because of these chains and the fact that I've escaped before doesn't help really. So what would you like to know?" Lizaru asked as Heather began to think. "Why did you and the sorcerers do what you did? Why turn to a dark side?" Heather asked with Lizaru's expression being a mix of anger and hate._

_"Why? Why me and the others decided to do what we did? It's because no one understood our talents...you may think they appreciated our talents but that's all lies! We were shunned and treated like outcasts! We could of been helpful and made their lives better but instead we were kicked to the curb. So it was decided that if sorcerers weren't able to be live peacefully in this world...then there would be no world at all" Lizaru stated as Heather remained silent. _

_"Tell me...ever heard of a man named Drax?" Heather questioned as Lizaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I've heard of him. He was apart of a village that was nearby mine, a great man and more importantly a friend of mine..why?" Lizaru questioned._

_"Well apparently there's a hunter who goes by the same name and he's apparently killed a dozen sorcerers" Heather pointed out with Lizaru's eyes widening. "So what your telling me is that a sorcerer hunter goes by the name of Drax...hm..." Lizaru thought._

_"Something on your mind?" Heather asked. "No...besides I'd go back now before you get imprisoned inside the book" Lizaru said as Heather nodded. "Oh..I almost forgot...later.." Heather stated as she vanished with Lizaru glaring at the ground. "Drax...it's been a very long time..." Lizaru muttered._

-Johann's Ship-

Heather awoke to see the book in her arms as she saw Astrid, Hicca and Hiccup sleeping near them as Johann was currently watching the sea. "My head..." Heather groaned as Johann turned to look at her and smiled.

"Ahh morning miss Heather. I take it you enjoyed your meditation to eventually sleeping?" Johann asked as Heather gave a weak smile. "I'd be lying if I said it was paradise" Heather stated as Johann smirked. Heather was quick to notice that Stormfly and Toothless weren't on the ship. "Hey where are the dragons?" she asked.

"Oh? Toothless and Stormfly? Well I'm sure that there just hunting for-" Johann was cut when a pile of fish landed on him as Heather looked up to see Stormfly and Toothless. "Oh you guys" Heather smirked as she turns to see that the others were beginning to slowly awaken from their sleep.

"Rise and shine Defenders" Heather smirked as Hiccup was the first to got up. "And morning to you Raven. How's it going?" Hiccup quipped with Heather lightly punching his shoulder. "I'm doing good. So you feeling hungry?" Heather asked as she motioned to the pile of fish that was dropped onto Johann as Hiccup looked at the fish as if it was heaven. "Oh my hammer of Thor!" Hiccup smiled as he leaped into the pile of fish with Heather, Hicca and Astrid chuckling at his behavior. "Wow he must really love fish" Heather stated as Astrid nodded.

"Hey I just realized this...if Hiccup has an obsession with fish...shouldn't you also have the same thing since your technically half dragon?" Astrid questioned with Hicca folding her arms. "Just because I'm a female version of him doesn't mean we're all the same. You do realize alternate universes have a chance of having a minor difference than others" Hicca pointed out. "True...so...Heather anything interesting happen last night?" Astrid questioned as Heather nodded but slightly twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well last night...I sorta went into the book" Heather said as silence just roamed around the ship.

Hicca and Astrids mouth dropped while Hiccup tried to stop himself from choking on a piece of fish. "You went into the book...?" Astrid questioned as Heather nodded. "Please tell me HE wasn't there..." Hiccup's muffled voice stated as Heather again nodded.

"Indeed he was...but I promise you, I was just trying to gather information about past sorcerers and nothing else!" Heather exclaimed as Astrid rubbed her forehead. "Normally I would be mad about this sort of thing but...I'll let it slide. I mean if we're going to search for another sorcerer...its best we gather history...so learn anything?" Astrid questioned.

"Well Lizaru said that the reason they became who they are is that they were treated as outcasts due to their talents. So they decided if they weren't able to live in the same world as others...then there would be no world at all" Heather stated with Hiccup visibly glaring. "Casted away due to their talents..." Hiccup said glaring as he now began to think of what would of happened if he to fell in the same path. "Well anything on Drax? Does Lizaru have any information regarding him?" Astrid asked.

"Well he said that during his time, there was a man also by the name of Drax but that was over 100 years ago. So it's either the same man from Lizarus time period or just someone who has the same name but no relation" Heather stated.

"Well if there are things such as Boneknappers, Humagons and even Sorcerers. I guess immortal beings aren't a stretch" Hicca said. "Land ahead you guys!" Johann exclaimed as the four turned to his direction to see the village also in their view. "Well...looks like we've arrived at our destination" Hiccup stated.

Seconds later the boat arrived at the docks as the four hopped out alongside Johann while the dragons landed near them. "Um you think it's safe if we bring the dragons along with us? I mean there are some villages that are not aware of the whole peace we have with them" Astrid exclaimed as Johann shook his head. "Not to worry, I'm sure the village is peaceful" he stated with Astrid hoping he was right.

-Corinth Village-

Heather, Hicca, Astrid and Hiccup walked around the village with Johann by their side as the dragons went near them to avoid any potential threats. "So Johann any idea where this Arcane Sorcerer can be?" Hicca questioned.

"Well he only comes by when-" Johann stopped when a loud voice came from afar. "What was that?" Hicca questioned. The five ran to the location of the sound but were immediately knocked back down by what seemed to be a group of Monstrous Nightmares who were stealing piles of fish from a lady. "Great were just one day away from home and it already feels like we're back" Hicca remarked. "I got this" Hiccup said as he glowed purple before transforming into Draco.

"Monstrous Nightmares can you please drop those fish?" Draco questioned as he walked up to the Monstrous Nightmares who simply ignored him. Johann rubbed his forehead before facing the others, "is this how he always communicates with dragons?" Johann asked. "You'd be surprised if we said he had other methods" Astrid replied.

"Okay...time for a different approach" Draco said as he attempted to put his hand on the Monstrous Nightmares in order to calm it down but one of the other Nightmares smacked Draco into a nearby cart of cabbages much to everyone's surprise. "MY CABBAGES!" the merchant cried out. "My stomach" Draco groaned. "Okay obviously these dragons aren't going to listen to us...so I suggest a different approach" Astrid said as she pulled out some rope.

"Wait a minute what are you going to do with that rope?" Hicca questioned. "What I can't kill them because I have Stormfly so I suggest we round them up and tie them by their legs, just like how we tie up yaks" Astrid smirked. "Oh...alright then" Hicca said. They went to make there move when suddenly a dark green light surrounded the Monstrous Nightmares as Heather, Hicca, Johann and Astrid stepped back with Draco also looking on from where he was. Moments later the Monstrous Nightmares soon fell asleep and before anyone could speak a figure wearing what seemed to be dark armor with a hood and mask to conceal his face and he wielded a staff.

**(For Arcane's appearance look up the Nightingales armor from Skyrim and for the staff search up the "Staff Of Wisdom" from Dark Souls 2)**

"Is that Arcane?" Heather questioned as Johann nodded. "It's very rare to even catch a glimpse of him as he's always lurking in the dark" Johann exclaimed.

"Don't worry lady these Monstrous Nightmares are asleep and I assure you that they won't be problem any longer" Arcane said as the lady smiled. "Why thank you Arcane. You truly are a hero" she said as Arcane chuckled. "Hey I'm just doing what I do best" Arcane stated before he turned to his focus onto Draco and the others. "Greetings travelers what brings you here?" Arcane greeted them.

"Well at least he's polite" Heather smiled. "Well we've come here to Corinth Village for you Arcane" Hicca said with Arcane seemingly confused by that statement. "What do you mean for me?" he asked.

"We mean that we've come here to find you! Look you may not believe it but your one of the two remaining sorcerers in this world and we can't risk losing someone such as yourself into the wrong hands. So we suggest you come with us" Hicca explained.

"Wait your telling me, there is another sorcerer out there? Look from what I understand there are rarely any other sorcerers out there besides me. So if you want me to believe there's another one...I'll need some proof" Arcane folded his arms. "Heather?" Astrid and Hicca said at once as Heather stepped up. Her hands slowly began to glow purple and soon enough her Raven Sorcereress outfit was on.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Raven asked with Arcane clapping his hands. "Enough proof to convince me that your also a Sorcerer? Yes. But I will not go to Berk" Arcane said as the group simply remained silent. "As much as I understand your dilemma, I cannot simply leave this place unattended..." Arcane stated.

"He has a point.." Astrid said to Draco and Hicca who nodded but Raven frowned. "How about a little sparring session? Arcane, The Sorcerer Of Light versus the Raven Sorceress" Raven wagered as Arcane looked at her. "So you want to challenge me to a duel is what I'm hearing?" Arcane questioned as Raven nodded.

"Indeed" Raven nodded but was pulled aside by Draco, Hicca and Astrid. "Heather what are you doing?" Draco questioned. "I'm challenging Arcane to a duel...what does it look like I'm doing?" Raven shrugged. "Are you insane? Who knows how long this guy has been trained or what his full potential is? He could be powerful like Lizaru!" Astrid exclaimed. "Look were just going to have a duel. No big deal" Raven smiled.

"Actually a big deal if you ask me. Loser of any duel must clean up the messes that were left by the Yaks. And I don't mean the physical damages" Arcane whispered behind them causing all of them except Raven to jump up startled by his appearance. "Wait when did you get here? And by mess you don't mean-" Hicca tried to state but Arcane nodded his head to which Hicca tried to hold in the urge to vomit.

"Hey not my fault. These rules were made in place in case some foolish outsider attempted to challenge the chief or anybody of this village" Arcane explained. "Wow...you people must live by some strict codes" Draco exclaimed. Raven soon motioned to them that they would need some space which they nodded in response as they backed up. Even though Arcane and Raven stood in what was the center of the village, it was surprisingly empty as many villagers took their belongings and backed away so they wouldn't be damaged.

"You ready Raven Sorceress?" Arcane questioned as he twirled his staff and pointed it at Raven who's hand began to glow purple. "Ready as I'll ever be" Raven smirked. The two then charged at one another as the others hoped that by some miracle Raven/Heather would win.

-Meanwhile-

About dozen of miles away from Corinth Village, a dozen of ships each containing a mix of Outcasts and Berserkers were making their way as the ship ahead of all of them contained Alvin, Dagur and Drax.

"Hey Drax how long till we arrive at Corinth Village?" Dagur questioned to Drax who was wearing a cloak to conceal his face but only his ember red eyes were visible. "Judging by how we're going right now...I'd say about six hours" Drax said crossing his arms. "Alright then...so Alvin what are we going to do when we arrive? I mean it's not like Arcane will be there by the time we arrive" Dagur pointed out.

"Hm...we're going to most likely stage a plan..." Alvin stroked his beard. "Don't worry about the plan you two. I know my way around Corinth and will have to search everywhere for Arcane. Sorcerers have a tendency to be sneaky..." Drax stated as he pulled out his Soul Blade which began to glow yellow. "Moonlight is picking up something..." Drax exclaimed as Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Wait that sword can sense a sorcerer?" Dagur questioned.

"Indeed it can. When it glows yellow, it indicates a sorcerer is nearby and other reasons because it looks cool. But strangly" Drax noticed the yellow aura get brighter. "It seems as if it senses more sorcerers" Drax narrowed his eyes with Dagur giving a big grin. "Ooh...more sorcerers you say? I am loving this task so much!" Dagur grinned. "Is he always like this?" Drax questioned to Alvin who nodded.

"You get used too it" Alvin rolled his eyes. "Alright then...when we arrive at Corinth Village, I intend to finish what I started so long ago" Drax narrowed his eyes ahead of the sea as the ships continued to sail.

If the heroes don't hurry with Arcane...all hell will break loose in the village of Corinth...meanwhile a hidden evil was lurking back on Berk...

**To Be Continued...**


	68. Episode 68: Trouble Arises

Episode 68: Trouble Arises

* * *

-Corinth Village-

Raven went up to Arcane and blasted him with a barrage of purple energy like attacks to which he formed a dark green barrier to shield himself from the attack. "I'll admit your good" Arcane stated as the barrier faded away and he charged at Raven with the staff.

Arcane tried to sweep Raven off her feet with the staff but she managed to evade the attack and, "_Εξαφαν__ίζο__νται!_" (Greek Translation: Disappear!) Raven exclaimed as a small piece of the ground beneath Arcane disappeared as the sorcerer fell into it. Raven went to check but soon Arcane levitated himself out the hole before regaining his stance.

"Hm...you are a worthy opponent indeed" Arcane smirked with Raven resuming her position.

Hiccup, Hicca, Astrid and Johann along with the dragons were hoping that Heather/Raven would win.

-Berks Dragon Academy-

"Okay are you sure every dragon is okay?" Fishlegs asked Camicazi who nodded. Ever since Hiccup and the other three left with Johann, Fishlegs and Camicazi had been placed in charge with watching over the Academy in their absence. "I'm sure of it Fishlegs. I made sure that Barf and Belch were okay, along with Meatlug and Shimmer" Camicazi pointed to her Mood-Dragon who was currently eating some fish.

"Hey...anyone see Snotlout all day or Hookfang?" Fishlegs questioned as he now noticed the strange disappearance of the rowdy Jorgenson. "Ruffnut...Tuffnut...do you know where Snotlout or his dragon are?" Camicazi glared at the twins who were busy hitting each other with shields as their dragon watched on in amusement.

"What do we look like? His keeper? No thank you, it's bad enough I have to watch over her all the time" Tuffnut motioned to Ruffnut who was visibly offended by his statement had gripped her shield and smacked Tuffnut to the ground. "Like what my brother said...we don't know where Snotlout or-"

"GUYS!" a voice called out.

The group including Tuffnut who was still on the ground and their dragons looked up to see Snotlout on Hookfang as they entered the Academy.

"Guys! You will never believe what I just found!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"A severed head?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Our cousin Lars?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Out cousin Lars severed head?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Wait Lars died?" Fishlegs asked horrified with Camicazi simply raising an eyebrow at the whole conversation.

"No and you all suck at guessing by the way. What I found are apparently four cracked dragon eggs underground this village inside the mysterious cavern that Stoick kept saying was off limits. If you want to see it, follow me!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Wait did you say four cracked dragon eggs Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked as Snotlout nodded his head. "That's weird...I don't remember anyone ever putting dragon eggs beneath Berk before. Something doesn't seem right" Fishlegs folded his arms.

"Oh please I bet the four dragon eggs are just a pair of Deadly Nadders, Terrible Terrors, or anything else. I mean what's the worse that can happen?" Snotlout questioned.

"Ask and you shall receive Snotlout. Whenever someone says that, bad things tend to happen" Camicazi stated with Snotlout just ignoring her.

"Look I don't believe in such things...that and Karma...so let's inspect!" Snotlout stated with Fishlegs rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

-Corinth Village-

"_Ισόγειο Φυλάκιση_" (Greek Translation: Ground Imprisonment) Arcane shouted as the ground slowly tried to consume Raven who was lucky to even make it out before she was imprisoned. The two sorcerers were matched is what one person would say, but if you were a villager of Corinth, you would know that Arcane was holding back so Raven wouldn't be hurt to much.

"From the looks of things, Heather may have a chance" Johann stated but Astrid, Hicca and Hiccup were examining Arcane's movement. They knew Raven was good enough to pose as a challenge but the way Arcane was acting, made it very suspicious.

Raven fired several energy like attacks at Arcane who easily evaded them all before firing his own.

"Your good...but..." Arcane suddenly vanished much to Ravens confusion as she looked around for Arcane. Suddenly she was knocked to the ground by Arcane's staff as he aimed it at her neck.

"You still have much to learn...and it looks like I've won" Arcane smiled offering a hand to help Raven up which she gladly took.

"Yeah...I guess you won...looks like we have to go back to Berk without you" Raven said with her head down until Arcane suddenly thought of something. "Wait...how about you and your friends come with me? I have something to show you four" Arcane exclaimed with Raven raising an eyebrow.

"Us four?" Raven questioned as Arcane nodded. Raven simply shrugged as she went to the group to converse on what they should do.

"Well what now? We can't return to Berk without him and it's mostly likely this Drax Hunter will find him soon. And now that Heather lost we gotta clean up whatever comes out a Yak...so what do we do?" Astrid questioned. "Well Arcane hasn't said anything about the Yak situation but he said to come with him as he has something to show us" Raven exclaimed.

"What do you think it can be?" Johann questioned.

"Well...let's hope it's at least something that can help us in case Drax ends up coming after Arcane...and Heather" Hicca stated as Raven was about to question on why, when Hiccup reminded her she was also a sorceress. "Oh yeah..." Raven remembered.

"Well whatever happens...we need to keep our guard up. No telling what could happen" Hiccup said. Raven nodded as she and the others began to follow Arcane.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

About thirty minutes had passed as Snotlout has led Camicazi, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut to the underground cavern alongside their dragons. Yes...Snotlout actually did something good for once...

"Here we are! And look!" Snotlout pointed to the four cracked dragon eggs as Fishlegs and Camicazi quickly went over to inspect. To their surprise Snotlout was right.

"I can't believe it Snotlout your right...these are indeed dragon eggs" Fishlegs stated with Snotlout smirking proudly.

"Wait Snotlout was right about something?" Ruffnut questioned with a raised eyebrow as Tuffnut scratched his head. "Shouldn't the world be like...ending right now?" Tuffnut questioned as Snotlout glared at them.

"Hey the world isn't going to end just because I was right. Tell them Hookfang" Snotlout ordered as Hookfang simply looked at him as if he was trying to say, "Sorry dude...but they have a point". "Aw man even my dragon is against me" Snotlout groaned.

"Everyone quiet!" Camicazi ordered as they all went silent including the twins. Snotlout was about to question Camicazi but suddenly a vague roar can be heard.

"You hear that? Whatever dragons that came out of those dragon eggs, must of went that way" Camicazi pointed to deep inside the cavern.

"Are you insane?! Why would we ever risk our lives after hearing something like that? If you ask me, we either pretend that we didn't hear it or...we just kill it. But I'd prefer the first option since I have Hookfang" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah but what happens if these dragons are new and have never been seen before? We can't risk the chance and besides if we don't do something, they can pose a potential problem to Berk and Mildew is one of them" Fishlegs joked with Camicazi chuckling.

"Well count me out!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Okay who here agrees to searching inside the cavern?" Camicazi questioned with Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut raising there hands much to Snotlout's shock. "Majority rules Snotlout" Camicazi smirked as they began to head in.

Snotlout would of left but noticed that Hookfang was joining them as he sighed before following them.

-With The Group-

Hiccup, Heather, Astrid and Hicca along with their dragons stood with Arcane near a house that was actually considered out the village. Though it only took seven minutes to walk to the house, they were surprised Arcane's home was actually placed outside of the village.

"So this is your home?" Astrid questioned with Arcane nodding his head proudly.

"Indeed it is. And before you ask, the reason why our house is built outside of the village is because my parents migrated here and during that time period my mother was pregnant with my sister inside of her. Another reason would be my sorcerery" Arcane explained.

"Wait...do your parents even know your the sorcerer Arcane?" Heather questioned.

"Well of course they do! I mean wouldn't be out there if my parents didn't know what I do everyday, though my little sister isn't aware of this" Arcane explained. "How come?" Hicca raised an eyebrow. "Well because she's apparently to young to know about this even though she's about five years of age" Arcane pointed out.

"Hey not to be rude...but will you now tell us who you are? I mean you already know who we are...and we're just curious.." Heather said.

"Well I was bound to eventually tell you" Arcane said as he closed his eyes before he was surrounded by a dark green aura as his clothes began to change back. He wore now gray boots, black pants and a gray tunic with sleeves. His hair was mostly brown and straight with only a small line of hair being dark green. His eyes were mostly blue with a small tint of green but that was barely visible.

"Names Ragnar Thorinson, at your service" Ragnar smirked.

Hiccup eyed the mysterious line of dark green. "Hey why is a small part of your hair dark green?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh that? My mom said that when I was little I accidentally fell into some dragon poop and when I was clean only a small part of my hair was green. Strange huh?" he explained.

"Strange yes. Disgusting...indeed" Astrid said trying to hold in the urge to vomit.

"Alright then...let's head inside" Ragnar said.

As Ragnar opened the door he was tackled down by none other than his little five year old sister Erika. "Big brother! I missed you!" she exclaimed. Erika had short brown hair like Ragnar and forest green eyes as she wore black boots, black pants, and a black tunic.

"Oh come on Erika I wasn't gone for that long! You do realize I have to help out around the village" Ragnar said as he gave Erika a playful tickle.

"Aww...is she your sister?" Heather asked with Ragnar smiling.

"Indeed she is. Erika meet Hiccup, Heather, Astrid and Hicca. There traveling all the way from another village" Ragnar explained as Erika awed before noticing Toothless and Stormfly as she walked up to them.

"Are those dragons?" Erika questioned as Hiccup nodded. "Yes they are Erika. Toothless is mine and Stormfly is Astrid's" Hiccup stated as he motioned which dragon belonged to who. Erika poked Toothless who playfully nudged her as Ragnar smiled.

"Why don't you guys come in for some food?" Ragnar asked with Hiccup nodding. "Sure we'd like to. Let's go" Hiccup stated as Ragnar led them in with Erika on Toothless's back. "Wee" she smiled as Toothless rolled his eyes. "_She's going to be one hyperactive child_" Toothless thought.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

As Camicazi led the group around the cavern, they soon found themselves stuck at two different paths.

"Oh great! Just what we needed...two separate paths!" Snotlout groaned as Camicazi shot him a glare to instantly shut up.

"Okay apparently we heard a roar from when we first entered the cavern and as Snotlout said. There are two paths and four cracked dragon eggs. So...will need to split up" Camicazi exclaimed much to everyone's shock.

"Are you crazy?" Snotlout questioned.

"Haven't you read stories about splitting up whenever there's a hunter on the loose. They always end up killed and I am not dying before I become a Loki!" Tuffnut stated with Fishlegs raising an eyebrow.

"A Loki?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah you know? My sister and I plan on pulling pranks on the villagers when we're older" Tuffnut stated as Ruffnut nodded.

"Okay listen I understand why splitting up may seem like a bad idea...trust me I know. But...the chances are that either all four dragons went in one path or two went down one path while the other two went the other path. I don't know about you but I'm not letting four dragons destroy Berk...so will need to separate. Two go down one path and three on the other" Camicazi exclaimed.

"How about two go down each path and one stays behind. You know...a lookout?" Fishlegs offered.

"Good idea...Snotlout your the lookout. Fishlegs your with me and the twins...please don't...you know what...cause as much trouble you want" Camicazi smirked with Snotlout and Fishlegs looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you insane?!" Snotlout questioned, knowing what the twins were capable off.

"Um Camicazi are you sure this is a great idea?" Fishlegs questioned.

"It is...because look I know trusting the twins is well...insane...but...if they cause enough ruckus...maybe they can bring out the dragons" Camicazi explained.

"That idea may just be crazy enough...to get us all killed!" Snotlout exclaimed but then noticed that the twins along with their dragon Barf and Belch had gone off into the path which was on the right side.

"Oh Thor me sideways" Snotlout groaned before also noticing that Fishlegs and Camicazi along with their dragons had gone off as well much to his anger. "Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Snotlout questioned with Hookfang slowly nudging him as he smiled. "Well at least I can count on you Hookfang" Snotlout smirked.

-Thorinson Residence-

Hiccup and the others were surprisingly having a good time at Ragnars home. Heather was currently playing with Erika as she helped her get on Toothless. Astrid and Hicca were having a conversation with Ragnars parents and finally Hiccup was conversing with Ragnar.

"So Ragnar..when do you plan on telling your sister, that your well...Arcane the Sorcerer?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow with Ragnar shrugging in reply.

"She's well...she's too young at the moment Hiccup and I don't want her getting involved...maybe sometime in the future..." Ragnar said rubbing his neck.

"If you don't mind me asking...where did you learn all those spells? I mean unless your parents are sorcerers or something" Hiccup stated.

"Well no my parents aren't sorcerers to be exact, because they haven't shown any promise of it really. I guess these powers just came out of nowhere really...and where did I learn those spells? Easy from my book" Ragnar smiled as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"A book? As in a Sorcerer book?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah indeed. Check this out there are apparently four Sorcerer books out there each belonging to a powerful sorcerer a hundred years ago" Ragnar explained as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Four Sorcerer books? Then that means...Gothi had one of them but then Heather got it...wait where is it?" Hiccup asked with Ragnar motioning to upstairs. "In my room...which is where I pretty much store all my notes and other things" Ragnar explained.

"Can you show me it?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure but what about your friends?" Ragnar questioned as Hiccup looked back. "Don't worry I'll inform them of everything...now can you take me to your room?" Hiccup asked with Ragnar nodding.

"Alright then..follow me" Ragnar said as he headed upstairs with Hiccup following from behind. "Four Sorcerer Books...who would of guessed?" Hiccup muttered.

-The Docks-

A ship soon arrived at the docks as two villagers raised an eyebrow at who the ship could possibly belong to but stood in fear as they saw that the flag represented the Berserker Tribe.

Suddenly three figures walked out of the ship which were Dagur, Alvin and Drax. "About time we arrived" Dagur groaned as Drax noticed his Soul Blade, Moonlight glowing yellow. "Yup there is where he is...but the question is where this Arcane is.." Drax stated.

"Wait so you don't know where Arcane is?" Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"No I know that he's somewhere in this village but I don't his EXACT location, so chances are it's going to be a wild dragon chase around this village till we find him. Unless there's someone here we can get information out of" Drax explained.

Dagur was about to speak when he noticed Johann from afar talking to an elderly women. "Say isn't that the infamous Trader Johann?" Dagur questioned. Alvin and Drax looked at him before looking in his direction as the two also noticed Johann. "Huh what do you know? That is Trader Johann...but what could he be doing here?" Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares...all we gotta do is make him talk...even if it means drowning him" Drax said as they began to walk towards him. "Have I mentioned how I like the way he thinks?" Dagur smirked with Alvin rolling his eyes.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**For those wondering Ragnars appearance everyday consists of gray boots, black pants with a gray tunic and sleeves. His hair is mostly brown with a small part of it being dark green and has blue eyes.**

**When he's Arcane The Sorcerer, his attire is the Nightingale Armor from Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in which his eyes are only visible and his staff is the "Staff Of Wisdom" from Dark Souls 2. So your overall thoughts on the arc so far, just leave it and I'll see you all next time.**


	69. Episode 69: The Shocking Assault

Episode 69: The Shocking Assault

* * *

-Berks Underground Cavern-

Since there were two paths, one group that consisted of Camicazi and Fishlegs went down one path while the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut went down the other. Luckily for both groups, they had their dragons ready for anything and lastly Snotlout was left behind as he was ordered to keep watch.

Camicazi held a torch that was light thanks to Meatlug and Shimmer as she and Fishlegs were walking down the dark passageway.

"So Fishlegs what type of dragon species do you think will find? I mean I know we haven't seen dragon eggs before but something felt a little off about them" Camicazi exclaimed.

"I don't know Camicazi but I'm sort of mixed on this whole situation. On one hand it's cool were searching for possible new types of dragons but on the other hand, there's a high chance they'll try to kill us" Fishlegs stated. Meatlug and Shimmer were very close to their dragon riders as they were prepared for anything that could happen. Suddenly they heard another faint dragon roar, except this time it was a bit louder.

"There it is again...though I think we're getting closer" Camicazi said. They continued walking down the path.

Meanwhile on the other path, Ruffnut was walking around with Barf and Belch by her side as Tuffnut had began strangly collect various rocks. "Um what are you doing?" she asked as Tuffnut smirked.

"I'm getting rocks so in case we encounter any of these newborn dragons, we have something to protect ourselves with" Tuffnut explained. "Um you do realize we have a dragon right?" Ruffnut questioned motioning to Barf and Belch.

"I know that...geez you have to take the fun away from everything" Tuffnut groaned rolling his eyes.

-Thorinson Residence-

As the others were downstairs conversing with Ragnars parents and little sister, Hiccup had followed Ragnar upstairs to his bedroom. Ragnar soon opened the door letting Hiccup and the word to describe Ragnars room was..."Wow".

"I take it you like my room?" Ragnar asked as Hiccup nodded.

"Indeed...I'd never imagine you would have a lot of...stuff laying around" Hiccup stated pointing to the piles of paper.

Ragnars room could be compared to Hiccups place in the Forge but more expanded upon as there were several piles of paper on one side. His bed was on the right which is where his Arcane armor and staff were, along with a strange glowing green blade. He had a desk in which there was a book that had been opened up and it's writing was similar to Heathers Soreceress Book. But Hiccup eyed the strange glowing green blade.

"What is that?" Hiccup questioned as he pointed to the blade.

"Oh this?" Ragnar asked as he picked up the glowing green blade as Hiccup nodded. "Well this is known as a Soul Blade. The secondary weapon or main weapon to many sorcerers back in the day and it could also be used to detect others. It's a very powerful weapon as it has the power to stop a sorcerer if it went into the wrong hands" Ragnar explained as Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be so powerful enough that it can stop a sorcerer anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Well they believed that there would sorcerers that would use their power for greed, so the Soul Blade was created by what was said by their master before he mysteriously disappeared. Also I don't think the name Soul Blade is the proper term, so I prefer to call it a Spirit Blade" Ragnar explained.

"I'll admit it sounds better" Hiccup stated.

"Indeed it does...so...if you don't mind me asking...how on earth did you become...well...half human and half dragon?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm not going into full detail but let's just say I was roaming through the forest when a Night Fury approached me. I thought it would kill me considering its nature but to my surprise it bit me. I noticed green blood coming out of my hand and with that a two month coma passed by. After that, I began to learn how to control my powers and soon enough I became the hero known by others as Draco Ryder" Hiccup explained.

"Hm...interesting. What about the others?" Ragnar asked.

"Well Astrid she found out who I was during Snoggletog and to my surprise she didn't tell no one. She eventually became Gyda Arrow with Heather dressed as her so no one would suspect a thing. For Heather we needed to find her a place in the group and since we already had Gothi's spell book we decided to give it to her, and then she became Raven Sorceress. Hicca...well she's me as a female" Hiccup said rubbing his neck with Ragnars eyes widening.

"Wait she's you...but as a female?" Ragnar questioned.

"Indeed she is. Okay she's me from another world that was destroyed by an evil sorcerer named Lizaru who had also taken possession of an alternate me. She can't go back to her home world because it's mostly in ruins, so we decided that after we made peace with dragons, she would be my sister" Hiccup explained.

"Huh interesting..." Ragnar exclaimed. Suddenly Heather and Astrid walked into Ragnars bedroom greeting the two boys.

"Hello there you two. How are things?" Heather asked. If Heather had paid attention she would notice that Ragnar was slightly staring at her and the minute she looked at him, he faced the other way.

"Oh nothing much just Ragnar showing me some stuff" Hiccup exclaimed. Astrid took notice of the amount of stacked papers while Heather was examining the Spirit Blade. "Whoa...is this a Soul Blade?" Heather asked.

"Indeed it is. But like what I told Hiccup, I changed it to Spirit Blade" Ragnar exclaimed as Heather smiled.

"I'll admit...it's a great name" Heather said as Ragnar nervously rubbed his neck.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

Eventually down their paths, Camicazi and Fishlegs met up with the twins much to their confusion as they had earlier went down two different paths.

"Okay what's going on here? Last time I remember we split up and Snotlout's all the way in the back making sure nothing happens so how are we together?" Camicazi questioned as the twins just shrugged in response.

"We don't know. We were just walking down the path, looking for the four dragons and then we see you guys" Ruffnut exclaimed. "Yeah she's right...for once. Maybe this cavern is cursed!" Tuffnut stated.

"Tuffnut this cavern isn't cursed because if it was, Gobber would of then told us stories about it. Let's see..." Fishlegs said as he began to think of a possible solution. Unknown to Camicazi, Fishlegs and the twins, Meatlug along with Shimmer, Barf and Belch noticed a figure move around the shadows. Meatlug flew over to inspect but found nothing. Meatlug narrowed her eyes but suddenly out of nowhere was knocked back into a wall.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried out as he rushed to the aid of his dragon.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Camicazi questioned when suddenly a blinding strike knocked Shimmer into the twins. "Shimmer!" Camicazi stated as she looked around before pulling out her sword. "Whoever you are, come out and face us!" Camicazi yelled out as the figure then appeared next to her. She went for a quick strike but the figure suddenly was far away while Fishlegs on the other hand had managed to get a good look at it.

"Camicazi I think I know what that is!" he exclaimed.

"Well don't leave me wondering! What is it?" she asked.

"It's the dragon known as the Rocket Ripper. A dragon species infamously known for being one of the fastest alongside a Night Fury and many others" Fishlegs explained when the Rocket Ripper once again flew into Fishlegs sending the boy back into a wall. The Rocket Ripper was about to fly off when suddenly the tail from the Zippleback sent it down to the ground.

"Good one!" Camicazi said.

Suddenly the ground to began to shake as Camicazi looked to see what resembles a giant boulder rolling down towards them.

"Guys we need to get out of here!" Camicazi ordered as Fishlegs nodded but both the twins were confused. "I thought you said that we're supposed to find those dragons?" Tuffnut questioned as Camicazi shot him a glare.

"Maybe later perhaps! And how about a little less talking and a little more...I can't believe I'm saying this...getting out our here!" Camicazi stated as she went onto Shimmer with Fishlegs and the twins soon aboard their dragons and took off with the giant boulder still rolling towards them.

-Thorinson Residence-

"So Ragnar not be rude or anything but when are you going to show me that book of yours?" Hiccup asked with Heather and Astrid looking at him in confusion.

"Wait he has a Sorcerer Book? One just like mine?" Heather asked with Hiccup nodding his head while Ragnar soon pulled out his book.

"Indeed I do. Did you know that there only four Sorcerer Books in this world each belonging to a powerful sorcerer back in the day. There was one for Lizaru, Morro, Vekar, and Orion each being under the wishful eye of their master who was said to be the most powerful...until he mysteriously disappeared" Ragnar explained.

"Any idea on who's Sorcerer Book that belongs to?" Astrid asked.

"Well I looked deep into the book and apparently my book belongs to the sorcerer known as Morro. Can I see yours for a second?" Ragnar questioned as Heather handed him the book. Ragnar began to look over the book as Heather watched with him meanwhile Hiccup pulled Astrid out the room.

"Excuse us, will be right back" Hiccup said as Ragnar nodded.

As they went out Astrid folded her arms and gave Hiccup a stern look. "Alright Hiccup what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"How do you know if there's a problem. Maybe I just want to talk?" Hiccup shrugged with Astrid playfully rolling her eyes.

"Trust me if we were having a talk you wouldn't be acting all serious. We've been together for many months now and almost at a year now, so during that time I decided to recognize your looks...depending on your mood. So what's on your mind?" Astrid asked as Hiccup sighed.

"Okay Astrid here's the deal. I know that Ragnar is the good guy sorcerer known as Arcane and I know that's he not well bad...but it's just something doesn't seem right about him. Like inside of me, he's hiding something" Hiccup said as Astrid put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Hiccup I get what your thinking. I mean to be honest I wasn't all that confident with meeting another sorcerer because well...Lizaru you know. But Ragnar seems like a nice person...so how's about letting this go and we talk to him. Remember why we're here in the first place...and don't worry I'm sure everything will work out" Astrid smiled as she gave Hiccup a small kiss on the cheek.

"Now come on let's join them" Astrid said as she opened the door to see Ragnar and Heather still conversing about their respective books.

"So how's it going?" Hiccup asked with Heather looking up.

"Good actually. Ragnar explained to me that my book belongs to the sorcerer known as Vekar" Heather stated with Hiccup nodding.

"That's interesting...say Ragnar look were here because there's a hunter known as Drax after you. All we know is that he's killed many sorcerers out there and that's he's ruthless. Johann also said that there are rumors about Drax being immortal" Hiccup said with Ragnar folding his arms as he began to think.

"Look Hiccup I understand the fact that you here to take me to Berk so I'll be safe from this Drax Hunter guy but there's a few problems. This village can be considered my home ever since I got here. And then there's my sister Erika who doesn't know I'm Arcane and she loves this village" Ragnar stated.

"I understand Ragnar, we're not trying to force you or anything. We're just trying to prevent Drax or anybody like him, from getting their hands on you. Trust me when I tell you this, when they figure out who you are. They will stop at nothing to get to you...even if means bringing innocent lives" Hiccup explains.

Ragnar hearing this began to go into deep thought. On one hand Hiccup was right and relocation would be the best for him and his family but on the other hand, it would raise suspicion to some.

"Alright. Look Ill talk to my parents about this and if they agree that we should relocate to Berk, then will have to talk to my sister about this as well. You four should probably head back to Johann and ready your ship. Chances are split right now and-" Ragnar then heard his mother call him and the group.

"Ragnar!" his mothers voice called out.

Ragnar along with the others rushed downstairs to see both his parents and sister terrified along with the dragons simply staying away from them. "What happened?" Heather asked before they noticed a bloodied and beaten Johann outside of the house.

"Johann!" Hiccup cried out as he ran up to check on him as the others followed. They checked him over and despite his state he was still breathing...barely.

"He's alive...Johann who did this to you?" Hiccup asked.

The bloodied and beaten Johann managed to turn his head to the group. "I'm sorry...Master Hiccup...they broke me..." Johann managed to speak out. "They? Who do you mean?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious...?" a voice called out from the shadows before it revealed itself to be none other than Drax Greed who had his Soul Blade out as it glowed yellow. "I'll admit...your friend put up a strong fight but eventually he broke down after many sessions of torture which I partially take credit for" Drax smirked. Heather narrowed her eyes at Drax with Hiccup glaring at him.

"Okay...Drax...I know you couldn't of done this alone...who else came with you?" Hiccup asked but then they heard clapping.

"My it's been a long time hasn't it Hiccup? I mean the last time we met, we fought back at Outcast Island. Now we met again at another island" the voice called out revealing himself to be Dagur as he was joined by Alvin.

"Dagur...why am I not surprised..." Hiccup glared as Astrid had her arrows ready but also had her axe in case.

"What business do you have here?" Astrid questioned.

Dagur, Alvin and Drax each exchanged looks with one another before Alvin spoke up. "Let's just put it at this. We're after Arcane who just so happens to be that kid right there next to you" Alvin stated.

"As if your taking me. Besides what do you three plan on doing anyway? There's five of us and two dragons while there's only three of you? What are you going to do?" Ragnar asked as Dragur snapped his fingers and suddenly dozens of Berserkers and Outcasts surrounded them with Hiccup and the others facepalming at Ragnar.

"Me and my big mouth" Ragnar groaned. Heather, Hiccup, Astrid and Hicca along with Stormfly and Toothless stood ready.

"Alright we can do this the easy way...or my pick...the hard way" Drax stated as he pointed his glowing yellow Soul Blade at Ragnar who smirked.

"Hey that's my line!" Ragnar said as he readied his Spirit Blade which glowed green.

"Get them! And capture there dragons as well!" Dagur ordered.

As Drax and Ragnar began to charge at one another with their blades, the heroes and dragons soon found themselves fighting both the Berserkers and Outcasts along with Dagur and Alvin.

**To Be Continued...**


	70. Episode 70: Battle On Corinth

Episode 70: Battle On Corinth

* * *

-Corinth Village-

Ragnar and Drax began to clash their blades with one another, while Heather blasted back several Berserkers and Outcasts and was accompanied by Toothless, Stormfly and Hicca. Astrid grabbed her Axe and charged at Alvin who swiftly rolled out the way with a smirk.

"Is that all you got Gyda?" Alvin taunted.

"Please like I'm done" Astrid scoffed as she then readied her bow and fired an arrow to which Alvin caught.

"Going to have to try better than-" suddenly Alvin was kicked in the stomach by Astrid who chuckled.

"Better than what exactly?" Astrid asked smiling.

Hiccup who quickly transformed into Draco charged at Dagur with full force as he picked him up and threw him into a nearby wall. Draco attempted to follow with a kick but Dagur evaded the attack before headbutting Draco.

"Ah it's been so long since we fought like this" Dagur smirked as he pulled out his sword and swung it at Draco who ducked and fired a Plasma Blast to knock it out of his hand. Draco went for a punch but Dagur grabbed it and elbowed Draco knocking the Humagon a few steps back. "It's not going to be a easy victory over me because of your powers Hiccup. I've been training and came prepared just for this occasion" Dagur smirked.

"Heh...your really something else you know that?" Draco smirked as he used his tail to trip Dagur before lunging at him.

Drax and Ragnar were clashing blades with one another, with Drax being surprised that a fourteen (soon to be fifteen) year old was actually matching him in terms of sword fighting.

"I got to admit your good kid...but..." Drax suddenly grabbed Ragnar and elbowed him back. "Your going to have to do a lot better than just being good" Drax stated as his Soul Blade glowed yellow.

"Hard to imagine that someone like you would be in possession of a Soul Blade. How'd you even get it?" Ragnar asked as he went for a slash but Drax ducked and kicked him away.

"Let's just say that during my days of killing all the sorcerers, I ended up savoring a few souvenirs. And this was one of them" Drax exclaimed.

"Wait all the sorcerers...but that's impossible. You'd have to have an extremely long life span in order to do so" Ragnar stated as he slid under Drax and kicked him to the ground.

"Gee what do we have? A smart ass?" Drax sarcastically remarked while getting up.

"Wait...your actually...?" Ragnar asked as Drax nodded his head. "But how? You look so young!" Ragnar exclaimed.

"That's what everybody says...luckily for me, I can just fake my death and start a new life" Drax exclaimed as he tried to impale Ragnar but luckily the teenage sorcerer rolled out the way.

-Outside the Cavern-

Camicaz, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut along with their dragons regrouped with Snotlout who was looking at them in confusion.

"Okay so let me get this straight there was this Rocket Ripper that apparently was too fast for you guys to get and then a giant boulder was rolling towards you?" Snotlout asked with Fishlegs and Tuffnut nodding.

"Aw man why did you leave me as the lookout?! That sounds so cool!" Snotlout exclaimed with Camicazi giving him a glare.

"So what now?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well we found one of the four dragon species that lives in that cavern, the Rocket Ripper. All we need to do is find the other three and figure out a way to tame them" Camicazi exclaimed with Snotlout just looking at her.

"Are you insane?! If the four of you could barely withstand a Rocket Ripper, what makes you think you stand a chance against the other three?" Snotlout questioned.

"Well Snotlout glad you asked...because we have bait" Camicazi smirked.

...

Inside the cavern, Snotlout found himself just standing there with his arms stretched out as he fish tied around him, much to Hookfangs amusement.

"Okay so remind me again why I have fish tied around me?" Snotlout asked.

"Well dragons like fish so we thought that you could lure them with your Snotlout like charm" Camicazi said trying her best not to throw up.

"Oh yeah your right! It's not like any dragon can resist my charm" Snotlout chuckled with Hookfang rolling his eyes with Ruffnut trying her best not to throw up.

"You just had to feed his ego" Fishlegs said with Camicazi raising an eyebrow at him. "Hey we needed to say something to convince Snotlout. I didn't hear any other ideas" Camicazi exclaimed.

"Alright then...let's just hope this plan works" Fishlegs prayed.

-Corinth Village-

Heather blasted several Berserkers back but was suddenly dogpiled by several Outcasts, as she struggled to free herself. "Let me go!" Heather cried out. Suddenly several of the Outcasts were blasted back by Hicca who helped Heather up.

"Thanks" Heather smiled.

"No matter how much we take down, more just keep coming!" Hicca exclaimed as Heather looked around.

"No kidding. It's like there's no end to them" Heather stated. Toothless sent a Berserker flying into a couple of Outcasts as he blasted one to the ground. Stormfly sent several spines impaling several Outcasts and blasted back a few Berserkers.

Astrid swung her Axe at Alvin who managed to catch it at the last second before tossing Astrid into a wall. Alvin charged at her and landed a hard punch knocking her to the ground but suddenly Dagur was thrown into him.

"Taste this!" Draco exclaimed as he fired a Plasma Blast to both Dagur and Alvin who managed to luckily get out of there.

"Thanks for finally showing up to help" Astrid scoffed with Draco smirking before regaining his focus onto the two. "Want to switch?" Draco asked with Astrid smiling. "Thought you'd never ask" Astrid said.

As Alvin and Dagur stood up, Astrid speared Dagur into a nearby wall with Draco soon fighting Alvin hand to hand.

"Trying to mix things up a bit? Well I'll admit it's a great strategy but it won't do you good here!" Alvin said as grabbed Draco by the head but the Humagon quickly knees him in the face and follows with a hard elbow knocking Alvin back.

"What was that about mixing things up?" Draco asked but suddenly he was dogpiled by several Outcasts much to Alvin's amusement. Draco managed to break out the dogpile but noticed one of the Berserkers toss his axe at him, to which he ducked and instead struck a Outcast.

"Oh...that's going to hurt.." Draco winced.

Meanwhile Drax began to get the upper hand over Ragnar as the teenage sorcerer was trying his best to overpower Drax but it didn't work. "You know by now I would of killed you but for some reason, I can't help but feel like I know you" Drax narrowed his eyes ducking a incoming slash from Ragnar.

"Who's to say you haven't killed anybody who resembles me?" Ragnar asked as he went for another strike but Drax blocked at the last second and kicked him back down to the ground.

"Trust me I know who've I've murdered and by the way, you should just give up" Drax stated as Ragnar all of sudden blasted Drax with green energy attack but saw that it did nothing much to his shock. "Wait...shouldn't you be on the ground? How on earth did that not affect you?!" Ragnar asked.

"Well it's time someone actually knew how I managed to kill every sorcerer in this world. You see a certain sorcerer by the name of Lizaru was a great friend of mine...that is until the day he casted a spell on me. You wanna know the spell he casted on me? It was a spell that apparently would slow down my aging...and I can't believe he did that to me, when I tried to find a reverse method, there was none and soon I found myself trapped in this body when I should be dead. I witnessed my family die of old age and when I given the chance at revenge, I took it because I wanted the sorcerers to pay! Because of a sorcerer I lost everything but...soon when Excellinor is finished needing you and that Raven girl, I'll put an end to you both" Drax said.

"And to answer your question...one side effect of the spell apparently was that it made me invincible to all things magic...so guess what your tricks don't work" Drax exclaimed.

Ragnar noticed that Drax's eyes were filled with both anger and sadness as he ducked a incoming strike.

"_I need to stop Drax...but I can't help but feel bad for him..._" Ragnar thought as he blocked another slash from Drax.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

Minutes had passed and Snotlout was about to give up due to no dragons coming out after him. Camicazi, Fishlegs along with the twins and their dragons were close to calling it a day.

"Alright guys this isn't obviously working" Camicazi stated.

"You don't say? This has been a complete waste of time! If Hiccup and the others were here, this would be done easy as bread but no...these dragons in that cavern probably have no brain!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Uh Snotlout" Camicazi began but Snotlout stopped her.

"No let me finish! These dragons won't obviously come to us because there afraid...no there after Hiccup and his group. Whoever put those eggs there just made us waste our afternoon after four dragons who possibly just won't even go out!" Snotlout yelled.

"Uh Snotlout you might want-" Fishlegs tried to speak but Snotlout also stopped him.

"No and if your trying to tell me that I should calm down, well too bad I'm pissed off! We've been here for who knows how long searching for a couple of dragons who I'm pretty sure don't even want to be bothered!" Snotlout exclaimed. If Snotlout had let Camicazi or Fishlegs finish, they would of told him of the mysterious tail that was wrapping around him.

"Um Snotlout I think you should listen to them-" Tuffnut pointed out as he even noticed the mysterious tail but Snotlout obviously did not want to hear this.

"Alright what is with you guys interrupting to me? Can't you let me finish my speech at least before you speak?" Snotlout asked.

"Snotlout were trying to tell you that there's a tail wrapped around you!" Camicazi exclaimed as Snotlout scoffed. "As if! I bet your lying and-" Snotlout stopped when he looked down and noticed that the tail had wrapped around his legs.

"Oh..." Snotlout gulped. "Help!" Snotlout cried out as the tail pulled him in with Hookfang attempting to save his rider but saw that Snotlout was nowhere to be found.

"As much as I hate Snotlout, he's still Hiccups cousin...so come on...were gong back into the cavern" Camicazi stated much to the twins displeasure.

"Do we have to?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes we do unless you want to talk to two Humagons, a Archer and a Sorceress about how you lost his cousin despite him being annoying. And also don't forget they have a Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury" Fishlegs pointed out. Ruffnut and Tuffnut probably wanting to live rather than face the consequences decided to help out.

"Sure will help" Tuffnut said.

"Alright then...Defenders...let's go!" Camicazi ordered as they all once again went into the cavern in search of Snotlout.

-Corinth Village-

Minutes had passed and the group were slowly beginning to tire out. Despite how many of the Outcasts and Berserkers they took out, more and more just came.

"Damn it all! There's just no end to these guys at all!" Heather said as she blasted two down with Hicca behind her as she fired several Plasma Blasts knocking back two Outcasts.

"It's only a matter of time before you guys give up Hiccup. Better now to do it than later" Alvin said ducking a kick from Draco before landing a hard punch to the stomach of the Humagon and then proceeds to throw him down to the ground. Alvin grabbed a nearby axe and attempts to strike down Draco with it but luckily Draco blasted it out of his hand.

Meanwhile Drax finally knocked Ragnar to the ground and was about to finish him off when suddenly a purple like energy blast almost struck him revealing it came from none other Heather herself. "Leave him alone or you answer to me" Heather narrowed her eyes.

"What is she your girlfriend?" Drax asked looking back at Ragnar who was struggling to get up but froze with embarrassment when Drax asked that question.

"No she's just a friend!" Ragnar exclaimed.

"Oh that's too bad...because if she wasn't a teenager...I would so want a piece at that" Drax winked at Heather who narrowed her eyes.

"In your dreams creep!" Heather yelled out as she fired a purple ball of energy at Drax but it did nothing to him much to her surprise. "What? How did that no effect you?" Heather questioned.

"He's invincible to magic Heather! Lizaru apparently slowed down his aging and a side effect was that magic would no longer harm him!" Ragnar explained.

Before Heather could respond, a Berserker knocked Heather out with the tilt of his axe striking the back of his head.

"Heather!" Ragnar cried out as Draco, Hicca, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly turned back to see the Berserker holding an out-cold Heather as Drax had his Soul Blade aimed at her neck.

"Alright I think you know what comes next Draco. You and your friends along with your dragons stand down and come with us or else your friend Heather...goes splat on the ground" Drax stated as the Soul Blade began to glow bright yellow. Ragnar obviously knowing why the Soul Blade was glowing, looked back at Draco who narrowed his eyes before he reverted back to Hiccup.

"Typical Hiccup...always putting his friends before himself" Dagur smirked as he shook his head.

The Outcasts began to put chains that held down the dragons with the same going for Hiccup, Hicca, Astrid, Ragnar and Heather who was unconscious.

"Ready the ship men because soon we head back to Outcast Island where a witch will be very proud of what we've done" Dagur said smirking. Soon the Berserkers began to take the chained dragons to one ship while the others were directed to another ship.

"Soon...you'll end up in hell were you belong" Drax narrowed his eyes at Ragnar as he passed him.

"Hiccup...what's happened?" Hicca asked as the four (well five if you include the unconscious Heather) were led into the ship. Hiccup looked at her before looking at Astrid who had her head down and if it weren't visible she had a saddened look. Ragnars face visibly read anger as he too also had his head down.

"We've lost sis...that's what happened" Hiccup said as Hicca buried her face into her knees as Hiccup sighed sadly.

"_Let's hope we can make it out_" Hiccup thought to himself as he laid back hoping for the best.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Starting from this chapter, the rating for this story will change from K to T because of various reasons a friend of mine has stated. They include mild swears, torture, decapitation and various others. So I hope you all continue reading despite the change in rating.**

**Also after this story arc along with a couple of chapters adapting the Riders/Defenders Of Berk TV series, there will be a time skip in which I'll have the characters age much up to the Race To The Edge series. Any thoughts leave it in the reviews or PMs and I'll see you all next time.**


	71. Episode 71: Back On Outcast Island

Episode 71: Back On Outcast Island

* * *

-Outcast Island-

After hours of sea traveling, they finally arrived back at Outcast Island which were Dagur was trying his best to remain stoic but at the same time was overfilled with joy. "This is going to be exciting. Not only do we have the two sorcerers, but we also have Hiccup and the others along with their dragons. Please tell me I'm not dreaming!" Dagur stated to Alvin who shook his head.

"No I'm pretty sure your wide awake" Alvin said. As the ships stopped upon land Dagur immediately walked out but looked back smiling.

"Bring the prisoners and their dragons this instant!" Dagur ordered as two Berserkers nodded and went to retrieve the captive teens. Minutes later two Outcasts had come out with Stormfly and Toothless both in chains as the dragons growled at the two before looking at Dagur.

"Oh my seems like we have a couple of unhappy drsgons" Dagur smirked with Toothless roaring at Dagur with Drax just rolling his eyes as if the Night Fury wasn't all that threatening. Soon following behind were the chained up Hiccup, Heather, Astrid, Hicca and Ragnar. One word to describe them was horrible as their clothes were mostly scratched up and pieces of dirt were on them but wasn't that major.

"Ah...finally we have the group and all of its members. I don't know what to say but this has to be a new low point in your career Hiccup. I mean here you are helpless on Outcast Island" Dagur exclaimed.

"Just skip to the part Dagur...what do you want exactly?" Hiccup glared at Dagur.

"Oh nothing much really. Like we said before all we really want is the Arcane Sorcerer and Heather since Excellinor needs two sorcerers but I think taking two dragons and three other victims with them is a great prize wouldn't you agree?" Dagur asked.

"What do you plan on doing with us anyway?" Ragnar asked with Drax glaring at him.

"Why don't you let her answer that?" Drax made a motion to Excellinor who currently had a hood to cover her face. Hiccup, Hicca, and Astrid raised their eyebrows at her with Ragnar and Heather glaring at her.

"Greetings...Defenders..." she said.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked.

"Oh me? Well glad you asked, my name is Excellinor...the mother of Alvin" she said as she removed her hood to show her face. Toothless and Stormfly turned away giving the impression that they both were disgusted by Excellinors appearance.

"_Sweet Thor! Kill it with fire!_" Toothless hissed.

Hiccup and Astrid couldn't even make out a word as they tried their best not to say anything that may worsen their current situation. However Hicca and Heather on the other hand were trying to hold in the urge to vomit.

"Jeez your one ugly motherf-" Alvin smacked the back of Ragnars head with Excellinor chuckling in response.

"Why thank you for the compliment" she smiled with Hiccup just sitting their surprised as the usual woman of this world would threaten to gut you if you had insulted their appearance.

"Alright what do you want with us?" Heather spoke out.

"Well you see that's a good question...what do I want? Well mostly I wanted Arcane and Raven Sorceress and my reason...because with your powers combined along with some of my own. I can spread chaos and rule over Berk...only if your mother hadn't stopped me before" Excellinor glared at Hiccup who's eyes went wide.

"M-My mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay listen old lady. There's no way on Thor's Hammer were helping you with that goal and besides its not like you can just remove our powers" Ragnar exclaimed with Excellinor raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I can't? We will soon see about that" she smirked as she faced Drax and Alvin. "Take them to the dungeon but place the dragons in a seperate area" she ordered as Drax nodded. Drax grabbed the chains that connected the five teens and led them to the far side of the arena while Dagur grinned at the dragons.

"Ohh this will be fun.." Dagur said.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

Camicazi, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with the dragons and Hookfang were once again exploring the cavern as they were looking for Snotlout who was mysteriously dragged in by a unknown dragon.

"You know I'm honestly not surprised that a dragon would take Snotlout. I mean remember that one time with that Terrible Terror?" Camicazi questioned.

"Oh don't even joke about that! That same dragon not only attacked my nose but it also bit Snotlout where the sun don't shine" Tuffnut pointed out as he rubbed his nose while remembering that day. Ruffnut chuckled as Hookfang simply huffed and looked down with Fishlegs patting the Nightmare's head softly.

"Don't worry will find Snotlout" Fishlegs assured.

"Question is Fishlegs...how exactly?" Camicazi questioned.

Meanwhile four dragons surrounded an unconscious Snotlout. The Rocket Ripper circled around the teenage boy eagerly wanting to kill, that is if you understand them.

"_When are we going to kill him? This is just boring with him just laying there_!" the Rocket Ripper growled.

"_Patience Ripper. Remember that before Lizaru left us he gave us a few special enhancements while we were in our eggs, he gave us the task of killing all but we must strategize first_" the dragon in the shadows said before revealing itself to be a Seashocker. "_As much as I would like to go into the ocean which is where I should be, I'd follow the orders of the man who didn't kill us when we were in eggs_" the Seashocker stated.

"_Alright then...wait...where are the other two?_" the Rocket Ripper looked around as he noticed the other two dragons were gone.

"_Don't worry about them. They will handle the other teenagers and their dragons, but if they fail...we will soon attack_" the Seashocker assured. The Rocket Ripper simply growled as it looked down on the unconscious Snotlout.

-Outcast Dungeon-

Hiccup, Heather, Hicca, Astrid and Ragnar were chained up to the walls with only one arm remaining free but both of their legs were chained to the ground.

"This is all my fault..." Ragnar said with his head down much to their surprise.

"What do you mean it's your fault Ragnar? You didn't know that Dagur or Alvin or Drax would be after you and besides Heather was hurt...you and I had to surrender or else she would of been...killed" Hiccup stated as Heather looked at Ragnar.

"Hey don't beat yourself over it. We all make mistakes...but overcoming it is what makes us stronger" Heather said smiling at Ragnar who slowly smiled back at her. "Thanks guys...and thank you Heather" Ragnar smiled.

"Aww..." Hiccup, Astrid and Hicca said much to Ragnar and Heathers embarrassment as there faces were slightly red.

"Oh shut it" Heather glared at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey this is payback to what you did to me and Hiccup by teasing us. So what goes around comes around" Astrid smirked.

"Alright guys time to get serious...how are we going to get out of here?" Hicca asked looking around.

"Well...if Heather or Ragnar had their Sorcerer Books...maybe their might be a spell that can free us from our chains" Hiccup stated with Heather smirking. "It just so happens that I do have my book. But...I'll need to do it around midnight due to it only being morning...so for now we're going to act like sitting dragons" Heather exclaimed.

"She's right. If we try to make a move right now, they'll use Toothless and Stormfly as their personal hostages to get us...so will wait till midnight like Heather said" Hicca said.

"Alright then...hey Hiccup how do you think Berks doing?" Astrid asked.

"To be honest...I really don't expect much" Hiccup shrugged.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

As Camicazi and the others roamed around the caverns once more, they once again noticed the ground slightly shake. "Seems like there's another boulder coming in..." Camicazi stated.

"Indeed...alright remember the plan.." Fishlegs said as Tuffnut looked at him in confusion. "Right...what was the plan again?" he asked with Fishlegs sighing.

"Okay the plan is whatever dragon is located inside the cavern, we all go into different spaces and will attempt to stop said dragons from escaping. If push comes to shove will just have to use force.." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Yeah...Hiccup would disagree but one of these dragons took Snotlout..." Camicazi pointed out as the ground continued to shake. The teens remained on their guard as they continued to walk. Suddenly the same boulder began to roll towards them, much to their surprise.

"Meatlug and Hookfang! Now!" Fishlegs ordered as Meatlug and Hookfang fired at the boulder but to their surprise it felt nothing as it continued rolling towards them.

"That's not a boulder guys! Duck!" Camicazi stated.

As the Boulder passed by them, it suddenly jumped and smashed into the ground creating a shockwave that blowed back the teens and their dragons.

"Camicazi...I think your right...that can't be a boulder because boulders can't jump!" Ruffnut exclaimed with Camicazi simply pinching her forehead. "No duh..." she said.

Soon the boulder stopped before revealing itself to be a dragon that slightly resembled a Gronckle but yet was the exact opposite.

"What is that?!" Ruffnut asked.

"If my hunch is correct...it's a Catastrophic Quaken...from what I read, it's apart of the Gronckle family. One of their abilities is that it can curl up and roll like a boulder for both offensive and attacking purposes" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Wow what do you do during your nights alone?" Tuffnut asked.

"I do have my fair share of secrets Tuffnut" Fishlegs said as he evaded the incoming rolling Quaken.

"Well if that dragon curls up for protection. How are we going to defeat it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Let's just hope we can think of a solution" Camicazi said. The rolling Quaken soon jumped and again smashed into the ground blowing back the teens and their dragons.

-Outcast Island-

Meanwhile with Dagur and the others, things weren't going smoothly.

"I'M...SO...PISSED...OFF!" Dagur yelled as he repeatedly smashed his sword against the wall with Drax and Alvin looking on.

"Get a grip" Drax said before Dagur looked at him angrily. "How?! How do you and Excellinor forget to mention that along with capturing those two sorcerers, we would need their books as well! And knowing them, there either at Corinth or some area they would know!" Dagur exclaimed.

"Well sorry we were in a hurry to get them" Drax replied folding his arms.

"Oh you were in a hurry? Hey Alvin you know I was thinking of kicking Drax off when we were done with this, but since we're in a hurry, how about we just do it right now" Dagur stated.

"I'd like to _see_ you try" Drax narrowed his eyes with his Soul Blade glowing yellow. "Alright then, as you wish" Dagur said as he readied his sword but then Alvin stepped in front of the two.

"As much as I'd like to see you two duke it out right now, it isn't the best time since Excellinor will need us. Remember who the enemy is" Alvin reminded.

"Oh I know who the enemy is...just if Dagur gets in my way...he's going to be target number two on my list" Drax said as he walked off.

On the other side, it was slowly reverting to nighttime as Hiccup looked at the group who nodded. "Alright...let's go" Hiccup said as Ragnar nodded and pulled out Heathers Sorceress Book with his free hand. Hicca and Hiccup used their ears as a way to watch out for others.

"Okay let me see where the spell is..." Ragnar said as he flipped through the pages. Hiccup and Hicca continued to listen in case someone was coming close but yet there was no one. "Alright I found it. _Δεν είναι πλέον Αλυσίδες ένα πρόβλημα , nows το χρόνο για να ξεφύγουν !_" (Greek Translation: Chains no longer a problem, nows the time to break out!) Ragnar said as the chains around them soon dissolved freeing them.

"Alright were free...now what?" Heather asked.

"Well...we're going to split up into two groups, so that way they can't catch us all at once. Hicca, Astrid, and I will head to the other side and look to see where they have Toothless and Stormfly. Heather you and Ragnar go and see if there's an available ship that's not guarded by Outcasts nor Berserkers. Remember we have to be really stealthy so avoid any chances of being caught and leave no trails" Hiccup explained.

"Alright..." Heather said.

"Understood..." Ragnar nodded.

However before they could move, the door opened to show a Outcast with a tray of food but stopped when he saw all five teens broken free of their chains. "Aw nuts.." Ragnar muttered.

"Well we were bound to do this" Hicca said as she fired a Plasma Blast knocking the Outcast down with the others just looking at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

"You are seriously twisted" Heather said.

Hicca shrugged in response as Astrid and Ragnar grabbed the unconscious and possibly dead Outcast (but who knows?) to the wall as they slowly exited the room and looked around. "Okay you two head that way and we head the other way" Hiccup said.

Ragnar and Heather nodded as they looked at one another and smiled before following the direction Hiccup gave them.

"Alright follow me" Hiccup said as Astrid and Hicca followed.

"Hey Hiccup mind I ask why you put Ragnar and Heather together?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as Hiccup smiled. "Well one reason is because to be honest, I sorta see them together and another reason is because...well there the only two sorcerers remaining and I refuse to acknowledge Lizaru" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Okay then...so where do you think they hid Toothless and Stormfly?" Hicca asked.

"To be honest...I haven't the slightest clue but will need to guess or trust our instincts" Hiccup replied as the three soon found themselves in front of several doors.

"Which one do you think it is?" Hiccup asked as Astrid looked and pointed to the second door on the left. "How about that one?" Astrid questioned.

"Sure I guess" Hicca shrugged. Hiccup proceeded to open the door as three walked in but noticed it was all but dark. "Wow...this place is dark..." Hicca took notice. Hiccup and Hicca's eyes began to glow green as they examined the dark place.

"Geez there's no light in this place..." Hiccup groaned. They continued walking around until Astrid suddenly felt something. "Hey Hiccup I know we're together and everything but I never said to touch my behind" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Whoa it may be all dark in here but do not compare me to Snotlout. Besides I'm in front of you with Hicca. So someone else must of did that" Hiccup exclaimed. "Okay then..who did?" Astrid questioned.

"Well let's see..." Hiccup said as his fist formed a purple fireball that slowly revealed that the figure behind Astrid was none other than a Grapple Grounder. It's main appearance was red with golden spots that were shaped like rings on its body. It had four horns and its body is long and slender with the tail shaped like an arrow and has large wings.

"Oh crap.." they muttered.

From the other side of dungeon, in a faraway room Toothless and Stormfly went wide eyed as they could sense that their respective riders were in danger.

**To Be Continued...**


	72. Episode 72: Rising Trouble

Episode 72: Rising Trouble

* * *

-Outcast Island-

Drax was walking down the hall when he suddenly heard various screams from down the hall much to his confusion. "Funny...I could of sworn we said that torturing these teens was supposed to be next week" Drax narrowed his eyes. He continued walking to where the dungeon was and the second he opened it, all that remained was a headless Viking much to his disgust at first but then he was fueled with anger.

"Those brats! How could they have-" Drax mentally slapped himself as he remembered that they had two sorcerers one of which could of secretly hid their book. "Why is it every now and then, my job has to be very difficult" Drax groaned as he walked off.

With Hiccup, Astrid and Hicca, all three of them were evading the Grapple Grounders attacks while also trying not to gather any attention...though them screaming was already enough.

"Any ideas?!" Hicca questioned before the Grapple Grounder wrapped itself around her and began to squeeze her to death.

"I have one!" Hiccup said as he glowed purple before transforming into Draco Ryder. Draco readied two Plasma Bolts as he fired them at the Grapple Grounder knocking the dragon back into a wall.

"Alright look there's going to be a change of plans. I'll stay here and take on this dragon, while you two go and find Toothless and Stormfly. Will all meet up on the ship that Heather and Ragnar will have waiting for us" Draco explained. Hicca nodded and walked out with Astrid kissing Draco on the cheek.

"Stay safe. I don't need you dead or missing a limb" Astrid said as she followed Hicca.

"Gee thank you" Draco smirked before the Grapple Grounder grabbed him and smashed the Humagon to the ground.

"Ow..." Draco muttered.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

The group were evading the rolling Quaken but they had to admit it was kinda impressive that this dragon was fast.

"Camicazi, if we don't do something quick I'm pretty sure that dragon will end up rolling over us like grass!" Fishlegs exclaimed. As the Quaken turned around suddenly Barf let out a large amount of green gas that surrounded around them.

"Uh...oh...everyone take cover!" Camicazi said as Shimmer and Meatlug shielded both her, Fishlegs and the twins. Belch, the other head of the Zippleback released a electric spark and with that a large explosion erupted blasting the Quaken back into a wall. The twins stared in awe before rushing towards their dragon.

"That was amazing you two!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Do it again! Except more bigger!" Tuffnut stated.

Barf and Belch simply grabbed their respective trainers and threw them onto their saddles.

"Alright guys..come on...wherever this dragon came from, it does show us that we're getting close to finding Snotlout" Camicazi said.

As they continued walking the Rocket Ripper from earlier looked on from where it was hiding. "_Heh...knew that Quaken wasn't able to handle all of them_" the dragon thought before it hid.

-Outcast Island-

Ragnar and Heather continued to walk around looking for a possible ship to take off with once they and the others regrouped.

"I'm surprised that there's nobody guarding these ships..." Ragnar pointed out as Heather chuckled. "Hey we're dealing with Dagur alright? I mean he isn't the brightest of all people...for Thor's sake he has the word Deranged in his name" Heather pointed out.

The two noticed a ship and soon walked onto it.

"I think this might be the ship. It's not to big nor to small and we don't need to worry about the dragons since they can technically fly" Ragnar said.

"Indeed..." Heather said as her Sorceress Book began to glow green much to Ragnars confusion.

"Um Heather...your book is glowing?" Ragnar asked. Heather raised an eyebrow at him before pullin out her book and noticing the glow. "Oh that? It's just Lizaru who's still trying to break out or he's just doing this just to annoy us. We tend to usually ignore him" Heather explained.

"Oh...interesting..." Ragnar said.

"Interesting indeed..." a voice called as the two turned back to see none other than Drax himself as he readied his Soul Blade.

"Drax?! But how?!" Heather asked.

"Did you guys really think escaping would be his easy? Trust me I've had my fair share of prisoners before and besides...I managed to follow wherever my blade glowed and here I am. So I heard that Lizaru is inside that book of yours?" Drax asked motioning to the book in Heathers hand.

"Yeah...why do you care?" Heather asked.

"Well let's see...finally exact revenge on the same sorcerer who cast that spell on me a hundred years ago is one. And second killing all three of you right now would make my life's work really worth it. Especially when I have the head of Draco Ryder" Drax grinned maniacally.

"Like hell you are" Ragnar said as his hand glowed green before his Spirit Blade appeared in his hand. Drax grinned and charged at Ragnar as the two began to clash with one another.

Meanwhile Astrid and Hicca arrived at the dungeon that was holding Stormfly and Toothless, but found it was surrounded by a dozen Berserkers and Outcasts.

"Dang it. They've got the area surrounded...any ideas?" Hicca asked.

"I have one..." Astrid grinned. She noticed a small rock next to her foot as she picked it up and tossed it at one Berserker who immediately turned around.

"What the-? Who did that?! Was it you?!" he asked the Outcast who glared at him. "How dare you accuse me of such act?!" the Outcast replied before everybody just engaged into a random brawl much to Astrid and Heathers confusion.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Hicca asked.

"To be honest...I was expecting them to go and inspect...but hey..you work with whatever you got" Astrid shrugged.

Astrid and Hicca began to quietly maneuver around the shadows as the brawl between the Outcasts and Beserkers continued. They soon arrived to the chained down Stormfly and Toothless who both were glad to have been rescued by their trainers.

"_Thank Thor your here Hicca. These idiots haven't had a good cleaning in who knows how long and I refuse to be here any longer!_" Toothless whined.

"Don't worry we're here. Besides Hiccup's off dealing with the Grapple Grounder while Heather and Ragnar are off getting us our ship" Hicca whispered. Astrid pulled out her Axe and cut the chains apart freeing both of the dragons as the two girls hopped onto their respective dragon.

"Hey boys!" Astrid called out.

The Outcasts and Berserkers stopped their brawl and turned around to see Astrid and Hicca on the now free dragons as they gulped in slight fear...which was a first. Before they could utter a word both dragons flew right past them in a blink of an eye.

-Berks Underground Cavern-

Camicazi, Fishlegs, the twins along with their dragons Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug and Shimmer were nearing the end of the cavern which would be the location of Snotlout if there predictions were correct.

"You wanna know what I realized? How did we not realize that Hiccup was Draco Ryder and that Astrid was Gyda Arrow?" Fishlegs questioned.

"I...really don't know...were we that clueless?" Camicazi asked.

"I think they were just good at keeping secrets..." Tuffnut stated as Camicazi snickered.

"No offense...but Hiccup being good at keeping secrets? Never because knowing him, he'll just spill the secret within a week" Camicazi exclaimed.

Fishlegs simply shook his head as they eventually made their way to the end of the cavern but all that remained was Snotlout who was wide awake and was rocking back and forth against a nearby boulder. Camicazi and the others quickly rushed over to him.

"Snotlout what happened?!" Fishlegs asked.

"I'll tell you this...from now on Hookfang is the only dragon I'll be nearby from now on! And those dragons escaped!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Wait what do you mean they escaped?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout pointed to the hole that was on the opposite side of the cavern which was as big as a Whispering Death's hole...if you did a comparison in terms of holes.

"Oh no...you know what this means..." Fishlegs said. "Um we do! But maybe you should explain it to us slowly" Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut...this means that the dragons have escaped and are out on the loose! They'll be probably making their way to the village as we speak!" Fishlegs explained.

"Oh...that's bad..." Tuffnut stated.

"No kidding Tuffnut. Come on, if they just made that hole then maybe we can make it back to the village to have everything prepared or we can stop them from reaching the village!" Camicazi said as they ran out the hole but unknown to them the Rocket Ripper from earlier watched from afar.

"_They are so gullible...now we have to wait for the right time..._" the Ripper hissed before it flew away.

-Outcast Island-

Draco with many bruises around his face closed the door quickly panting heavily. "Officially when this is all over, I hope I can get some relaxation" Draco groaned. He soon began to make his way through as he was trying to figure out where Astrid and Hicca would of went.

"Where could those two be? If anything I hope they found Toothless and Stormfly" Draco muttered as he continued running. Unknown to him the Grapple Grounder slowly opened the door and growled as it wanted to go after Draco.

Meanwhile Drax and Ragnar continued dueling one another, this time being an equal match between the two. Drax went for a slash to the head but Ragnar ducked and leg sweeped Drax to the ground. Ragnar went for another strike but Drax quickly blocked and kicked Ragnar back.

"Tch...I'll admit your good..." Drax said.

"Thanks. Sorcery wasn't always my first choice" Ragnar smirked.

"Oh really now?" Drax asked as he tossed several daggers at Ragnar who managed to block and evade the incoming attacks but one of the daggers struck Heather in the arm.

"Heather!" Ragnar cried out. He went to check on her but suddenly Drax attempted to strike him but Ragnar was quick to block.

"You know...I wonder which of your parents also has your abilities.." Drax stated as Ragnar raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? My parents don't even have nor know any types of sorcery" Ragnar replied much to Drax's amusement.

"Seriously you believe them? There obviously lying to you" Drax stated.

Ragnar angrily swung his blade at Drax who blocked the blade and elbowed him to the ground.

"People in this world aren't given powers Arcane. There made from scratch...everything you see around this world was made from scratch...besides...I finally connected the points..." Drax exclaimed.

"What points?" Ragnar asked. Heather who was bleeding from her arm had managed to rip out a piece of her clothes and wrapped it around the wound before she went to Ragnar.

"Well let's just say I did some research of my own and I stopped at a page entitled Heritage. It described how sorcerers and their ancestors share a similar aura with one another but the main difference would be the light or dark variation of color. With some traits in terms of hair color and such..." Drax explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Heather asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Arcane the Sorcerer is related...to none other than Lizaru The Dark One!" Drax proclaimed as Ragnar eyes widened with Heather covering her mouth in shock.

"No...that's not possible...it can't be true!" Ragnar cried out his eyes wide with horror as Heather herself was speechless. Unknown to them her book was glowing green before it dyed down.

"Yup...your ancestor was the exact person who placed the spell on me and now it's time I put end to all sorcerers everywhere!" Drax said as he raised his blade which glowed yellow.

**To Be Continued...**


	73. Episode 73: Unknown Arise

Episode 73: Unknown Arise

* * *

-Outcast Island-

Ragnar was in complete shock at what Drax had told him, as he let his Spirit Blade fall to the ground to which Heather quickly caught. "You see now? The look of horror and shock on your face? That was my reaction after I pieced together everything!" Drax exclaimed.

"B-But..how? How did you find out?!" Ragnar asked.

"Well let's see you have a similar aura to Lizaru except yours is a little bit darker and your hair. While it may be mostly brown with a small part of it green, it kinda resembles Lizaru...though your eyes aren't that similar to Lizaru" Drax stated. "But all that doesn't matter...because now...it's time to pay!" Drax said as aimed his sword at Ragnar's head when suddenly Heather blocked it.

"What?" Drax raised an eyebrow.

"If you so much as even think of killing him, you answer to me!" Heather said.

"Shame I have to put you down!" Drax exclaimed as he readied his sword but Heather blasted him with a purple ball of energy but was taken back when it did nothing.

"Wait what?" Heather questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry...I'm guessing your friend forgot to mention that sorcery doesn't affect me the slightest" Drax chuckled as he aimed his sword at Heather.

Meanwhile Draco continued to run around until he finally met up with Astrid and Hicca who were on Toothless and Stormfly much to his relief.

"Good to see that you guys are okay" Draco smiled as he hugged Toothless who chuckled and nodded. "So what have you two been up to, besides freeing our dragons?" Draco asked.

"Well surprisingly we haven't run into Dagur or Alvin's goons but it all feels too easy..." Astrid folded her arms. Hicca looked at Draco who shrugged in response before Toothless spoke up...well spoke only to Draco, Hicca and Stormfly since they would understand him.

"_Well I usually don't believe things are always easy but if this is the case for our current situation, I say we take it right now because if we don't, Dagur will soon make his move_" Toothless exclaimed as Draco and Hicca nodded. Astrid raised an eyebrow before Draco looked at her.

"He said that we should take the opportunity to leave while we can because knowing Dagur he may have a trick or two prepared for us" Draco pointed out.

"Alright then...so what now?" Astrid asked. "Now..we go and meet up with Ragnar and Heather to see if they have our ship ready" Draco stated as he ran off as they followed behind.

-Isle Of Berk-

The group of teens and their dragons soon arrived at the circle of the village but had taken notice that everything was fine. "Okay we're here but it seems like the dragons either haven't attacked yet or are just hiding" Camicazi pointed out.

"Probably Camicazi. But we may need to alert Stoick just in case" Fishlegs said.

"Alert me of what?" Stoick questioned behind the group much to their shock. "How did you-?" Ruffnut asked but Stoick stopped her.

"Before you ask I was already roaming around the village because it's my duty as chief to make sure everyone in Berk is doing okay. And the moment I noticed you five running in with your dragons I immediately knew something was up" Stoick folded his arms.

"Wow...he's good" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Okay then so what's going on?" Stoick questioned.

"Okay Stoick here's what's going on. Earlier today Stoick, Snotlout said that he discovered apparently four recent cracked dragon eggs but yet they didn't resemble the ones we've encountered before. We went to inspect it but soon encountered one that could apparently roll into a boulder and another which was so fast, it could probably match a Night Fury. We tried our best to stop them but they instead captured Snotlout and when we found him, they apparently broke out through a hole so now they can be anywhere" Camicazi explained.

Stoick listening on to this information scratched his beard for a possible solution. "Okay how about this...will send each of you to separate parts of the island along with some warriors to add in some power and if they haven't been found within a day or so, then that means they've probably went off the island or something" Stoick offered.

"Mm...that could work!" Camicazi smirked. "Since when did you think of that?" she asked.

"Let's just say Hiccup rubbed off on me" Stoick chuckled.

-Outcast Island-

Drax and Heather clashed blades, or mostly Drax was gaining the upper hand in terms of superior sword dueling. Heather was trying her best to fight Drax but against a man with 100 years of sword practices and murders, did she have any luck?

Heather went for another strike but Drax simply swiped the blade away from her as he wielded now the two Soul Blades.

"You know if expect things to be a bit more tougher but who am I kidding. Your just a bunch of kids" Drax smirked as he raised his blade but suddenly one of his blades were blasted out of his hand. He turned around only to see Gyda Arrow, Draga Ryder and Draco Ryder.

"Oh look who decided to finally join the slaughter fest" Drax chuckled.

"Give it up Drax, your outnumbered" Draco warned as he and the others got into a fighting stance.

"Outnumbered you say? Please as if" Drax stated.

Draga lunged at the hunter who sucked and elbowed her in the face before grabbing the female Ryder and smashing her into Heather. Gyda charged at Drax with her Axe and went for a swing but Drax blocked and smirked.

"Girls with axes are always good looking..but in your case...almost always good looking" Drax said as he kneed her in the stomach but then came to blows with Draco. Drax swung his sword at Draco who ducked and used his legs to send Drax flying a few inches back. Quickly Draco rushed over to Ragnar who was still in shock.

"Ragnar what's wrong? We need you right now!" Draco stated.

Ragnar didn't reply to Draco nor did he look at him which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow. "Heather what's wrong with him?!" Draco asked.

Heather who was picking herself up suddenly winced when Draco asked her that question. She wanted to keep what happened a secret for the time being but right now, they were dealing with a man who hunted sorcerers for a sport.

"Ragnar please forgive me but he's in shock after learning who his great ancestor was" Heather exclaimed.

"And who was it?" Draco exclaimed ducking a incoming attack from Drax.

"It was...Lizaru!" Heather exclaimed.

Draco eyes widened in shock as Drax used the opportunity to strike Draco to the ground and was about to stab him when Gyda tripped him to the ground.

"Wait Lizaru?! But that's impossible how on earth could he be related to Lizaru?!" Draco questioned as he turned to face Ragnar who still was in shock.

"But that can't be true can it?" Draco asked. Heather simply turned away as Draco looked at Ragnar one more time before focusing on Drax.

"This whole family heritage can wait for sometime because right now, your the guy who's gone and killed a lot of people just for revenge. And today Ill stop you from continuing your hunt!" Draco said as he lunged at Drax.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this short and possibly bad chapter but in honesty I've been sick and thankfully recovered. But Im going to put this out and say that Dragons: The Humagon will be going on a short break and will return in the middle or late of September or possibly early October. **

**Im sorry but things have come up and I think it's time this story gets a small break for those who enjoyed it. I hope when it returns you will all still support it.**


	74. Episode 74: Escape From Outcast Island

Episode 74: Escape From Outcast Island

* * *

-Outcast Island-

Draco attempted to claw at Drax who seemingly blocked his attack. "Why are you attacking me? Shouldn't you killing that guy over there! He's related to that Lizaru pest!" Drax said as he kicked Draco back who stood on both feet.

"Originally I would of been shocked but Ragnar has proven that despite not him knowing where his powers came from, he would use his gift for good. And to me...that's all that shows me who he is" Draco exclaimed firing a Plasma Ball at Drax who blocked it but was kicked in the back by Gyda and Draga.

"Heh...three on one? Typical..." Drax smirked.

As the fight waged on with Drax now battling all three of them Heather looked at Ragnar who now had calmed himself down. "Ragnar you okay?" she asked as Ragnar looked at her.

"Heather...you said that Lizaru was sealed back into your book correct?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes why?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Send me..into the book" he said calmly as Heather's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this? Lizaru is a dangerous man" Heather exclaimed before Ragnar slowly put his hand over hers causing the Raven Sorceress to give out a small blush.

"Don't worry...I'll be alright...just do it now...and help the others" Ragnar stated with Heather smirking. "Your a real piece of work you know that" she smiled as she grabbed her Sorceress Book and flipped the pages before looking at Ragnar who nodded his head motioning to his head that he was ready.

Ragnar closed his eyes before a green aura surrounded him as Heather opened the book facing his direction and soon he was out like a light.

(When entering the book your body will mostly be asleep while your conscious/mind will be sent into the book)

"Stay safe Ragnar" Heather said as she left the book next to Ragnar's body and went to join the others.

-Ragnar's Mindset-

_Ragnar awoke to find himself inside the book as he looked around and awed what was around him, however he wasn't there for mostly sightseeing...he was here for a special someone._

_"Alright Lizaru! Show yourself!" Ragnar yelled out as suddenly Lizaru appeared beside him however his feet were chained together._

_"Hello there newcomer. My guess is you were sealed here as well like me, well don't get your feelings down because I will accompany you-" Lizaru stopped when Ragnar placed a hand over his mouth._

_"Okay first of all can you please quiet down, you talk to much. And second I wasn't sealed in here, my mind was sent here while my body plays limp back on the ship. Look you may not believe this but...your my great grandfather/ancestor from way back" Ragnar exclaimed as Lizaru paused before looking at Ragnar._

_Silence surrounded them before Lizaru bursted into laughter with Ragnar seemingly giving him a glare. "Now what I was expecting" Ragnar thought._

_Lizaru continued to laugh which included him rolling around on the ground before he stopped and faced Ragnar...but still laughed. Ragnar folded his arms waiting for Lizaru to stop and eventually after three minutes Lizaru stopped._

_"Okay I'm good...that was nice one...so why are you really here?" Lizaru asked._

_"Like I said, whether you like it or not your my ancestor" Ragnar said as Lizaru was about to laugh but Ragnar's hand glowed green. "Laugh again and I'll blast you" he warned with Lizaru playfully pouting as he folded his arms._

_"Alright fine...but how on earth can I be your ancestor. I never got married unless that one night where I drank too much and ended up sleeping with that one woman counts...but other than that how?" Lizaru questioned._

_"I'm not going to ask...but listen I know this because Drax revealed the similarities I may or may not have with you" Ragnar explained with Lizaru taking a look over Ragnar up and down._

_"Wait really? I don't see the resemblance...I guess the green hair may have skipped a generation or two" Lizaru folded his arms as Ragnar pointed to the small part of his brown hair that was green. "I'm pretty sure it just began to fade away!" Ragnar exclaimed with Lizaru waving him off._

_"Yeah right.." he said._

-With the Group-

Drax evaded the Plasma Blasts from Draco and Draga but failed to evade a kick to the head by Gyda. He stood on one leg and noticed Heather charging at him to which he grabbed her and threw her onto Draco and Draga before facing Gyda.

"Don't you guys ever quit?! Your dealing with someone who's over a hundred years old and you still fight?" Drax questioned.

"We don't go down so easily!" Gyda exclaimed as she fired an arrow at Drax who blocked it quickly but clashed with Gyda as she readied her Axe. Gyda once again swung her axe but Drax stepped back before elbowing her in the face.

"Look kids I really don't want to kill rather only the two sorcerers so how about we call it-" a double punch from Draco and Draga sent Drax flying back down to the ground before the two regrouped with Gyda and Heather.

"Okay...that...was a big mistake" Drax narrowed his eyes at the four before picking himself up. "Now...you'll be joining these two in their graves!" Drax exclaimed as he readied his Soul Blade which glowed yellow.

-Ragnar's Mindset-

_"Okay look for as long as I remember, my mom has said that in each generation the green part of our hair would begin to fade away. I don't know why really" Ragnar stated._

_"That's probably because you people haven't tapped into the full potential of sorcery itself" Lizaru replied._

_"Wait what?" Ragnar asked._

_"You haven't tapped into your full potential. You see my hair wasn't always green to be exact it more like...the same color of that Hiccup kid. When I tapped into my full potential it changed my hair from my usual color to green" Lizaru exclaimed._

_"Wait why does it change color?" Ragnar questioned._

_"I really have no answer to that. Our master before he was...sealed away predicted that they change color because when we do unlock our true potential, it signifies that we have fully embraced our abilities. For his brother Aldia...lord knows where he is also shared the same opinion.." Lizaru explained._

_"Okay so do you believe me now?" Ragnar asked._

_"To be quite honest I would say no...but I pieced together some of the things you said and I believe you. However I need to know some things. Do you have a sister and which of your parents has a green streak in their hair?" Lizaru questioned._

_"Okay yes I have a sister and it would be my mother but she covers it with a helmet most of the time" Ragnar exclaimed._

_"Okay I'm going to tell you this for now so in the future you won't be that surprised. By the time of your sister is at the age of eleven or twelve, her powers may begin to show. So yeah there's that" Lizaru smirked. "So anything else you want to share with me?" the chained sorcerer asked._

_"Well..not much really. I need to get back because my friends are battling Drax right now" Ragnar exclaimed as Lizaru's eyes shot open. _

_"WAIT WHAT?!" he asked._

-With the Group-

Despite it mostly being four on one, Drax containing much experience with fighting was holding his own against the Defenders. Drax grabbed Draco's punch and directed it at Draga before kicking him to the ground.

Heather had quickly swiped back Ragnar's Spirit Blade and clashed swords with the hunter as Gyda supported her as she too joined with her Axe.

Drax was sent to the ground but kicked Heather back. He tried to get up but Gyda quickly locked in a choke hold and was struggling to break free of it but double elbowed Gyda in the stomach before punching her across the face.

"Why don't you idiots stay down!" Drax said as readied his sword and was about to impale Astrid with it when a spine suddenly struck his hand much to his shock. The spine came from none other than Stormfly who was readying another incase he tried another attack.

"Damn dragons..." Drax muttered groaning from the pain as he tried to reach for his Soul Blade but was kicked back by Draco almost falling off the ship and into the water as he readied another Plasma Blast.

"Give it up Drax. You lose...we don't want to kill you, just give in calmly" Draco warned. Before Drax could reply the sound of clapping was heard before it was revealed to be zip none other than Dagur who stood by Alvin and behind them were a massive group of Berserkers and Outcasts.

"Well look who decided to try and escape, luckily for you Drax managed to tire you guys down" Dagur chuckled as Draco raised an eyebrow. Draga, Gyda and Heather looked at one another in confusion before standing next to Toothless and Stormfly incase they tried anything.

"Well to be very honest you really didn't expect to fight Drax and leave? No you see, I knew it was only a matter of time before you attempted escape so I decided why not let the man who's killed many sorcerers battle you five and tire them out so we can move in and strike. And wouldn't you know, it worked" Dagur smirked.

Gyda readied her axe with Heather and Draga standing besides the dragons before Alvin spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Behind us are the most bloodthirsty warriors and knowing them, they won't hold back so I suggest you come quietly and no blood will spilled" Alvin smirked.

-Ragnar's Mindset-

_"Are you people crazy?! Drax is no mere human, because of my mistake I single handily made a living weapon hell bent on killing every sorcerer! And that's saying something because I originally planned on creating something of equal power" Lizaru stated._

_"Indeed...which is why you need to help us" Ragnar stated as Lizaru looked at him as if he was crazy._

_"Help them? Look I don't know what rock you've been living in but last time I remembered, these are the very people I hate so why on earth would I help them?" Lizaru folded his arms._

_"Because if you don't help us, they'll kill them and if they do...you can kiss whatever family you have left goodbye. And when Drax eventually finds out how to work the book, he'll come after you...and that's a promise.." Ragnar explained as Lizaru narrowed his eyes at him._

_"...Alright fine I'll help but don't think that this makes me a goody goody. I still want my revenge on your friends and eventually we will battle Ragnar. But for now...I'm going to do something..." Lizaru said as his hand formed a green orb with Ragnar looking at it suspiciously._

_"Um what's that?" Ragnar pointed to the orb._

_"Oh this? Think of it...as a extra boost in your powers, but remember you have limited time..." Lizaru exclaimed._

_"Okay this won't hurt...right?" Ragnar asked with Lizaru frowning._

_"It will hurt...ALOT!" Lizaru exclaimed as he pushed the orb into Ragnar's stomach much to the teenagers displeasure._

-With the Group-

Draco, Draga, and Gyda were near Toothless and Stormfly as they had to plan on their next action. In front of them were Dagur and Alvin with a group of Vikings and Drax had his blade around Heather's neck.

"Last warning Hiccup, either turn yourself in or we do it by force" Dagur grinned as Draco glared at him.

Draco looked at Gyda and Draga for a possible response but the two kept quiet before Draco turned to Stormfly and Toothless for a possible response. "_Hiccup as much as I hate to say it, we may need to surrender...I fear that if we don't, Dagur will use other means of doing it_" Toothless growled. Draco sighed before facing Dagur.

Suddenly unknown to everyone Ragnar began to slowly wake up as he eyed the book next to him before taking in what was happening.

"Okay Dagur you win...we give" Draco said raising his hands in defeat as Dagur smirked but Ragnar was confused as to why Draco would surrender easily. He turned around and saw Drax holding the sword close to Heathers neck and because of this, his eyes glowed green. He grabbed his nearby Spirit Blade and in a quick motion he stabbed Drax through the stomach much to everyone's shock.

"Ragnar?!" Heather, Draco, Gyda and Draga questioned as Ragnar kicked the stabbed Drax into the water.

"That's it! Get them!" Dagur ordered as the Vikings soon charged at the group.

"Not this time Dagur! _Gia na párete mia akatástati̱ katástasi̱ , i̱ kalýteri̱ apánti̱si̱ eínai na exafanisteí apó to optikó pedío!_" (Greek Translation: To get out a messy situation, the best answer is to disappear from sight!) Ragnar exclaimed as he extended his arms and soon the entire ship along with him, Draco, Heather, Draga, Toothless and Stormfly disappeared within a flash of green light.

Dagur noticing this was so furious that he stabbed a nearby Viking to death much to everyone's shock.

"If we had just killed them rather than just keeping them as prisoners we would be victorious but no, no one wanted to follow my idea. And now our only way of killing sorcerers is now dead!" Dagur exclaimed before Alvin pointed to the water to see Drax still containing the wound but pulled himself to the land as he faced Alvin and Dagur.

"Whoa...didn't expect you to live" Alvin said blinking.

"Please this is just a flesh wound...my hate for that kid just increased and I'll be pissed off if he's still alive..." Drax said as he began to make his way inside.

"Now that's dedication right there" Dagur grinned maniacally as Alvin simply chuckled. "Well they got away...I guess we go with our other plan?" Alvin asked with Dagur nodding.

"Oh we are...everybody listen up, in the upcoming week we will set sail to a...faraway village...which is the home of a certain female..." Dagur grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Im back from the break and ready to give out more Dragons: The Humagon as now the other half of the "Heritage Of Darkness" story arc begins! Like I said in the last chapter I hope my readers still stick by because soon after this arc and with some possible episodes adapted...we will do a timeskip and go to "Race To The Edge" arc where they are grown up. **


	75. Episode 75: Leaving Corinth Behind

Episode 75: Leaving Corinth Behind

* * *

-Thorinson Residence-

A day had passed and soon the group and their dragons soon found themselves inside a home. Hiccup woke on the floor to find himself completely clean of his injuries as did Astrid and Hicca. Heather looked around and found that her clothes still contained a bit of blood but most of her scars were healed.

"Ugh what happened?" Astrid asked.

"Well last time I remember we were back at Outcast Island and before Dagur could capture us, Ragnar used some spell and everything just went black...but the question is where are we?" Hiccup questioned.

"Your back at Corinth Village" a voice called out revealing to be none other than Ragnar who had two baskets with one containing bread and the other containing fish. He went up to the foor and set the basket with bread before handing the basket of fish to Toothless and Stormfly.

"Hey Ragnar what happened last night?" Hicca asked.

"Well...to put it short. I had a brief discussion with my ancestor Lizaru who gave me a small boost and soon after that I used a spell that transported us away. However you all and your dragons went unconscious preferably being an after effect from the spell" Ragnar explained.

"Huh...so you stabbed Drax...wow.." Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously.

"I honestly didn't think he had it in him to do such a thing" Astrid said as she took a bite at the bread.

"Wait Lizaru gave you a boost?" Heather raised an eyebrow as Ragnar nodded.

"He did. Let's just say...I managed to convince him at just the last second" Ragnar exclaimed much to the groups shock.

"Wow...who would of guessed that Lizaru of all people would help us out? But still even though he helped us, I'm not trusting him after what he's done. I may be coming off as a jerk Ragnar but your ancestor has given us major trouble and we were glad that he's finally back where he belongs" Hiccup folded his arms as Ragnar nodded.

"So...where does that leave me? Do you guys still want me to go to Berk or leave me after finding out my ancestor is the same sorcerer who's been giving you guys trouble?" Ragnar asked. Before Hiccup could speak Heather spoke up.

"Ragnar we came all this way to find you and take you to Berk, not for this whole situation to get out of hand. I admit finding out your relation to Lizaru was really shocking but nevertheless you saved us from being captured by Dagur and saved me from havin my throat...well slit..so personally I believe you should still come" Heather stated.

Ragnar smiled at Heather before facing Astrid, Hicca and Hiccup for their opinions on the subject.

"...I think Heather has said her peace and I agree" Hicca said as Astrid nodded before everyone turned to Hiccup.

"...I agree with Heathers statement. Despite your relation to Lizaru, you still came at our hour of need and for that...I could care less about your relation. But the main question is...what now? Will you leave Corinth with your family?" Hiccup asked.

"Well that's what my family has been doing. We've been packing ever since I brought you guys back" Ragnar stated much to their surprise.

"Wait your family's already packed?" Astrid asked as Ragnar nodded.

"Well yes we are. After I brought you and your dragons here, I told my family the entire situation and their answer was that we should move. If they know Corinths location then it's decided that we would move to Berk where we can be protected incase they ever to show their faces" Ragnar explained.

"Okay then...so when's the latest we can leave?" Hicca asked as Ragnar stated that within three hours they will but it will probably be more or less depending on certain circumstances.

"Alright if you don't mind Ragnar I'm going out for a walk. I need a small walk to clear my head after well these last few days" Hiccup said as Ragnar nodded.

"Take your time" Ragnar said with Hiccup smiling before walking out of the room.

-Isle Of Berk-

Stoick at the Docks was looking out at sea with his eyes looking for a ship but to his disappointment nothing came up the horizon as he sighed before being confronted by none other than his best friend Gobber.

"Waiting for the ship?" Gobber asked with Stoick simply sighing.

"I'm worried for Hiccup and his friends. They should of returned by now but I can't help wonder as to what happened" Stoick said with Gobber looking at the sea ahead.

"You know Hiccup did always tell me he wanted to explore the outside world. Explore new worlds and all that stuff Stoick. Hiccups eventually going to grow and become chief so maybe if he hasn't come back, maybe he's still out exploring. I mean they are just kids...with special abilities and dragons by their side" Gobber pointed out.

"I agree Gobber that's why when they return...I'm going to prepare Hiccup for when he will eventually take my place as chief" Stoick declared as Gobber looked at him.

"Wait really Stoick? Don't you think your taking things a bit to quick?" Gobber raised an eyebrow as Stoick shook his head.

"Gobber...if there's anything I've learned, is that life itself is short and soon we will leave and behind us will be Hiccup and the others to continue Berk. They'll have to do it someday without us and I want them to be prepared for when it happens" Stoick explained.

"No denying it Stoick. It's best if the old generation retires and the new one enters and kicks butt" Gobber stated as Stoick looked at Gobber.

"Gobber...did you just call me old?" Stoick asked.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup had walked around Corinth mostly sight seeing around the village before bumping into none other than Trader Johann himself. Hiccup was surprised considering the last time he saw him, the seafaring trader had been tortured and was left back when the group had been taken by Dagur and his men. Now Johann looked like he had no scratch on him.

"Johann! Your okay!" Hiccup said with a sigh of relief as Johann pulled him into a hug.

"You wouldn't believe this Master Hiccup. As Dagur and his men took you and your friends I was healed by Ragnar's mother who fixed my wounds. You wanna know how? She's a sorceress" Johann exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"Well we know because Ragnar explained it to us but it's good to see your alive and not dead" Hiccup said as Johann nodded before sighing.

"I am very sorry for giving you and the others up. They did unspeakable things to me...and I just broke down and gave up. I'm sorry Master Hiccup" Johann said before Hiccup smiled.

"Don't worry about it Johann besides at least you feel remorse for what you did. Besides in about three hours or so will be leaving soon and going back to Berk" Hiccup said as Johann's eyes widened.

"Wait about Ragnar?" Johann asked.

"Oh Ragnar? He and his family are packing right now but knowing them to be sorcerers, they'll probably be finished within an hour or so" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Alright then Master Hiccup. I'll have the ships ready for us" Johann said as Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the mention of ships. "Wait ships?" he questioned.

"Well after you and the others were taken, I was healed by Ragnar's mother who then asked me what had happened. I explained the entire situation and even though it had looked like they were distraught, they had remained hopeful that you would return with their son alive. And because of you, we have an extra ship to store their cargo" Johann smiled with Hiccup chuckling.

"Wow I don't know what to say..." Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously while Johann left to make preparations.

Hiccup soon headed back to Ragnar's home to see that they had finally finished packing everything. Erika was bouncing around asking if she could get a dragon just like Toothless much to Heather and Astrids amusement with Hicca and Ragnar chuckling. Ragnar's mother and father chuckled at there daughters hyperactive personality.

"For a five year old she really is hyperactive" Hiccup folded his arms smirking.

Ragnar looked to Hiccup nodding his head. "Well looks like I'm going to be Berks newest villager alongside my family" he smiled.

"Seems like it. Though I have to warn you of a certain foul mouthed man by the name of Mikdew. He really has issues against the dragons despite us making peace with them" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well he's going to be an interesting individual to look out for" Ragnar said. He turned to his right to see everything had been packed in several crates before eyeing the book in his hand.

"Something on your mind Ragnar?" Heather asked with Ragnar looking at her.

"Well I remembered that my Sorcerer Book belonged to the ancient sorcerer known as Morro and yours belonged to the ancient sorcerer Vekar. I can't help but wonder where the other sorcerer books could be" Ragnar said.

"Hey don't worry, maybe will find them in one of our next journeys. For now let's start loading these crates onto the ships" Heather said as she slowly leaned in and kissed Ragnar on the cheek much to everyone's shock as Ragnar's father pat his back.

"Good going son. I didn't realize you were hit with the girls" he chuckled. Astrid made a motion that read "Sorry I'm taken" with Hicca replying she wasn't interested.

"That's for saving me from Drax" Heather winked at Ragnar before going to assist with the crates, which Hicca and Astrid joined in as Hiccup chuckled.

"First kiss I presume? Well there will be more coming I can tell you that. Now come on and help the others with the crates" Hiccup said as he went to assist with the crates as did Ragnar.

_Minutes Later..._

Finally Hiccup had loaded the final crate and both ships were ready to take off. "There's the last of them. We're ready to take off!" Hiccup exclaimed much to Johanns delight.

"Okay everyone we have everything prepared and we're ready to set sail. However I do ask, has everyone done their business? Because I warn you that this trip back to Berk will be a long one and I cannot assure a break" Johann exclaimed.

Mostly everyone looked at Johann confused but shrugged it off. "So I guess this is goodbye Corinth...thank you for the memories..." Ragnar said as he looked at the village with Heather placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry will visit from time to time" she smiled as Ragnar took her hand smiling back.

"Alright everyone, we're off!" Johann exclaimed as seconds later the ships took off from the docks. On one ship were the crates containing all of the Thorinson's belongings, Ragnar's mother and father along with his little sister Erika, Ragnar himself and Heather. On the other ship was Johann who lead while in the air, Astrid was riding Stormfly as Draco, Draga and Toothless flew next to them.

"This is refreshing!" Draga exclaimed. Erika watching from where she was, awed at how Astrid was riding Stormfly while Toothless, Draco and Draga flew by next to her.

"I take it your interested in riding your own dragon Erika?" Heather asked as Erika smiled and nodded.

"Yup, are there more Riders?" Erika asked with Heather nodding.

"Indeed they are...when we get to Berk you'll get to meet them" Heather said as Erika smiled.

"Next stop...Berk!" Draco yelled as they continued sailing.

**To Be Continued...**


	76. Episode 76: Welcome To Berk Ragnar!

Episode 76: Welcome To Berk Ragnar!

* * *

-The Docks-

"So do you really they are coming?" Gobber asked as Stoick nodded. "I feel like they are near Gobber but I don't know..." Stoick said as he was about to walk off when Gobber stopped him.

"Gobber?" Stoick asked with Gobber pointing out sea.

"I found them" he simply replied as Stoick looked back to see two ships that Ragnar, Erika and their parents on board along with Heather while the other ship was Johann himself leading. In the sky were Draga, Draco, Toothless and Astrid who was riding Stormfly.

"Hiccup? Hicca? They're back and alive!" Stoick exclaimed.

Soon after the two ships arrived at the docks where once Draco and Draga landed, Stoick pulled them both into a hug much to their displeasure.

"Even in this form he still packs a punch" Draga managed to say.

"Dad...were fine, but can you let go first?" Draco asked as a few seconds later Stoick had let go just as asked.

"Well I apologize for nearly crushing you both to death but I was worried about you two you know!" Stoick stated causing the Ryder twins to rub their necks nervously as they reverted back to their normal selves.

"Well we're alright sorry about us being late. We sorta got sidetracked" Hicca rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah let's just say we had a run in with Dagur and Alvin along with somebody new.." Hiccup said as Stoick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now? Also mind explaining to me the crates?" Stoick pointed to the ship that Ragnar and his family were on.

"Oh that? Well..." Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously as Stoick looked at Hicca.

"Funny story dad. Well you see when we arrived at Corinth we encountered him and met his family, where he used his powers to defend his village which is what Hiccup did when he began as Draco. However we failed to realize Dagur, Alvin and their newest hunter Drax were on the same island. We tried our best but we had to surrender in fear of them killing one of our friends" Hicca explained as Stoick stroked his beard.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Apparently as they took us to Outcast Island, we met Alvin's mother Excellinor who knew mom somehow" Hiccup as Stoicks eyes widened. However before Stoick could even respond, they heard Johann asking for some assistance with taking out the crates from the ship.

"Hey Hiccup and Hicca. These crates aren't going to move themselves you know" Astrid yelled.

"Will be there in a second Astrid" Hiccup said before facing Stoick who narrowed his eyes. "Okay after we help settle your friend and his family in, we're going to later have a family chat. There's been certain things I haven't told you about your mother" Stoick said as he walked to assist Astrid.

Hiccup and Hicca looked at one another in confusion. "Wait...so there have been things that dad knows...about mom that we don't?" Hicca blinked as Hiccup nodded. "Seems like it. But will focus on that later, we have something to do right now" Hiccup said as the two of them went to also help out.

Stoick hoisted up a crate as did Hiccup and Hicca. Ragnar's father grabbed a crate, while Heather and Ragnar shared and helped one another hoist up a crate.

_Several Hours Later..._

The group had finished settling Ragnar and his family in much to their exhaustion as Toothless even fell asleep on top of Hiccup during the entire move in.

"Never I had expected this to be that hard, even with sorcery" Heather said as Hicca nodded before Hiccup spoke up. "Same here except unlike you two, I have Toothless on me!" Hiccup exclaimed as Astrid chuckled before she and Hicca tilted Toothless over so Hiccup could roll out.

"Well now that Ragnar is officially apart of Berk, it will prove to be more difficult for Dagur and his men to come after him" Astrid stated.

"Don't underestimate Dagur yet Astrid. He may be deranged but he's proven to be much of a threat" Hiccup said before Ragnar walked in smiling.

"Hey there guys. Since we finished packing, I was hoping if one of you could give me a tour around Berk?" Ragnar asked and the second before anyone could reply, Hiccup put Heather in front of him.

"Heather would love to give you a tour. The rest of us have to go meet up with my dad for something important, but I'm sure Heather doesn't mind. Right?" Hiccup asked Heather who shrugged.

"Great so when can we begin?" Ragnar asked before Heather was pushed up against him much to their embarrassment.

"Right now is the best time!" Hiccup replied as Heather gave him a glare before walking out the room with Ragnar.

"Well that was unexpected of you Hiccup" Astrid said but heard no response as she and Hicca turned to see Hiccup laying on Toothless fast asleep much to the Night Fury's amusement. "_He'll be out for a couple of hours at best_" Toothless mumbled with Hicca chuckling at the scene.

-With Heather &amp; Ragnar-

Heather and Ragnar walked around Berk as Heather showed Ragnar all the various aspects of living there.

"Expect to run into a dragon or a group of them from time to time. Ever since we defeated Red Death, many dragons have treated Berk as its second home" Heather exclaimed. Ragnar nodded but noticed a giant dragon in the air which was none other than the Boneknapper. Heather noticing Ragnar's face looked up as well,

"That's the Boneknapper dragon which has been doubted by many to exist. My friends encountered it once when they sought out to prove its existence" Heather exclaimed.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Ragnar asked.

"Well considering every tale Gobber has said about the Boneknapper...yes it was. But luckily everyone came out of the situation alive" Heather smiled as she was about to continue their tour before they met up with none other than Mildew himself much to Heathers dismay.

"Oh greetings Heather. My guess is that you and your friends have come back with that sorcerer Arcane, if I'm correct?" Mildew asked.

"Yes it is" Heather stated as Ragnar stepped in front of Mildew.

"And that would be me mister. My names Ragnar Thorston but I'm also known as Arcane the Sorcerer to some, what is yours?" Ragnar asked as Mildew simply huffed and walked away to his confusion before Heather slightly nudged him.

"Don't worry about Mildew, he's always been like that from what Stoick told me. Besides there are others here that will like you for who you are" Heather smiled as Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Heather what was up with that kiss earlier? I mean I did like it, but...do you...perhaps" Ragnar stopped when he heard various voices from afar which turned out to be none other than Camicazi and the others.

"Heather your okay! And...you brought yourself a boyfriend?" Camicazi asked as Heather's face slightly turned to a shade of red.

"No we're just friends" Heather protested as Camicazi playfully poked her cheeks smirking. "Right friends...let's go with that" she said much to Heathers emberassment. "Besides on to more important matters...where have you and the others been? You should of came back a few days" Camicazi exclaimed.

"Well we got sidetracked by Dagur and his men. Check this out apparently they have the help of a sorcerer hunter who's aging was slowed down long ago by Lizaru who is the ancestor of none other than Ragnar" Heather said motioning to Ragnar as the group just stared at him.

"So you telling us...he's related to Lizaru?" Fishlegs asked as Ragnar nodded bracing himself for any negative reception but to his surprise none of them even lifted a finger.

"Your not going attack me?" Ragnar asked slightly confused.

"Believe us we would attack you but...if Hiccup and the others put so much faith in getting you to Berk, then we don't mind the whole your related to a psychotic sorcerer" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Thanks" Ragnar said as Heather smiled at him. "See just because your related to him, doesn't mean others will treat you like him" she said.

-Haddock Residence-

Hiccup sat on one chair with Hicca sitting on another that was next to him while their father Stoick sat on the opposite side as Toothless was curled up and watched them.

"So dad...anything you'd like to share?" Hiccup asked with his father rubbing his forehead in slight frustration.

"Okay Hiccup there are things your mother made me sweat not to tell you and Excellinor was one of them" Stoick simply states.

"But why exactly?" Hicca asked.

"You see like your friends Heather and Ragnar who are sorcerers in their own right, Excellinor is a demented witch and the power she possesses is of something we've never encountered. We would of been out if your mother hadn't stopped her and locked her away" Stoick explained.

"But there were rumors that she died" Hiccup pointed out as Stoick nodded.

"Yes because we spread those rumors. In order for the villages to believe that Excellinor was dead rather than placed in a far away cell, we said that she died so no one would well...react irrationally" Stoick explained.

"I see...now what?" Hicca asked before Hiccup faced her.

"Think about it sis. If the news were to break out that she's alive, who knows what can happen" Hiccup exclaimed as Stoick nodded.

"Exactly, which is why we need to keep this on the low to avoid chaos" Stoick exclaimed with Hicca and Hiccup nodding before noticing Stoick smile. "If only your mother was here to see this. She would of been proud to see how well her son and well...daughter are handling things" Stoick smirked before Hiccup and Hicca went up to hug him.

"I'm sure she would dad...wherever she is" Hiccup smiled as Toothless looked on and chuckled at the scene before him.

"_Before he was just a kid that nobody understood nor wanted to get near but look at him now, a hero alongside his friends. His mother would be indeed be proud of him..._" Toothless thought before he rested his eyes.

-Thorinson Residence-

"So how was your first day on Berk so far Ragnar?" Astrid asked. "To be honest I'm actually well adjusted to this place quicker than I expected. I do thank Heather though for showing me around" he said as Heather smiled.

The five of them had decided to regroup back at Ragnars new home with the matter of the discussion being Dagur, Excellinor, Alvin and Drax.

"So what do you think they could be planning? I mean it's not like there going to rest until they have Heather and Ragnar captured so it's inevitable that they will return" Hiccup stated.

"Indeed Hiccup but the question is what would Excellinor need me and Ragnar for? I'm aware me and Ragnar are one of the only two sorcerers remaining but I've heard she's a pretty powerful herself...so what could she be possibly up to?" Heather folded her arms with Astrid eyeing Heather's book.

"Wait I realized something...the Lizaru you four fought was from an alternate reality correct?" Ragnar asked as they nodded.

"And you sealed him into that book? The very same one he was released from...so wouldn't that mean we have two Lizarus in that book rather than one?" Ragnar asked as there eyes widened in horror. The thought of dealing with one Lizaru was bad enough but the fact that two were now sealed in Heather's book was more of a nightmare horribly come true.

"Great...just great. We imprison him back into the book only to realize that it's his alternate counterpart and with the two of them in the same book, whose to say they won't join together" Hiccup groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup, because I had a seal encased onto the book preventing him or any sorcerer from getting out. However the seal can only be broken by someone of my equal power..like Ragnar for example" Heather exclaimed.

"Okay...so now what exactly?" Ragnar asked as Hiccup, Heather, Hicca and Astrid eyed one another before facing Ragnar.

"Well since you've arrived on Berk today we thought about showing you the Dragon Training Academy we have" Hiccup exclaimed much to Ragnar's surprise.

"Wait you train dragons?" Ragnar asked with Astrid nodding. "Yep, I mean how do you think I got Stormfly?" Astrid folded her arms chuckling. "Hey I've been meaning to ask...why hasn't Heather gotten a dragon?" Ragnar asked.

"Well we've tried to search for a compatible dragon for her but remembering that there are many dragons out there plus with the fact that there aren't that many dragons in the academy are reasons why. But we still haven't given up" Hiccup states.

"What about a Scauldron?" Ragnar offered as Heather shook her head at that offer.

"Yeah we tried that and let's just say it ended up with Snotlout being blasted with boiling hot water. Luckily he survived and was healed up" Hicca exclaimed.

"Okay then...so when do we do we go?" Ragnar asked.

"First thing in the morning. And if we're lucky, we can get you a dragon" Hiccup smirked before hearing various sheep run through the village as Ragnar looked out in confusion.

"Um does that happen usually?" Ragnar questioned.

"Only when the twins are playing their game of Loki" Astrid said with Hiccup rubbing his forehead.

"This is not how I expected to come back home" Hiccup said. "Also Ragnar can I ask you something? Johann told me while we were on Outcast Island, your mother apparently healed him? I thought-"

"Well she's not, she just patched him up and apparently Johann attempted flirting by calling her that and let's just say my dad didn't take to kindly to that comment" Ragnar explained with Hicca chuckling.

"Wow who knew Johann sucked at flirting" Astrid chuckled.

**To Be Continued..**


	77. Episode 77: Ragnars First Day

Episode 77: Ragnars First Day

* * *

-Berk Dragon Academy-

Ragnar stood outside waiting for Hiccup and the others to arrive since Hiccup did promise first thing in the morning. He waited for minutes before soon noticing Hiccup and Hicca arrive as they were rubbing there eyes.

"About time you arrived. I thought you said first thing in the morning?" Ragnar asked as Hiccup looked at him with annoyed expression.

"It's a phrase! It's not like I meant first thing in the morning and if that were true I would be standing here in nothing but my underpants" Hiccup said as Hicca raised an eyebrow at him to which he shrugged off.

"Alright since we're here...wait where are the others?" Ragnar questioned.

"Well since this is pretty much the earliest of mornings Astrid, Heather and pretty much everyone we know is probably asleep except some Vikings who wake up early just to carry out their everyday activities" Hiccup stated as he went to open the entrance to the academy. Soon the three walked into the academy while Ragnar took a view of the entire academy itself.

"So this is where you train dragons?" Ragnar asked.

"Yes it is Ragnar. We train dragons so they can be around Vikings without the threat of war looming around us" Hicca exclaimed.

"Hm...so what kind of dragons do you have around in this academy?"

"Well we have a variety of dragons ranging from Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Terrible Terrors, Smothering Smokebreaths, and so on" Hiccup exclaimed.

A loud roar in the sky could be heard as the three teenagers turned up to see what was the Boneknapper from Gobber's adventure but with two other Boneknappers behind it.

"Whoa what is that the Boneknapper?" Ragnar stared.

"Yes that's the legendary Boneknapper from Gobber's tales. It's a rare dragon due to many disbelieving its existence at first but who knew Gobber was telling the truth?" Hiccup chuckled.

"I DID!" a voice from afar echoed.

"Anyway...any questions?" Hiccup asked.

"Well...when is it possible that I can get my own dragon?" Ragnar wondered as Hiccup and Hicca's eyes widened before facing each other.

"Wait..you want to train a dragon yourself?" Hicca asked as Ragnar nodded. "Yeah I mean let's face it, if I'm going to stay on Berk from now on I should train a dragon while I'm at it" Ragnar pointed out.

"True...but you just arrived and I'd prefer if you waited a little while for it and the same goes for you sister if she ever decides to. I already promised Gustav that when he was sixteen I would make him a dragon rider and I need less stress as it is" Hiccup said.

Suddenly out of the blue the Boneknapper from the air, flew into the academy looking at the three teenagers.

"_Why greetings Draco. Didn't expect to see you so early this morning and also who's the guy next to Hicca?_" the Boneknapper roared much to Hiccup's amusement.

"_Hey it's not like I wanted to in the first place and his name is Ragnar. He's a sorcerer like Heather and I told him I would show him the dragon academy first thing in the morning_" Hiccup roared back playfully.

"_Alright then and if you see Mildew, tell him his cabbages need some work because there so bad that I'd prefer eels over them_" the Boneknapper roared as he took off with Ragnar looking at Hiccup in confusion as Hicca giggled at the exchange between the two.

"Was he just communicating with that Boneknapper?" Ragnar asked as Hicca nodded. "Yes and it's one of mine and Hiccup's natural talents as Humagons. Also the name came from us because we made it up" Hicca smiled.

"Okay then..." Ragnar said before out of the blue, Stoick walked into the academy much to their surprise.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Well son today I decided that your new friend and new resident Ragnar should learn the basics of being on Berk so I decided to hand him a list of tasks to do. Think of it as a way to get out and go around the village" Stoick stated.

"Either that or just doing chores" Hicca chuckled.

"Alright then I'll do it chief!" Ragnar said as he saluted with Stoick smirking. "Good to see you'll put in effort. You begin in a hour so I hope you memorize that list" Stoick said as he walked off.

"Well this is going to be fun to watch" Hiccup smirked.

_An Hour Later..._

-With Ragnar-

Ragnar soon found himself standing in front of a group of yaks but surprisingly there were no sheep. "Weird...there's no sheep and the first thing was to look over if both sheep and yaks were in top shape" Ragnar exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as Ragnar turned around to see none other than Heather who smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hello Ragnar whatcha doing?" Heather asked.

"Oh nothing much just doing the tasks Stoick assigned me. It's all surprisingly easy" Ragnar said before pointing to the fourth task on the list. "Well except this one. I'm supposed to look over both the yaks and sheep but there are no sheep" Ragnar stated as Heather chuckled.

"I think I may know who's behind this" Heather chuckled as Ragnar raised an eyebrow. Heather did a countdown before all of a sudden a group of sheep appeared and they were being led by none other Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Follow your masters!" Ruffnut exclaimed as they continued to lead the sheep to a cabbage field as Ragnar looked at Heather.

"Do they do this often?" he asked.

"You would not believe the list of things they have done. Trust me, they are great dragon riders but they are also the number one troublemakers" Heather pointed out.

"Great...hold up this will only take a second" Ragnar said as his hand glowed green before pointing to the sheep and snapped his finger before they stopped following Tuffnut and Ruffnut and then went back to the field where the yak where.

"Whoa what did you do?" Heather asked.

"It's a spell I used that can put people under my temporary control. It really gets tiring when you use your hand a lot. I wish it needed to make eye contact rather than use my hands a lot" Ragnar exclaimed.

"You know...I think that would be a hit somewhere else. Other than that, how's your family doing?" Heather asked.

"Well we're doing great actually. My mother and father have been helping out around the village and my sister Erika well she really likes dragons so I guess she's spending time with Hiccup I guess" Ragnar smiled.

"Well guess what she is. Before I came to see you, I saw your sister walking with Hicca and Hiccup along with Toothless to Astrid's house. Maybe for a conversation I don't know" Heather shrugged.

"Okay then, so lets see what's next on the list" Ragnar said as looked over the next objective but his eyes widening when seeing it much to Heathers confusion.

"What? What is it?" Heather asked before Ragnar gave her the list and pointed to a certain task as Heather read it before her eyes widened as well. "Oh your not going to enjoy this" Heather said looking up noticing the incoming dragons.

"Um...do they always do this?" Ragnar asked as Heather shook her head no.

"I'll tell you this...they do it only at rare times nowadays" Heather said as the dragons began to lay waste and the two teens gulped.

-Thorinson Residence-

Ragnar laid on his bed exhausted as his sister gave him a wet towel to rub his forehead with. "Thanks" he replied.

"So how was your first day in Berk Ragnar?" Hiccup asked with a smirk to which Ragnar groaned in reply.

"Exhausting I'll tell you. I mean seriously I was run over by several sheep and a yak rolled over me, I was chased around by several Terrible Terrors because I had the smell on fish on me and finally I was pooped on by several dragons" Ragnar exclaimed with Hicca giggling.

"But hey at least you lasted longer than Heather. She only made it to half done while you did three-fourth of your list so congrats" Astrid chuckled as Heather folded her arms and pouted.

"Well thank you for the achievement, anyway so what are we doing tomorrow?" Ragnar asked as Hiccup looked at him.

"Glad you asked that because tomorrow will be on a search throughout the village. Apparently when we were gone, Camicazi and the other riders apparently encountered four dragons which are apparently new species of which the Dragon Manual barely had information on" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"Well when we went off to get you, the others found empty dragon eggs laying near the underground cavern. Even more surprising is that Snotlout was the one who found it" Astrid said much to Hicca and Heathers shock.

"Wait Snotlout found them?!" Hicca asked with Astrid nodding.

"Believe me I was to surprised when I heard that" Hiccup groaned rubbing his forehead as Ragnar raised an eyebrow at the entire conversation.

"What's the problem about Snotlout finding this out?" Ragnar asked.

"Let's just say Snotlout is...well a hard person to work with. And besides it would be worse, Heather could of been stranded on Berk and it turned out she was a spy for Alvin but we all know that would never happen right?" Hicca asked with the others shaking their heads no.

"No just no...so tomorrow will look around the island to see if they are still here. If not that means they probably left because from what Camicazi said, she didn't recall any dragons leaving" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hm sounds like a plan...though I have to ask this. Who do you think could of placed those dragon eggs there?" Astrid asked.

"Well I'll say this...my best bet is Lizaru or Mildew. Both of them seem likely if not for their faults" Hiccup exclaimed.

"True...Mildew I understand because let's face it. He hates dragons, who knows if he could of been behind it! And for Lizaru were talking about a sorcerer who's labeled insane" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah both seem like they would be responsible but we're going to need proof rather than point fingers" Hicca said.

"Alright then will begin tomorrow. Let's go and give Ragnar some rest" Hiccup said as he exited the room as did Hicca, Astrid, and Heather but not before the raven sorceress herself gave Ragnar a small wink before she left leaving him with slight red cheeks.

-Meanwhile-

Dagur stood off the ship and smirked before facing his men along with Drax and Alvin by his side. "So are you sure this is the right island?" Drax asked as Dagur motioned a finger for him to quiet down as an elder walked up to them.

"Good day to you men. What do I owe of this visit?" he asked as Dagur grinned.

"Oh we're here because we're looking for a friend or one said friends relative. Her name is Heather and by any chance do you know her?" Dagur asked.

"Oh Heather? She's one of the most nicest kid this village would ever have. She's always been loyal and caring for others. Her parents are here if you wish to speak to them" the elder explained.

"Oh that won't be necessary. But thank you for the information" Dagur said as he pulled out a small dagger and stabbed the elder in the stomach before pulling out and slitting his throat as the elder soon fell to the ground bleeding from both strikes much to everyone's amusement.

"Nice one" Drax said.

"Thank you" Dagur smirked as he licked the blood off his dagger before facing his men. "Well you know the rest. Kill and burn everybody on this island but save the girls parents for last. We need them to write a letter for dear Heather" Dagur laughed as the men stormed into the village with their weapons.

"Mm...sweet anarchy" Dagur sighed happily.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Also today's the birthday of a great friend of mine who's done so much for this story either through art or helping out and I just had to upload the chapter a day early. I want to say happy birthday to hiccupandtoothless294 and wish the best for you!**

**Lizaru: Thanks for helping out and we hope to continue our partnership.**

**Draco and the HTTYD Cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	78. Episode 78: The Search For Two

Episode 78: The Search For Two

* * *

-The Forest-

The next day rolled by rather quickly as Hiccup, Heather, Ragnar, Hicca and Astrid along with Toothless and Stormfly roamed around the forest in search of the four dragons that had caused their friends so much trouble.

"Okay so do any of you have any idea of what these dragons can do?" Ragnar asked.

"Well from what they said. Apparently one of the dragon was identified as a Rocket Ripper which is a dragon infamously known for being one of the fastest alongside a Night Fury and several others" Astrid explained.

"Anything else?" Ragnar asked.

"There's another one identified as the Catastrophic Quaken. It's apart of the Gronckle family and its able to curl up and roll like a boulder which is both great for attacking and defensive purposes. However the other two have yet to be identified" Hiccup stated.

"Okay then...so two out four...not bad" Ragnar exclaimed.

"Well it's better than dealing with four un-identified dragons. Who knows if the other two are new or old dragon species that we may encounter?" Hicca pointed out.

"_I honestly wonder what happened to the Whispering Death, Smothering Smokebreath, Flightmare and Changewing. I think they were called the Sinister Four or something?_" Toothless growled as Stormfly looked at him.

"_Indeed that was there name, though I find it odd they haven't exacted revenge on Hiccup and you Toothless for destroying their queen. All I heard was that they just disappeared_" Stormfly huffed.

"_You can never be to sure Stormfly_" Toothless growled.

After minutes of walking, Hiccup stopped and faced them. "Okay look I'm all for sticking together so no one gets hurt but at this point, we've haven't even found one clue or hint on where the dragons could be. So I suggest we split into groups of two with each group having one dragon so it can be fair" Hiccup suggested as they all looked at one another and nodded.

"Okay here are the groups. Group one will consist of me, Astrid, Hicca and Stormfly while the second group consist of Heather, Ragnar and Toothless. Toothless I trust you'll be on your guard right?" Hiccup asked with the Night Fury nodding his head.

"Wait why Ragnar and Heather?" Astrid questioned with a smirk knowing the type of answer she would get.

"Because there in love Astrid" Hiccup teased as he began to imitate kissing noises much to Heather and Ragnars embarrassment.

"Hey! It's not like I teased you Hiccup!" Heather replied with her cheeks slightly red as Hiccup chuckled.

"Whoa back up for a second. When it was only you, me and Astrid, you constantly teased us with our relationship Heather. So if anything this is payback for all the remarks" Hiccup smiled as Heather glared at him.

"I will curse you so bad, every fish you ever eat will be eels" Heather threatened which caused Hiccup to immediately shut his mouth.

"Good...now let's move out" Heather stated as she, Ragnar and Toothless went one direction while Hiccup, Astrid, Hicca and Stormfly went the other direction.

-With Group One-

"So Hiccup when do you think Heather and Ragnar will get together?" Hicca asked Hiccup as they continued walking around the forest.

"I don't know maybe a week or a month at best. Knowing Heather and Ragnar so far, they'll likely be in denial about them liking each other while the tension between them is so obvious" Hiccup chuckled folding his arms.

"Anyway..getting back on topic...anything you, Hicca or Stormfly have picked up?" Astrid asked as they shook there head no.

"No our senses haven't picked up anything really" Hicca exclaimed.

"Really now?" Astrid raised an eyebrow unknown to them a small dragon from afar was looking at them from afar. It softly hissed before making its way through the bushes nearby.

"I mean think about it. We're able to pick up various dragons but however small dragons unlike the Terrible Terror are hard to pick up because they blend in well with their surroundings and may throw off our senses" Hiccup explained.

"Either that or because we're still in our teens and haven't matured yet you know" Hicca pointed out as Hiccup nodded.

"Agreed" Hiccup said as Stormfly simply huffed as if she was trying to say she agreed as well. The Venomous Vorpent slowly made its way to the three as they continued walking, while Stormfly began to be suspicious of her surroundings. Perhaps she was picking up that the Venomous Vorpent was nearby?

Suddenly they heard a loud hiss and they turned around only to see the Venomous Vorpent lunging itself to Hicca much to their surprise.

-With Group Two-

Meanwhile Ragnar and Heather had managed to reach the other side of the forest but saw nothing but the ocean sea. "So...what now?" Ragnar asked.

"Well I would suggest we turn back and go through a different route but chances are we're just going to end up here again. What do you think Toothless?" Heather questioned to which Toothless looked at her.

"_You don't speak dragonese Heather_" Toothless whined as Heather rubbed her forehead.

"What?" Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"I just remembered that unlike Hiccup and Hicca, I don't understand a thing that Toothless says" Heather groaned.

"Oh...so I guess we're stuck not knowing what Toothless is saying unless we have somebody who was part dragon" Ragnar shrugged. Ragnar was quick to notice the cut that was on Heathers arm as his mind quickly remembered their battle with Drax. He closed his eyes sighing because he was glad that Drax was gone and out of their way, but at the same time, he had killed him...well technically Lizaru possessed him and killed him.

"Hey you still have that mark..." Ragnar pointed to her arm as Heather raised an eyebrow before looking at her arm.

"Oh this? Don't worry about it, it'll go away eventually" Heather said. Ragnar looked at her before shaking his head.

"No...but I'm going to try this" Ragnar said as he closed his eyes but then left hand began to glow green much to Heathers amazement. Before she could make out a word Ragnar's hand slowly gripped her arm and seconds later released itself and after doing so, Heather noticed that the scratch completely gone much to her surprise.

"It's gone?!" she asked.

"Yeah...while you and the others were recovering after we escaped from Outcast Island...I decided to search up and healing spells that would come in handy for future purposes" Ragnar rubbed his neck while Heather smiled at him before pulling him into a hug.

"Heh I'll admit that its very noble that your willing to go that much to assure our safety Ragnar even after we learned of your heritage" Heather pointed out.

"Yeah I know...so do you think Hicca and Astrid like me?" Ragnar asked as Heather looked at him with a mixed expression.

"Well they like you...but at the same time they have some doubt you..." Heather exclaimed with Ragnar raising an eyebrow. "I mean you being related to Lizaru is sort of a problem. Remember Lizaru was not only responsible for mrudering everyone back at Hicca's world but he also possessed Hiccup from another world. So you can see why there would be at least some...tension" Heather exclaimed.

"Yeah I know..." Ragnar sighed looking down until Heather pulled his head up facing her.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, Hiccup and I believe you can be different than Lizaru because you did save us from being taken or possibly killed by Dagur. So it's two against two in this case" Heather smirked.

Ragnar smiled and the two would of stood like that if it weren't for a sudden bolt of lightning that they narrowly managed to escape as they turned to reveal it came from none other than the Seashocker much to their surprise even Toothless was suprised.

"Looks like we found our fourth dragon...or maybe a two head culprit at its best" Ragnar stated as he summoned a green orb of energy before firing it at the Seashocker who went into the water much to their frustration.

"So now what?" Heather asked.

"_The only way your going to combat that thing is if your near water which is where they mostly hide...and remembering the fact you two can't understand a word I'm saying, makes this pointless_" Toothless wined.

"I sometimes wonder why I wasn't a Humagon instead of sorcerer...any ideas?" Heather asked but then she and Ragnar noticed Toothless make a motion for them to get on his back.

"I think he wants us to get on his back" Ragnar stated with Toothless rolling his eyes at "Mr. Obvious" before the two sorcerers hopped onto Toothless and before they knew it he took off.

Toothless flew towards the sea while dodging the bolts of lighting the Seashocker continued to fire at them.

"Hold it steady Toothless!" Heather said as she tried her best to aim at the dragon but with it firing at them left and right and Toothless constantly moving to avoid being hit was proving to be quite a challenge.

"_If you think this is so easy why don't you try being a dragon then!_" Toothless growled at her.

-With Group One-

Hiccup had managed to slap the Venomous Vorpent away before it could strike Hicca but because of his actions, the small dragon was hopping from place to place.

"You know I'm glad you saved me but now we're dealing a dragon that's small and hopping all over the place!" Hicca exclaimed jumping left and right. Astrid readied an arrow and fired almost striking the dragon.

"Damn it!" she growled.

"How hard is it to capture one dragon?!" Hicca questioned nearly evading another attack from the small dragon. "Okay that hard" she muttered.

Stormfly growled as she shot her spines at the Vorpents direction but not one even connected.

"If this keeps up will never hit that dragon!" Hiccup stated as he kept an eye out for an attack.

"I think it's more important to stay alive rather lay a hit" Astrid replied as suddenly the Venomous Vorpent lunged itself at Astrid and was about to impale her when suddenly Draco (who Hiccup had transformed into at the last second), caught the dragon before it could any damage.

"Caught it! Now whatever your name is, what do you want?!" Draco roared in question as the Vorpent just chuckled in response.

"_Like you'd expect me to tell you low life's and traitors my business_" it hissed only for it to be punctured by Stormfly's spine sending him impaled to a tree much to Dracos surprise.

"Whoa...didn't expect that from you Stormfly" Draco and Astrid said in unison.

"_Tch..that little dragon was annoying.._" Stormfly growled facing the other direction.

"_Heh...your in trouble now Defenders...soon not only will the original four return...but also...the Master...will rise and rule over!_" the Vorpent hissed before it slowly closed its eyes due to its impalement.

"Wait Master? Hiccup didn't we already like destroy the Red Death?" Hicca questioned as Draco nodded but went into his thoughts.

"I know of Red Death being the queen...but is it possible that there's more to it? I mean do we even know how dragons came to be? Like the very first one?" Draco questioned as Astrid and Hicca looked at one another unable to answer the question.

"In all the years we've fought dragons, we now have made peace with them and with that we learn more from them. But the main question that clouds that...is where did they come from? Or more importantly...who's the creator...I mean who's the ORIGINAL dragon?" Hicca questioned.

"So many questions but very few answers. Let's hope Heather, Ragnar and Toothless are doing great on their side" Astrid sighed rubbing her head.

**To Be Continued...**


	79. Episode 79: Where Are We?

Episode 79: Where Are We?

* * *

-With Heather and Ragnar-

Toothless flew across the ocean dodging multiple blasts of lightning the Seashocker was dealing out while Heather and Ragnar were holding on for dear life.

"Could you take it easy Toothless! We kinda need to be at steady pace for us to attack!" Heather called out as Toothless simply snarled at her.

"_Take it easy? Lady I'm carrying two people on me and dodging blasts of lightning! How am I supposed to take this easy!?_" Toothless growled as he continued to maneuver through the air dodging several blasts.

"Well you can't really blame him Heather? We are trying to avoid being hit by some two headed dragon" Ragnar pointed out to which Toothless growled as if he said "Really? That's what you understood?"

Before they could react they were blasted by a bolt of lightning that sent Toothless out of the air who was attempting to stay in control. "Oh man were going down!" Ragnar said but out of nowhere Draco and Draga came and caught Heather and Ragnar while Stormfly managed to catch Toothless.

"Perfect catch of the day Stormfly!" Astrid smirked.

"So if I'm getting this right, this is one of the four dragons whose dragon egg the others found right?" Draga asked as Heather nodded.

"Yeah it is but I don't you'll land a hit unless you can swim underwater" Heather pointed out as Draco smirked.

"Well then...will test that out right now! Draga!" Draco exclaimed as Draga nodded and the two Ryder twins flew into the ocean after the Seashocker.

"Wow..." was all that Astrid said.

-With Draco &amp; Draga-

Draco and Draga were swimming after the Seashocker and were nearing it but however since water wasn't a usual place for them, they were at a minor set back. The two Ryder twins nodded at each other and began to fire Plasma Blasts at the two headed dragon to who surprisingly maneuvered around the attacks quickly.

"_Seriously?!_" Draga thought as she and Draco continued swimming after it. The Seashocker eventually faded away into the water as Draco and Draga look around one another.

Suddenly from behind Draga was blasted by a blast of lightning much to Dracos horror as he turned around only for himself to be blasted by another as everything around them began to go dark.

_Later..._

A few hours passed by and Hiccup eventually awoke to find him, Ragnar, Hicca, Heather, Astrid and the other two dragons on some island where there was nothing but sea.

"Ugh..what happened?" Hiccup groaned in question as soon enough the others began to wake up.

"My head..." Heather whined as she got up and noticed their situation. "Where are we?" she asked as Astrid noticed their location.

"Wait...when did we get here?" Astrid raised an eyebrow before Ragnar let out a small cough.

"Well you see...after Hiccup and Hicca were blasted unconscious, it was down to me so I concentrated and teleported us away but before I knew it we were sent to this island. I would of done something but I passed out due to exhaustion" Ragnar explained.

"Well then...great thinking Ragnar. Right guys?" Hiccup asked the others but soon noticed that Astrid and Hicca had visible frowns on their faces much to Heathers confusion.

"How do we know this could of been all done on purpose?" Astrid folded her arms as Ragnar raised an eyebrow.

"Wait what are you trying to say?" Ragnar asked as Hicca stepped in.

"What she's trying to say is that maybe this could of been done on purpose...no offense Ragnar you are a good person and everything but considering your...ancestor...there is some questions running amok.." Hicca stated.

"Whoa are you trying to say that Ragnar is planning on killing us?! Last time I checked he's been on our side since the very beginning. If it weren't for him we wouldn't even be here and who knows what Excellinor could of done!" Heather yelled at the two females.

"You have a point but keep in mind Ragnars ancestor was responsible for the murders of my entire village" Hicca narrowed her eyes. Ragnar had his head held down as Heather tried to comfort him before Hiccup finally spoke up.

"Alright listen up! Ragnar may be related to the same man who caused us various problems but he's proven not only to me, but others that he's not like Lizaru and he can actually be a very good person. Sure it's a risk but nevertheless he's a friend and I'll be damned if he's chased out for whoever his family was!" Hiccup yelled out as Astrid and Hicca stepped back a bit at Hiccups tone.

Never has Hiccup raided his voice to yell at his friends, more specifically his own girlfriend and sister. Before Hiccup could even continue a strange noise echoed throughout the island as Hiccup looked at the island.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"What's going on Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"I could of sworn I heard something..." Hiccup said as he turned to Toothless and Stormfly who nodded signaling that they also heard the noise.

"Alright then...Toothless, Stormfly and Hicca, you guys and I will lead through out the walk into the island while Ragnar, Heather and Astrid follow from the back. We need to be careful because we're not aware of who or what is inhabiting this area" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Alright then" Heather nodded.

They then headed in with the formation being the dragons, Hicca and Hiccup being the front while Heather, Astrid and Ragnar were the back. As they walked Hiccup, Hicca, Stormfly and Toothless kept on their guard as they walked.

Meanwhile Ragnar still guilty over what problems Lizaru (his ancestor) remained silent throughout the walk as Heather tried her best to comfort him.

They continued walking until they heard the strange noise once more this time a little bit more louder than before.

"Okay I think we're getting a little bit closer" Hicca exclaimed as they continued walking before all of a sudden a cloud of mist soon surrounded them.

"What the-? Mist?!" Heather questioned.

"Its okay as long as we all don't make any sudden movements and hold our position, nothing will happen!" Ragnar exclaimed but it was too late as soon as the mist cleared up only him and Heather remained.

"Wait what? Where did the others go?!" Ragnar questioned as he looked around but saw that they had disappeared. Heather herself was confused on this revelation as she looked around but also noticed nothing.

"But how? We were all together and suddenly some mist separated us! How?!" Heather questioned. "Will have to find out later Heather, for now we have to find the others!" Ragnar exclaimed as the two sorcerers ran off.

-With Hiccup-

The mist cleared away and the first thing Hiccup noticed was that everyone minus Toothless had disappeared much to his confusion.

"What just happened Toothless? One second were all together but the next after the mist was cleared there gone. Unless..." Hiccup looked off into the distance as Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"_Theres something on this island...maybe something because from what I felt...this island isn't like any other_" Toothless growled. Hiccup made a motion for him to follow as they did so. The two continued walking until they heard the same noise from earlier but this time it was getting stronger.

"Wait there it is again...except more louder than before. Come on!" Hiccup exclaimed as he ran with Toothless following from behind. The two continued to run after the noise before stopping at a nearby cave.

"My guess it's coming from this cave. Wanna check inside?" Hiccup asked Toothless who nodded in agreement.

-With Astrid and Hicca-

Ever since the mist had cleared for Astrid and Hicca, the two along with Stormfly were looking all over the place for the others while at the same time were conversing about Ragnar.

"You know Astrid I feel bad for what we said earlier to Ragnar. I mean despite Ragnars relation to Lizaru, he's still a good person" Hicca said with Astrid sighing as Stormfly looked at her rider.

"While I get that Ragnar is a good person unlike his relative. I just can't...I don't know actually. Part of me wants to trust him and know that he will be on our side but the other part believes Ragnar will eventually turn into another Lizaru. Maybe I'm just worried for Hiccup..." Astrid said looking down.

"Well after we find the others maybe we can talk with Ragnar about this?" Hicca offered as Astrid have a nod and continued walking.

As they walked they noticed Stormfly keeping a watchful eye ahead of them as if she was waiting for something to happen. "Hey do you think that something's on this island? Think about it...mist appearing and separating us? Not so normal" Hicca exclaimed.

"Normal? You seem to forgot that we have dragons, two people who are half dragons, two sorcerers and I'm just the viking with an axe and bow. None of this normal" Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah I know..." suddenly Stormfly jumped and began to head to a certain part of the forest much to their surprise as Astrid and Hicca followed from behind.

As soon as they reached up to Stormfly they were in shock as they found the Deadly Nadder stuck from feet to stomach in some stiff cocoon with only the head remaining.

"Stormfly!" Astrid said as she ran up to the trapped dragon and attempted to break it out with her axe but the cacoon wasn't budging. "Damn it! It's not budging!" Astrid exclaimed as Hicca turned to see several other dragons unconscious and also trapped.

"Um Astrid...we should start moving..." Hicca exclaimed.

"No we can't-!" Astrid stopped when suddenly Hicca was struck by some strange liquid as she turned to see a mysterious dragon staring at her. Before she could react, it lunged at her as she attempted to fight back with her axe...

**To Be Continued...**


	80. Episode 80: Death Has a Song Part 1

Episode 80: Death Has a Song Part 1

* * *

-With Heather and Ragnar-

Heather heard a faint scream from afar as Ragnar looked at her in confusion. "Something the matter Heather?" he asked.

"Yeah I think the others are in trouble but I don't know where they can be. I mean I feel like we've been around this place more than once" she said rubbing her head. Ragnar sighed as he continued walking but noticed that Heathers book was glowing green.

"Um Heather..?" Ragnar pointed to the book as Heather pulled it out and it continued glowing green.

"Oh great it's Lizaru. Wonder what he wants..." Heather rolled her eyes as Ragnar scratched his chin.

"You know what? Maybe we can ask Lizaru for some assistance?" Ragnar offered as Heather looked at him in shock.

"Um Ragnar, you mind repeating that? Because I thought I was going crazy and heard you say we should ask Lizaru for some assistance" Heather blinked as Ragnar sheepishly shrugged. Heather simply sighed before grabbing Ragnar.

"I swear if anything happens I'll make sure to put you on dragon poop duty for when we get back to Berk" Heather threatened as Ragnar gulped in fear. The two proceeded to open her book before an aura of green and purple surrounded them before they passed out.

-With Hiccup-

Hiccup and Toothless wandered around the cave as Hiccup had encased his fist with fire surrounding it as a source of light.

"Okay we need to find the others quick. I'm starting to think there's more to this island than what a person would usually think. Mist that suddenly causes others disappear and-" Hiccup stopped midway when Toothless nudged him to the side. Before he could react Toothless pointed to a pile of bones that presumably belonged to a human much to Hiccup's horror.

"W-What the? Is that?!" Hiccup stuttered as Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup continued walking trying to get what he just saw out of his head. "I thought flaming sheep was bad enough. Now I'm definitely going to have nightmares for the rest of my life" Hiccup gulped.

"_Oh quit being such a hiccup...Hiccup. You've been through worse and seeing a couple of bones freaks you out? Wow..._" Toothless rolls his eyes as Hiccup frowns.

"Hey those events were different and you know it. Besides what if there's something on this island that kills whoever walks it's ground. I've heard legends and read about them with Fishlegs" Hiccup stated.

"_The funny thing about legends is that sometimes there's true and other times there just stories passed down from each generation to teach kids not to poke their noses in other peoples business_" Toothless scoffed as Hiccup didn't reply and continued walking.

They walked before noticing they were mysteriously back to where they first started which was the entrance of the cave.

"Wait what? We're back at the entrance?!" Hiccup questioned as Toothless himself couldn't figure out what happened.

"_Okay either we were going backwards or were having short term memory loss. Anyway let's just move on so we can-_" before Toothless could finish a faint scream could be heard as Hiccup ran towards it with Toothless following from behind. Minutes later they arrived only to see several dragons trapped in amber like substances that turned into cocoons.

"Mother of Thor..." Hiccup gasped but then Toothless looked and noticed an incoming dragon from afar.

"_Um Hiccup we should probably take cover...now!_" Toothless hissed as Hiccup grabbed him and the two hid behind a nearby boulder for cover but stoke their heads out to see what was going on.

What they saw was a dragon that had the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. The spines of the dragon, which run all along its back, resemble those of a Stormcutter or a Skrill.

"Wow...what is that?" Hiccup questioned.

"_It's a Death Song..._" Toothless exclaimed much to Hiccups confusion. "_It's a Death Song. It's one of those dragons whose class hasn't been identified but one thing is that they are incredibly dangerous_" Toothless exclaimed as it suddenly hit Hiccup.

"Now I remember! Me and Fishlegs were once exploring and we found a book on several details about different dragons unseen to the world. The Death Song was one of them and if I remember it's uses some type of song to lure it's prey" Hiccup exclaimed but stopped speaking when he saw the Death Song toss in a trapped Astrid and Hicca along with a unconscious Stormfly.

"Astrid! Hicca!" Hiccup yelled out but Toothless suddenly wrapped his tail around the Haddocks mouth to shut him up.

The Death Song hearing the faint voice went over to the boulders to check as Toothless and Hiccup were holding in there breaths in an attempt to stay quiet. As the Death Song looked over them, it turned back much to their relief when suddenly a tail wrapped around Hiccup's waist throwing him into the air as it was revealed to be by the Death Song.

"Dang it! It found us!" Hiccup exclaimed as he quickly glowed purple and transformed into Draco as he lunged at the dragon itself. The Death Song quickly avoided a Plasma Blast from Toothless before smacking Draco to the ground with its tail.

"_If it isn't the legendary Draco Ryder and Night Fury who took down the queen. It would be a pleasure to meet you but right now you and your friends will become my next snack!_" the Death Song roared as it flew towards the two.

Draco quickly rolled out the way along with Toothless as the Death Song flew into the air but the two nodded and fired Plasma Blasts at the dragon to which their surprise, miraculously evaded the attacks. The Death Song proceeded to fire a yellow liquid like substance at the two which caught Draco by the foot.

As Draco tried to move he found that substance had hardened much to his shock.

"What the-? I'm stuck!" Draco exclaimed as Toothless tried his best to free him out of the now hardened cocoon but suddenly Toothless found himself trapped as well as Draco was now covered up to his body with only his neck and head and arms being free.

"Can't...move..." Draco said as he reverted back to normal as the Death Song roared loudly at the two and used his tail to knock them both where Astrid and Hicca were along with Stormfly.

"_Enjoy your last moments together, I need to find the other two and then I can enjoy my meal_" the Death Song growled as it flew off much to their shock.

-Heather and Ragnar's Mindset-

_Meanwhile inside Heathers book, she and Ragnar were busy trying to process on what was happening here. Apparently there were now two Lizaru's except one wore black robes and the other wore white robes._

_"Okay so if I'm getting this right...your Lizaru from this universe. You never possessed Hiccup's body nor escaped from the book but was a sorcerer and sealed in?" Ragnar asked as the Lizaru who wore white robes nodded._

_"Yes as you can tell I'm Lizaru from this world, but you can call me Erico for short if you want to avoid confusion" Erico said with a smile as Heather raised an eyebrow before looking at Lizaru who frowned._

_"What are you looking at exactly? You aren't my type!" Lizaru stated to which Heather gave him a death glare._

_"Anyway look we need your help because we're on this island that apparently had some mist in it and after that we noticed that everybody else had disappeared. And to top it all off apparently there was this noise that apparently only Toothless, Stormfly, Hiccup and Hicca could hear for some-" Ragnar stopped when he turned to see Lizaru laughing much to Erico's displeasure._

_"Give me a second" Erico said as he summoned his staff and smacked Lizaru across the head with it leaving a small red bump on his forehead much to the sorcerers displeasure._

_"OWWWWW! What was that for?!" Lizaru questioned as Erico pointed to them. _

_"Don't you think you have some explaining to do?" Erico questioned as Lizaru rolled his eyes and muttered about how this worlds version of him was a wimp to which he quickly took back when he noticed Erico raise his staff again._

_"You know I'm honestly surprised he's our worlds version of Lizaru...he's really less of a psycho" Heather pointed this out to Ragnar who nodded in agreement._

_"Okay I advise you not to freak out on what I'm about to tell you. Many and many years ago the ancient God Loki created two dragons out of boredom and skip forward a hundred years apparently the birth of the Death Song appeared but it was feared because of its abilties. So naturally there species were given there own island but since they couldn't leave they resorted to eating each other until one was left. It's said that the island is cursed on those arrive" Lizaru explained._

_"I feel like there was more to this story but your just to lazy to tell us" Ragnar exclaimed to Lizaru who shrugged smiling._

_"You know me so well" he retorted._

_"Well do you guys have any idea how we can beat this Death Song?" Ragnar asked as much to his disappointment Erico and Lizaru shook their heads no._

_"No because there are two things holding us back. We cannot chose sides though some of us broken that rule and our sorcery is very limited since we're locked in here. However to warn you of the Death Song, he encases his prey in some cocoon but we will tell you that there is a spell to free any victim that he's imprisoned" Erico exclaimed._

_"Yeah it has to be somewhere in Vekars old book which is also Heathers. He was always the wildcard of the group" Lizaru stated._

_"Alright then...well guess this is goodbye for now" Ragnar said as Erico and Lizaru nodded before the two faded away._

_"So...when do you think we should show him?" Lizaru asked._

_"I believe when the time is right Lizaru. Remember he may be our family...but he's still a kid" Erico pointed out much to Lizarus frustration._

_"I know..." he sighed._

-With Heather and Ragnar-

As Heather and Ragnar awoke, the first thing they did was Heather began to check her book for the spell concerning the cocoons that the Death Song makes.

"Okay so we know that the Death Song was excluded to this island but the question is...how long has it been around for?" Ragnar questioned.

"Well when we go back will have to discuss with Fishlegs and Hiccup about this. I mean they are the ones with the most knowledge about dragons" Heather pointed out before finally stopping at a page.

"Found it however it's a little complicated because under it, it reads; Stay away at all costs. It's like Vekar encountered this thing before but barely survived from it" Heather exclaimed.

"We may be sorcerers but we're still humans which means death can still happen. Anyway we need to think of where our friends can be but more importantly how we can defeat the Death Song" Ragnar pointed out as Heather nodded.

Heather and Ragnar began to walk but stopped when they heard the nearby bushes shake much to their suspicion.

"Any ideas?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm betting it's the Death Song but apart of me believes it's something else" Heather said.

Heather and Ragnar just decided to just check it out but what they found was apparently a wounded Razorwhip but next to it was a Boneknapper that was attempting to heal it as they stand there surprised.

"Whoa..." they muttered.

**To Be Continued..**


	81. Episode 81: Death Has a Song Part 2

Episode 81: Death Has a Song Part 2

* * *

-With Heather and Ragnar-

Both Heather and Ragnar were at a lost for words for what they were seeing right in front of them. A wounded Razorwhip but along with it was a Boneknapper that was trying its best to heal it.

"We need to help that Boneknapper. Maybe that dragon is its friend?" Heather stated as Ragnar was about to voice his opinion but decided to instead take Heathers word for it as they moved slowly close to the two dragons. Upon sensing Heather and Ragnar coming towards them, the Boneknapper growled at the two seeing them as a threat.

"Whoa take it easy, we aren't here to hurt you or anything" Ragnar said with his hands up.

"Yeah we're here to help. My names Heather and he's Ragnar" Heather introduced as the Boneknapper slowly settled down but maintained his glare as Heather and Ragnar made there way to the wounded Razorwhip.

"Woah what happened to her..?" Heather questioned as Ragnar looked at the Boneknapper before looking back at the Razorwhip.

"My guess is that the Death Song was close to capturing this Razorwhip, but the Boneknapper at the last second decided to intervene. So he's trying his best to heal the dragon from the attacks sustained by the Death Song" Ragnar explained as Heather looked at him.

"Wait you know what type of dragon this is?" Heather asked.

"Yeah its called a Razorwhip. I encountered one back at Corinth during my first few days as Arcane the Sorcerer. This dragon really packs a punch when you battle it. It can squeeze the life out of dragon and its fire can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. No joke" Ragnar exclaimed much to Heathers shock.

"Wait your serious?" Heather questioned.

"No joke. You should ask Alda...poor girl" Ragnar closed his eyes before focusing on the Razorwhip. "Anyway..you know that healing spell? Well you should try it on the dragon. Maybe it can work" Ragnar said.

"I'll try" and with that Heather began to concentrate as her hands began to glow purple before she slowly and softly planted them onto the Razorwhip's stomach.

The Boneknapper attempted to move in but Ragnar slowly stopped him giving it a look that read, "Don't worry it's alright". Soon the Razorwhip itself began to glow purple with the injures and scratch marks around it beginning to disappear. Soon minutes passed as the Razorwhip stood taking notice that it was fully healed before looking at Heather who smiled.

"Your welcome" Heather said as the Razorwhip much to Ragnars surprise nudged its head towards the raven sorceress in a playful manner. "Hey I think it's starting to like me" she said.

"Hm...maybe it's suspicious of others but if someone were to prove its worth, maybe the Razorwhip sees you as worthy of riding her?" Ragnar shrugged.

"Maybe so...but there's no time for this. We have to go and save our friends" Heather ordered as the Boneknapper and Ragnar gave a mock salute or in the Boneknappers case...tried to...much to the Razorwhip's and Heathers amusement.

"Hey! Stop mimicking me!" Ragnar pouted before the four ran off.

-With The Others-

Meanwhile with the others they had witnessed the Death Song take off with a trapped Gronckle and they realized that they were next. How? Well there were no other dragons left for the Death Song to capture so his next meal will comprise of two Humagons, a archer, and a combo of a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder.

"You know this isn't how I pictured going down" Hiccup said much to Hicca and Astrids surprise.

"Wait how did you see yourself going down?" Astrid questioned.

"I really don't know. I had a dream where we were older, Heather was a Dragon Rider, and Dagur had a beard and was buffed. Trust me it was weird when we got to the point where Stoick tried to ride Toothless" Hiccup explained as Toothless's eyes shot up.

"_Oh that will never happen! The day I let your father ride me is the day he actually trains a dragon_" Toothless whined much to Stormflys amusement.

"You know if this is how our lives end...I have to say...it was a good run while it lasted" Hicca stated.

As the three conversed, they were unaware of Heather and Ragnar in their Raven and Arcane Sorcerer personas as behind them were the Razorwhip and Boneknapper Dragons.

"There they are..." Arcane took notice of the surroundings around them as was mortally disgusted by what he saw. Piles of bones that belonged to many dragons who were unfortunately devoured by the Death Song.

"I know...it's unfortunate these dragons had to suffer but no longer.." Raven stated as she looked at the Boneknapper and Razorwhip and gave a nod to which the two dragons replied back with a nod of their own before moving away.

As on cue the Death Song arrived as it looked at the group of five before picking out Hiccup as its first victim.

"_Mm...I've never had a half human and half dragon combo. Let's see how they both work_" the Death Song hissed as Hiccup tried to break free of the cocoon. "_Why do you try when you know there's no escape Draco? In fact I'll take my-_" suddenly a mix of purple and green energy struck the Death Song knocking it flat onto the ground.

Hiccup and the others turned to see it was Raven and Arcane respectively much to their joy.

"Guys! Took you two long enough! What were you doing, having a make out session?" Hicca questioned much to their embarrassment.

"No we were not! And be glad we arrived before you could be eaten!" Raven yelled out as she and Arcane were suddenly sent flying into the air by the Death Song. The dragon attempted to charge at them but suddenly the Razorwhip from behind grabbed the Death Song and slammed it towards a nearby rock wall.

Hiccup and the others practically winced once they saw it but took notice of when Arcane and Raven ran towards them smiling.

"Any idea how you can get us out?" Astrid questioned as Arcane nodded.

"Yes we do actually. There was a spell in Heathers book just for this situation and apparently one of Lizaru's old sorcerer buddies created it" Arcane exclaimed. "Did you know Vekar was a wild card?"

"That's surprising...I thought that majority of the sorcerers were plain lunatics...anyway get us out of this!" Hicca yelled.

Arcane and Raven looked at one another as they began to concentrate with a purple and green aura surrounding them. "_Ο θάνατος έχει ένα τραγούδι που μόνο λίγοι μπορούν να ακούσουν, και γι 'αυτό το τραγούδι θα πρέπει τώρα να τεθεί σε μια στάση!_" (Greek Translation: Death has a song that only a few can hear, which is why the song must now be put to a halt!)

Soon Hiccup, Hicca, Astrid, Toothless and Stormfly soon found themselves and their cocoons glowing before they eventually faded away into dust much to their relief.

"Yes you guys did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Wow I can't believe it worked. Looks like we owe Lizaru and Erico big for this one" Arcane chuckled as Raven shook her head.

"No...just no..." she said.

"Okay guys before we go...Astrid...Hicca? Don't you have something to say?" Hiccup folded his arms with Astrid and Hicca making their way towards Arcane.

"Ragnar we're sorry for well not putting enough trust and jumping to conclusions. It's just that Lizaru left some wounds...that even till this day we can't recover from...but you've proven yourself to be a valuable member of our group. So with that...do you forgive us?" Astrid asked as Hicca looked down.

"I forgive you guys, I mean I understand considering everything Lizaru did and trust me I'm still getting used to the fact we're related. But anyway, we should focus on one thing. Kicking that Death Songs butt!" Arcane exclaimed.

"Now your speaking my language" Astrid said raising her axe as Hiccup and Hicca who transformed into their Draco and Draga personas flew into the air to assist the Razorwhip and Boneknapper.

The Death Song was having some trouble keeping up with the Boneknapper and Razorwhip and now that Draco and Draga had joined in, needless to say this dragon wasn't having any of it.

"_NOOOO! I will not be humiliated by gang of kids and their pathetic dragons. You win this day Draco but soon when the master himself returns, he'll make you pay!_" it roared loudly before flying somewhere secluded on the island.

"Wait master? Who's is this master they keep mentioning?" Draco muttered to himself before he regrouped with the others.

"So I guess we won?" Ragnar shrugged as Draco tapped his chin. They would need to discuss this "master" business for another day.

"Okay any idea how we can return home?" Draco questioned.

"Well I have the transportation spell ready but I'll need for everyone to grab onto me so it can work. Also-" before Arcane could finish he noticed the Boneknapper and Razorwhip walk up to him and Heather who removed her hood.

"Um what's happening?" Ragnar questioned removing his hood as well.

The Boneknapper and Razorwhip nudged their heads softly at the two sorcerers as Draco and the others smiled at the scene.

"Well looks like these two dragons want to go home with you two. Congrats" Draco chuckled.

"Huh? Really now?" Heather said as she and Ragnar looked at one another before slowly extending out there hands to which the two dragons slowly leaned forward and allowed for them to make contact much to Draco's joy.

"Well congrats you two have tamed a Boneknapper and-"

"A Razorwhip. It's dragon species are known to be called Razorwhip's" Ragnar interrupted as Draco nodded. "Okay then, Boneknapper and Razorwhip welcome to the Defenders Of Berk. Hope you enjoy the experience" Draco exclaimed. "Ragnar?"

"On it...hold on everybody!" Ragnar stated as they did so and with enough concentration a green aura surrounded them and they disappeared.

-Somewhere Far Away-

Multiple houses were burned down as several bodies of children, adults and even the elderly lay around. Draw picked up his Soul Blade which was impaled onto the back of a woman as he wipes the blood off.

"So far almost everyone in this village has been killed but remind me again why we're leaving them alive?" Drax questioned aiming his blade at the man and woman in front of him who were tied together as Dagur who grinned.

"Well I would normally have them decaptiated but you see we need them for one purpose and for one purpose only. We need them to get the Raven Sorceress or better yet...Heather" he smirked.

"What have you done with her?" the mother asked as Alvin glared at her making her immediately shut up.

"Oh we haven't done anything. All we want is for you guys to send a letter to dear old Heather, telling her to come here. You see she and her boyfriend Ragnar are needed and it would be ashamed if she were to fail. So...what do you say?" Dagur asked only for him to be spit upon by the father.

"I'd rather rot in the deepest pits of hell than let you capture my daughter" he spat much to Dagurs disappointment.

"I see...well I'm sorry to...oh who I am kidding, I'm enjoying this to much...well...good luck wherever you two end up" Dagur exclaimed as he raised his sword and swung and the color red soon splattered around the floor.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay to clear up a few things.**

**1) Erico is Lizaru except he's more calm and collected when compared to him. There the same person just Erico is more a calmer person. It's a Yin and Yang situation really :P**

**2) Also with the plans of the next arc and the final one (mostly centered on the second movie) the total chapters/episodes for this story is now ranging at 150-170 chapters.**

**3) For the sequel I'm still planning, I plan on having there be a story set before said sequel but this would mostly cover up Hiccup and Astrids wedding and life after the HTTYD 2 movie. Remember the sequel to Humagon would focus on the next generation of Riders.**


	82. Episode 82: Windshear and Skull

Episode 82: Windshear and Skull

* * *

-Berks Dragon Academy-

Camicazi and the rest of the Dragon Riders along with their dragons just stood there awing the Boneknapper and Razorwhip. Now it's not the first time they've seen a Boneknapper considering the trip they had with Gobber, but it was the first time they've seen a Boneknapper being tamed.

"So what your telling me is that this Boneknapper now belongs to Ragnar?" Snotlout questioned as Hiccup nodded his head.

"And your sure that these two dragons won't cause any problems?" Camicazi raised an eyebrow as Ragnar nodded.

"Yes. Look last time we encountered a Boneknapper, we nearly...well died unless Gobber gave up the missing piece which was his belt buckle..." Astrid shuddered.

"Yeah good thing I wasn't there. I don't need to be seeing things like that until I'm in twenties or more" Heather said as she glanced at Ragnar giving him a wink much to the sorcerers embarrassment as his cheeks were light pink.

"Anyway since we have two new dragons to our academy we think it's best if we let them get accustomed to the academy at their own pace. Remember the last time we tried to force a dragon because of Snotlout's suggestion?" Hiccup said much to everyone's disgust remembering what exactly happened. For some strange reason they listened to Snotlout's suggestion on what they should do to the Terrible Terror and in short they found the entire Academy covered in dragon poop.

"Yeah it took a whole hour to clean that up" Fishlegs shuddered as he remembered some of it getting onto his hair.

"Anyway you all should probably and take a step back. Remember we've encountered a Boneknapper but we have no idea what this Razorwhip is capable of, so-" Hicca stopped when she saw that everyone had left.

"Wow...it took them only a couple of minutes...new record" Hiccup snickered as Hicca punched his arm to no effect. "Yeah it really doesn't hurt when you do that Hicca" but after saying that he immediately shut up when he saw her hand form a Plasma Bolt.

"Yeah that's what I thought" she glared. "Anyway we're going to do a few training exercises, so Heather and Ragnar I suggest you-" she stopped when she saw that they mounted their dragons with ease.

"Wow...that was quick" Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah even quicker than when we first got our dragons" Astrid blinked.

"Then again they found them on an island which had another dragon that ate other dragons...yeah kinda awkward saying that" Hicca said.

"Anyway...let's follow me to your first exercise" Hiccup stated.

-The Docks-

Heather and Ragnar stood on at the docks next to their dragons Windshear and Skull. Ragnar decided to name the Boneknapper Skull because..well, it has bones...and Heather named her Razorwhip, Windshear because it was the only one that came to mind and it seemed fit.

"Okay we designed this course to test your bond with the dragons. Now what you guys have to do is avoid the arrows and spines that will be fired by Astrid and Stormfly. Next you two will have to maneuver yourselves through various obstacle courses and then make it back here in quick time. Understood?" Hicca questioned as Heather and Ragnar nodded.

"We understand clearly, though are dragons are a different story" Ragnar pointed to Windshear and Skull who were just eyeing the obstacle course.

"Oh boy will this be an event" Hiccup chuckled.

-With Erico and Lizaru-

_Meanwhile inside Heathers book, Erico was flipping through various pages via his staff as Lizaru was laying on the ground groaning._

_"Ugh remind me again as to why we won't meet with Ragnar again?" Lizaru asked as Erico sighed rubbing his forehead as he had to keep repeating himself over and over again to Lizaru._

_"Like I've said sixty eight times, we mustn't rush what needs to be seen. You do realize that Ragnar is only the age of 15 like the other Defenders. We need to keep certain factors in check because this could either be very helpful or very scarring for someone his age" Erico explained._

_"Oh please. This kids a sorcerer who's biggest problems consist of a hunter who was in fact my best friend Drax and is out to kill him. So if anything this is like a breather to him" Lizaru scoffed folding his arms._

_"Oh brother...while I agree he should focus on Drax but you just remember there are other worlds" Erico pointed out._

_"Yeah because me visiting a world where there was a human Toothless was so exciting. Luckily for me I killed that son of Magnus" Lizaru smirked much to Erico's annoyance._

_"Why must you be me from an alternate world" Erico rubbed his head questioning world logic._

-With The Defenders-

An hour had passed and much to everyone's surprise, Heather and Ragnar had managed to complete the course in record time. Now it wasn't as great as Hiccup and Toothless's but you get what there implying.

"Wow I'm surprised that Heather and Ragnar could be so used to their dragons in such short time" Astrid stated still surprised.

"Well I mean we're different. We encountered them on that strange island we got stranded on...given the circumstances..." Heather said.

"She's right and I've been meaning to ask this. Out of all the people in Berk, why hasn't your dad decided to get a dragon himself Hiccup?" Ragnar questioned as Hiccup rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well you see it's really not that simple Ragnar. My dad is proud that we defeated the queen and made peace with dragons but he believes that things should be done what he's calls: The Viking Way. The other way would be the Dragon Way but you know, dad is one for old culture" Hiccup explained.

"Huh..have you ever tried convincing your father?" Heather asked.

"We may be now on good terms but there are times where I'm questioning of he's really listening. Anyway Ragnar I forgot to mention, your mom wants you to babysit your little sister Erika and Heather still no letter from your parents...weird" Hiccup said.

"Wait how is that weird?" Astrid questioned with an eyebrow.

"Well think about Astrid. Usually every week Heather would get a letter from her parents asking if she's okay and various other stuff, but the week is almost over and still no letter" Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah...maybe I should go and check to see if it's okay" Heather said.

"We can come with" Ragnar offered but Heather shook her head no.

"No I'll go alone. Look I enjoy the idea of all of us going together but what if Dagur sends his men to Berk. While I admit we have some good fighters but without you, Astrid or even Hiccup and Hicca, they don't stand a chance" Heather exclaimed. "It's best if I go alone".

"We understand...just stay safe...for Ragnars sake" Astrid chuckled as Ragnar shot her a glare to which she replied by sticking her tongue out.

Heather giggled at the exchange between the two before she went off to pack as the others followed leaving Toothless and Stormfly with Windshear and Skull.

"_So I take it you two are enjoying your riders?_" Toothless questioned as the Windshear and Skull nodded their heads with pride.

"_We are actually. Though I have to ask...why is your name Toothless? Surely there was a better name for a Night Fury as yourself_" the Windshear pointed out with Toothless rolling his eyes.

"_Dont even start..._" Toothless growled.

-The Docks-

Heather had her satchel packed with everything she would need for her trip while also it contained her Sorceress Book incase she ever ran into trouble.

"Well I have everything I need for my trip. If everything turns out to be alright, I'll be back in possibly two to three days depending on how long it takes to get there" Heather said.

"Good luck on your trip and remember to get back safe. We don't want you getting hurt" Astrid said to Heather. Besides Ruffnut, Astrid had grown close enough to Heather to consider her a sister.

"Don't worry I will. Besides you guys are like my second family. You've been there for me even when I was secretly a spy so thanks. And Ragnar-" Heather walked up to the Arcane Sorcerer who smiled. "I'll be back and maybe...we can hang out...just me and you" she smiled.

"I'd like that" Ragnar smiled back at Heather.

"And that's how much romance that you two will show between one another" Hiccup teased much to their annoyance. "Hey we're still getting you back for those comments" Hiccup smirked as Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...anyway...goodbye until I return!" Heather said as she went on Windshear who then flew into the air. Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Hicca waved their sorceress friend goodbye knowing she would return soon.

"Well Heathers gone...and it's only us four...what now?" Hicca questioned.

"For starters just because Heather is gone for a short while doesn't mean we're down in power. If Dagur even thinks of sending his men, will send them back beaten telling him were not messing around. Anyway what we're going to do is train our dragons. Remember we still have the Academy so we still have a purpose. Everyone with me?" Hiccup asked as they nodded.

"Yes we have...but Hiccup...do you feel like your dad will somehow will get a dragon?" Astrid asked as Hicca got into the conversation and shook her head no.

"Sorry but the day dad gets a dragon is the day he loses some...extra pounds" Hicca chuckled as Ragnar made a counting down gesture with his fingers before...

"HICCA!"

Everyone paled as the voice screaming that was indeed the chief of Berk.

"Probably best if you run...now sis" Hiccup exclaimed as Hicca indeed did so and ran off much to everyone's amusement. Ragnar however turned to the sky and hoped that Heather would have a safe trip and come back.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN: Also I'm sorry to say that the next two weeks I'm unable to update because I'll be busy with school and personal life and I'm sorry to leave you here. I really am but I hope after two weeks I have more time to work on this story.**


	83. AN Notice

**AN Notice**

**Its about time I've come clean my fellow readers. I've decided long and hard but I'm giving this story a permanent hiatus. Now I repeat, I'm not canceling this story just putting it on a long break because well, I want to focus on other things. I've been busy with my personal life and I'm only limited to working on this story but no worries this story will return in the future I promise.**

**Meanwhile I've been working on a possible story which is a Star Wars/HTTYD crossover but with the cast of Humagon in it. So there's that. I'm not trying to kiss his story goodbye but I'm putting on a definite break...**

**I hope to continie this story in the future but maybe it will maybe it won't, let's just see...see long for now.**


	84. Important Update

**AN Notice**

* * *

**Im back, since I have a few things to clear up. One is that right now I'm not happy with this story went so far, I feel it was dragged out longer than it should of so I'm going to give one of two options.**

**1) A complete reboot of the story albeit a few differences. One example is that Hiccup had a twin sister Hicca and the two are bitten by a Night Fury and White Night Fury, Heather was brought to the village by Oswald as a way to keep her safe from Dagur but also had a sorceress heritage to her, etc. however villains like Lizaru, Dagur, the Sinister Four will be kept though minor events will change.**

**2) A revision of the story with much more cleaner grammar and more characterization.**

**3) The story is in a more modern setting, like Berk is a city rather than a village. Therefore mutations and sorcery could be explained more efficiently **

**Also ill do the adaptation of the first movie but after doing so, I'll split any other story arc into another story since that drew a few people away. So thoughts? Also the break I was having was a break from HTTYD fanfics since I wanted to relax and focus on school.**

**For those who have been loyal since the beginning, I hope you all read the reboot or revision of this fanfic.**


	85. AN- Continuation

**AN: Continuation of Humagon?!**

**Hey it's been a while right? Well I've thought long and hard about what course of action I should take on the Humagon stories and well I've decided to not reboot the series but rather pick up where I left off. Now before anyone jumps to conclusions, I will first do the following actions**

**1) I'm going to fix and touch up the Humagon chapters from 1-62 with that being any errors in chapters. Anything after will be posted in a second story but I will not start from this story.**

**2) The touched up and updated chapters from 1-62 will be on a separate story and after completing the 62 chapters, I will continue on making new chapters however it will be a different storyline I now envisioned so anything after the queen/Red Death's defeat can be considered AU.**

**3) This is a minor example but certain chapters will be combined into one since I don't want any chapters to be short.**


End file.
